Imaginando a Mr Perfecto
by Reishike Ahn
Summary: ¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota, a pesar de que tenga esa cara.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **IMAIGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO I. Lo peor de mentir, es ser descubierta.

Nunca se me había dado muy bien eso de quedarme callada. Cuanto más nerviosa estaba más tendía a poner peor la situación gracias a mi gran boca y mi poco sentido de lógica. Lo que más deseaba era terminar de una vez con esa situación, pero cada palabra decía me sepultaba más en una tumba que yo misma cavaba.

Mentir, eso nunca se me había dado a la perfección, aunque era excelente para dar pretextos. Ustedes preguntarán, ¿qué mentir y dar pretextos no es lo mismo? No, claramente no. Lo primero comúnmente es algo espontaneo, lo segundo se planea y me sentía más tranquila al decirlo.

Pero en esos momentos, me tomaban de bajada. No había pensado antes en que respuesta dar, puesto que no creí encontrarme en esa situación. Así que mi única salida había sido mentir todo lo que pudiera y tratar de cubrir mi noble pero aburrida vida.

Y ahí me tienen a mí, frente a mis dos grandes amigas de la preparatoria, al lado del chico del cual aún seguía enganchada a pesar de tantos años, siendo observada por mi molesto primo y su "novia", la tan despampanante, inteligente y exitosa profesional que ostentaba el título de hermana de mi mejor amiga.

Mientras sostenía cobardemente un pequeño vaso de cristal con algo de refresco, las manos me sudaban, mi corazón latía a mil, y mi cabeza confabulaba un millón de estúpidas respuestas.

¿Qué iba a decirle? Pues bien, la primer cosa que pude articular.

—¿Cómo se llama?—preguntó nuevamente Tenten.

—¡Si Sakura! Dinos, ¿Cómo se llama?—también habló Temari, tenía la mirada expectante y sus pequeños ojos negros gatunos fijos en mí.

—Sakura, dinos el nombre del afortunado—insistió Neji, su hermosa sonrisa sólo me servía en esos instantes para aumentar mis nervios.

Por un segundo me acobardé ante las palabras del chico de ojos grises, a él no podía mentirle, nunca lo había hecho, a excepción de que le había ocultado por algunos años que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Pero al instante me dio ánimos la loca y tonta idea de parecer autosuficiente ante él, y que el muy tonto supiera que tenía a un hombre a mi lado. No sé, quizás muy en el fondo quería darle celos, algo que obviamente no sería pues para él sólo era su amiga.

A la velocidad de la luz mi cerebro analizaba los posibles nombres de los candidatos, aunque claro, para elegir al correcto para mi gran mentira debía pensar por algo de tiempo, el cual no tenía.

De la nada, y como el peor momento de mi vida que hasta ahora recuerdo, a mi cabeza vino sólo una imagen.

Sudé frio al imaginarme de nuevo a ese chico. Su sonrisa perfecta, sus malditos ojos negros penetrantes, esa aura peculiar de los hombres exitosos, lo bien que le quedaba aquella camisa negra. Su pelo negro y su piel blanca… ¿era esa la imagen del novio perfecto para una soltera de 28 años? Si, claramente lo era, aunque había un problema abismal del cual en ese momento no me percaté. En ocasiones mis cálculos se me van de las manos, por más buena que sea con los nervios logro cosas que siempre termino lamentando, y con esta mentira realmente estaría jodida.

Ni siquiera titubee al decirlo, quizás por eso me creyeron, ¿o no?

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya estaba. Mi apuesto súper novio se había conformado.

…

A mi edad se supone que estaba en la época de merecer. Había logrado la carrera y ahora me desempeñaba felizmente en una empresa mundialmente conocida, de lo cual estaba orgullosa pues siempre había tenido un desempeño escolar magnífico y obtener un puesto ahí era la recompensa a mi esfuerzo. Mis notas habían sido las de cualquier chica nerd, lo cual se veía reflejado en mi actual trabajo. Aunque había dos grandes peros en mi vida. Por un lado, aunque era inteligente y estaba en la mejor compañía de la ciudad, mi trabajo era menospreciado por la gente de arriba. Supongo que ahí la mentalidad de los directivos era que una chica que provenía de una familia humilde no podría llegar a ser jefe, aunque siempre se desempeñara al cien por ciento. Pero bueno, yo daba todo de mi y no me daba por vencida. El segundo problema en mi vida era que, a mis 28, siguiera soltera y ni siquiera con novio. Al haberme preocupado tanto por la escuela y después por el trabajo nunca había dado cabida en mi vida más que para algunos amigos…y Neji.

Resumiéndome en una frase, era una mujer trabajadora, madura, y soltera, aunque aún con muchas ilusiones en la vida. Pero un tercer problema con él que no contaba, era que me gustaba mentir hasta enredarme la vida entera.

Una semana antes de formular la gran mentira que me llevaría por un camino tan penoso, me encontraba en la oficina trabajando.

—Sakura—escuché que alguien me hablaba en susurro— Sakura…Sakura…

Rápidamente giré mi cabeza buscando a la persona que decía mi nombre insistentemente.

Me sobresalté en gran manera al ver el rostro de Ino entre las pilas de libros frente a mi escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté también en un susurro.

—¿Sabes que van a nombrar a un nuevo jefe del departamento de al lado?—sus ojos verdes se habían ensanchado, en realidad ése era un buen chisme.

—¿A quién, será a Iruka?—pregunté intrigada.

—No, me han contado que es un hombre que consiguieron devolver al país después de estar trabajando en Europa—su sonrisa indicaba el bum de la bomba que se avecinaba.

—¿Europa?—era un fastidio tener a un erudito más con el cual tendría que pelear por un puesto de más arriba.

—Si. Escuché que hizo su doctorado en Italia. Debe…debe tener además gran experiencia.

—Ah….y de seguro al señor le van a dar un sueldo por los cielos y pronto se convertirá en el jefe de toda la planta—mencioné algo desanimada.

—Pero sé que mi jefa Sakura lo hará mejor que cualquier hombre experimentado que venga de Europa—me alentó.

Luego subió la cabeza por encima de la pila de libros, mostrando sus rulos y su nuevo tinte de cabello, rojo…

—¿Rojo querida?—me devolvió una sonrisa afirmativa.

—¿Qué no se me ve genial?—se dio la vuelta y se fue a su escritorio antes de que la comenzara a criticar. Esa era Ino, mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuve pensando en la noticia que me habían dado. ¿Tendríamos a un completo desconocido dirigiendo el departamento de al lado? No sé, me daba mala espina eso de que lo hubieran traído de Europa. Indicaba que quizás querían que al final terminara por liderar no sólo ese modulo, sino también el mío, convirtiéndose en mi jefe inmediato. Además el contaba con la edad y la experiencia. ¿Qué era yo, una joven que apenas llevaba ahí trabajando cuatro años, en comparación de un tipo que de seguro no bajaba de los 45 con una larga historia en el viejo continente? No mucho creo.

Me molestó en gran medida la idea de tener a un nuevo compañero.

Algo fastidiada y aburrida me levanté de mi lugar y fui directo al área de cocina. Ahí tomé una buena taza de café, bien cargado como siempre.

Era tanto el estrés que había acumulado en la semana que salí a tomar un poco de aire. A un lado de la cocina había una puerta grande de vidrio que conducía a una terraza. Me recargué sobre el barandal con los brazos y café en mano.

Recordaba como un día antes la suerte me volvía a hacer una mala jugada, me había llegado por correo una invitación para que mi generación de preparatoria se reuniera después de diez años. ¡Ah…eso me provocaría muchos dolores de cabeza! Aunque la idea de ir y presumir que era una mujer "exitosa" y con carrera me llamaba la atención, idea la cual fue desechada cuando recordé que casi todas mis amigas ya estaban casadas y con hijos y yo sería la única solterona.

- _Sakura, quizás eres una solterona pero tienes un trabajo que todas ellas querrían…has logrado cosas muchos de ellos ahora añoran_ -pensé para mis adentros, tratando de animarme.

Lo sé, era una idea tonta, pero no encontré algo más para no sentir tanto miedo. Había considerado el no ir, pero eso sería peor, quizás pensarían que me había vuelto muy antisocial como para ir. No, definitivamente tendría que ir a esa fiesta.

Después de unos minutos de conflicto personal me devolví a la oficina. Apenas tomé asiento llegó a mí el supervisor del área. Me levanté y me erguí ante su presencia.

—Buenos días Doctor.

—Buenos días Haruno. Iba bajando en el elevador cuando me acordé de pasar a dejarte la noticia y así hacerlo oficial—me dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas.

El Doctor Fure era un hombre muy alegre para su edad. Estaba cerca de los sesenta y tenía el ánimo de un joven de treinta.

—¿Si?—pregunté inocente, aunque claramente ya lo sabía.

—Como han cambiado al anterior jefe del departamento de diseño, la compañía ha contratado a una persona para que se haga cargo del trabajo que se deja.

—¿En verdad? Oh, pues que bien—por dentro la envidia me corroía.

—Ha comenzado a trabajar hoy, aunque se la ha pasado toda la mañana en junta con los directivos. Más tarde lo presentaré ante toda la oficina. ¿Estarás al pendiente?

—Claro Fure –le sonreí como si todo me fuera bien.

Enseguida se retiró hice una cara de desagrado que Ino alcanzó a ver. Ese no era mi día.

Me sumí en mi trabajo después de pasar una hora esperando a que nuestro nuevo compañero llegara. A las dos horas me surgió un problema en mis cálculos y detuve mi trabajo. Me quedé como boba mirando en dirección a ningún lugar. Nuevamente resurgiendo el tema de la fiesta.

Algo al fondo me hizo salir de mi trance. Entre las dos pilas de libros que adornaban mi escritorio, en el poco espacio que quedaba se podía ver directo a la puerta del elevador. Éste se había abierto y alguien había salido de ahí.

Tragué saliva.

Era un hombre. Caminó por el pasillo con una elegancia y un estilo al caminar que podría haber jurado que era modelo. ¿Qué diablos hacía un modelo en una compañía dedicada a la construcción?

Cuanto más se acercaba su cara se me hacía más conocida. Vestía formal, aunque no de traje. Un pantalón gris y una camisa negra impecable, seguramente de marca. Era de piel blanca, su pelo era de un negro azabache. De ojos igual de negros y muy alto. Con su sólo físico imponía una presencia que a cualquier mujer la haría desmayar. Seguía caminando mientras en mi cabeza trataba de recordarlo, sabía que antes lo había visto….

Mi mente pervertida en lo primero que se fijó fue en su camisa, sin dos botones en su lugar dejando ver más de lo que su camisa negra pegada dejaba ver. A simple vista se veía como un hombre que no faltaba ningún día al gimnasio. Aunque debido a su estatura no excedía en su musculatura. Simplemente era perfecto.

Se dirigió a la parte derecha de la planta, a los cubículos del área de diseño mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento. No muchas veces se veían hombres así, creo que era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, además de seguro tendría mi edad.

Pero bueno, simplemente respiré profundo, nunca se me había dado bien ser fan o llevarme bien con los chicos bonitos. Volví a mi trabajo.

—¿Haruno? ¿Podría venir un momento?—me habló alguien volviéndome a la realidad.

—¿Si?

Era la asistente de Fure.

—El Doctor necesita su presencia—me indicó a la bolita de personas cerca del centro.

—Ya voy.

El nuevo jefe del departamento de al lado se encontraba a un lado de Fure. Como había imaginado era un hombre de edad, se veía como todo un exitoso profesional. Con fastidio caminé hasta ellos.

—¡Sakura! Mira, esta es la persona de la que te hablaba— ni siquiera había llegado cuando me habló, mis ojos estaban firmes en nuestro nuevo compañero— va a ser el nuevo jefe de diseño—analizaba a detalle a la persona al lado del doctor, si, en efecto, se veía como si pudiese lograr ser mi jefe— su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha—finalizó señalando con su mano a un tercer hombre del lado contrario a donde yo miraba.

Me había equivocado, aquel hombre maduro no era el nuevo jefe. A mi derecha estaba de nuevo ese joven pelinegro con cara, cuerpo, caminar, estilo y elegancia de un modelo.

Estuve a nada de gritar, pero me detuve y mordí mi lengua. Fue entonces que teniendo al chico más cerca pude reconocerlo. Habíamos estudiado en la misma universidad, diferentes carreras, nunca había tenido clase con él, pero al ser uno de los chicos más populares de la facultad era casi cultura general saber quién era. Nunca le había dirigido palabra, pero la forma en que lo recordaba era algo peculiar. Fue entonces que el hecho que hubiese estudiado en Europa, que hubiese trabajado ahí se hizo coherente.

Si, no sólo había sido el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, sino el mejor promedio de su carrera. Después de la graduación no lo había vuelto a ver. Antes que nada tengo que aclarar que a mi los chicos bonitos no me llamaban mucho la atención. Claro, cuando los veía no podía evitar deleitarme la pupila, pero no me movían el piso, al igual que este chico.

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo.

—Sakura Haruno—me presenté.

Su mano cálida estrechó la mía.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Ni una sonrisa, pero tampoco una mala cara.

…

Desde ese día no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. No se había llegado la ocasión y yo no la buscaba, no tenía interés en ello. Fue por eso que aquel día decidí decir aquella sencilla mentira. Nadie de mis ex compañeros lo conocería, eso era seguro, además vivíamos en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, nadie lo conocería.

Ni siquiera titubee al decirlo, quizás por eso me creyeron, ¿o no?

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya estaba. Mi apuesto súper novio se había conformado.

Sonreí como si fuera una novia feliz, como si al decir su nombre hubiese recordado grandes momentos. Me sentía exitosa. Hasta que mi querido Neji, catapultó mi mundo.

—¿Uchiha? Lo conozco.

Clavé la mirada en sus ojitos color gris. Sin duda, Neji seguía siendo el chico que más alocaba mi mundo…provocaba que no sólo se moviera el piso, sino que todo un terremoto tuviera lugar bajo mis pies. Aunque esta ocasión con sus palabras había logrado más que eso.

Lo peor que puede pasarle a una mentirosa, es ser descubierta….

¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Claro que se conocían! ¡Habían sido compañeros en la universidad!

¡Además Neji tenía relaciones de trabajo con el departamento de diseño! ¿Por qué no tomé en cuenta eso?

—Permíteme, ahora regreso—me dirigí a mi primo entregándole mi vaso de soda.

Fui directo al baño. Estaba realmente nerviosa. ¿Qué tontería acababa de decir? ¡Mi gran mentira no era tan perfecta como creía! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo imperfecta que era?

Había dos grandes grietas en mi versión que había dado de novio a mis excompañeros, a mi primo y al adorable Neji. Una, que el amor de mi vida podía conocer a Uchiha, y podía darse cuenta de que yo había mentido…

Al levantar la mirada del lavabo al espejo surgió el segundo fallo en mi mentira. Me observé.

No tenía nada de especial en mí. Mi cara resultaba muy común. Mi pelo rosa apenas se podía mantener a raya con la plancha, tarde o temprano se esponjaría. Mis ojos verdes no tenían algo que dijera que eran lindos, simplemente eran normales. Mi nariz era pequeña, mis labios grandes, vamos ¡ni siquiera tenía un buen cuerpo! Aunque tenía algo de busto parecía algo plana, mis atributos no eran la gran cosa. Sumándole a eso que era muy bajita, era claramente el tipo de chica en la cual nunca se fijaría Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo podría alguien creerme?

¿Qué podía hacer? La única salida que tenía era no volver a mencionar el nombre de mi ficticio novio ante nadie, aunque con Neji no sabía que haría. Si ellos no sabían nada más del Uchiha todo sería perfecto.

Salí del baño. Vi que todo mundo estaba alrededor de Neji, el chico les estaba enseñando fotografías de su cámara digital. Se me hizo tentadora la idea de tomarnos una fotografía todos juntos para recordar ese momento. Me dirigía a ellos con paso lento.

La odiosa novia de mi primo me miró con una cara de burla.

—¿De dónde sacaste a ese macho?

No seguí avanzando más. ¿Qué rayos había sido lo que dijo?

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? Yo fui a encontrar a mi marido al lugar equivocado—Temari sonreía muy interesada.

—¡Amiga, ese pelinegro está como quiere!—agregó Tenten.

Esas dos chicas habían sido mis mejores amigas en la prepa. Ahora de una manera que yo no comprendía me…felicitaban….por mi supuesto novio.

¿Cómo sabía Tenten que era de cabellos negros?

—Vaya Sakura, ¡quién diría que tu terminarías con un chico así!—se burló mi primo.

—¿Se hicieron novios ahora que llegó de Europa?—preguntó Neji algo intrigado.

No sabía que responder…al decir Europa supongo que Neji sabía más de lo que debía. Caminé la poca distancia que me separaba de ellos. Entonces…el adorable chico que amaba, me dio una puñalada por la espalda.

Les había estado mostrando su álbum de fotos a todos, y en la fotografía en turno había cuatro chicos posando. Uno era Neji, dos chicos a los que no conocía y en el extremo contrario estaba el Uchiha. La fotografía parecía haber sido tomada recientemente. ¡Les había mostrado la cara de mi supuesto novio!

Ahora si vislumbraba el infierno ¡Esa noche juré no volver a mentir….aunque la sarta de mentiras estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, o mejor dicho, en el departamento de al lado!

…

…

…

N/A: Este fic es una adaptación de mi primer fanfic original, es una historia que amo demasiado :3 Denle mucho amor! Subiré los siguientes capítulos un poquitín más rápido pues ya los tengo escritos ;)

Sugerencias, jitomatazos, pueden ubicarme en Facebook como Reishike ;)

Les ha gustado? Merezco un rw?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO II. Primer encuentro.

Llevaba cerca de una hora simplemente mirando en aquella dirección. En algún momento tendría que salir. Desde su llegada a las nueve en punto, revolucionando a todos a su alrededor, se había ido a meter a su oficina y no se había mostrado nuevamente afuera en toda la mañana.

Si, lo sé, parecía una total loca o quizás una acosadora al sólo estar al pendiente de sus horas de salid. Pero tenía un problema mayúsculo en el cual este hombre tenía dos opciones: la primera, humillarme frente a mi lindo Neji, mi molesto primo, y toda la cadena de amigos de universidad y preparatoria, y la segunda, ayudarme a que lo anterior no pasara.

Pero la cuestión aquí era ¿cómo conseguir que me ayudara? Vamos ¡ni siquiera conocía al tipo! ¿Qué mujer miente sobre su nuevo novio diciendo que es su nuevo compañero de trabajo?

Si, eso había hecho yo. Lo admito, a mis veintiocho mi vida amorosa no ha sido la más larga, dedico todo mi día al trabajo y no me queda mucho tiempo para socializar y menos para ligar, ni siquiera soy una chica muy guapa, ya estoy hastiada de los hombres llegando a tal punto de considerar a Neji como el único para mi en este mundo. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él…Ese maldito tonto nunca se ha dado cuenta de que sólo tiro baba por él…y para no sentirme la una vil solterona frente a mis amigos del Colegio, frente a Neji y anexos, les dije una santa mentira, de esas que uno dice para salvarse de un gran apuro: que mi futuro jefe, el sexy, inteligente, adinerado y exitoso Sasuke Uchiha, era nada más ni nada menos que mi novio.

¡Ja! Ahora si estaba jodida.

—Ya deja de hacer eso—me dijo Ino desde su escritorio.

Salí de mis pensamientos para girar a verla.

—¿Hacer qué?—pregunté fingiendo.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño.

—Te conozco, y sé que estas tramando la manera de convencer a Uchiha para que te ayude en tu mentira.

Había dado en el clavo.

—Ah…no debí contarte—dije fastidiada mientras volvía a fijar mi mirada en la oficina ubicada a mi derecha en el fondo.

—No puedo creer en que problemas te metes—la escuché decir.

—Ah…Ya Ino. Me las apañaré y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿le pagarás para que te ayude? –había bajado la voz para que sólo yo escuchara—Pues déjame informarte que el tipo se pudre en dinero, no creo que te ayude si tratas de pagarle.

Nuevamente me giré hacia Ino. Eso ya lo había contemplado.

Puse cara de fastidio.

—Tienes razón, el dinero no serviría. Pero es que…por más que lo pienso no encuentro otra forma.

—Pues yo tengo una idea para comenzar, ¡conócelo! Ni siquiera le has hablado alguna vez en la vida, por ahí podrías empezar.

Hice un puchero realmente infantil, al fin de cuentas no había mucha gente en el piso que viera mi lado tonto, si, lo sé, era muy dramática.

—Tienes razón…Pero es que no se me llega a la cabeza ni una sola idea para hablarle…No puedo llegar de la nada a su oficina ¿Qué le digo? "Hola Ingeniero, me gustaría que me ayudara a resolver un problema en el que me he metido por abrir mi gran bocota—actué como si estuviese delante de él—¿adivine qué? Como soy una maldita solterona me he inventado un novio, y pues lo escogí a usted debido a que es inmensamente sexy y apuesto ¿le gustaría fingir ser mi novio sólo ante el chico del que estoy enganchada?"—luego prácticamente estrellé mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Jajaja—realmente a Ino le había parecido gracioso— Pues te verías más loca de lo que eres si le dices eso, pero yo tengo una mejor manera.

Se levantó de su escritorio y depositó frente a mi una gruesa pila de papeles.

—¿Más trabajo?—me quejé mientras trataba de acomodar mi cabello.

—Sí, y la excusa perfecta para que sociabilices con el Uchiha.

…

Si seguía así con esos nervios no terminaría en ningún lado. Me miré nuevamente al espejo buscando algo de confianza, la cual se vino abajo al instante. Cualquier hombre que me mirara diría que era una solterona aburrida la cual sólo le importa el trabajo. Vestía un traje color azul oscuro, zapato bajo, blusa blanca a rayas grises. Mi pelo rosa siempre estaba recogido. El flequillo y el poco maquillaje en el rostro tampoco ayudaban. Era una mujer muy simple. De mi cuerpo ni hablar, no es que me quejara, pues por lo menos no estaba plana, pero había muchas mejor que yo. Ino muchas veces me instó para que sacara provecho de mi físico y montarme una nueva imagen, pero vamos, da una flojera inmensa levantarme todos los días media hora antes para maquillarme, peinarme y todas las cosas que hacen muchas mujeres día con día.

Solté un suspiro, tomé de nuevo los papeles que me darían la llave para hablarle por primera vez a Uchiha y salí del baño.

No miré a nadie, fui directo a su oficina. Casi podía oír mi corazón retumbando horrores. Las manos me sudaban, hacía mucho que no estaba así de nerviosa por ver a alguien. Me detuve con su secretaria.

—Buen día Hirako, necesito hablar con tu jefe, por favor—elevé los papeles que tenía en las manos para mostrárselos.

—Buenos días _Inge_ —me saludó—El señor El Uchiha está esperando a una persona muy importante—luego sacó una agenda de un cajón y la observó por un momento—Si, efectivamente, lo lamento no creo que la pueda atender por el momento.

—¿Qué?—casi grité. ¿Tanto nervio para que el tipo no tuviese tiempo para atenderme?

—El pobre ha estado ocupadísimo resolviendo un montón de asuntos que se quedaron pendientes antes que él llegara, pero creo que por la tarde podrá atenderte Sakura.

Miré a su agenda para buscar un posible horario, no quería que fuese muy tarde pues ese día regresaría temprano a casa. La lista estaba prácticamente llena. ¿Pues a qué hora se iba ese tipo? Mis ojos se detuvieron a la hora actual. En el renglón donde se supone que debía estar el nombre de la persona con la que en ese momento tenía cita había algo que llamó mi atención.

No lo podía creer. Mi corazón se detuvo. Si apenas hacía dos días que había comenzado mi mentira ¿por qué el destino jugaba así conmigo? La persona que estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina del Uchiha no era nada más ni nada menos que Neji.

Me desesperé. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca. Pasaban veinte de la hora, estaba retrasado, en cualquier momento llegaría. Tenía que evitar que se encontraran. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? Y como sonido del infierno la campanilla del elevador sonó al fondo del piso. ¡Joder, esto no me estaba pasando a mí!

Volteé a ver a Hirako, quien se había olvidado de mi presencia y atendía una llamada. Luego volví a mirar al elevador. De nuevo mi vida parecía en cámara lenta. Se abrieron las puertas. Por unos dos segundos que parecieron eternos no salió nadie. Nuevamente mis nervios explotaban….

Un chico apuesto, alto y con un traje impecable gris oscuro salió por fin del ascensor. En un cálculo rápido eran unos cincuenta metros los que separaban la oficina del recién llegado. Me giré inmediatamente para que no me viera. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Qué demonios iba a hacer!

De repente, como me llegan siempre las mejores pero más estúpidas ideas, se me ocurrió algo tonto. Vi la puerta de la oficina y corrí hacía ella, la secretaria apenas soltó un "¡Espera!" al cual no hice caso y abrí la puerta. Inmediatamente me introduje y la cerré estrepitosamente.

Quedé de espaldas a esta. Estaba que me moría del nervio, mi respiración era agitada y creía que en cualquier momento algo me golpearía de la nada. Con los ojos cerrados intenté calmarme y recobrar la sensatez. Solté un gran suspiro y abrí los ojos. Lo que vi a la primera me dejó helada. ¡La había jodido nuevamente!

Ahí, a pocos pasos estaba un escritorio, y detrás de él un hombre. De no haber estado nerviosa juro que me hubiese desmayado ahí mismo. El tipo tenía la cabeza reposando en su brazo, me miraba como si fuese la cosa más interesante de este mundo. Por la mañana que lo vi llegar no me percaté de lo bien que le quedaba ese traje negro.

Su camisa estaba ligeramente abierta de los primeros botones, su pelo perfectamente peinado, su nariz perfecta, sus ojos negros, su labios que por la sorpresa estaban un poco abiertos ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo un chico puede tener tan linda boca? Parecía todo un maldito modelo de pasarela.

Una voz más gritaba internamente ¿Dónde me había ido a meter? Iba a decir algo cuando escuché detrás de la puerta la voz de Neji.

Eso no podía estarme pasando.

—¿Haruno?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido mi nuevo compañero de trabajo.

—Eh…B-buen día—tartamudee.

Por unos segundos de incomodo silencio me recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza.

Se lo que debía estar pensando, yo era una maldita loca que entraba de la nada a su oficina para acosarlo.

—Yo…este…—mostré los papeles que desde hacía rato iba cargando—Necesito que elaboremos el estudio que se va a hacer para la nueva obra—dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Se siente bien?—preguntó. Quería llorar, me miraba como a un fenómeno de feria.

—Si—asentí nerviosa.

Alguien trató de empujar la puerta, yo inmediatamente luché contra ello y la cerré con seguro.

—¡No! La verdad si pasa algo—dije casi al borde del colapso cuando lo vi levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a mí. Aún seguían forcejeando la puerta.

—¡Ingeniero!—llamó Hirako.

—¿Si?—respondió Uchiha sin quitarme los ojos de encima y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Neji Hyuga está aquí.

¡Ay no ¡ ¡Ay no! ¿Qué hacía?

El pelinegro se acercó a mí. No podía descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

—¿Me permite?—dijo haciéndome seña de que me apartara de la puerta.

Tomó la perilla, estaba a punto de abrir…

Una, si habría Neji me encontraría ahí y diría le diría algo como "Con que tu novia está aquí".

Dos, evitaba a toda costa que Sasuke abriera.

—¡No!

Había quitado su mano de la puerta. Él se apartó al instante. Ahora si podía leer su expresión, me decía "Estás completamente loca"

—¿Por qué razón no debo abrir?-tenía el ceño fruncido. Había vuelto a agitarme.

—Por favor, no abra, tengo que explicarle algo y pedirle un favor—susurré.

Se acercó más a mí, intrigado. Cerró un poco sus ojos, examinándome.

—A ver, no entiendo nada, llega como de la nada, cierra así la puerta, impide que mi secretaria entre, parece asustada ¿pero de qué?

¡Ah! Había acercado su rostro más de lo debido. Eso elevaba mis nervios.

—¿Uchiha?—se oyó preguntar a Hirako.

—Espera un momento—contestó el tipo.

—¿Y bien?—por lo visto quería una explicación.

Pasaron algunos minutos y no pude encontrar una sana respuesta. El chico abrió la puerta.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Me hice a un lado al momento. Instintivamente jalé a Sasuke de la manga.

—Si sucede algo raro lléveme la corriente, luego le explico—susurré a su costado.

Cuando Neji entró me separé al momento del pelinegro. El chico frunció el ceño.

—Hola Sasuke—saludó—Sakura, estás aquí—dijo extrañado.

—P-pues claro a-aquí trabajo—tartamudee.

Me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Se conocen?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—Somos viejos amigos.

Por un momento pude sentir la mirada de mi compañero de trabajo clavada en mi.

—Pero pasa, toma asiento.

Ambos chicos ocuparon sus respectivas sillas. De no haber estado tan nerviosa me hubiese quedado tirando baba por aquella escena. Dos chicos tan apuestos reunidos en esa oficina, ambos de traje, uno castaño oscuro y el otro pelinegro, el Uchiha de ojos negros como el carbón y mi lindo Neji de ojos grisaseos.

—¿Podemos hablar después Ingeniero?—dijo con un tono de molestia el chico detrás del escritorio, dirigiéndose a mí.

—Pero vamos Sasuke, no le hables así a tu novia, mira que la conozco y se va a poner como ogro.

¡Ahí estaba la frase que me sepultaría! ¡Había luchado esos dos días buscando la manera de evitar que Neji dijera eso! Definitivamente mi vida estaba acabada. Miré a el Uchiha. Tenía cierto brillo en la mirada.

—¿Mi novia?—le preguntó a mi amigo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías terminado con Karin? Además ¡quién lo diría, tú y Sakura!

Neji me miró. Su expresión era rara.

¡Joder! ¡Había cavado mi propia tumba! Mi amigo no dijo nada al darse cuenta de la tensión que dominaba entre el otro chico y yo. La mirada de Sasuke pasó de la sorpresa a algo que me asustó.

—Si…somos novios—dijo suavemente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Estaba mintiendo también? ¿Porqué?

—Es genial—expresó Neji.

—Amor…¿por qué no esperas afuera y seguimos hablando de eso que me querías decir? No te preocupes, sabré manejarlo—me dijo el Uchiha dulcemente.

Debo admitirlo, me asustó la forma en que me habló. Claramente comprendí lo que quiso decir, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas, pero por el momento apoyaría mi mentira.

Salí de la oficina y me dejé caer en una silla. Hirako la secretaria me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Traté de recobrar la respiración. Di un millón de vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, y a lo que vendría. Esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad. Me imaginé mil veces la reacción de enfado por parte de Uchiha cuando le explicara todo. Me iba a matar, ¡en realidad lo haría!

Después de media hora Neji salió.

—Veo que lo has estado esperando—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sigo sin asimilarlo, tú y él…—se llevó la mano a la nuca— No sé cómo te fuiste a fijar en un tipo así.

Por un momento creí que diría "No sé cómo él se fue a fijar en una chica como tu", en esa "relación" se supone que el inalcanzable era el Uchiha.

—Pues ya ves.

Me miró con unos ojitos de gato que me derretían.

—Sólo avísame si las cosas no van bien, y vendré a partirle la cara.

Juro que me moría ¡pero qué lindas palabras podían salir de su boca! Por dos segundos lo miré directamente a los ojos, ambos sin decir nada. Inmediatamente aparté la vista. Si seguía así el chico se iba a dar cuenta de que moría por él.

—¿Te vas?

—Si, pero no por mucho, regresaré en menos de lo que piensas—dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

Me levanté de donde estaba para ir directo a la oficina de el pelinegro, pero en el momento que lo hice sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban.

—Cuídate Sakura—me susurró al oído.

Me zafé inmediatamente. El sonido de su voz me había provocado que se me erizara la piel.

—Nos vemos luego—me despedí.

Enseguida me giré de espaldas hice una gran mueca. ¿Qué rayos había sido ese abrazo? Mi corazón estaba totalmente desbocado, latía tan fuerte que parecía que se fuera a salir del pecho. ¡Odiaba esas cosas de Neji!

Entré a la oficina. El Uchiha estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, al verme soltó una sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño.

—Estoy aquí—dije avergonzada.

Me miró por un momento, luego, inesperadamente, soltó una carcajada.

Yo estaba deprimida, verlo burlarse no era lo que más me animara, bueno, quizás si, el desgraciado tenía una sonrisa de lo más encantadora. Estoy segura que muchas mujeres habían caído ante él al haber visto esa sonrisa. Maldito señor perfecto.

—Eso, búrlese de mi estupidez.

—No, es que, debiste ver tu cara-rió más fuerte. Hasta ahora nunca lo había visto reír, y me preguntaba si el resto del mundo conocía esa expresión de él.

¿Ya no me hablaba de usted? Yo debía ser en esos momentos para él alguien en un nivel muy inferior.

—Pare—me quejé.

—Pero es que, en serio, ¡nunca me había topado con una persona tan rara!—su risa se había reducido a una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Perdón, en serio, tengo que explicarte todo, verás, no era mi intención mentir, mucho menos decir tu nombre, es sólo que me encontraba en un apuro y…—¡rayos! ¿cómo lo convencía?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿eh?

—Pensé que nadie…

—Pensaste que Neji Hyuga no me conocía ¿verdad?

Maldito sabelotodo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Vaya, primer día que nos hablamos y resulta que somos novios—aún no lograba quitarse esa sonrisa divertida del rostro, en realidad disfrutaba mi desgracia.

—Perdón en verdad, sé que es muy molesto.

—Vaya que lo es.

—Pero ¿por qué me has ayudado?

No me contestó al instante.

—Me pareció interesante.

—¿Interesante qué?

—Fue divertido verte pasar por eso.

¡Ah…ese tipo me estaba estresando!

—Eso es odioso.

—Pues para mí fue más que sorpresivo. Te apareces aquí de la manera más rara, tratas de seguir mintiéndole al pobre de Neji, y ¿supongo que quieres que siga mintiéndole? Sí, creo que si. Pero, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que a mí me puede afectar esa mentira?—había cambiado radicalmente su actitud, ahora parecía enojado.

—Yo no debí hacerlo, perdón-me disculpé de nuevo.

—Exacto, no debiste. ¿Quieres que mienta tan fácilmente como tú lo haces? Pues no puedo.

Muy bien, ahora estaba enfadado. Maldito bipolar.

—Lo siento, encontraré la manera de terminar eso. Te lo juro que lo haré.

—¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué terminamos?

—Eso estaría bien.

—Entonces no lograrías tu meta.

—¿Qué meta?—pregunté confusa.

—Supongo que cuando una chica miente sobre su novio algo grave hay implícito.

—Lo hay pero, es algo tonto, creo.

Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar. Cuando todos se enteraran que había "terminado" con mi super novio lo más seguro es que me tacharan de una pobre solterona que no pudo retener a un hombre tan apuesto junto a ella. Eso sería peor, podía imaginarme a la odiosa novia de mi primo, Shiru, restregándome con indirectas que ese hombre sexy no era para mi, es más ¡ningún hombre lindo podría ser mío!

Qué patética podía llegar a ser.

Y por otro lado me vería algo tonta con Neji, también me vería como una chica inestable en sus relaciones, nada seria. ¡Mi futuro era peor de lo que pensaba!

—Está bien, podré terminar con eso. Sólo te pido disculpas. Soy muy torpe en algunas ocasiones.

Me giré para salir, con la palabra "vergüenza" escrita en mi espalda. Y un plus era que había quedado humillada ante el chico más apuesto que podía estar parado sobre esa ciudad ¡rayos!

—Espera—me llamó con su voz ronca.

—¿Si?

—Es algo tonto, pero acepto.

Me gire más asustada que sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mentira, digamos que también funcionaria para mi.

—¿Qué?

—¿No escuchas?

—Es que..,es que…—lo digo en serio, no entendía nada.

—Seamos novios—dijo con tal seguridad que casi me caigo al piso.

…

…

N/A: Como dije anteriormente, esto es una adaptación de una historia original mía, así que si de pronto hay mucho Ooc por parte de Sasuke, he advertido desde el inicio!

Comentarios? Jitomatazos? :P ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Vale la pena subir un capi por día?

Pd. Tengo página de fb! Búsquenme como Reishike.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO III. Comienza la farsa

Sus palabras eran claras, pero mi cerebro no podía asimilarlo ni un poco. Eso era una locura. La primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y tras unos minutos accedía a ser mi novio, sólo para ayudarme en mi farsa, aclaro. Me gire más asustada que sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mentira, digamos que también funcionaria para mi.

—¿Qué?

—¿No has escuchado?

—Es que..,es que…—lo digo en serio, no entendía nada.

—Seamos novios—dijo con tal seguridad que casi me caigo al piso.

Irrazonable. Completamente incoherente.

—A ver si comprendo, ¿estás accediendo? ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

Me dejé caer sobre un mueble frente al escritorio, soltando un gran suspiro. No pensé que fuese a aceptar así de rápido, pero bueno, tenía que alegrarme, las cosas estaban funcionando.

—¿A cambio de qué?—pregunté temerosa.

Había estado los últimos dos días rebanándome los sesos tratando de encontrar la manera de convencer a el Uchiha, ¿qué le iba a ofrecer para que aceptara si era un tipo que supongo lo tenía todo en la vida? Me intrigaba de sobremanera saber que lo que me pediría hacer a cambio.

—Digamos que, me diste una buena idea para arreglar cierta molestia, y si fingiéramos ser novios tendría yo también cierta ganancia.

Mientras hablaba me quedé como idiota mirándolo. ¿Por qué existían hombres así? Debería ser un pecado que existieran tipos tan guapos en la Tierra, o por lo menos, cerca de mí.

Sin duda, eso iba a ser divertido.

…

El tráfico era terrible a pesar de que era tarde. Ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Estaba realmente hambrienta y tenía un cansancio no sólo físico sino también metal. Lo que había sucedido aquel día me ponía en muchos aprietos, pero esperaba que solucionara otros tantos.

En casa las luces estaban apagadas, el lugar completamente sólo. Fui directamente al sillón y me acosté plácidamente. Bien me podría quedar ahí dormida, pero mi estómago reclamaba algo de alimento, más tarde tendría que levantarme.

Reflexioné sobre lo ocurrido.

El Uchiha había aceptado ayudarme con la mentira, ¿eso era bueno verdad?, las cosas estaban yendo bien. Sin embargo había algo que me hacía sentirme pésima. Estaba mintiendo. ¿A dónde iba a llegar con mentiras? Luego miré a mi alrededor. Estaba…completamente sola.

Me sentí algo patética, teniendo un novio falso, soltera, con veintiocho años y enamorada del increíble pero muy tonto de Neji. Aunque hubo algo que me animó. Recordé a Sasuke. Era un tipo que irradiaba seguridad, un "brillo" característico de la gente bonita. Me imaginé al lado de él, siendo cubierta también por su "luz". Eso me hacía salir un poco de mi estado de "mujer común", pues estaba con un hombre genial. Sí, me gustaba como se veía eso. Incluso alguien no muy agraciada como yo se vería un poco mejor al lado de ese tipo.

Neji se daría cuenta que soy una mujer diferente a las demás, que tengo algo especial que había llamado la atención de tan maravilloso hombre. Entonces vería quizás a la mujer que dejó ir y en la cual nunca fijó su interés. Ardía en ganas de demostrarle a ese tonto que yo valía igual o más que cualquier chica bonita.

Y qué decir de mis amigas. A excepción de Ino, las demás verían y más de una estaría llena de envidia por haberme conseguido a un hombre tan perfecto. Imaginaba sus rostros al presentárselos en persona ¡sería increíble!

En cuanto a mi primo, Sasori, estaba ansiosa por restregarle en la cara a mi nuevo "novio". ¿Se animaría a pensar una vez más que yo era una aburrida solterona? ¡No, nunca más pensaría eso de Sakura!

Sonreía como loca estando recostada en el sillón. Sin duda mi futuro se veía un poco más despejado.

Y mi madre, ya casi veía su reacción. Estaría orgullosa de mí. Su hija la exitosa, ahora también tenía suerte con los hombres. Quedaría maravillada con el Uchiha, tanto que le presumiría a sus conocidas y vecinas que yo tenía a tal espécimen de hombre a mi lado. En efecto, sería muy, muy divertido tener al pelinegro de novio.

En ese momento ni me limité a pensar en lo triste de todo eso. Que todo era en sí, una falsedad.

…

Al día siguiente llegué temprano como era costumbre. Preparé café y me fui a mi escritorio provisional. Estaba harta de que mi oficina aún no estuviese lista después de la remodelación, en momentos como ese era útil tener un lugar donde esconderse para poder flojear, mientras tenía que estar ahí afuera, con los demás empleados. Envidiaba un poco a Uchiha, era nuevo y su oficina era más grande que la mía, podía llegar a la hora que le apeteciera y del trabajo ni hablar. Ya habían pasado tres días y nunca había solicitado mi colaboración. ¿Qué diablos hacía entonces? Ni idea, yo tenía que ocuparme de la gente a mi cargo.

Más tarde llegó Ino.

— ¿Aún esperando al futuro jefe?—preguntó en broma.

Me molestaba pensar que Sasuke tenía más posibilidades que yo para llegar a ser el jefe del área.

—Ni lo menciones.

La chica traía una gran caja con planos.

—Mira, esto lo ha mandado Hinata—dijo depositando la caja en mi escritorio—he pasado por su oficina. Por favor ¡para esto están los mensajeros!

—¿Hinata ya regresó?—pregunté emocionada.

—Si, tiene un bronceado envidiable. Ah, y ha preguntado por ti.

No lo pensé dos veces, tenía que verla.

—Ahora regreso.

Salí dando zancadas. El ascensor tardaría en llegar, eso me desesperaba. Estaba algo ansiosa así que presioné el botón una y otra vez como loca, no importaba que algunas personas me miraran extrañadas. Cuando vi que comenzaron a abrir las puertas me adelanté rápidamente.

—¡Auch!—escuché a alguien quejarse antes de ver como caían y se esparcían por el suelo varios paquetes de planos.

No supe en verdad con qué rayos me pegué, pero mi frente dolía. Me llevé la mano al lugar del dolor. Me giré para encontrarme con él, tenía frente a mí al pelinegro. El muy descarado estaba tan impecable como siempre. Traía una pantalón de vestir color gris, cuya forma lo hacía verse increíblemente elegante, y bueno, resaltaba su trasero. Su camisa estaba a mi parecer un poquito ajustada, dejando ver un poco de su musculatura…Por Dios, ese tipo quizás sólo vivía su vida en el trabajo y el gimnasio. Además ¿qué esos dos botones no servían? ¿por qué los tenía desabrochados? ¿Eh? Desde mi ángulo se podía ver parte de su piel, tan ¡oh no! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Traté de volver a la realidad.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba realmente molesto. ¿Se daría cuenta de mi mirada impertinente? No pude evitarlo, me sonrojé un poco.

—¿Podrías fijarte por dónde caminas?—preguntó con algo de veneno en la voz.

—Perdón—me disculpé y comencé a recoger los planos.

— Vaya, es muy temprano y tú ya causas problemas—luego se agachó y recogió una regla T partida en dos.

Levantó ambas piezas y las miró con disgusto.

—La has roto cuando chocaste—su voz ronca me daba un poco de miedo. ¿Dónde había quedado el chico lindo del día anterior?

Esa expresión, completamente serio y enfadado, me ponía un poco nerviosa, no lo conocía, así que no sabía que esperar de él.

— Supongo que fue con eso con lo que me pegué—luego volví a tocarme la frente.

Sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

—¿Tienes cabeza de piedra o qué?

Ese comentario si me molestó.

— Probablemente—respondí.

Había sido algo grosero. Así que me metí al elevador y lo dejé ahí con su bola de planos regados, mientras me miraba incrédulo por no haberle ayudado a recoger. Pero bueno, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Subí al piso de Hinata y fui directo a su oficina. Cuando entré la vi pegada a su computadora. Iba vestida como siempre, muy femenina y sensual. Además ese bronceado de playa la hacía lucir más bella. ¿Por qué, si ambas teníamos la misma edad, ella se veía muchísimo más joven que yo?

—¡Hinata, volviste!—saludé.

—¡Sakura! Pasa, pasa.

—Pensaba que nunca volverías. ¿Cuánto fue ahora? ¿medio año?

—Vamos, fueron sólo dos meses—dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba para darme un abrazo.

— Te extrañamos.

— Lo sé, sin mí no hacen nada—rió.

Hinata era una de mis mejore amigas. La conocía ya de muchos años, incluso más que a Ino. Era una chica despampanante, hasta cierto punto la admiraba, era muy bella y elegante, además poseía una inteligencia que la había llevado muy lejos en su carrera, ganaba quizás el doble que yo y trabajaba la mitad, era asediada por muchos hombres, se conducía en las altas esferas de la sociedad, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser aquella chiquilla con braquets que conocí en la primaria y que cada vez que nos veíamos me daba cuenta que absolutamente nada había cambiado entre ella y yo, su amistad era muy preciada para mí.

—Pero bueno, ¿Cuándo vamos por un café? ¿O que te parece si mejor a almorzar?—pregunté emocionada por volarme una mañana en el trabajo.

Frunció el ceño y luego siguió buscando entre sus cajones.

—No creo poder en estos días, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Hice un puchero algo infantil. ¿Hinata negándome eso? Se iba a acabar el mundo.

Se había desesperado un poco y había sacado poco a poco todo el contenido de sus cajones.

—Bueno, creo que tendrás mucho trabajo ahora que regresaste—dije algo triste.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto—sonrió a pesar de esa molestia que tenía mientras revolvía sus papeles.

—Vaya, te vas dos meses y ahora que regresas me abandonas otra vez—me quejé.

—Vamos, no te enfades, vamos a tener oportunidad de platicar, quiero que me ayudes una que otra tarde en algo.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella por su parte sonreía de oreja a oreja, había encontrado "eso" que buscaba. Tomó un pequeño sobre blanco y se dirigió a mí, sin dejar de reír como tonta. Tanta felicidad me estaba dando miedo.

—Sakura, después de mis padres, tu eres la primer persona en enterarse de esto.

—¿Qué cosa?—pregunté intrigada.

Me extendió el sobre.

Por unos segundos me quedé como boba dándole vueltas, sin encontrar algo en especial.

—Ábrelo—seguía con esa sonrisa extraña.

Siendo algo tosca, cosa que me distinguía, abrí el sobre, dentro me encontré un papel blanco con decoraciones en plata y oro, con un elegantísimo moño con el que se abría lo que parecía ser una invitación.

Eso me produjo una sensación extraña. ¿Podía ser cierto lo que me imaginaba? En letras doradas figuraban dos nombres. Un minuto…dos…tres…cinco. Sólo eran unas ocho líneas, pero las leí una y otra vez, sin entender bien lo que sucedía.

—Sakura—habló, sacándome del shock—¡me voy a casar!

…

El café era realmente caliente, me había quemado la lengua unos segundos atrás. Estaba ahí sola en la mesa, en la cafetería de la empresa. Había salido tarde a desayunar, tanto que los demás que estaban ahí para ellos ya era la hora de la comida. Prácticamente me había pasado toda la mañana sacándole hasta el último detalle a Hinata sobre su repentina boda.

Resulta que, debido a que ya llevaba una relación de cinco años con su novio, pues los descuidos tenían que ocurrir, así que en el principio de esas vacaciones desenfrenadas, resultó que quedó embarazada. Para no hacer el cuento muy largo, arreglaron todo y por fin decidieron casarse debido a su nuevo estado. Estaba feliz, y yo me alegraba por ella. Ahora estaba destinada a ser la madrina, tanto de la boda, como luego posiblemente en el bautizo. Vaya, ¡cuántas sorpresas!

Lo que me ponía un poco triste era el hecho de que yo siempre había pensado que ambas, al ser tan amigas, llegaríamos a casarnos después de los treinta, nos parecíamos mucho, teníamos la misma edad, los mismos ideales, y de la nada, ella se separaba del camino de la soltería, y de esa manera. Era como un golpe bajo a mi orgullo, poco a poco sentía como me iba "quedando".

- _Maldito Neji, por culpa de lo que siento por él no he podido_ —reprimí ese pensamiento, Neji no tenía nada de culpa, yo era la única tonta ahí.

Me desesperaba pensar en mi situación. No era nada lindo ser la soltera de mi grupo de amigas. Ahora tenía que concentrarme en lo que venía: La boda. Esta se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco debido a lo apresurado de la planeación. Fiesta igual a gente, igual a chicos, igual a posibilidades de conocer a alguien.

—Buen día—saludó alguien a mis espaldas.

Era Sasori, mi primo. Traía una bandeja con comida, se sentó ocupando el asiento frente a mi en la mesa.

—Buenos días—saludé de mala gana.

—¡Huy!¿Qué no hay día que no te encuentres de buenas?

Di un sorbo a mi café.

—Estoy de buenas—dije tajante.

Comenzó a comer como niño de hospicio.

—Pensé que estarías en las oficinas al norte de la ciudad.

—Ef—toy aquí pofr—que Hina—fta regregso y..

—Asqueroso…no hables con la boca aún con comida—me quejé.

¿Por qué habían hombres tan, como decirlo…tan insensibles y cavernícolas?

Ese era Sasori, además de ser un descarado, algo corriente, egocéntrico, y por cierto, se creía tan perfecto que llegaba a fastidiar enormemente.

—Es que Hinata regresó y me tuve que devolver al departamento de informática de aquí, voy a estar yendo de aquí para allá.

—O sea que te voy a estar viendo un buen tiempo por acá—realmente odiaba la idea de volverlo a tener cerca en el trabajo, sólo servía para recordarme que no había logrado nada en mi vida.

—Si—respondió con una sonrisa malévola—Por cierto, me encontré con Neji ayer.

Estuve a nada de ahogarme con el sorbo de café al escuchar ese nombre.

—Ah ¿sí?

—No sabía que tenía negocios aquí.

—Desde hace tiempo, solo que en los meses siguientes su empresa se va a aliar con la nuestra para la construcción de un mega proyecto.

—Comprendo. Además, no sabía que el nuevo era tu novio.

¿Qué? ¿Ya conocía a el Uchiha? Ahora si me ahogué. Como siempre me ocurría, comencé a toser y a aventar el líquido por la boca.

—Y dices que lo mío es asqueroso—ahora era el quien se quejaba.

Cuando me recuperé traté de ordenar mis ideas.

—¿Lo conoces?—pregunté ansiosa.

—No, me han comentado que llegó aquí hace unos días, pero no he tenido el gusto de verlo…

Solté un suspiro casi audible. Estaba un poco aliviada.

—Sí, no tiene mucho trabajando dentro de mi área.

El siguiente comentario que hizo fue algo que en mi maravilloso plan de "nuevo novio" no había sido pensado. Nunca me detuve a pensar que una cuestión así llegaría. Es por ese tipo de cosas que me enojaba mi primo, lograba mostrarme lo imperfecta que era y me lo restregaba en la cara.

Con una sonrisa triunfante el maldito preguntó.

—Pero tengo una duda, se dice que ese hombre llegó hace pocos días de Europa. ¿Cómo es que son novios?

Me había dejado sin habla. Había pasado por alto ese detalle.

—Eh..eh..yo—¡bravo! En buen momento comenzaba a tartamudear.

—Es raro que se hallan hecho novios tan rápido.

Tenía esa cara de "no te creo nada primita" en el rostro. ¿A dónde iba a ir a parar mi "farsa"? No podía permitir que él se diera cuenta de mi mentira.

—Hola linda—escuche una voz a mi derecha ¿llamándome?

Lo siguiente que vi fue una imagen sacada directo del mismísimo cielo. Caminaba hacía mi a paso lento, con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy en el rostro. Parecía que todo a su paso cambiaba de color, volviéndose más interesante.

Un momento, ¿me había llamado "linda"? ¿Sasuke Uchiha había dicho eso?

—Ho-o-ola—maldita tartamudez.

Ante la mirada atónita de mi primo, se acercó a mí ignorándolo por completo.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, bajó su cabeza, llevó su mano a mi mejilla, se movió lentamente…¿Me iba a ...? No, no podía hacerlo, no alguien como él, No a mi.

Su rostro se acercaba de manera peligrosa al mío. Tuve unas ganas horribles de dejarme caer hacia atrás, aventarlo a él, o algo más loco. Eso no podía ser un beso. Una cosa era que el tipo fuese demasiado guapo, pero ¿besarlo? No, definitivamente no se me antojaba, ¡yo amaba a Neji! Me sentiría tan mal como si lo estuviese traicionando.

Y cuando por fin iba a levantar ambos brazos para aventarlo, se detuvo a una distancia que apenas me dejaba distinguir su olor, ¿qué maldito perfume usaba? Viéndolo, quizás el mejor de marca, puesto que olía extremadamente bien, tanto que quizás dieran ganas de pegármele para olerlo.

Se me olvidaron por completo las ganas de golpearlo o aventarlo lejos. Luego siguió avanzando hasta que con sus labios dio un corto pero dulce beso en mi frente.

Me quedé en shock. No me esperaba eso, de hecho, no me lo esperaba a él. Se sentó al lado mío y, sin dejar de mirarme, extendió su mano hasta la mía y la entrelazó.

¡El mundo se estaba volviendo loco! ¡Algo andaba realmente mal!

—Hola—saludó a mi primo—¿Y tú eres…?

No pude observar bien la reacción de Sasori, pero como tardó en contestar, supongo que también había tomado todo por sorpresa.

—Sasori, primo de Sakura.

Me voltee a ver a ambos, el Uchiha seguía con su sonrisa perfecta y Sasori con el ceño fruncido.

—Sasuke Uchiha—luego me miró a mí, como buscando algo—el novio de Sakura.

¡Joder!

¡Vaya que era un excelente actor! ¡Y la cara de Sasori! Fuesen las que fuesen las penas que debía sufrir por pedirle el favor Sasuke habían valido la pena para ver la reacción de mi primo.

Tomé un poco de seguridad y me animé a amedrentar la situación. Me recargué en el hombro del pelinegro, cosa que me costó porque era más alto que yo.

—La verdad ya nos conocíamos desde antes que él se fuera a Europa, y cuando nos volvimos a ver decidimos por fin llegar a algún tipo de relación—dije con tal seguridad que me asusté de lo mentirosa que podía llegar a ser.

Mi primo abrió los ojos extrañado, creo que me había creído.

—Bueno, los dejo, tengo que …terminar unos informes.

Se retiró del lugar. Tanto Sasuke como yo esperamos a que se perdiera de vista. Luego, el chico de cabellos negros fijó su mirada en mí.

Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan fácil de ánimo?

—Vaya que sabes meter bien la pata Haruno—y de nuevo estaba ahí el chico malhumorado.

—Yo, este…eh…

—Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, veo que está de nuevo con esa cara de "van a descubrir que miento hasta joderme la vida", y decidí hacer algo. Pero vaya, te encargas de empeorar las cosas a niveles exorbitantes. Dime Sakura, ¿Cómo es que sigues viva siendo tan mentirosa y tan torpe para mentir?

Eso calaba en mi orgullo.

—Me las hubiese arreglado sin tu ayuda—me excusé.

Me miró y soltó una carcajada malévola.

—Sabes que no.

Se paró por fin su mano de la mía, se levantó del lugar y metió una de sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón. Sacó una tarjeta pequeña.

—Toma—dijo mientras me la extendía.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Yo ya te ayudé en una coartada, ahora tú ayúdame a mí.

—No entiendo.

—Mañana, cuatro de la tarde en esa dirección.

—Espera eh, no…¡espera! Yo no puedo mañana he quedado a esa hora con mi amiga que…

Luego me miró de forma casi asesina.

—Mañana a las cuatro, sabes que tienes más que perder tu que yo. Y te quiero impecable.

Ahora me daba órdenes, ¡Yo lo mataba!

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para refutar sobre el tema. Y cuando iba unos cuantos pasos más allá se giró y dijo las últimas palabras que me diría ese día.

—Adiós, linda—de nuevo estaba ahí la voz del novio caballeroso. Vaya que era bueno fingiendo.

¡Maldito bipolar!

…

…

N/A: Espero que esta adaptación no esté tan disparatada, trato de hacer las debidas correcciones pero puede que se me pase algo :S

¿Acaso hay alguien leyendo este fic? Jajajaja No ha habido mucha respuesta que digamos.

Por otro lado, ven que cumplo? Ha sido un capítulo por día, espero continuar así los siguientes, pero esta semana lo tengo un poco difícil ;_;

Comentarios? ¿les gustó el capítulo? Lo he sentido tan corto por alguna razón!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO IV. Vamos a fingir

Sin idea alguna. Con esas tres palabras podía definir cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Sin poder decidir, o más bien sin tener de dónde, me había frustrado y ahora estaba ahí tirada en la cama, sólo con la bata encima y con el reloj aún en marcha. Me quedé en blanco, totalmente bloqueada, y el tiempo transcurriendo. Pero una imagen cruzó por mi mente. Esa sonrisa de Uchiha, maliciosa y absolutamente sexy, ¡vaya tipo!

Respiré profundo y me levanté. A mi alrededor habían varios conjuntos, pero ninguno se apropiaba a lo que necesitaba. Más allá en el closet, sólo había ropa de oficina y de trabajo, ¿qué podía entonces usar? Él no había dicho nada más el día anterior. Incluso lo había buscado unas horas antes y no se había aparecido por la oficina.

Hice un mohín cuando me di cuenta que no tenía su teléfono. ¿Cómo era posible? Mentía sobre ser su novia y ni siquiera tenía su número.

Desesperada, me puse lo más "normal" que encontré. Un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos cerrados, de un tacón bajo, una blusa rosa y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Poco maquillaje y mi bolso ¿algo más? ¡Para qué miento! No tenía mucha ropa para salir, como siempre me la pasaba en el trabajo, mi vida no se basaba en ir a fiestas, así que la ropa bonita no reinaba en mi closet.

Decepcionada salí de mi casa rumbo al lugar dónde Sasuke me había citado.

…

Lo vi a lo lejos, estaba recargado en lo que parecía ser su automóvil. A la primera por poco y me caigo de la impresión. El tipo era estúpidamente bello. Incluso fastidiaba que hubiera un hombre así. ¿Cómo era que unas personas eran más bendecidas por la naturaleza que otras? Lucía impecable. No dejaba a un lado su maldita elegancia. Traía una camisa gris platinada y pantalón de vestir negro, que en conjunto con su auto color plata, parecía posar para la portada de alguna revista de coches.

Me estacioné y fui directo hacía donde estaba. Desde lejos noté como me miró, por la expresión en su cara había algo que le jodía la vida, o sea, yo.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Ahora?

Enfocó la mirada y me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Me sentía como una niña tonta y boba, al emocionarme por sentir esos ojos recorriéndome.

—No has hecho lo que te dije—reclamó molesto.

—¿Qué?—pregunté con fastidio.

—Vamos a ir a una fiesta de compromiso. ¿Y vienes así?

—¿Fiesta de compromiso?-abrí los ojos como platos. Comprendió inmediatamente que malinterpreté sus palabras.

—De unos amigos-aclaró.

— Pero—miré mis ropas— no estoy tan mal vestida.

Bufó ante mis palabras.

—No pido que seas una modelo, ese es el objetivo, pero tampoco quiero que te veas como una pordiosera.

Cerré los puños con enojo ¡Yo lo mataba! ¡Juro que lo mataba!

Estaba a nada de decirle una palabrota, cuando me jaló del brazo y me metió a su coche. Sólo esperé que diera la vuelta y entrara.

—¿Escuché mal o me acabas de llamar pordiosera?—pregunté alzando la voz.

¡Nadie se iba a burlar de Sakura Haruno! Pero me ignoró mundialmente y sólo condujo.

—¡Te estoy hablando!-reclamé. Valía un comino si el tipo era un adonis, si irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia, si era un maldito genio ¡me había dicho pordiosera!

Se detuvo en un cruce y yo vi mi oportunidad para seguir con mi reclamo. Solté un golpe a su hombro. Pero fue un grave error el mío, enseguida giró el rostro endemoniadamente fastidiado.

—Además de molesta, eres agresiva—reclamó.

—Me has insultado—dije con firmeza.

—Te he dicho la verdad.

Por lo visto no se iba a disculpar.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer.

¡Vaya, quien lo viera, físicamente se ve como un hombre perfecto, pero en el interior aguarda un tipo sin modales ni educación!

—Yo sólo veo a una chiquilla inmadura aquí.

Iba a gritarle nuevamente cuando arrancó de jalón y me fui a estrellar contra el asiento. Unas pocas cuadras adelante paró en seco.

—Bájate—me ordenó.

Estebamos en la entrada de una boutique, en una zona muy exclusiva de la ciudad.

—¿Y esto?

—Mira, a la fiesta tengo que llevar a una chica que si por lo menos no pido que sea una reina de belleza, debe ir por lo menos presentable.

—No entiendo—estaba realmente fastidiada.

—Vamos—me indicó entrando al lugar.

Aunque yo no suela lucir muy femenina no quiere decir que no me guste serlo. Dentro había mucha ropa hermosa. Aunque supongo que el precio se igualaba al estilo de las prendas. Inmediatamente entramos una empleada fue a atendernos. Me burlé al ver la cara que ponía al ver a Uchiha. ¡Pobre ilusa! Quizás estaba pensando que ese tipo podía ser el príncipe de sus sueños, cuando sólo era un manipulador egocentrista.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?—preguntó con una risita tonta.

El pelinegro la ignoró. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—¿Qué talla eres?—preguntó sin girar a verme.

Como no suelo comprar ropa muy seguido, traté de hacer memoria.

—Ten, supongo que eso te quedará—dijo aventándome una que había quitado de un perchero.

Comenzó a buscar entre los estantes, luego rebuscó entre el montón de ropa apilada en ganchos, y de ahí sacó varias prendas, las cuales me fue amontonando en los brazos. Veinte minutos más tarde me tenía en el probador haciendo peripecias para vestirme una falda muy entallada. Salí.

Mi primer conjunto era un top negro, con una falda en el mismo color, que para mi gusto dejaba ver mucho mis pálidas piernas. Un poco avergonzada traté de taparme. En él no hubo reacción alguna.

—Siguiente.

¡Apenas me había mirado dos segundos! Con fastidio volví al probador. Lo siguiente fue un vestido azul, que aunque no era tan corto como la falda anterior, dejaba ver mucho mi busto. Realmente era hermoso, demasiado creo yo.

—¿Y bien?

Me miró ahora con más detenimiento.

—Gírate.

Hice lo que me mandó. Luego encontré en su rostro la misma expresión que con el conjunto negro.

—Siguiente.

Con los nervios de punta volvía a probarme otra cosa. En la tercera vez fue un pantalón de vestir café con una blusa roja muy pequeña, tenía unas tiras que se abrochaban en mi cuello. Con prendas como aquellas parecía que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir un accidente y terminaría mostrando de más. Salí, pero más tardé en dar un paso que en regresar al probador.

Al final terminé eligiendo el vestido azul y unas zapatillas—incomodísimas por cierto—en color plata. Para estas últimas tuve que rogarle que no fueran de gran tacón, pues no sabía usarlas y lo más probable es que me callera en algún lugar inadecuado.

Cuando llegó la hora de pagar me quedé pálida del susto. ¡Nunca en mi vida había llegado a gastar en ropa ni la mitad de esas prendas costaban! Y la pregunta forzada era, ¿Quién iba a pagar por todo eso?

Estaba a punto de soltar mi cara de sorpresa cuando lo vi extender su tarjeta de crédito. Supongo que el tipo de podría en dinero, además, era su gusto que yo fuera bien vestida.

—Creo que no hacía falta comprar todo eso en una tienda tan cara—dije mientras caminábamos por la acera, varias cuadras más delante de donde habíamos dejado el coche.

—Quéjate cuando seas tú quien pague.

Arrogante. Vaya, este hombre estaba muy lejos de la palabra perfección. Entramos a una estética, y ahí fue otra hora más de aburrimiento. El tipo simplemente se quedó esperando en un sillón, sin dejar de consultar su carísimo celular, mientras a mi me hacían cosas extrañas en el cabello.

Cuando toda la pesadilla terminó, las maquillistas dejaron que me vistiera en el baño, y al salir por fin pude mirarme con detenimiento en el espejo. Al abrir los ojos descubrí reflejada una parte de mi que no sabía que existía. Digo, aunque no me veía totalmente espectacular o glamorosa como una modelo –lo cual nunca llegaría a ser- me veía como cualquier otra joven de mi edad. La forma de mi pelo comúnmente era liso y algo esponjado, pero ahora lucía ondulado y perfectamente en control. Del maquillaje me podía quejar, era demasiado para mi gusto. Y del vestido, pues mi único problema era el escote.

Emocionada fui a mostrarle a mi acompañante. Pensé que mostraría cara de sorpresa, pero lo único que alcanzó a decir fue un "Vámonos". Claro, debí imaginarlo, aunque luciera diferente y algo bonita, no podía ponerme a su altura. Maldito.

…

El auto paró por fin a las afueras de una casa ubicada en las orillas de la ciudad. Era una zona muy bella, y la casa parecía una mansión.

—Tenemos que dejar varias cosas claras antes de comenzar con nuestro teatrito.

—¿Qué cosas?

—No hables si no se necesita, cuando tratas de mentir puedes llegar a poner las cosas peor.

Fruncí el ceño, lo quisiera o no, él decía la verdad. Continuó.

—Lo que le dijiste a tu primo, ya sabes, la manera en que nos hicimos novios, eso queda bien, así que mantengámoslo. Sobre mi familia, se supone que hasta hoy los conocerás. Mi padres son Fugaku y Mikoto. Tengo un hermano dos años menor llamado Itachi y mi hermana de quince, Izumi. Ya te los presentaré.

Asentí con la cabeza. En mi interior rezaba por no olvidar lo que me estaba diciendo.

Mientras caminábamos a la casa me acordé de un punto vital en ese embrollo.

—¿Y quiénes son los del compromiso?

Hizo una mueca.

—Una amiga de la familia.

—Oh.

Aquel lugar era muy lujoso, en mi vida había yo estado en un lugar como aquel. Me sentía como un bichito rato, y aún más cuando vi más personas dentro. La sala era enorme, y dentro habían ya varias personas. Todo mundo parecía ser gente adinerada, con estilo, clase y mucha belleza. Pase de ser el bicho raro a una pulga insignificante.

- _Ya, ya, ya Sakura, eres más trabajadora e inteligente que muchos de ellos seguramente, no hay por qué sentirse menos_ —pensé, tratando de animarme.

Cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar las puertas de la sala, noté como todo mundo se quedó viéndonos. Me tensé inmediatamente. Mi inseguridad comenzaba a crecer. No de mucho me servía verme bonita. Sumando a mis nervios que me cohibía con las personas que no conocía, por lo visto la tarde no sería nada linda. Una mujer muy hermosa y elegante se dirigió a nosotros.

Y de la nada, sin que yo me lo esperara, sentí como el brazo de Sasuke pasó por mi espalda y me atrajo a él. Por un segundo el mundo se detuvo. Mi sorpresa era enorme. ¿Qué rayos hacía ese hombre? ¡Ah Bueno! Ya, se supone que los novios actuaban así. Pero no dejaba de ser incómodo.

Tengo que admitirlo, soy algo tonta en ese sentido, en mi vida amorosa no había tenido más que dos desastrosos intentos de novios y ninguno de ellos había sido el diez por ciento igual de bello que el que en esos momentos tenía al lado. De alguna forma extraña mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, hasta parecía tonto. Me di bien cuenta como al instante me puse roja como tomate, y eso por desgracia él también lo notó.

—¿Qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?—alcanzó a susurrar antes de que llegara a nosotros aquella mujer. ¡Ah! Incluso su tono de voz parecía desprender sensualidad. Maldito niño bonito.

—No creí que fueras a venir—habló la mujer.

Era muy bella y elegante, debía tener algunos cuarenta y cinco años. A la primera vez que la vi sonreír, también a mi me robó una sonrisa. Parecía una persona muy agradable.

—Pues ya ves, estoy aquí—dijo en un tono seco.

La mujer me miró con curiosidad.

—Sasuke…

—¿Si?

—¿No me la vas a presentar?—preguntó al chico.

Uchiha me miró por un momento y luego a la mujer.

—Mamá, ella es Sakura Haruno, mi novia, ya te había hablado de ella, —luego se giró a mi— Sakura, esta es mi madre.

—Mucho gusto—saludé y extendí mi mano.

Estaba sorprendida, ella era igual de hermosa que su hijo, nunca lo hubiese imaginado. Sin embargo, ella en vez de sostenerme la mano, me abrazó fuertemente. Cuando se separó sus ojos estaban iluminados.

—Eres muy linda Sakura.

No sabía si echarme a reír o ruborizarme, pero a juzgar con la inocencia que lo había dicho, no mentía ni se quería burlar.

—Eh…gracias señora.

—¡Va! No me lames señora, dime Mikoto. Sasuke sólo había mencionado que tenía novia pero no había dicho nada más. Qué bueno que podemos conocernos—dijo sonriente.

—Gracias entonces, Mikoto.

Ella parecía del tipo de mama que se ganaba tu cariño instantáneamente.

De la nada apareció una tercer persona, era un hombre joven, alto y de pelo un poco largo y gris, algo guapo, pero no se comparaba con Uchiha.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí—habló el individuo.

—Suigetsu.

El hombre saludó a mi "novio" y luego a su madre.

—Encantado de verla de nuevo señora Uchiha. Tan hermosa como siempre.

Luego me miró extrañado. Mi complejo de bichito raro volvió a surgir ante aquella mirada.

—Te presento a mi novia, Sakura Haruno.

—Vaya, por lo visto no has perdido el tiempo desde que regresaste de Europa—sonrió con descaro su amigo—Suigetsu Hozuki, amigo de este cavernícola—se presentó y extendió su mano.

—Encantada—respondí con una visible sonrisa, el tipo era gracioso y coincidía con lo de "cavernícola".

Hasta ahora todo había ido bien. Nada fuera de lo normal ni que aumentara mis nervios, digo, además de la mano que rodeaba mi cintura, no había otra cosa que me alterara.

—¿Tienes un minuto Sasuke?

—Vamos—respondió—Mama, ¿puedes cuidar de ella?

Mikoto asintió.

Enseguida Uchiha se separó, su madre me jaló del brazo cariñosamente.

—Es maravilloso que mi hijo tenga novia. Estoy feliz por ello—mencionó sin quitar esa sonrisa angelical de su rostro.

—Eh…—comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, estaba sola y lejos de mi _novio_. ¿Y si metía estropeaba todo?

—¿Y dime cómo se conocieron? ¿Llevan mucho de novios? No me digas, ¡se conocieron en Europa!

Vaya que su madre era curiosa.

—Nos conocemos desde la universidad. Y llevamos poco saliendo, justo después que regresó de Europa.

Fingí una sonrisa, por dentro estaba que me moría del nervio. Bastante fue mi suerte, pues nuestra conversación ya no volvió a su hijo y nuestro noviazgo. Se basó en preguntas sobre mi carrera profesional, mi familia, mi educación universitaria, mi trabajo. Haciendo un resumen de mis respuestas me pude dar cuenta que podría llegar a parecer algo simple para una familia de tal estatus.

—Bueno, no soy la gran cosa como puede ver. Soy sencilla y no lo puedo evitar—finalicé algo apenada.

Me miró con tanta ternura que me recordó a mi madre.

—Niña, no vuelvas a decir eso—dijo en tono serio—Eres igual o más digna que cualquier chica hija de padres ricos. Y por lo que veo eres muy inteligente, además de linda. Sasuke debió ver algo demasiado bueno en ti. Ese hijo mío rara vez encuentra algo que lo complazca—por último hizo un puchero. Me sentí un poco mal, ella era muy simpática y todo lo mio era fingido.

De repente alguien hizo un sonido en el fondo para llamar la atención. Un hombre ya viejo tomó un micrófono.

—Buenas noches a todos—saludó sonriente—Como verán, hoy es una noche muy feliz para nuestra familia. Todo los Uzumaki, junto con la familia Kijin estamos honrados con su presencia…

—¿Quiénes son los novios?—pregunté a Mikoto en susurro.

—Aquellos dos de la derecha—me indicó.

Era una pareja joven. El chico era castaño y la mujer pelirroja. Él era para mi gusto no era muy atractivo, estaba lleno de músculos de una forma exagerada. Ella en cambio lucia hermosísima, muy esbelta y alta. Me parecía haberla visto en alguna parte.

—Ella…—alcancé a decir.

—Es Karin Uzumaki, la modelo internacional—dijo algo incomoda.

Me sorprendió la reacción de Mikoto.

—…Y aunque estuvimos a punto de emparentar con los Uchiha, estamos felices ahora con la decisión de nuestra hija, Kuro es encantador y…—alcancé a escuchar al hombre que hablaba en el fondo.

—¿Qué?—alcancé a soltar sin disimularlo.

Mikoto me miró preocupada.

—Supongo que no lo sabías—dijo algo apenada.

—¿Qué cosa?—estaba realmente intrigada. Había algo ahí que no había alcanzado a comprender.

—Karin fue mi anterior novia, de la que te hablé—escuché a Uchiha decir a mi lado.

Sorprendida de su llegada me giré a verlo. No me estaba prestando atención, veía fijamente a alguien en el fondo. Seguí la línea de su mirada, para encontrarme con lo obvio. La chica pelirroja, la tal Karin, también le correspondía la acción. ¿O sea que el tipo había asistido a la fiesta de compromiso de su ex novia? Había algo ahí que me decía que estaba despechado y aún sentía algo por ella.

Sin esperarlo, sentí como me jaló hacía él. E igualmente impensable fue el fuerte beso en mis labios.

¡Ni siquiera había podido tomar aire! ¡Me…estaba usando…! Pero lo peor es que, ¿cómo lo explico? Olía tan bien y se sentía ¿cálido?

Sacudí mis pensamientos y lo aventé, logrando apenas que se inmutara. Se separó y me susurró al oído.

—Finge conmigo, acuérdate del trato.

Y volvió a con sus labios, ahora fue un beso completo. ¡Yo era muy tonta al no deterno!

Como el mejor beso de novela, apasionado y arrebatado, nos besamos sin pena alguna mientras a nuestro alrededor todos brindaban por el compromiso de la otra pareja, y en el fondo la ex novia simplemente nos observaba.

…

…

N/A: Primero que nada ¡gracias por leer! Es emocionante leer cada uno de sus reviews, saber que si hay alguien aquí a quien le gusta xD

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Prometo que la historia se irá un poco más rápida. El siguiente capítulo creo tardaré un par de días en subirlo, la historia original estoy a unos capítulos de terminarla y necesito adelantar el siguiente capítulo –osea el mas actual-.

Merezco un rw? Gracias a quienes me han señalado los errores que he dejado al adaptar el fic! Lo reviso pero siempre se me pasa algo!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 ** _Pareja:_** _SasuSaku_

 ** _Fiction Ranking_** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 ** _Summary:_** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 ** _Estado:_** __ _En proceso_

 ** _Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original, también de mi autoría. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO V. Primera cita

En mis mejores fantasías, soñaba que Neji me besaba de aquella manera. Sus brazos me sujetaban por la espalda, mientras una de mis manos estaban una en su cuello y la otra en su mejilla. Su estúpido perfume me hacía querer pegarme más a él pues era maravilloso. La calidez de su boca me encendía mientras mi lengua seguía los movimientos de la suya.

No mucho duró la ilusión cuando me di cuenta de que el tipo al que besaba era un completo desconocido para mí. No era Neji al que besaba, sino a Uchiha. Incómoda, me separé. Y en vez de sentirme acalorada por tan increíble beso, un sentimiento de decepción me capturó. De alguna u otra forma, la falsedad de aquello llegó a mi corazón de una forma que no me gustó.

—Vaya hermanito, tu no pierdes el tiempo—escuché decir a una voz femenina.

Salí de mis pensamientos y miré a la persona que había hablado. Era una chica muy joven. Hermosa pero con el aspecto de una completa vaga.

—Por Dios Izumi, pudiste vestirte más linda—en la manera que sonaban las palabras de Mikoto podía asegurar que no le importaba mucho el aspecto de la niña, quizás ya se había resignado a su aspecto.

Alzó los hombros y contestó.

—Pensé que sería el funeral de Sasuke, por eso no me importó, pero ahora que lo veo—su sonrisa era maliciosa— en vez de ponerse depresivo se consiguió otra novia. ¡Bien hermanito!

—Izumi—el chico la quería matar con la mirada.

Sin quererlo solté una carcajada. Supongo que Uchiha se enojó, pero la chica, quien supongo era la adolescente de la que hablaba, también rió conmigo.

—Vaya, hasta que te consigues a una con sentido del humor—y bien, sólo bastó aquello para que la joven me simpatizara.

—Sakura Haruno—me presenté y estreché su mano.

—Izumi, la hermanita de este idiota.

—¡Tu vocabulario!—se quejó Mikoto.

La chica alzó las manos como lo haría un criminal siendo capturado.

—Paz, paz madre—sonrió descaradamente y abrazó a la mujer.

Ambas siguieron charlando mientras yo me quedé ahí como estatua. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Ni siquiera me animaba a mirar a Uchiha a la cara, sentía que si lo hacía me podría roja, no sé si de coraje o de vergüenza.

—Acompáñame—susurró en mi oído.

Me odié en el instante en que su voz hizo que me temblaran las í con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía a otra instancia del lugar. Era un comedor enorme con poca gente alrededor, y en el centro, ¡comida!

Me separé de el, tomé un plato y aventé en él lo primero que se me antojaba, que al final de cuentas creo que fue de todo. Debió estarme observando en el borde de la mesa mientras me embutía sushi a la boca.

Después de unos minutos, con el estómago ya con comida, se me fueron los nervios y me animé a mirarlo. Estaba ahí, con una copa de champagne, mirando hacía ningún punto en específico.

Me acerqué a él.

—No dijiste que era tu novia—mi tono de voz era bajo, trataba de ser delicada, no quería que saliera su lado malo a flote.

Por unos segundos pensé que no me había escuchado. Pero sus ojos nuevamente se cruzaron con los míos. Pude notar como mi cara comenzaba a encenderse de una forma extraña, traté de seguir comiendo para evitarlo.

—No era de tu incumbencia. Y es _ex_ novia—corrigió.

—Ah—tragué un canapé entero—No imagino a alguien tan masoquista como para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su ex novia.

Me miró enojado. Ahora tomé una copa de vino y comencé a tomar para evitar atragantarme.

—¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión? Se supone que sólo vienes para fingir ser mi novia.

En efecto, estaba enojado.

—¿Ahora se supone que debo permanecer callada?—pregunté levantando el mentón, mientras odiaba en gran manera que fuese más alto que yo.

—Exactamente.

—Como quieras.

El alcohol llegaba a mis venas provocando cierta desinhibición en mí.

—Y por cierto—continué—, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Creo que vamos un poco rápidos, _amor—_ no pude evitar poner una sonrisa burlona.

Nuevamente sentí en él esa expresión de molestia, sabía que me refería al beso.

—¿Tengo que repetirte nuevamente que vienes como mi novia?

—¿Y yo tengo que patearte la siguiente vez que lo hagas _cariño?_ —sabía bien que lo estaba cabreando al llamarlo de aquella manera.

Por mucho, Uchiha no se veía como un hombre al que le gustaba que su pareja lo llamara con tales descripciones.

—Deja de llamarme así—el ácido que soltaban sus palabras podía haber hecho que desistiera, pero él también me había fastidiado a mí.

Tomé de jalón el resto de la copa y tomé una más, olvidándome claro, de un detalle crucial.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? O prefieres mejor…ah ¡ya sé! ¡Osito!

Solté la carcajada al ver su mirada incrédula.

¡Demonios, nunca había probado tan buen vino! Ni siquiera se sentía el alcohol.

—¿Terminaste? O vas a acabarte toda la comida de la mesa—preguntó entre dientes mientras más invitados llegaban al comedor.

Me ofendí. Ahora de seguro pensaba que tenía un problema con la comida. Yo no tenía la culpa de nunca haber probado comida tan deliciosa como acostumbraban la gente adinerada.

Dejé mi plato a un lado y lo seguí cual niña de cinco años después de un berrinche. Regresamos a la sala más grande, en el camino nos topamos nuevamente con Izumi.

—Mamá me ha pedido que me valla.

—Oh, al parecer la niña debe irse a la cama temprano—rió Uchiha.

Sé que soy muy boba, algo superficial quizás porque en el momento que el tipo extendió sus labios para mostrar una ligera sonrisa, sentí que era hermoso. Me abofeteé mentalmente.

—No valió la pena haber venido, pensé que podría burlarme de ti y tu desgracia, pero veo que Sakura te ha rescatado de ir al psiquiatra—me sonrió.

—Aquí no hay ninguna desgracia, hermanita.

Izumi frunció el ceño. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero dudó. Luego jugueteó con el collar de hippie, parte de su atuendo de chica vaga.

—Tendré que irle juntando las facturas de la consulta—agregue.

Su hermana sonrió ante mi comentario.

—Bien chica, te deseo suerte con el ogro.

Se despidió de ambos y luego se perdió entre la gente.

—Tu hermana es muy simpática.

—Es una sinvergüenza.

Tragué mi tercer copa, no sé por qué me estaba olvidando de algo.

—Es como cualquier adolescente. Demasiado viva creo yo.

Después de eso nuestra conversación se hizo nula. Permanecimos ahí en silencio apartados de los demás. Por un momento desee que Mikoto llegara y me sacara de ese aburrimiento infernal, pero la mujer no se veía por ningún lado.

Ya eran cerca de las diez. Recordé que había dejado mi auto estacionado en el lugar donde habíamos quedado de vernos. Sentí miedo por el riesgo que debía estar corriendo al estar tantas horas ahí. Pensé en pedirle que nos retiráramos, pero algo me decía que no estaba de humor.

Música en vivo amenizaba el momento. Ya había una que otra parejita bailando en el centro de la sala, pero cuando la banda comenzó a tocar baladas el número aumentó. En ese momento se escucharon las primeras notas de una canción que adoraba. Disimuladamente la canté por lo bajo, pero creo que él me escuchó pues se giró a verme.

—Es algo patético que la cantes, ¿quieres bailar?

Lo observé, su aspecto era serio, no era como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Era la segunda vez que un chico me invitaba a bailar. Me explico, no es que fuera mi primer baile o algo por el estilo, pero de las pocas veces que lo había hecho, era yo quien lo pedía o simplemente era el típico baile en bolita con mis amigas.

La primera vez que un chico me pidió bailar con él había sido unos cuantos años atrás, había guardado el momento en mi corazón, para siempre, pues aquel chico había sido Neji. Removí un poco los recuerdos, así que asentí con la cabeza. Ahí, en la pista de baile, mientras una de sus manos estaba enlazada a la mía, y la otra en mi cintura, sentí de nuevo ese maldito aroma. Nos movimos de una manera lenta, él era quien dictaba el movimiento.

Comencé a hacerme preguntas tontas como ¿qué perfume usaba?, ¡de seguro era uno carísimo y exclusivo!, o cosas como ¿su traje será Armani?, ¿Cuánto dinero tiene en realidad su familia?, ¿al ser tan adinerado se convertirá inevitablemente en mi jefe? Y bien, entonces, mientras girábamos, recordé algo que había olvidado por completo cuando sorbí mi primer copa de vino.

Solía ser muy resistente al alcohol, podía tomar varias copas sin sentir nada…a menos, a menos que, me las tomara de un solo trago, lo cual había hecho esa noche.

Sentí de repente como todo dio vueltas. Paré en seco. Uchiha notó como me tensé.

—Creo que se me ha subido—solté a la primera.

—Con debida razón, creí que habías confundido el vino con agua—su ceja permanecía alzada.

—Sería bueno si en este momento nos fuéramos.

—Espera un poco más, si nos vamos ahora no podré…

—Es en serio Uchiha—lo interrumpí.

Luego noté como su mirada ya no estaba en mí, sino en algo—o en alguien—a mi espalda.

Giré un poco el rostro y me encontré con cierta parejita bailando. Era un tipo enorme, algo tosco y musculoso, bailaba con una chica alta y delgada, con un pelo rojo hermoso y una figura envidiable.

Eran Kuro y Karin, y aunque estaba algo tomada, podía recordar bien que eran la pareja por la cual se había festejado ese día un compromiso, y además, ella era la ex novia de Uchiha.

Si unos minutos atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que Sasuke podía tener cara de cachorro a medio morir, no lo hubiese creído. Pero lo hice, pues ahora miraba a la modelo de esa forma. Con eso pude concluir dos cosas, él aún la amaba y estaba resentido, era el porque me había llevado ahí, y lo otro era que, el piso temblaba y creo que sólo yo me había dado cuenta.

Cuando pensé que caería, me aferré a Uchiha, no le pedí permiso y prácticamente me colgué de su pecho. Si, lo sé, debió ser demasiado incómodo para él tener a una chica extraña que se hacía pasar por su novia, ahí pegada a él, y para colmo creo que borracha, mientras la mujer que amaba estaba ahí a unos pasos de él bailando con un Hércules de pacotilla y queriendo casarse con él.

Me dio lástima hasta cierto punto de él.

—Sakura—la forma en que me llamaba me decía que no estaba muy contento conmigo.

—Lo siento pero, creo que no puedo más. Vayámonos—rogué.

Aún sentía cómo seguíamos bailando, mientras mis piernas se debilitaban aún más.

—Has tomado demasiado esta noche—me reprochó.

—No suele hacerme efecto, es que tomé muy rápido, comúnmente aguanto más copas.

—¿Comúnmente? Eres una ebria.

De repente sentí como, al dar un paso hacia atrás, terminé pisando a alguien.

Me giré de inmediato para disculparme.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a quien tenía frente a mí.

Esa chica, con vestido rosa pálido, color que quedaba perfecto con sus zapatillas plateadas con una rosa fucsia, y en cuyo pie derecho había ido a clavar mi tacón, era ni más ni menos que Karin Uzumaki.

Miré cómo se formaba un moretón en el lugar que supongo la había pisado.

—Oh Por Dios, cómo pudo suceder—exclamé alarmada.

La chica se inclinó y se pasó los dedos por el pie. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás bien amor?—preguntó el tipo enorme a su lado.

—Creo que—intentó dar un paso y al momento soltó un ligero gemido—no, no estoy bien.

—Yo, yo lo siento, en verdad, no me di cuenta que bailaban tan cerca de nosotros.

—Mira lo que has hecho, Karin es modelo, ¿lo sabes verdad?, prácticamente le has clavado el tacón—dijo el novio señalando a lo que ya parecía ser una herida más que un moretón.

Maldije el momento en que acepté ponerme aquellas zapatillas plateadas.

—No los vi— me defendí.

Nuevamente trató de dar un paso y se vio claramente que cojeó. De reojo, vi como Sasuke se movió instintivamente hacía ella para sostenerla. Ok, Hércules me odiaba, Uchiha tiraba baba por ella y supongo que también me aborrecía, la chica era obvio que estuviera molesta conmigo por haberle clavado el tacón, y bueno, yo, yo estaba borracha.

El fortachón no dudó en arrebatarle a Eleonor del brazo a _mi novio_ , cosa por la cual este se fastidió.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Uchiha con cierta histeria a la chica.

La pelirroja lo miró por un momento.

—Está bien todo Sasuke, se me pasará.

Antes que pudiera continuar el tal Kuro se la llevó del lugar. No sé porque, pero había algo en la modelo que me hizo pensar que estaba apenada con Sasuke. Éste se giró a mí y me dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Nos vamos.

…

Nunca he sabido que es la resaca, y creo que nunca lo sabré. Me sorprendió en gran manera que un día después me levantara sin estrago alguno de mi catastrófica borrachera. Mientras llegaba al edificio donde trabajaba, recordaba lo molesto que había estado Uchiha conmigo la noche anterior. Apenas me había llevado a casa y por la mañana mi auto había aparecido estacionado afuera.

La verdad, lo que menos quería en ese momento era topármelo.

—Buen día Sakura—saludó Hinata, quien entró conmigo también en el elevador.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció ese bebe?—pregunté tratando de animarme.

—Excelente—se acarició el vientre—creciendo cada vez más.

Se veía muy tierna de esa manera. Me imagino que sería una madre muy cariñosa.

—Perdón por no haber podido ayudarte ayer con los preparativos. Sé que me lo pediste pero te juro que no se dieron las cosas—traté de disculparme.

—No te apures, con la ayuda de Ino fue suficiente. La siguiente semana será la prueba final del vestido, y no se te olvide que tienes que probarte el tuyo.

—¿Qué color eligieron?

—Rojo.

—¡Qué!¿Cómo que rojo?—no creía lo que había escuchado.

—Quedará a juego con la temática de la boda. Mis damas de honor en rojo y todos los hombres de negro, y en el centro yo de un blanco pulcro. ¿No será hermoso?

Traté de asentir mientras me imaginaba cómo me vería yo en un vestido rojo.

—Y cómo te fue en tu cita con el nuevo jefe de diseño.

Quería matar a Ino, había abierto la boca. La pregunta era, ¿Cuánto le había contado a Hinata?

—Fue un desastre.

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke Uchiha es tan mono, te has conseguido a un hombre perfecto para ti.

La miré incrédula.

—Tiene un carácter algo especial—me quejé.

—El otro día me lo encontré en una junta y me pareció muy caballeroso, atento y simpático.

Solté un bufido apenas audible a mis oídos. Tenía ganas de romper la mentira ante mi amiga y contarle que Uchiha era un insoportable, pero tenía miedo del gran regaño al que me vería sometida.

—Es…especial.

El ascensor se detuvo, ese era el piso donde ella trabajaba.

—Pues espero que las cosas entre él y tú funcionen. La verdad, no te ofendas, pero creí que quedarías prendada a Neji por el resto de tus días, eso era algo alarmante Sakura.

Traté de sonreír, me había acordado de Neji.

—Pues ya ves, me he olvidado por completo de él.

—Eso es genial.

Las puertas se cerraron y me quedé ahí sola, en mi propia desdicha.

No sería noticia mencionar que todo el día me la pasé evitando a Uchiha. Agradecí enormemente que la remodelación en mi oficina ya estuviera lista, así que dediqué toda la mañana a ambientar la pieza. Entraba y salía de ella, iba y venía por el ascensor, en fin, hacía de todo para no pensar en mi _novio_ y ni siquiera desviaba la mirada a esa parte del piso donde estaba el departamento de diseño.

Estaba colocando un enorme plano de la ciudad en una de las paredes, era algo grande y pesado. Me monté a una silla para alcanzar el bendito clavo. Pero cuando menos lo pensé, todo se resbaló por mis manos. Se me había olvidado que era algo torpe. Pensé que se estrellaría en el suelo, logrando que el vidrio se repartiera en pedazos, pero vi como dos manos llegaron de la nada y lo sujetaron antes que tocara el piso.

Suspiré aliviada. Había un hombre a mi lado.

Con cuidado elevó el cuadro y fácilmente lo colocó en su lugar.

—Tu estatura no ayuda en nada—mencionó triunfante mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que me derretía.

—Neji—apenas alcancé a decir su nombre, pues me quedé como tonta admirando sus ojos grises.

Se aclaró la garganta y me ayudó a bajar de la silla.

—Te lo he dicho antes ¿verdad?, no harías nada sin mí—sonrió son suficiencia.

—No alardees. Pero ¿cómo es que estás aquí? A esta hora deberías estar en lo oficina o inspeccionando alguna obra.

Soltó una carcajada.

¿Debo mencionar que prácticamente cuando sonreía un foquito se encendía en mi corazón?

—Supongo que aún no has ido a almorzar—dijo cambiando de tema.

—Acertaste, no he tenido tiempo.

—Sakura—su voz sonaba a regaño—. Sólo tu puedes descuidar tu alimentación así, no es bueno para la salud.

Me burlé en mi interior, si él hubiese visto como comí la noche anterior no estaría en función de decir aquello.

—Yo me alimento muy bien—me justifiqué.

—Sí, pero lo haces sólo cuando no piensas en trabajo. Siempre estás estresada.

Sonreí. Tenía ahí al hombre más maravilloso que había conocido en mi vida.

—Oh, vamos, que me haces parecer una anciana con tus palabras.

—Te invito a comer, ¿qué te parece?

Me quedé como estatua.

—¿A comer?

—Sí, no me vayas a decir que no tienes tiempo.

Me puse algo nerviosa. Claro que quería ir con él. Pero las palabras de esa mañana con Hinata me habían incomodado un poco. Ella se había alegrado porque ya no estuviera traumada con Neji, es decir, conocía mis sentimientos los últimos años para con mi amigo, y sabía de muy buena forma lo que me dolía estar junto a él pero no de la manera que yo quería.

Hinata se había alegrado porque pensaba que yo ya no estaba de patética babeando por Neji. E incluso a mí me había parecido buena idea el ya no amarlo. Pero no podía, un amor de tanto tiempo no que olvidaba tan fácilmente de la noche a la mañana.

—Está bien, aprovecharé que tú pagas, y pediré lo más caro. Procura llevarme a un lugar elegante.

—Insolente—sonrió bulón.

Salimos del lugar, yo ahora no sólo escondiéndome de Uchiha, sino también de Hinata y el fantasma de mi dignidad.

Fuimos a al Becky's World Coffe, no quedaba muy lejos de las oficinas y era muy cálido y acogedor.

—Pensé que irías ayer a lo de las pruebas de vestuario—comentó mientras yo sorbía mi té.

—¿Pruebas de vestuario?—pregunté sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Ya sabes, para lo de la boda de Hinata.

—¿Tú fuiste?

—Naruto me obligó a ir, quería que Shikamaru y Shino fuéramos vestidos igual.

—No me lo imagino.

—Me sorprendió no verte al lado de Hinata.

—¿Fueron al mismo lugar?

—Sí, fue muy incómodo estar en una boutique entre trajes carísimos y vestidos de novia.

Solté una carcajada.

—Se me había olvidado por completo que quería a todos los hombres vistiendo de negro. ¿Cómo fue?

—¿El traje? El primero que Naruto eligió fue terrible, pero después ella la convenció y terminamos con un traje negro y corbata a rayas rojas y grises.

—Mmm, supongo que te quedaba bien.

No voy a negarlo. Me había imaginado a Neji en ese atuendo, siempre me había encantado como le quedaba el traje a él.

—Claro, cualquier cosa me queda bien—se burló.

—¿No pudiste haber nacido más egocéntrico?—pregunté riendo.

Gozaba hacerlo sonreír, pues se veía más guapo que de costumbre.

—Con personas como tú que alimentan mi ego creo que soy feliz.

Noté como al instante mi cara se puso roja. Desvié la mirada, o prácticamente _escondí_ el rostro.

—Y entonces, ¿ayer tenías mucho trabajo en la tarde?—preguntó más tarde.

—No fue eso, es que salí con Uchiha.

Tras un silencio incómodo se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo es que lo llamas por su apellido?

Bien, no había reparado en aquel detallito.

—Es que anoche me hizo enfadar un poco, así que por el momento lo llamo así—mentí, aunque con algo de verdad.

—Sólo una vez te voy a decir. De lo poco que conozco a Sasuke, te puedo decir que es un buen hombre, pero tiene un varios defectos.

Abrí los ojos, expectante. Iba a preguntar "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es un bipolar? ¿Qué tiene muy mal humor? ¿Qué me hizo besarlo?" Ese último punto me hizo recordar algo que no quería, además no era el momento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es algo mujeriego. Me gustaría que contigo se comportara. Fruncí el ceño, eso no ayudaba en mucho.

—Pues a mí me gusta—argumenté.

No quería parecer como una cornuda frente a Neji, eso significaría mostrarle a él lo desafortunada que era en el amor.

Trajeron la comida y no perdí tiempo y comencé a comer. Vi su plato, había pedido espagueti. Lo conocía ya un buen tiempo como para saber que adoraba ese platillo, si fuese por él todo el tiempo comería esa delicia italiana.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Entonces debo suponer que asistirá a la boda de Naruto y Hinata—habló después de tomar a su bebida.

No había pensado en ello. Pero al reflexionar en ese hecho mi imaginación voló muy lejos.

—Claro que sí, va a ser divertido ir con él, —luego me acordé de algo y se me revolvió el estómago, — y tú, ¿vas a ir con tu novia, verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Muy bien, con eso había bastado para que se me arruinara el día.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, después de todo yo simplemente era la amiga, no podía mostrarte fastidiada por saber que a su lado había otra mujer que no era yo. ¡Pero no podía evitar sentir celos! Lo amaba tanto pero sólo podía permitirme adorarlo en silencio, sin que él lo supiera.

¿El por qué callaba? ¿La razón por la cual nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él? Simple, tiempo atrás él había dejado bien claro que yo no era su tipo. Explico, no es cómo si me le hubiese confesado y él me hubiera rechazado, es que él había dejado claro que me quería, como una amiga y también– al igual que como había mencionado con respecto a Uchiha—éramos muy diferentes.

Sin duda esa boda iba a ser todo un acontecimiento. Debía asistir sin duda alguna, yo era la madrina y la novia era Hinata, no podía huir aunque lo quisiera. Pero el hecho de saber que iba a toparme ahí con Neji y su pareja, hacía que sintiera un gran dolor de estómago.

Iba a ser difícil para mí ese día. A menos que me pusiera una venda en los ojos, o que me deshiciera por completo de mis sentimientos hacía Neji, iba a tener que aguantar ver al chico que amaba al lado de otra mujer.

Fue entonces que me acordé de Uchiha. Claro, no podía haber otra forma.

¿Acaso podía haber una mejor oportunidad para presumir a mis conocidos que tenía a un hombre guapo a mi lado? Mi madre de seguro iría, mi primo, mi hermano, amigos de la juventud, todo mundo, puesto que todos conocían a Hinata.

Eso me animó un poco. Iba a ser divertido no ir sola a una boda por primera vez en la vida. El único problema ahora, sería convencer Sasuke Uchiha.

…

…

N/A: Hacerme saber si me he equivocado en algo al hacer la adaptación! Por cierto, alguien comentó algo por ahí, y aclaro, este fanfic es adaptación de una historia original, la cual también yo escribí, sólo que no la manejo bajo ningún fandom y la publiqué con otro título ;) Ya alguna vez me dijeron que se parece al anime…bueno, no recuerdo el nombre, cuando me lo comentaron corrí a buscar en google, y si, hay similitudes, pero no me inspiré en eso, es un tema tan cliché xD

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿quieren el siguiente el día de mañana? *o* comenten!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO VI. Konoha

…

—¿Nuevamente con eso?—se quejó Ino.

Entrecerré los ojos y enfoqué aún más a mi objetivo.

—Si—susurré.

La chica soltó un bufido y continuó con su informe.

—Los planos digitales vienen en este CD, estos son los formularios que tienes que firmar, los de impacto ambiental los trajeron hoy por la mañana, esos de ahí son los otros planos que…¡Hey, no me estas escuchando!

Sólo cuando sentí molestia en su voz le devolví la mirada.

Estábamos en mi pequeñísima oficina. Mi amiga, esa chica rubia despampanante que fungía como mi asistente y secretaria estaba sentada frente a mi escritorio, sin embargo yo no estaba donde debía, pues en esos momentos había algo más importante que revisar los pendientes del trabajo.

—Claro que te escucho-mentí.

—No, ¡y no vuelvas a mirar por esa maldita ventana!—señaló mientras yo volvía a mirar a afuera y con los dedos abría un orificio en la persiana— Llevas así toda la tarde, y no creo en verdad que eso ayude.

—Si lo que estás diciendo es que valla a buscarlo a su oficina, te equivocas, pensará que estoy demasiado desesperada.

Ya le había contado a Ino sobre la fiesta de compromiso y mis futuros planes de ir a la boda de Hinata acompañada del Uchiha.

—¿Y no es así?

—Mmm…algo—acepté y al mismo tiempo levanté la barbilla, tratando de no perder mi dignidad.

—¡Pues entonces ve! Antes de salir te vuelvo a explicar lo de los formularios.

Dudé. En los pocos días que _mi novio_ llevaba siendo jefe del departamento de al lado, ni una sola vez se había dignado en venir a consultarme. ¿Por qué, si se supone que deberíamos trabajar juntos, el señor hacia todo de forma independiente?

Bueno, había conseguido un buen pretexto para ir a buscarle, el tema del trabajo sin duda era una buena excusa para plantarme en su oficina con mi orgullo intacto.

—Espera aquí, no tardaré demasiado.

¡Era ahora o nunca! No me iba a dejar intimidar por el posible enojo que aún podía arrastrar ese hombre hacía mi debido al día anterior. ¿Quería ir acompañada a esa boda? ¿Quería dejar de verme como la profesionista solterona? ¡Pues debía convencer a Uchiha sin importar cuanto me podría costar!

Tomé unos planos, me abracé a mi dignidad y fui con él.

—Hola Hirako, ¿puedo hablar con tu jefe?

La secretaria me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Está a nada de irse.

¡Irse! ¡Eran dos de la tarde y ese tipo ya pensaba en largarse!

—Es algo importante, sobre una de las obras.

—Déjame avisar.

La mujer llevaba un montón de pulseras doradas en las muñecas que al momento de marcar el teléfono provocaron un campaneo.

—Uchiha, aquí está Haruno.

Hirako se quedó en silencio un tiempo razonable y luego emitió un leve "Entendido".

—Puedes pasar—me indico.

La oficina de Sasuke estaba muy cambiada comparándola con la última vez que había entrado ahí. Las paredes eran blancas, observaban diseños con trazos semigeometricos y curveados en las orillas en color café. Los muebles eran pocos, pero la madera de roble imponía su presencia. La elegante lámpara hacía juego con los marcos de los cuadros en las paredes. En una esquina próxima había una pequeña mesa alta y redonda, en su superficie había algo parecido a una pecera con gemas en colores crema. En otro mueble más allá había un florero hermoso con flores de cerezo, cuyos pétalos rosas le daban un toque femenino y sutil a la pieza.

"¡Maldito arquitecto!"—solté en mi cabeza ante la belleza de su oficina.

—Sas…-me detuve a mitad de su nombre y lo observé.

Ni siquiera se había inmutado a mi entrada, estaba con los ojos clavados a la computadora.

—Toma asiento—me indicó con una indiferencia que me fastidió.

Con desgano hice lo que me indicó. ¿Cómo le iba a pedir que me acompañara a la boda de Hinata? Lo más seguro es que aún siguiera molesto el percance con su ex novia la noche anterior.

—¿De qué querías hablar?—pregunto mientras seguía sin prestarme atención.

Si Ino hubiese visto la manera en que ahora él me ignoraba diría que me lo tenía merecida por también habérselo hecho a ella.

—Los planos de la clínica no se adecuan al proyecto—hablé.

—Los he aprobado, no encuentro nada malo en ello, supongo que el cliente estará satisfecho.

—Pues no, el diseño es algo borde y necesita adecuarse a las normativas.

Aprovechando que miraba a otra dirección me fijé en él. Ese día llevaba un pantalón de un gris oscuro con una camisa blanca a rayas azules. Elevé poco a poco la mirada, desde su dorso hasta esos pectorales que parecían gritar suavemente bajo la seda blanca. No llevaba corbata, algo que descubrí era común en él –seguía al pie de la letra el vestirse como modelo, no tan formal para el trabajo—, a falta de ella tenía varios botones al aire.

Mientras él decía algo como "Las estructuras de la primer planta tiene un espesor óptimo", mis ojos se paseaban por su rostro. Al mirar sus labios no pude evitar recordar el beso. Eso había sido a otro nivel, de otro mundo. Su nariz me hacía solamente querer maldecir por lo perfecta que era ¡Y esos ojos! a mi mente volvieron esas atormentadoras imágenes de sus ojos negros…esas pestañas pobladas y el toque de misterio en su mirada.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando esos mismos orbes negros se movieron de su eterno descanso hacía mí.

—Responde—me sentenció con un tono de molestia en la voz.

—Eh…si, el diseño no…

Uchiha soltó aire, parecía molesto.

—¿No me estabas poniendo atención, verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, yo también opino que la calidad de los materiales es la adecuada!—solté.

—Vamos Sakura, no viniste a echarme pleito por esos planos, ambos sabemos que está todo perfecto—Se enderezó y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, con la barbilla apoyada en ellas— ¿A qué has venido?

Su actitud de yo-lo-puedo-todo me fastidió.

—Los planos no quedan.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo y dilo de una buena vez—fue tan directo que me dio miedo.

Seguí mintiendo.

—¡Sólo quiero que revises nuevamente estos planos! ¿Te crees tan autosuficiente? Hiciste que tu gente elaborara todo esto, cuando se debió haber hecho en conjunto, y al final me lo has mandado sólo para que lo firme. Pues mira, señor Perfecto, este diseño al igual que los demás que me han llegado por parte tuya a mi escritorio tienen detalles que sólo un ingeniero puede hacer.

—Yo soy ingeniero, _señorita Histérica._

—Ingeniero arquitecto, eso no cuenta—dije apretando los dientes.

Enfocó más esos ojitos borrosos en mí.

—¿Te enoja no mantenerte con trabajo? Pues bien, los siguientes planos los iniciarás tu si eso quieres.

—¡Bien!—respondí elevando la voz.

Me estudió nuevamente con la mirada.

—Arreglado el problema, dime a que rayos venias en verdad.

En ese momento declaré oficialmente que lo odiaba. Podía ver a través de mi de una manera que me asustaba.

Emití un chasquido.

—Una boda.

—¿Cómo? –su mandíbula estaba desencajada.

—No tonto, no hablo de la boda de tu ex, sino la de una amiga.

—No vuelvas a mencionar aquello—algo de cólera se escondía en la voz.

—¡Vamos! Ya te pedí perdón anoche, no fue mi intención clavarle el tacón, además fuiste tu quien escogió esas sandalias tan altas para que yo las usara.

Recordé cómo se veía la herida que mis zapatos habían provocado en los delicados pies de Karin Uzumaki, la ex novia de Uchiha.

—Vuelves a tocar el tema y juro que te arrepentirás en serio de haber cruzado esa puerta.

—Muy bien señor perfecto, no te sulfures. Lo que en verdad quería decir, es que hay una BODA—hice énfasis en la palabra—. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que hagas tu trabajo como novio.

—Miente como siempre lo haces y líbrate de ello.

— Una buena amiga se casa, no tengo razón para faltar pues además seré la madrina de la BODA.

—¿Madrina? ¿Tu? Valla, el papel perfecto para la _señorita histérica._

—La BODA será la siguiente semana y en verdad necesito que estés ahí conmigo.

—Sigue con tu jueguito y te atendrás a las consecuencias—sentenció.

—Bien, bien, la boda…—me callé cuando me dirigió esa mirada asesina.

—Señorita histérica. Una vez más y…

—Deja eso de señorita histérica si no quieres que esos planos no sean firmados.

—Continúa —dijo con una voz ronca que en vez de asustarme me pareció enormemente sensual.

—La ceremonia es la siguiente semana y necesito que me acompañes.

—No puedo—dijo devolviéndose a la computadora sin más.

—¡Espera! No es como si yo hubiese salido antes con el novio y ahora no pueda presentarme ante él porque aún me gusta, te aseguro que no es mi situación, pero en realidad necesito un hombre a mi lado.

Nuevamente de esos ojos negros saltaban chispas.

—¿En realidad quieres colmar mi paciencia?

No pude evitar sentir una oleada de un misterioso calor al escuchar su voz ronca.

—Ya, ya, paz.

Me di cuenta del camino equivocado que había tomado, se supone que debería comportarme bien para que él aceptara acompañarme, sin embargo había descubierto una nueva forma de diversión: hacerlo rabiar.

—Me sorprende que después de lo de ayer tengas las agallas para llegar aquí y bromear.

¡Ups! Estaba realmente disgustado.

—Por favor Uchiha.

—Tendrás que convencerme, un simple "por favor" no sirve.

Bufé.

—¿Quieres que suene humillada? Bien entonces. Toda mi vida he sido de las que van a una fiesta al lado de amigos o familiares, pero nunca con un novio. No me puedo permitir ir sola pues además Neji estará ahí con su espectacular novia, ¡la chica parece modelo de lencería! ¿Qué hago yo contra eso? —tomé aire—¿Más? Estará lleno de conocidos y supongo que el chisme de que "la inteligente y simpática, pero sin encanto de Sakura Haruno ya tiene novio" ya se habrá difundido. ¿Se me olvida algo? ¡Ah si! ¡Me encantaría callar más de una boca al presumirte! Porque, ¿sabes? Físicamente eres el ejemplar de hombre que me encantaría hacer pasar por mi _perfecto_ novio. ¡Si, tengo la desfachatez de querer ir a fingir frente a toda esa gente! ¿La razón? El ir sola, precisamente a esa boda, sería la gota que derramó el vaso en mi vida de solterona. ¿Algún otro argumento Uchiha?

El simplemente se limitó a observarme, de seguro con tanto griterío mío él había afirmado que era una histérica.

—Sólo uno. Tendrás que llamarme Sasuke, la gente sospechará si sigues dirigiéndote a mí por mi apellido.

Abrí los ojos y casi juré que me brillaban de la emoción. A pesar de la vergüenza que me invadía al confesarle cosas tan personales y casi admitir que él era un dios Sexy entre los mortales, me sentí realizada.

—Gracias-susurré.

—¿Así que tendré que fingir que soy como una joya espectacularmente cara colgando de tu cuello, no es así?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Está bien. Pero a cambio tendrás que reponerme el tiempo que pasemos en la boda con otra cosa.

Por un momento una fantasía tonta se me pasó por la cabeza. Una vocecita gritó "¿Recompensarle con una sesión en la cama? ¡Si, que sean tantas horas como él quiera!"

Rápidamente saqué aquello de mis pensamientos, conociendo la mente calculadora de Uchiha, aquella cosa a cambio sería algo que no me gustaría.

—¿Exactamente a que te refieres?

—Tiempo.

No quise indagar más, esa voz loca volvía a mi mente.

—Como quieras.

…

El resto de la semana los días fueron más que caóticos. En la oficina el trabajo había aumentado debido a mi pequeña e inútil charla con Sasuke, en la cual sin pensarlo me había aventado un mar de problemas. Pensé en reclamarle y a la vez disculparme para que su departamento ayudara al mío a terminar. Pero mi orgullo estaba demasiado apaleado como para tomar ese plan de ir a rogarle.

Por otro lado, en mis pocos y contados ratos libres tenía que cumplir a cuentagotas mi papel como madrina de la boda. Había descuidado a Hinata de una forma que me hacía sentir demasiado culpable, pero creí haberlo solucionado un poco en el momento en que pagué los boletos de avión al Caribe, junto con los gastos básicos de la luna de miel. Claro que después de revisar mi cuenta bancaria no me sentí tan feliz como en el instante en que le entregué dichos boletos a la futura novia. Ella estaba encantada, sabía de antemano cuando me pidió ser su madrina que yo no tendría tiempo para los preparativos, así que yo me había ofrecido a pagar la luna de miel. Ver su rostro con esa gran sonrisa, próxima a casarse, me hacía sentir también feliz, a pesar de la gran mentira en que estaba metida.

El miércoles llegué temprano a casa, tenía la gran y difícil tarea de llamar a todo mundo, comenzando con mi madre.

—Bueno, ¿Mamá? Soy Sakura.

—¿Sakura? ¡Oh! Soy Yuuzu, que bueno que hablas, ahora te paso a tu madre

Había contestado la tía, ella era una mujer bajita y rechoncha, tenía la piel clara y su cabello era corto y castaño, mostrando algunas canas, lo cual ya para sus casi cincuenta años era una victoria a la edad. Mi madre y ella eran las típicas señoras que todas las tardes se sentaban en el porche a disfrutar de una buena plática y el chisme del momento.

—Bueno, ¿Sakura? ¡Vaya, todo el día he estado esperando tu llamada!

—Si...últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos.

—Niña, para una madre siempre debe haber tiempo. Además, aquí en Konoha tienes muchos pendientes. Hoy le he llevado a la madre de Hinata los arreglos de la iglesia y ayer Yuuzu y yo estuvimos terminando los centros de mesa.

—Gracias Ma, me has ayudado con mucho de lo que me correspondía.

—De nada, ya sabes que aquí de todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer. Desde que se fueron tú y tu hermano a la ciudad, por aquí no hay mucho que hacer. Pero si, estos últimos días han sido muy movidos. Ya he preparado tu habitación cuando llegues.

Recordé mi antiguo dormitorio, era grande y a primera vista se veía que había sido arreglado por una adolescente. Sería interesante volver a dormir ahí.

La última vez que había estado en Konoha había sido en aquella reunión de ex alumnos, aquella trágica noche en que pensé me saldría con la mía al hacer pasar a Uchiha por mi novio. El pueblo estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad. Era un lugar tranquilo para vivir, con el número de pobladores suficiente para estar en calma y sin los problemas del tráfico de la zona urbana. Ahí había crecido, mi infancia y la adolescencia habían sido de lo más normal y demasiado aburridas, hasta el momento en que terminé la preparatoria y decidí estudiar la universidad. Esa época fue cuando me mudé a la ciudad y ya después no me pude despegar de ahí. Sin embargo había mucho que me ligaba a Konoha, para comenzar estaba mi familia, mi antiguo hogar, mis amigos de juventud…y también, Neji. En ese pequeño pueblo había conocido al amor de mi vida muy joven. Siempre, en mi sueño más torpe, me veía regresando ahí para vivir al lado de ese chico para formar ahí una familia. Veía a mis hijos jugando en un gran jardín y asistiendo a la misma escuela que yo cuando niña. Claro, esos eran mis sueños más fantasiosos.

Hinata también había sido una más de los que habíamos emigrado a la ciudad. Pero al tener a la mayor parte de su familia y amigos en Konoha, había decidido junto con Naruto hacer la boda ahí.

Continué mi charla con mamá.

—¿Podrías tener lista también la habitación de Yuuta? Es que…lo he pensado y no creo que ese hotel de quinta del centro le pueda gustar a Sasuke.

Escuché un "Oh" ahogado. Por su puesto que mi madre ya sabía sobre Uchiha, cuando le avisé que él iba estoy segura que había brincado de felicidad.

—¿Tenías pensado mandarlo ahí? ¡Niña! Por supuesto que se puede quedar en ese lugar. Ni se te ocurra mencionarle lo del hotel. ¡No seas grosera con tu novio!

—Si, si, este, está bien. Se quedará ahí.

La verdad no me imaginaba a Uchihat durmiendo en mi casa, ni mucho menos en la habitación de mi hermano. La última vez que pasé a ver la pieza, estaba pies arriba, igual de sucia que cuando mi hermano vivía ahí.

Cuando terminé de hablar con mamá marqué el número de Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, a la cual yo había designado para hacerse cargo de la despedida de soltera.

—No te preocupes, todo está hecho, el bar, los arreglos, bebidas, música, y todo lo referente a una despedida como Dios manda.

No creía ni un poco que Dios hubiese dicho alguna vez que una fiesta como esas era permitida, pero bueno.

—¿Todas confirmaron?

—Claro, sólo faltas tú. ¡Ah! Shino está como loco. Hasta ayer me di cuenta que no debíamos haberlo puesto a cargo de la despedida de Naruto y mejor se lo hubiéramos dejado al atareado padrino. Ha estado las últimas dos semanas planeando cosas absurdas como strippers y cosas así. La verdad tienes que pararte por acá lo más rápido que puedas, la cosa se va a poner buena mañana por la tarde.

—Mmm…por supuesto. Llego mañana muy temprano.

—¿Vas a traerlo contigo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ya sabes, el súper hombre que tienes por novio! Hinata me contó y por poco me caigo de la silla.

Sonreí triunfante. "Súper hombre", buen término para mi dichoso novio. ¿Cuantas personas más estarían comentándolo? ¡Me moría de ganas de ir y presumir a Uchiha ante todo Konoha!

—Obviamente lo voy a llevar, no podemos vivir mucho tiempo separados uno del otro.

Hice una mueca de asco, esas palabras habían sonado de lo más cursis.

Cuando terminé de ajustar los últimos detalles con Hanabi, me recosté en el sillón de la sala. Realmente me esperaba un largo fin de semana de lo más extenuante. El día siguiente, jueves, debía llegar temprano a casa de mi madre. Tenía pasarme por casa de Hinata para recoger mi vestido, el cual por cierto, ni siquiera me había probado pues no había tenido tiempo, al final confié en el buen juicio de mi amiga en cuanto a mi talla. La chica había dicho que me quedaría perfecto, y que en todo caso, de necesitar algún arreglo, su madre lo haría, vaya, como si no les causara ya suficientes problemas. Qué pésima madrina era.

Recordé algo de mi conversación con Hanabi. Había mencionado algo sobre el padrino. Francamente a esas alturas de la boda no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era el hombre que ocuparía ese puesto, pues siempre pensé que sería Shino, pero al ser este el mejor amigo de la novia, Naruto lo había descartado desde el inicio. Todo quedaba entre Sai—el rarito de Konoha— y…Neji.

Sentí que se me paró el corazón. No me había puesto a pensar en ello antes. ¿Sería posible que él y yo fuéramos los padrinos? Maldije a Hinata por no haberme contado nada antes.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad tuve que reprimir las ganas de llamarle en ese momento a la futura novia y obligarla a que me confirmara mis sospechas sobre el padrino. No podía llamarle, ella pensaba que yo ya me había sacado del corazón al chico y si me veía tan desesperada por saber información de él, lo más seguro es que se cayera mi teatrito, Hinata me conocía bien por desgracia.

Mi tercera llamada fue para Uchiha. Quería hablar lo menos posible con él. Debido a que ese fin de semana íbamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, se me haría imposible aguantarlo, así que debía reducir en gran manera nuestras conversaciones.

—Buenas tardes, habla Sakura.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que me había librado de ti.

Fruncí el ceño. Una leve oleada de enojo me alcanzó. Sentí como mi mano apretaba con fuerza el teléfono y unas ganas de aventárselo en la cara surgieron de la nada—claro, si él hubiese estado frente a mí de forma física, lo hubiera hecho.

— Me encanta tu aprecio.

—Ya sabes, tengo que hacer todo por mi _novia_.

—Al grano Uchiha.

—¿Cómo quedamos que me llamarías?

—Está bien… _Sasuke_. La cosa es, como ya te había comentado, necesito que estés mañana en Konoha. Te puedo mandar la dirección por mensaje. No te molestes en llegar temprano, tienes todo el día, pero creo que desgraciadamente tendré que obligarte a que vayas a la despedida de soltero del novio.

—¿Obligarme?

—Si…Es que…bueno, ya sabes, todas las chicas van a dejar a sus maridos y sus novios ir a esa…fiesta. No quería molestarte con eso, pero me verían mal si no te dejo ir.

Lo escuché reír. ¿Todo eso le parecía divertido al señor perfecto? Vaya…

—Bueno, ya que tengo tu _permiso_ , pues iré.

—Mira, si no tienes tiempo no hay problema…

—Está bien, hace mucho que no me someto a tal juerga.

—Que horror, parece que te gusta la idea.

—Sin duda.

—Como sea, te espero mañana en casa.

—¿Sakura? Espero que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo.

Solté un gemido de indignación.

—No lo he olvidado. Lo único que hago es tener pesadillas sobre cuál va a ser el cruel castigo al que me haré merecedora.

—Vaya, por lo visto me tienes en un mal concepto.

—Eres el profesionista sin escrúpulos, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Mira _señorita histérica_ , yo no fui quien fue a convencer a todo Konoha que yo era su novio.

—Claro, ¡se me olvidaba! Tu eres a quien lo dejaron por casarse con Hércules, ¿no eras después de todo Mr. Perfecto , verdad?

Hecho, habíamos metido ambos el dedo en la llaga del contrario.

Me quedé en silencio esperando a que contraatacara, sin embargo sólo escuché esa risa sexy. No pude evitar imaginarme su rostro al reír de esa manera. Con esa voz bien podría haber sido parte de alguna línea telefónica de hombres calientes, esperando a llamadas de mujeres faltas de placer y erotismo. Escandalizada al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, traté de colgar antes de tener un orgasmo simplemente por escuchar su voz y esa risa que seguramente ningún mortal había escuchaba seguido y que era encantadora.

—Te veo mañana, Sasuke.

—Hasta luego, Sakura.

Esa noche no pude dormir cómoda. Por un lado estaba el estúpido deseo de que el padrino fuese Neji, y por el otro, estaba esa odiosa voz de Uchiha en mi oído, nítida y clara. En los últimos días, ese par de ojos negros había pasado a ser protagonista de alguno que otro sueño erótico, alternando con los aquellos iris color gris de Neji. ¿Por qué el estúpido, egocéntrico, ogro e insensible de Sasuke aparecía en mi mente más veces de lo necesariamente debido?

Estaba mal, muy mal. Definitivamente la soltería no era lo mío.

…

Inmediatamente crucé el centro del pueblo pude ver varias caras conocidas detrás de los cristales del restaurante más popular de Konoha. Una chica alta de pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros estaba sentada en la mesa más próxima a la entrada. Tenía buen cuerpo, exactamente, unas caderas que ningún hombre podía evitar mirar. Su nariz pequeña no concordaba con las demás facciones de su rostro, pero en conjunto había cierta armonía que la hacía ver como una mujer bella. Esa era Enko, una buena amiga de la preparatoria.

Pensé en detenerme y tomar un café con ella, pero por desgracia estaba acompañada. Un hombre con un bebé en brazos llegó y se sentó frente a ella. Ese era su esposo.

Seguí derecho por la calle, tratando de deshacerme del sentimiento de decepción. Todas, y al decir, TODAS mis compañeras de juventud en ese pueblo ya tenían una relación estable. Era típico que una chica se casara antes de los veinticinco, claro, aquellas que se quedaban en Konoha a disfrutar de la vida.

Hinata y yo habíamos sido de las pocas chicas que habíamos salido a perseguir un sueño fueras, en los estudios, un título universitario y un trabajo importante. Pero a nuestros veintiocho años, parecía que mi amiga se había convertido en una de esas chicas normales del pueblo, una mujer comprometida y embarazada. Y yo…vamos, por fin caía un poco en cuenta que el trabajo y ser importante no lo era todo en la vida. Y si, quizás sentía celos de la vida despreocupada y tan normal de alguien como Enko.

Antes de morirme en la depresión llegué a mi casa.

—Has llegado tarde Sakura—dijo mi madre cuando me vio llegar. Salió de la nada y la tenía ahí abrazándome.

—Si apenas es medio día.

—¡Pero aún tienes que pasar por el vestido! Ya Hanabi llamó algo enojada, diciendo que necesitaba alguien que controlara a su marido.

Fruncí el ceño. Quizás Shino se había quedado con la idea de la stripper.

—Dentro de un rato voy a casa de Hinata. Ahora ayúdame a desempacar.

Con prisas fui a recoger mi vestido, el cual por cierto apenas confirmé que no me apretara y salí corriendo de vuelta a mi casa, tenía que estar ahí para el momento en que Uchiha llegara. Cuando regresé, no encontré lugar para estacionarme. Un auto deportivo negro y otro plateado estaban acaparando el espacio disponible. Conocía a los dueños de ambos coches.

Con el corazón retumbando, un poco emocionada y algo nerviosa, entré casi corriendo.

En la sala estaban dos hombres conversando con mi madre. Ella estaba de lo más feliz en un extremo. Yo…vamos, yo estaba que no me creía esa imagen. Había olvidado el efecto que tiene reunir a dos tipos tan atractivos en una sola habitación.

Neji estaba ahí, vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa polo color azul, el color que mejor le quedaba—a mi parecer—. Él y todo su encanto, junto con esa sonrisa de ensueño adornaban la parte izquierda de la pieza. En sillón contrario estaba la versión de chico despreocupado de Uchiha. Su atuendo se parecía mucho a lo poco que recordaba de él en la universidad. Pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y una playera tipo polo.

Después de hacer a un lado mis nervios, sonreí de placer. No muchas veces tenía a tales especímenes de hombre en mi sala. Entré haciendo ruido. Me acerqué desde el pasillo dispuesta a saludar.

—Eh…¡Neji, vaya, que sorpresa!—solté.

Me giré para saludar también a Sasuke, pero este ya se había levantado del sillón y ahora estaba a mi lado.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías, _cariño._

Y así, de la nada, sin que yo lo pidiera, y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, Sasuke me besó, ahí frente a Neji, el hombre que aún amaba. Y tenía que maldecirme, pues aunque quisiera romperle la cara por hacer eso de forma inesperada, besaba tan bien.

…Continuará.

.

.

.

N/A: Espero no haber cometido algún error al adaptar la historia. Algunas personas han confundido, este fic lo estoy adaptando de una historia que también es de mi autoría, así que si de pronto Sakura tiene el pelo negro, y Sasuke los ojos verdes…¡avísenme del error! TToTT

He prometido actualizar otro de mis fics, pero en las últimas semanas he tenido muchísimo trabajo, que hasta fines de semana me ha tocado laborar. Esta semana prometí subir un nuevo capítulo, pero teniendo tan poco tiempo para escribir no he podido terminarlo, así que a modo de consuelo he subido este.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Tengo el siguiente listo, sólo es cuestión de que lo pidan :v

PD. Tengo fb! Búsquenme como Reishike ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** __ _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

CAPITULO VII. Primera desastrosa oportunidad

...

Cuando sentí su lengua bordear mis labios me espanté y enseguida nos separamos. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no sólo por el beso improvisado, sino por el lugar donde estábamos y quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Los ojos de Mamá brillaban, haciendo más que visible su emoción. Estaba embelesada con la imagen que había visto. Y también estaba Neji, quien tenía la mirada indescifrable. ¡Cuánto deseaba que en ese momento mostrara algo de enojo! Pero nada, al parecer no había causado nada en él. Estaba un poco decepcionada, también algo fastidiada. ¿Ese hombre tenía sentimientos?

Sasuke tomó mi mentón y giró mi rostro reclamando su atención.

—He estado esperándote mucho tiempo.

Ni Mamá ni Neji podían ver como yo que esa sonrisa era fingida, y que probablemente el tipo estaba enojado debido a mi tardanza.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, _querido_ , pero debía pasar por mi vestido a casa de Hinata.

Me alejé de él y fui directo a la cocina por una bebida. Ignoré a todo mundo en la sala antes que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi humor. Mamá siguió con la conversación. Escuchaba su murmullo desde donde yo estaba. Saqué una caja de jugo de naranja del refrigerador. Tomé un vaso de cristal y busqué en la alacena la última botella de vodka que mi madre tenía en sus registros.

—Genial, estas en casa, las cosas deberían marchar bien—dije tratando de animarme.

En un vaso mezcle ambos líquidos y de inmediato di un sorbo. Me sentía algo alcohólica tomando a esas horas del día y previo a una boda. Pero el estrés comenzaba a asomarse por mi ventana, o mi puerta.

—¿Tienes tiempo?—preguntó Neji asomándose desde la entrada de la cocina.

Escondí de inmediato el vodka.

—¿Para?—pregunté con indiferencia fingida.

—La vez pasada que vinimos a Konoha me pediste que te enseñara a jugar—una linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Él sin saberlo irradiaba tanta luz y calma que me cegaba, pero lo peor es que siempre era capaz de parar mi enojo. Lo admito, era débil ante Neji.

Recordé que le había pedido que me enseñara a jugar basquetbol, pues yo nunca había sido buena en ello y para él era su deporte favorito. En aquel momento me sentía muy torpe, nunca se me habían dado los deportes y para él eran su vida. Sin embargo en ese instante no tenía la energía suficiente. Pero era Neji, así que valía la pena.

—No recuerdo eso—gran mentira de mi parte.

Puso cara de decepción.

—Mala amiga—atacó.

—¿Bastaría si te pido disculpas? Digo, seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer en estos momentos.

—Aún falta para la fiesta. Como no tenía nada que hacer, y como el chico genial que soy estaba tratando de cumplir la promesa que te hice, pero veo que te niegas.

Solté un largo suspiro.

—¿Y Akane ? ¿Dónde la dejaste?—no quería que mi comentario sonara sarcástico. Él no podía y no debía notar mi fastidio.

—Es _Akari_. Está en casa de Hanabi. Hinata le ofreció hospedaje debido a que en la mía mi madre aún le tiene rencor por lo de su gato.

No pude evitar recordar aquella escena donde, meses atrás en una comida familiar, la ingenua novia en turno de Neji, había dejado caer una maceta desde la azotea la cual terminó por matar a Miko, el gato de la familia. Solté la carcajada.

—Pobre gatito, era tan lindo—balbucee.

—Era un fastidioso que sólo peleaba con Gigante—éste último era la mascota de Neji.

Reímos por un rato al recordar los detalles del incidente, hasta que él terminó por convencerme. Diez minutos después salimos rumbo a las canchas que estaban a dos cuadras. En el porche me topé con Sasuke, de quien me había ya olvidado. Dejar ahí varado a mi "novio" me debería hacer sentir culpable. Pero obviamente no lo iba a llevar conmigo. Esa tarde seríamos sólo Neji y yo.

—Mmm…—titubee— Regreso en un par de horas. Puedes descansar en la habitación de Yuuta, mi hermano.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego miró a Neji.

—La verdad no me siento para nada cansado. ¿A dónde vamos, _cariño?_

—Eh…No, no, verás, vamos a ir a jugar basquetbol aquí cerca, no, tu acabas de llegar, sería mejor que descansaras para la fiesta de hoy en la noche…

—¿Entonces puedo acompañarlos?—parecía no preguntarme a mí, sino a Neji.

Mi amigo se puso serio. Pareciera como si él también estuviese dudando.

—Me han dicho que eres muy bueno en ello, te reto—el Sasuke exitoso, sin escrúpulos, que conseguía todo lo que quería había salido a flote. Quizás fue el tono que el pelinegro había usado, o el calor de la tarde que comenzaba a abrumar, que Neji terminó cediendo.

Durante el trayecto mi _novio_ me tomó por el hombro. Era incomodo caminar así, pero se supone que debía fingir. ¡En buen momento se interponía Uchiha entre Neji y yo! Cuando llegamos el parque estaba vacío, con las canchas sólo para nosotros.

Neji corrió a la canasta más cercana, botó el balón que llevaba en manos y encestó su primer punto del día. Lo observé embelesada y de por más emocionada. El tipo era genial en todos los deportes inventados, y ese no era la excepción.

—Alguien tiene mucha energía el día de hoy—susurró Uchiha, quien sin avisar me soltó y fue a recoger el balón.

Ahora era el turno del chico de ojos negros. Esa sería la primera vez que lo vería hacer uso de esos músculos, por fin sabría si eran sólo una farsa o en verdad servían para algo. Con elegancia— sí, ¡dije elegancia!— corrió hacía la zona de anotación, saltó y encestó. Todo fue al instante, pues apenas le dio tiempo a Neji de darse cuenta de su movimiento.

Sasuke volvió a coger el balón y lo botó.

—¿Entonces qué? Como tú eres el experto, estarás solo, y mi novia conmigo—retó a mi amigo.

—¡Espera! Se supone que me va a enseñar a jugar, no creo que haya algún tipo de juego por el momento—sentencié.

—Sakura—escuché a Neji a mis espaldas.

Me giré y lo vi quitándose la playera, dispuesto a aceptar el reto de mi supuesto novio.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en él sólo pude pensar dos cosas. La primera, que ambos se estaban desviando de mi plan original, y segunda, que Neji se lo estaba tomando en serio. Y también, un tercero sería claramente que él no debía, por lo menos frente a mí, quitarse alguna prenda, pues me sonrojaría hasta niveles inimaginables.

Sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas de inmediato. Además el efecto que tenía ese chico en mi me provocaba cierto entumecimiento mental, pues no pude pensar en negarme jugar con ellos dos, cuando ni siquiera sabía bien cómo.

—Está dicho entonces—escuché a Uchiha decir a mis espaldas.

Neji caminó hacía la zona de anotación, dejándome atrás. No hubiese notado a Sasuke a no ser por lo que hizo justo cuando me giré. También se quitó la playera. Ese fue el colmo, y ahora no sólo se trababa mi cerebro, sino todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a jugar si estaba prácticamente en shock? Sus ojos negros me observaron. Seguramente se dio cuenta la forma descarada en que lo miraba, o tal vez mi sonrojo se había hecho mucho más visible. Quería apartar la mirada hacía otro rumbo, evitar que él volviera a leer mi mente, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Era tan estúpidamente intuitivo y para esas alturas ya debería saber cuanto disfrutaba el paisaje en esos momentos.

Me mordí un costado del labio inferior, una muy mala costumbre que tenía cuando mi yo pervertida se despertaba. Mis nervios se dispararon cuando Sasuke se acercó hasta estar frente a mí. Tener toda esa humanidad tan cerca era intimidante. Cedí dos pasos, los mismos que él me siguió.

—Quizás sería mejor que sólo ustedes dos jugaran, creo que realmente estoy cansada del viaje—admitía cobardemente que ellos dos juntos me intimidaban.

Extendió una media sonrisa, de por más divertida.

—Sólo dime una cosa Haruno, ¿qué rayos está pensando tu mente pervertida? susurró.

¡Sabandija! ¡Por eso justamente no me caía bien el Uchiha! ¡Yo era tan fácil de leer para él! Lo esquivé con la mirada y corrí hacía Neji.

—Jueguen ustedes dos primero—le pedí.

Y como si no tuviera ya bastante con lo que hizo Sasuke, mi amigo depositó su pulgar en mi pecho, en un lugar donde hubiese preferido que no tocara.

—Que conste que tú aceptaste esta masacre.

Me sentía en cierta forma utilizada por ambos. En una forma loca, irrazonable y que parecía sólo estar en mis fantasías, parecía como si ambos me hubiesen "marcado". Sentí escalofríos a pesar de que el día pintaba muy bien. Traté de sacarme todos los pensamientos pervertidos que esos dos creaban en mi y me alejé hacía las gradas próximas.

El mundo sin duda se había vuelto loco.

Me quedé ahí sólo observando cómo aquellos dos disfrutaban de un juego que parecía peligroso. De haber yo estado ahí en medio me hubiesen apaleado fácilmente. No sabía que Uchiha era tan bueno, casi igual a Neji, pues parecían estar a la par. Cuando encestaba uno, enseguida lo hacía el otro. Llegó un momento en que perdí la cuenta, creo que fue enseguida volví aponer atención al sudor en sus espaldas.

A pesar de la vista, me frustré después de una hora y me fui a dormir al pasto. Esa era demasiada acción para mí.

...

—Sakura, Sakura—escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Alcancé a girarme y poco a poco desperté, aunque lo hice de jalón cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mi mano.

—Vamos, ¡corre!— Era Neji.

Me levanté sin quererlo y me dejé guiar por él. Habíamos llegado al lago para cuando desperté por completo.

—¿Y Sasuke?—pregunté aun bostezando.

—Fue a comprar unas bebidas—el chico sonreía travieso.

—¿Qué…?

Poco a poco mi mente carburó.

—Es un amargado. ¿Sakura, como fue terminaste fijándote en un tipo como ese?—preguntó divertido.

—¡Ah! Se va a enojar cuando regrese y no nos vea.

—Se lo merece, le he ganado y no lo admite.

—¿Con cuánto?—pregunté curiosa, sin duda sería todo un acontecimiento saber que Uchiha había perdido en algo.

—Eh…sólo con un punto…

—Ah ya veo. Vamos—caminé de vuelta hacía el sendero que llevaba al parque.

—Espera—lo escuché decir.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó de nuevo al lago. Caminamos en silencio un buen rato por la orilla.

Tenía miedo de saber la reacción de Sasuke cuando regresara a las canchas y no nos viera. Aunque lo más seguro es que hiciera un coraje y se volviera a la casa. Pero en el trayecto estaría pensando en la manera más adecuada de vengarse de mí.

—Sabía que ganarías—dije.

—Mentirosa, lo apoyabas a él.

—No, ¡en serio! Siempre has sido el chico más atlético, desde que te conozco siempre has ganado cada partido en el que has jugado, ere increíble Neji— ¡y ahí estaba yo aumentando su ego, como siempre!

—Creo que con eso que dices estás perdonada.

Solté la carcajada. Era extremadamente lindo platicar con él de esa forma, me hacía recordar buenos momentos de tiempo atrás cuando caminábamos rumbo a casa, después de los entrenamientos en la preparatoria.

—Aclárame una cosa Sakura, ¿en verdad te gusta Uchiha? Digo, es muy diferente a ti. No sé, nunca imaginé que te fijarías en un tipo así.

—¿Cómo que así?

Juro que si me decía "Un tipo así de atractivo" le partiría la cara. ¿El creía que alguien tan normal como yo no se merecía a un chico tan guapo?

—Ya te dije, es algo amargado, serio. Y digamos que tú a pesar de que no eres tan alegre todo el tiempo, ambos tienen un humor demasiado diferente. Además él es alguien calculador, mira que te digo porque conozco bien cómo trabaja. Es algo estirado y con objetivos demasiado altos. Ese tipo va directo a buscar ser el jefe en la empresa, es su único objetivo en la vida. No sé, de lo otro creo que no es de mi incumbencia.

—¿Qué es esa otra cosa?

Soltó un suspiro.

—Es un mujeriego. Desde la universidad lo era. ¿Estas segura de que un tipo así puede ser fiel?

Esa plática ya me estaba molestando. Sabía perfectamente que Uchiha y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite, pero que Neji me lo recordara no era muy lindo. Era momento de defender a mi "novio". ¿Se suponía que yo debería actuar como una novia enamorada no?

—Es lindo y lo quiero. Todo mundo tenemos defectos. Sin embargo se que él siente lo mismo por mí.

—Yo sólo te estaba previniendo. No quiero que te lastime.

—Vamos Neji, si yo nunca critico ni hablo mal de las niñas que tienes por novias no creo que este bien que tu hables mal de Sasuke.

Se me había soltado la lengua.

—¿Niñas?—preguntó molesto.

—Mira lo que me haces decir. Y bueno, ya lo dije. Esas novias que has tenido siempre son más chicas que tú en edad, te recuerdo que Akira apenas acaba de pasar los veinte. Siempre buscas mujeres muy jóvenes.

—No veo ningún problema con la edad de _Akari_ —se defendió.

—Ni yo lo veo con el que mi pareja no sea tan hiperactivo como yo –reclamé.

—Es un amargado, eso es muy diferente, tú eres más alegre.

—Sabes que soy pesimista y de por más calmada.

—Pues yo soy joven, nuestra diferencia de edad no es mucha.

No sé precisamente en que momento la situación se volvió tan tensa. Estábamos en la orilla del lago y sentía el agua mojar mis deportivas.

—Tú necesitas a un chico más relajado—arremetió.

—Y tú a una mujer un poco más madura.

—¿Cómo tú?—preguntó elevando la voz.

—Pues sí, ¿por qué no? Como yo—respondí sin más.

Algo me oprimió el pecho, provocando falta de aire y cierto dolor. ¿Qué había dicho? Volví a arder en nervios debido a la tontería que había dicho. Prácticamente había aceptado frente a Neji que me gustaba. ¡Tantos años cuidando que mis sentimientos no salieran a flote, y ahora, en el peor momento salían a la luz!

Quería huir. No faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa. Lo mejor sería dejar esa conversación ahí.

—Olvida por completo lo que dije, ha sido un error—alcancé a decir antes de soltarme a correr.

Sentía mis ojos escocer, quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo ahí.

Me moví tan rápido como mis pies me dejaron. Cuando estaba a unos cincuenta metros del portón del patio trasero escuché la voz de Neji a mi espalda.

—¡Espera!—gritó.

Me alcanzó como si nada y me tapó el camino.

—Déjame Neji—me quejé.

Escondí el rostro pues las lágrimas me traicionaban.

—Sakura yo…

—Sólo vete.

—Siempre he querido saber qué pasaría si…

—Vete—exigí.

—No sabes cuantas veces he querido saber si tu pudieras ser… — me tomó por los hombros y poco a poco fue bajando su rostro hacía el mío.

Se cortó mi respiración y sólo pude ver cómo sus labios se acercaban a los míos.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Es que Neji me iba a besar?

...

—¡Sakura!—gritó una voz. Sacándome del shock en el que estaba.

—Rayos—susurró Neji y de inmediato se alejó.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado. ¡Neji había estado a punto de convertir mi mundo en un paraíso! ¡Un beso! ¡Un beso!

—Sakura—la voz que me llamaba se había acercado.

Abrí los ojos y vi por encima del hombro de Neji. Era Sasuke quien me llamaba. Estaba ahí de pie, cruzado de brazos y mirándome fastidiado. O quizás enojado. ¡Cuánto odiaba en esos momentos a Sasuke por haber interrumpido!

—Te veo mañana. ¿Sí?—dijo el chico de ojos grises casi en un susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Antes de retirarse por la senda que continuaba al lago, Neji dedicó una mirada extraña al Uchiha, quien no dudó en regresarla y tomarme del brazo, jalándome a la casa.

Ya estando en los alcances de la propiedad, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que alguien dentro de la casa pudiese escuchar, exploté.

—¡Cómo se te ha ocurrido! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!—grité.

Me soltó y se giró. Estaba hecho una fiera.

—¿Para esto me querías? ¿Eh? ¡Para esto te inventas toda una historia! ¡Para ir y besuquearte con Neji!

—¡Eso es lo peor, ni siquiera lo bese! ¡Tú has llegado a interrumpir todo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando eso?

—De seguro toda tu vida—respondió echando veneno por la boca.

—¡Eres detestable! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Eh? ¡Te odio Sasuke Uchiha!

—¡Eres una lunática! ¡Primero vienes toda histérica a pedirme que finjamos, y luego ves a Neji y te le pegas como una babosa!

—¿Me estás diciendo loca?

Juro que estaba a punto de poner "matar a Sasuke" en la cima de mis prioridades en la vida.

—¡Si, loca, zafada!

—¡Idiota! ¡Has hecho lo más inoportuno que podías haber hecho! ¡Has destruido el momento más importante de mi vida!

—¡Y quedar como un cornudo, nunca!

—¿Así que eso era? ¡Al señor lo único que le importaba eran unos cuernos imaginarios, cuando yo estuve a punto de besar al hombre de mi vida!

—¿Sabes qué? Me estoy cansando de esta tontería. Simplemente no puedo seguir tus ideas tontas. Primero quieres una cosa y un segundo después estas en otra.

—¡Ahg! ¡Te ahorcaría ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo!

Estaba a punto de indicarle que se largara de una forma no muy amable, que se fuera de mi casa y no volviera, que no quería siquiera topármelo en el trabajo, cuando recordé lo alterada que estaba y las tonterías que solía hacer y decir cuando estaba enojada.

—Respira Sakura, respira—me dije a mi misma.

—Está bien, comprendo tu punto. Pero, ¡vamos Uchiha! Esta era mi gran oportunidad—me dejé caer al césped.

—Lo único que vi, además de mis posibles cuernos, fue un tipo que tiene novia e intentaba besar a su amiga. ¿O tu como le llamas a eso? Yo le digo, "segundo plato".

Muy buen punto. Neji tenía a Akari. ¿Qué hacía queriendo besarme a mí?

—Pero él dijo "Siempre he querido saber que pasaría"—me excusé.

—Basta Sakura, no construyas castillos en el aire—dijo esto y enseguida despareció de mi vista.

Ya sola repasé paso a paso lo que había ocurrido. No importaba lo que Uchiha había dicho, por primera vez tenía una esperanza ¡una real oportunidad! ¡Después de tantos años por fin veía una señal de algo, y no la iba a desaprovechar!

...

Más tarde entré a la casa. Ignoré por completo la charla entre mi madre y Uchiha y subí a bañarme. Ella se veía muy feliz en su conversación. Claramente le agradaba Sasuke, el tipo sabía bien como engatusar a las mujeres a su conveniencia.

—La fiesta comienza a las nueve, _querido—_ alcé la voz desde el segundo piso para que me escuchara.

—Lo tendré en mente, _cariño._

Él tenía razón en algo, había hecho muchas locuras para lograr tener a un novio falso y ahora definitivamente no lo quería a mi lado.

Sin embargo, tenía que ver a Neji nuevamente. Tenía que explicarme lo que había pasado.

...

Para las siete estaba ya vestida y maquillada. Todo mi atuendo había sido comprado para la ocasión. Se comprendía de un vestido de coctel strapless, en color rosa pálido, con un moño negro alrededor de la cintura. Sandalias negras y un pequeño bolso en el mismo color. Mi cabello lo había planchado y ahora lucía tan lacio como nunca, además de que lo había dejado suelto. No me había dado cuenta que me había crecido tanto en los últimos meses.

De maquillaje no tenía mucho, pues nunca había sido buena para eso. Cuando bajé las escaleras me topé con una persona que realmente no esperaba, Yuuta.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Pero mírate, te has arreglado!—me saludó desde la sala.

Estaba estirado por todo lo ancho del sillón más grande, en su pose de vago.

—Yuu—lo llamé con fastidio.

No es que no me gustara verlo de nuevo, claro que me encantaba, el problema residía en que si estaba ahí lo más obvio es que se quedaría también a dormir, cuando yo ya había designado su habitación para Sasuke.

Cuando aparecí por completo en la pieza vi a mi madre junto a mi novio en el mueble del lado contrario. Mamá me veía y parecía tener estrellas en los ojos. En cuanto a Sasuke, me dedicó una mirada de enojo. Debí suponer, ni aunque estuviera arreglada, con ese vestido tan lindo y ese escote, no podría nunca llegar a sus expectativas. Su ideal de mujer era Karin Uzumaki, la chica que lo había dejado, la modelo escultural, delgadísima y bella. Pero bueno, no me importaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de Uchiha. No tenía tiempo de pensar en algo para contentarlo. El tipo ahora me odiaba y lo más seguro es que cuando todo eso terminara nunca más volvería a ayudarme en algo.

—Yuu basta con eso, no le llames monstruo a tu hermana, ya no son unos niños—sentenció Mamá.

—Perdón. Es que llevo tanto tiempo sin verla que ya añoraba los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?—se había levantado a darme un abrazo.

—Bien hasta que llegaste aquí—dije en broma.

—¿Por qué soy yo el último en enterarme de que ya no estabas soltera? Pensé que te ibas a quedar así para siempre—se burló.

Lo golpee en el abdomen ligeramente.

—¡Eh! ¿Mama, ya los has presentado?—pregunté.

—Claro, Sasuke y yo iremos a la despedida de soltero de Naruto—dijo mi hermano sonriente.

Las malas intenciones reverberaban bajo la sonrisa de Yuuta. Ya había encontrado a un compañero para la juerga de esa noche.

—¿Por qué no has avisado que vendrías? –le pregunte, luego me dirigí a Mamá— ¿Ahora qué? Supongo que Sasuke va a tener que dormir en otro lado.

Mamá no se andaba por las ramas nunca.

—No te apures, llevaré un par de almohadas más y sábanas más grandes para que duerman cómodos—acto seguido me guiñó el ojo.

No. Definitivamente NO. ¿Era mi imaginación o ella estaba insinuando que dormiríamos juntos?

—Mamá, él necesita descansar, no creo que quiera dormir en mi cama, yo suelo patear en la noche—me excusé.

—No te apures, tengo el sueño muy pesado, además estoy lleno de energía para este fin de semana—el tipo sonreía de una forma macabra, sin duda quería joderme la noche.

Después del enfado salí en mi coche rumbo al bar donde sería la fiesta. Todo el transcurso habían dos cosas que me fastidiaban la mente, mi asunto inconcluso con Neji, y cierto novio falso que trataba de arruinarme la vida.

…Continuará.

…

…

N/A: Es casi media noche, ¿qué hago aquí? Pues recordé que tenía esto y aún no lo subía xD

Espero sus reviews!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** __ _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO VIII. Cierra los ojos

El lugar estaba a reventar. No sabía siquiera que Hinata conociese a tanta gente. Habían chicas bailando sobre la barra, otras más en una esquina embriagándose, otras cuantas alrededor de la futura novia, además de las que estaban dispersas por aquí y por allá.

De reojo pude distinguir a Akari, la novia de Neji. La chica llevaba un vestido rojo super corto, que apenas lograba tapar lo indispensable. Se veía tan esplendorosa que no pude evitar cierta envidia. Ella era joven, su cuerpo demostraba los veinte años que apenas llevaba encima. Estaba con una bolita de chicas en la cual sólo conocía a Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata.

A lo lejos reconocí a Temari, una vieja amiga en Konoha.

—¡Sakura, mírate, no puedo creerlo, estás realmente guapa!—llegó y por poco y me ahoga en su abrazo.

Me sonrojé un poco, al menos alguien había notado que me había esforzado para lucir bien esa noche.

—Oh, gracias. Pero tú te ves igual de joven siempre. ¿Cómo es que aún casa y con un bebe luces tan espectacular?

—¡Pero miren quien ha llegado, es nada más ni nada menos que Sakura!—gritó Tenten, otra amiga, desde la barra.

Sentí varias miradas encima.

La joven fue hacía donde yo estaba. Para esas alturas se tambaleaba un poco. Recién había anochecido y en ese lugar no habían perdido en tiempo con el alcohol.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu macho?—preguntó.

Lo recordé, ella era una de las chicas que estaban presentes cuando saqué aquella enorme mentira sobre Uchiha.

—¡Ya queremos conocerlo, Sakura! Nos han dicho que vino contigo a Konoha.

Tomé aire y sonreí un poco, estaba ansiosa, deseaba que llegara el momento de presentarles a mi supuesto novio a todas mis amigas. Que vieran con sus propios ojos lo bien que estaba el tipo. Aunque claro, primero le pediría a él que evitara sacar su personalidad a flote, pues sino todo estaría acabado.

—Ya mañana tendrán oportunidad de verlo en la boda—sonreí.

Me enfrasqué en una plática sobre cómo nos pintaba la vida a las tres. Me enteré que Tenten estaba ya comprometida con uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo. Que la bebe de Temari ya comenzaba a caminar. Chismes sobre las vecinas, quienes se habían divorciado, quién había organizado una gran fiesta, a qué negocios habían robado recientemente, quienes se habían mudado y cientos de detalles más.

Para las diez de la noche rondaba ya por mi cuarta copa de vodka, cuando un gran alboroto en la pista de baile captó nuestra atención.

—¡Atención chicas, ha llegado el regalo de Hinata!—alguien gritó por un micrófono.

Una música al simple estilo de antro comenzó a sonar. Y de una de las puertas del bar salió rumbo a la pista de baile un…¿policía?

Hanabi jaló a Hinata a una silla que había justo en el centro. La futura novia a trompicones se sentó, mientras todas vitoreábamos al policía, quien comenzaba a quitarse el uniforme.

El tipo, que por cierto no estaba nada mal, le hizo el striptease más sensual que había visto, hasta quedar sólo en una diminuta tanga, mientras la futura novia evitaba no desmayarse en su silla por la vergüenza.

Todo eran gritos, música, alcohol y bailes sensuales, justo lo que una despedida de soltera era.

Me desinhibí y hubo un momento en el que como todas las demás, ya había bailado con el stripper, le había tocado alguna parte que no debía, había bebido más de lo permitido en una noche y me encontraba en la pista casi saltando con la música.

—No puedo creer que se hallan animado a hacer todo eso. No quiero ni pensar en lo que estará sucediendo en la fiesta de Naruto—dijo Hinata un poco apenada cuando me la encontré en los baños.

—Vamos, esta noche es para que se diviertan. ¿Te lo imaginas? Es la última vez que podrás ser así de libre—traté de animarla.

—¿Libre? Mmm…—pensó unos segundos— Me siento libre a su lado—sus ojos tenían cierto brillo.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo ser libre al lado de alguien más?—pregunté desconcertada.

Mi amiga me miró con cierta ternura.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te enamoras de verdad, el amor te da cierta liberación. Poder amar a la otra persona sin miedos o dudas es algo liberador. Es como si…—miró a un punto lejano, recordando algo— el aire fuera más liviano, todo fluyera más fácil, y el mundo por fin estuviera en armonía.

—¡Ba! Se me olvidaba que mañana te casas, estás en tu punto máximo de la cursilería—reí.

Ella me acomodó el cabello, el cual ya había comenzado a esponjarse, desafiando a la plancha con la que había tratado de domarlo.

—Soy tan feliz Sakura. Inmensamente feliz—y me abrazó así sin más.

La rodee con los brazos y estuvimos así por un buen rato.

Hanabi entró al lugar y al vernos también se unió alrededor.

—Tan sólo no se pongan a llorar. Miren que la noche está genial.

—¡Tienes razón! Aún queda mucho antes de la boda—gritó Hinata emocionada.

—Shino me ha llamado. Al parecer no les fue tan bien que digamos—dijo su hermana.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó mi amiga.

—Digamos que todo iba genial, pero como organizaron la fiesta en la casa del lago, hubo un tonto que ya borracho se le ocurrió meterse a nadar, se golpeó contra algo y casi se ahoga. Alguien lo sacó y logró hacerlo devolver toda el agua, pero por si las dudas Neji y otro lo llevaron al hospital.

—¿Está bien?—interrumpió Hinata.

—Sí, sí, pero la cosa se fue calmando y para esta hora las strippers ya se han ido.

A la futura novia se le tensó una vena al escuchar la palabra "strippers".

Hanabi continuó.

—Neji me habló desde la casa y me contó todo, el pobre tuvo que robarse lo poco que quedaba de alcohol antes de que sucediera algo peor. Lo malo es que ha ido a esconderlo a mi casa. ¡Va tener que quedarse a custodiarlo, Shino y los demás son capaces de hacer todo con tal de dar con más vino!—dijo fastidiada.

Me imaginé el borlote que debieron haber montado. ¿Qué habrá hecho Uchiha entre todos aquellos tipos? Sólo conocía a Neji, no me lo imaginaba haciendo amistad con algunos más.

Entonces una pregunta tonta llegó a mi mente. ¿Y si era tan idiota como emborracharse y pensar que nadar era lo más refrescante en esos momentos?

El corazón se me detuvo un segundo. No quería ir con la familia Uchiha y contarles como su hijo había estado a nada de ahogarse.

—¿Y Sasuke? ¿Quién era el borracho?—había cierta preocupación en mi voz.

Hanabi sonrió antes de contestar, mientras Hinata me miraba extraña.

—No te apures, él está bien, ha sido el héroe de la noche. Cuando Rock Lee, el amigo de Naruto no salía del lago, fue tu novio quien se aventó al agua y lo sacó en hombros.

Respiré aliviada. Por más mal que me cayera Uchiha nunca podría desearle algo malo y me alegraba que estuviera bien.

Al volver al bullicio del bar alguien más me invitó otra copa. Decidí que ya era suficiente por esa noche. Era ya la una de la mañana y el sueño estaba a punto de vencerme.

Me despedí de Hinata y salí a la noche fresca. El viento movía mis cabellos y rozaba suavemente mi cara.

Conducía por la avenida principal de Konoha cuando me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era estar en ese pueblo. Ahí estaban las personas que más quería, tenía a mi familia, amigos, y al hombre más maravilloso que hacía latir mi corazón tan sólo con sonreír. Sin embargo en la ciudad sólo estaba mi estresante trabajo, la competencia laboral, y lo único que lo salvaba era mi amiga Hinata. Y también estaba él, Sasuke.

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

Ese tipo no lo podía llamar insoportable, sino lo que le seguía. Aunque pareciera a simple vista el hombre perfecto, era como un dolor de muelas.

Cuando di vuelta en la calle que conducía directo a mi casa, recordé algo que había dicho Hanabi.

Neji estaba en esos momentos en casa de Hanabi.

Algo brincó en mi pecho y la idea de verlo me pareció de lo más tentadora. Esa tarde habíamos dejado muchas cosas inconclusas y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con él sin que nadie nos interrumpiera. Todo mundo, incluyendo a Uchiha y a Akari, nuestros novios, estaban en la fiesta, así que no me apuraría por ellos.

Di un volantazo y cambié de sentido.

La casa de Hanabi estaba en penumbra cuando me estacioné. Crucé el pequeño jardín y al llegar a la entrada la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Sin duda el chico estaba ahí dentro.

Al llegar a la sala busqué el apagador. A tientas no logré encontrar nada. Esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran y pude ver mejor.

Un ligero ruido llegó desde el piso de arriba. Emocionada subí las escaleras. ¿Y si me quitaba cualquier miedo y tomaba la iniciativa? ¿Y si lo besaba yo primero sin darle tiempo de pensarlo?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y llamarlo cuando otro ruido más claro me hizo detenerme. Una serie de jadeos provenían desde la habitación más próxima. La puerta estaba abierta y poco a poco fui acercándome. Al llegar al marco por poco y cedí ante el temblor en mis piernas. Me llevé las manos a la boca.

Al instante, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por mi rostro sin poder hacer algo en contra. Sentía que algo muy fuerte oprimía mi pecho y garganta, impidiéndome respirar adecuadamente. De pronto, ahí en las sombras, el mundo ante mis ojos se convirtió en la peor escena de la que había sido testigo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para tener que ver eso? ¿Qué clase de ser malévolo había planeado en mi vida tal cosa?

Había encontrado a Neji, pero no estaba solo.

El roce de las sabanas se mezclaba con cierto crujir de la madera de la cama. Las respiraciones de los dos eran fuertes y de vez en cuando ella profería un gemido de placer.

El chico estaba sobre la joven, quien con las piernas abiertas lo recibía mientras el estaba sobre ella. Desde mi ángulo solo podía ver la espalda magnífica de Neji, y el cabello color caramelo de Caro.

Poco a poco, sentí cómo algo dentro de mí se desgarraba, provocándome tanto dolor que estuve a nada de gritar. Quise huir de ahí. Subir al auto y desaparecer de Konoha. Olvidarme de la boda y no volver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La chica comenzó a balbucear palabras de placer. A las cuales el correspondía aumentando el ritmo. ¿Por qué mis piernas no se movían ni un centímetro? ¿Por qué no seguía ahí observando aquello que me provocaba tanto daño?

En cualquier momento no podría aguantar más y soltaría algún sollozo. Sería totalmente vergonzoso que ellos me vieran en ese estado. Giré de manera mecánica y ahí entre las sombras, a unos cuantos centímetros, estaba Sasuke, no los veía a ellos, me miraba a mi con pena.

En la oscuridad pude ver el brillo de sus ojos. En parte era reconfortante que quien estuviera ahí fuese él. Era la única persona en Konoha que conocía esa parte patética de mí. Él se había enfrentado antes con la niña que vivía en mí y que estaba enamoradísima de Neji, la chiquilla que sólo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo y que no se atrevía a confesársele, aunque éste amara a otra, y en ese preciso momento, se acostara con ella.

Abrí la boca para dejar salir un sollozo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y me jaló a su pecho, dónde acallé el sonido.

Él comprendía todo. A pesar de que sabía que una parte suya no me toleraba, y que no sentía mucha simpatía por mí, supo comportarse. Claro, era típico de él, así como había jugado al héroe en la fiesta, salvando a aquel borracho, ahora tomaba parte del papel de hombre bien portado y solidario.

Y se lo agradecí.

Me llevó con él hasta afuera de la casa. Con delicadeza me dejó en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y subió también. Condujo en silencio mientras yo trataba de parar inútilmente las lágrimas. Me perdí por un momento, y cuando menos acordé nos encontrábamos en mi casa, él me llevaba casi cargada entre brazos y subíamos las escaleras.

Llegó a mi habitación y me depositó entre las frías sábanas. Fue en ese preciso momento que no pude contenerme más. A mi mente vinieron una a una las imágenes de lo que había visto esa noche en casa de Hanabi. Y entonces el ligero lloriqueo se convirtió en sonoros sollozos. Me hice bolita y dejé que las lágrimas salieran.

Quería deshacerme de todo, llorar hasta que ya no hubiera ni una gota más.

¿Así se sentía que te partieran el corazón? Era terrible. Había pasado varios años sintiendo esa tristeza de no poder amar a Neji. Pero ahora lo que sentía superaba por mucho a todo lo anterior. Sasuke se metió a la cama conmigo. Se quedó en silencio a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mí. Su cuerpo me proporcionaba tal calidez que aminoraba un poco el dolor.

Así pasamos la noche juntos. ¿Qué disparate, no? Se suponía que éramos novios, pero él en cierta forma me consolaba después de que el hombre al que amaba me había partido el corazón. Ya muy entrada la madrugada el cansancio me venció y caí totalmente rendida en el sueño más extraño que había tenido en mi vida.

.

.

Al despertar noté algo diferente. Me dolían los ojos y los sentí algo extraños. Traté de moverme pero había algo que hacía presión en mi cintura. Además algo estaba pegado a mi espalda.

De pronto, sentí una respiración profunda en la oreja.

Entonces recordé todo. Quien estaba durmiendo en mi cama era Sasuke. No había llegado ahí sólo por reconfortarme, sino porque no había otra habitación en la casa libre para él tras la llegada de mi hermano Yuuta.

En otra situación le hubiese prohibido rotundamente que compartiéramos la misma cama. Pero ahora no estaba con las ganas de discutir. Todas mis energías se habían ido.

Sin esperarlo, la puerta de mi recamara se abrió. Era mamá.

—¡Buenos días! Supongo que no han dormido mucho, pero ya es tarde y les he traído el desayuno…

Su voz cantarina era tan fuerte que despertó a Sasuke, quien casi saltó de la cama, separándose al instante de mí.

Era como si mamá nos hubiese descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

—Oh, yo…perdón, no sabía que aún despertaban, lo siento—dejó la charola con la comida en mi escritorio y salió volando de la habitación.

Me tapé con la sábana.

—Increíble, ahora mi madre pensará que nos acostamos.

—Pensará lo que vio. ¿No ves que estamos vestidos?

Me descubrí por completo. Era verdad. ¿Qué parte extraña de mi había pensado que habíamos dormido desnudos?

Me levanté y fui directo al espejo.

Estaba realmente terrible. El maquillaje se había corrido por completo enmarcando más los ríos de lágrimas la noche anterior. El cabello estaba revuelto y mi vestido rosa pálido completamente arrugado. Además, aún quedaba rastro de mis ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

—Aw, necesito un baño—pensé en voz alta.

—Entra, esperaré a que salgas para tomar uno yo—escuché a Sasuke decir a mis espaldas.

Caí en cuenta de que estábamos solos en mi recamara. Y lo peor era lo que había sucedido una noche antes. Tenía una necesidad urgente de hablar sobre ello con él. No quería que la última y nueva impresión que tuviera de mi fuera de la mujer más desdichada de todo Konoha, que ahora, con el orgullo y corazón heridos, tenía que mostrar la poca dignidad que le quedaba presumiendo de su falso novio en una boda.

Tomé un cambio de ropa y entré a bañarme. Me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta.

El agua ayudó a limpiar el rastro salino de las lágrimas. Era extraño, por más que pensaba en lo que había visto, a pesar de que se me encogía el corazón, no había más llanto.

Bien, por lo menos había logrado algo.

Al terminar salí y lo encontré nuevamente durmiendo. De la fiesta de la noche en la que él había estado, sólo sabía lo que dijo Hanabi. Que había salvado al tonto de Rock Lee de ahogarse y hasta ahí. Pero aún tenía una gran duda, lo cual estaba relacionado a un tema que no quería tocar por el momento: ¿Qué estaba él haciendo la noche anterior en casa de la Hanabi cuando me encontró?

Sequé mi cabello con la toalla. Me senté en el escritorio y comencé a devorar la fruta que mamá nos había llevado.

Hubo un punto en que me quedé embelesada observándolo. Todo lo que había sucedido me había llevado a estar agradecida con él. Si él no hubiese aparecido en ese preciso momento, yo hubiese cumplido lo de largarme del pueblo y sanar mis heridas en otro lugar, olvidando la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Se había comportado como el caballero que nunca había visto realmente en él. Puede que sólo lo hubiese hecho por fingir, pero en realidad lo agradecía.

Seguía con la misma camisa con la que lo había visto un día antes en la sala antes de dejarlo para irme a la fiesta. Su cabello negro le caía sobre la frente. Estaba ligeramente despeinado, para nada se podría comparar con el desastre que yo era. Tenía la cabeza descansando en la mano y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con regularidad.

Era curioso, se veía tan…normal, es decir, tranquilo, sin necesidad de fingir.

Me quedé por unos minutos contemplando su simplicidad con cierta envidia.

Parpadeó ligeramente y se despertó. Bostezo elegantemente y luego me encontró con la mirada.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca.

Le respondí con una mueca y pasé a tomar mi parte de jugo.

—Si no te apuras el café se enfriará por completo—amenacé.

Quince minutos después lo tenía frente a mi secándose aún el cabello y sorbiendo el café ya casi helado.

Lo miré nerviosa. Había llegado el momento de hablar.

—Sobre anoche…

El chico elevó la mirada.

—No hay necesidad de hablar de ello ahora.

—No, necesito hacerlo.

—Como quieras—resopló.

—Habrás intuido que lo de anoche fue lo peor que has visto de mi—tomé aire – y en verdad lo fue. Vamos, si hasta tu me lo advertiste. Fui una tonta al pensar que tenía algún tipo de oportunidad, y ya ves, ese fue el resultado.

Depositó la taza sobre el escritorio con cierta fuerza.

—El verdadero problema contigo no creo que sea el querer a alguien que no puede corresponderte. Lo que sucede es que no te valoras lo suficiente. Eres alguien que vale más de lo que le pueda dar un tipo como Neji.

Me quedé en silencio por un rato reflexionando en sus palabras.

—Tienes algo de razón, en la parte de mi autoestima, pero, no imagino a alguien mejor que Neji. Él…había sido mi referencia de hombre ideal.

Uchiha bufó.

—Deberías estar algo ciega para pensar que él puede ser un chico perfecto.

Me molestó la manera en que lo dijo.

—No le veo ningún problema, claro, después del pequeño detallito de que no puede sentir lo mismo por mí.

—Verás, por lo poco que lo he tratado, parece algo superficial a simple vista, sino hubiera…—se detuvo unos segundos—¿Sabes qué? Esta plática no tiene ningún sentido.

Se levantó molesto y fue directo a peinarse frente al espejo.

Mi celular sonó y corrí a atender, pero Sasuke lo tenía más al alcance.

Miró con el ceño fruncido al número que llamaba, luego me lo extendió.

—Es Neji.

Se me removió el estómago.

Negué, no iba a contestar. El chico hizo una mueca de fastidio y cogió el celular.

—¿Bueno?

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Aún está dormida.

Otra pausa.

—Estaba esperándome en la entrada, el auto había comenzado a echar humo y me pidió que fuera a recogerla. Lo dejó ahí porque era casa de un conocido.

Calló un momento más.

—Está bien. Le paso tu mensaje cuando despierte. Nos vemos en la ceremonia.

Apagó el celular y lo dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Qué quería?—pregunté expectante.

—Se les hizo raro encontrar tu auto en la madrugada afueras de la casa de Hanabi.

—Oh.

—Dice que necesita hablar contigo.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener a Neji cerca.

—Voy a pedirte un favor Uchiha.

—¿Cuál?

—Este día, en la boda y en la recepción, no te separes para nada de mi lado. No…no podría estar cerca de él ni un segundo. Te lo ruego, finge lo más que puedas. ¿Me ayudarás?

Me miró con fastidio.

—Supongo que para eso he venido, ¿cierto?

—Cierto—afirmé— Este…eh…Tengo una duda, ¿qué hacías tu ayer en casa de Hanabi?

—Tuve que llevar a un tipo que casi se ahoga ayer en la fiesta al hospital, pensé en ayudarle a Neji con eso de custodiar el alcohol, aunque en verdad pensaba en traerme conmigo una botella. Al igual que tu no sabía que Akari había llegado ahí.

—Ya veo.

—Ahora— alzó la voz—Te dejo sola para que te arregles. No falta mucho para la ceremonia, debemos apresurarnos.

Me quedé quieta en la silla. ¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir a la calle? ¿Cómo me enfrentaría a la realidad con el corazón hecho pedazos? Lo único que deseaba esos momentos era regresar a la cama, refugiarme entre las sábanas y no salir más.

—Estaba pensando en que…

—Ni te atrevas a pensar que puedes faltar a la boda. Te diré lo que harás, vas a tratar de tapar los estragos de la noche anterior, vas a fingir tu mejor sonrisa y bajarás a la sala, donde te estaré esperando. Deja de sentir lástima por ti misma y enfrenta a la vida—dicho esto salió y me dejó sola con ese silencio indescriptible, y un sentimiento de que quizás todo podía salir mejor.

.

.

Cuando bajé a la sala se escuchaba el bullicio de todo mundo. Al parecer mamá ya estaba prácticamente pegada a la puerta, dispuesta a salir, mientras Yuuta aún no terminaba de comer su tostada y le pedía que no se desesperara.

Sasuke estaba pegado a la ventana, mirando hacía el jardín. Llevaba smoking. Se veía más elegante que de costumbre. Seguramente se había vestido en el baño de la planta baja. Ahí fue donde su imagen de supermodelo volvió a mi mente. Realmente muchas iban a tirar baba por él.

—Bien, ya estoy lista—anuncié.

El chico giró el rostro y esa fue la primera vez que pude ver algo de asombro en su mirada.

—¡Sakura, te ves hermosa!—canturreó mi madre.

Yuu también me había visto y soltó un chiflido a modo de aprobación.

—Cada vez me convenzo más que estás dejando de ser un monstruo.

Mamá nuevamente lo regañó por llamarme así.

Uchiha se acercó y me ofreció su brazo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Asentí un poco perturbada.

Antes de subirme al reluciente auto negro de mi _novio,_ observé mi reflejo en la ventana.

Realmente no estaba nada mal. Me había ondulado el cabello, así duraría más tiempo bajo control que estando lacio. El vestido rojo, a pesar de que no me lo había probado antes, me quedaba como guante, aunque quizás un poco más apretado de lo normal pues hacía algo de presión en mi busto provocando que se me viera un poco más de escote del debido. Me recordó un poco al conjunto que Akari traía la noche anterior, solo que este no era corto, sino largo, tenía pedrería en color plata en los delgados tirantes, adornos que se repetían debajo del busto. Además la tela era preciosa y relucía bajo el sol.

Me sentí con algo más de confianza. Creo que en parte era verdad lo que decía mi hermano. Cada vez solía arreglarme un poco mejor, ya fuese por alguna situación en especial u obligada por Uchiha. Pero claro, nunca llegaría a ser tan bella o elegante como él.

Cuando llegamos a la Iglesia ya había llegado casi todo mundo.

Al bajar del auto, maldije por lo bajo cuando la primer persona que identifiqué fue a Neji. Estaba al lado de Naruto, quien tenía severas señales de nerviosismo. Vestía el traje negro con toques en rojo que Hinata me habían comentado que llevarían los hombres.

Clavó su mirada en mí, la cual evité. Busqué a Uchiha, quien no me decepcionó, enseguida bajó y fue hacia donde yo estaba y me tomó del brazo.

Él también se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Neji.

—Es un cretino—susurró a mi costado.

Hyuga caminó hacia nosotros.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo—dijo serio.

Por desgracia las imágenes de una noche anterior volvieron para torturarme. Pensar que ahora el chico que estaba frente a mi hizo el amor con…otra…

—Dilo rápido porque ya es algo tarde.

Dudó un poco.

—Naruto me acaba de nombrar el padrino debido a que el anterior aún sigue en el hospital debido a la borrachera que se pegó anoche.

Me tensé automáticamente. Sasuke en recompensa me jaló por la cintura hacía él.

—Entiendo.

Neji se removió un poco el cabello, dubitativo.

—Es sólo que no tengo muy claro lo que tengo que hacer, Hinata me dijo que tu podrías ayudarme.

—¿Tienes los anillos?—pregunté sin interés.

—Si.

—Bien, sólo entrégalos cuando te los pidan.

—¿Amor, vamos con tu madre?—preguntó Sasuke saliéndose del tema.

—No te preocupes, es fácil—dije a Neji antes de dejarlo atrás.

Tomé aire en el camino. Había sido más duro de lo que pensé. Pero sin duda no me había sentido tan triste, más bien había tenido ganas de darle una buena cachetada.

—¿Le dijiste cretino, verdad?—pregunté a mi _novio._

Éste sonrió de una manera que me pareció ¿sexy?

—Exacto.

Estábamos a unos metros de la entrada a la iglesia, donde todo mundo se había arremolinado.

—Por Dios, medio Konoha está aquí presente—dije entrando en pánico.

Escuché una risa melodiosa en el oído.

—La oportunidad perfecta.

Y sin más, como ya se venía haciendo su costumbre, me giró y me plantó un beso, el más perfecto que me pudieron haber dado. Todo mundo debió mirarnos. ¿Qué mejor manera de presumir a mi _novio_?

Era un beso del tipo de "besos perfectos" que sólo un hombre como él podía dar.

Aunque esta ocasión hubo algo diferente. Esa calidez que había sentido en él la noche anterior cuando me llevó a casa parecía estar presente. Sus labios tenían un sabor que antes no había notado. Pero estaba más que bien…Y si, quizás debo admitirlo, también fue el primer beso en que en verdad me robó el aliento…

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola!¿Hay alguien por ahí que aún lea este fic? TT_TT

Y si los hay: ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero esta vez no haber cometido algún error en la adaptación ;o; me pasa siempre! Una disculpa!

Saben? La historia original la llevo por el capi 14, espero terminarla en el 17! Pero planeo actualizar tanto esta adaptación un capítulo antes del final, para que el último llegue al mismo tiempo en ambas publicaciones ;)

Recuerden que tengo cuenta en Facebook, búsquenme como Reishike ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** __ _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 9. La boda.

...

Con pereza nuestros labios se separaron. Los alientos se habían mezclado y nos rozaba el rostro. Lentamente fui regresando a la realidad. El murmullo de los invitados, el calor del sol sobre nuestras cabezas, su mano sobre mi cintura, la otra en mi mejilla, fui consiente de todo poco a poco. Me pareció algo embarazosa la situación, aún más cuando me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos, mala decisión, pues me perdí en su misteriosa mirada.

Definitivamente Uchiha tenía propiedades anestésicas, y quizás también amnésicas, pues por un segundo olvidé que todo eso era un teatrito, una más de mis mentiras. Apenas sentí que se alejó, me puse de puntitas y lo atraje hacía a mí tomándolo del smoking. Entonces fui yo quien lo besó. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Sentía los ojos de la mayoría clavados en nuestras espaldas. ¡Sí! Por fin podían ver que Sakura, la niña que no prometía mucho, la nerd que en el colegio sólo destacó por ser inteligente, la mujer que parecía haberse refugiado en su carrera, la tipa que parecía haberse quedado soltera y sólo amar su trabajo, cuando sus amigas se dedicaban a tener bebes, por fin esa Sakura tenía éxito en un tema de la vida como lo era el amor.

Me separé de Sasuke, lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hasta la entrada. No podía evitar sonreír como loca cuando en el camino se cruzaron dos viejas conocidas.

—Por Dios, ¡hace tanto que no te apareces! ¿Cómo has estado?—saludó Kira.

La chica lucía un vestido azul entallado. Ella siempre había sido la chica más linda de la clase, con sus ojos gatunos, buen cuerpo y sonrisa pícara. Mientras ella conquistaba a todos los chicos de la escuela, yo me dedicaba a estudiar duro. Fue justamente por eso que me sentí realizada cuando se quedó boquiabierta mirando al Uchiha.

—¿Así que tú eres el famoso novio?—preguntó Kanae, quien la acompañaba.

—Chicas, les presento a Sasuke Uchiha-luego me dirigí a él, su mirada parecía seria pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo, ¿yo le divertía con mis mentiras?- ellas son Kanae y Kira, unas amigas.

—Mucho gusto—saludó mi acompañante, tenía la misma sonrisa que había utilizado para engatusar a mi madre.

¿Cómo era que tan sólo sonriendo, desplegando ese falso encanto, las mujeres caían rendidas ante él? O por lo menos se quedaban tirando baba, como lo habían hecho esas dos chicas.

El resto del tiempo antes de comenzar la ceremonia, me la pasé mostrando a mi _novio_ a todo mundo. El joven simplemente se limitaba desplegar su extraño encanto cada cuanto tenía a alguien en frente, haciendo su trabajo a la perfección.

Me acordé de Neji hasta que estuvimos frente a frente en la iglesia. Su mirada se desviaba a mí de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Es que se había dado cuenta que lo había visto con Akari? ¿Le preocupaba que lo hubiese visto en tal situación con su noviecita? Ciertamente, lo dudaba muy poco. Me incomodaba tan sólo verlo, pues recordaba todo y el estómago se me revolvía. No era fácil enfrentarse al chico que había amado por varios años en silencio, simplemente siendo su amiga, y al que una noche antes había encontrado en la cama con otra.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó pude respirar por fin. Me alejé a un rincón de la iglesia mientras esperaba que terminaran las fotografías a los novios. Inesperadamente Uchiha me jaló detrás de una columna.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿No tienes un poco de dignidad?—preguntó enojado.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?—me solté.

—Toda la hora te la pasaste mirando al Hyuga. ¿Qué te sucede? Ayer estabas llorando como niña por él y hoy no dejas de mirarlo.

—No lo estaba haciendo.

—Fue muy evidente, ¿qué quieres entonces? Me traes aquí para fingir y después haces evidente a todo mundo de que mueres por él.

Dudé, quizás había observado de más a Neji, ¿sería verdad que alguien además de Uchiha lo había notado?

—¿Es en serio, crees que alguien se halla dado cuenta?—pregunté con miedo, quizás si me había pasado un poco con lo de las miradas.

Rodó los ojos y se alejó hacía la salida. Estaba furioso, lo cual no era bueno, _nada_ bueno. Lo seguí, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era una "pelea de novios".

—¡Espera!—exijí.

Giró sobre sus talones, no me esperaba ese movimiento tan repentino, así que no pude detenerme y choqué contra él. Mi rostro se acomodó en su pecho de una forma algo penosa. Inmediatamente brinqué hacía atrás. Ese tipo de detalles no me estaban permitidos. ¡Se supone que tenía el corazón roto, entonces no debería estar besuqueándome o tocando a aquel hombre, aunque todo fuera una farsa!

Tragué saliva y hablé.

—¿Crees que lo hice porque era algo divertido? ¿por qué eso me agradaba? Tu mejor que nadie sabe que en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es estar cerca de Neji. Anoche…—guardé silencio mientras pasaba un invitado a nuestro costado— quedé convencida de lo estúpida que fui todos estos años, amando a alguien que ni siquiera me voltea a ver, a quien no le intereso para nada más que como una amiga. Él es el típico chico listo, inteligente, guapo y simpático que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es mirarlo cuando todo esto ha sucedido? Aun así no es tan fácil, porque simplemente al tenerlo cerca, aunque lo odie y quiera abofetearlo, aún existe algo de ese amor en mí, ¡no es como si se pudiera arrancar de un tajo!

Con los puños cerrados abandoné la iglesia. Traté de calmarme, ¿por qué se tomaba el derecho de reclamarme? Yo no era específicamente la persona más correcta, pero sabía perfectamente que debía parar lo de Neji a la de ya, sino continuaría sufriendo, sólo que no había podido evitar aquellos ojos grises, cada vez que se dirigían a mí...No era tan fácil, pero sin duda el acontecimiento de una noche atrás estaba ayudándome a odiarlo.

Ya más tranquila me acerqué a Hinata cuando salió de la iglesia.

—¡Muchas felicidades amiga!

La chica estaba llorando, pero sonreía como jamás la había visto hacerlo.

—Gracias Sakura—susurró a mi oído cuando nos abrazamos.

—Deseo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces por ser una persona tan genial. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

Ella se hizo un poco hacía atrás. Sus ojos parecían brillar con el efecto que daban las lágrimas.

Que irónico, la misma edad, y sin embargo, ella desde hacía unos minutos atrás ya se había unido al club mundial de las mujeres casadas. Además estaba embarazada, era una profesionista exitosa, era una persona amable a la que todo mundo quería. Sentí un poco de envidia, ella tenía una vida maravillosa, mientras yo vivía una mentira.

—Yo también te quiero—se lanzó a un segundo abrazo.

Tuvo que llegar Naruto para quitármela de encima.

—¿Y tu novio?—preguntó un hombre a mi derecha.

Busqué a Uchiha con la mirada, lo más seguro es que estuviera metido en su auto.

—Por ahí, supongo.

Me quedé petrificada, como efecto retardado, me di cuenta que era Neji quien estaba a mi lado.

—¿Podemos hablar entonces ya qué él no está a la vista? Parece un perrito rabioso que no deja que nadie se te acerque—el chico tenía esa tonta sonrisa coqueta que tantas veces me había hecho caer.

—Disculpa, tengo que encontrarlo, es algo importante—me excuse y comencé a caminar en dirección a su coche.

—¿Estas enfadada?—preguntó Neji siguiéndome el paso.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es la boda de Hinata.

—Te conozco bien, lo estás.

Me detuve al instante y giré a verlo. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Decía conocerme? ¡Él nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo me sentía! ¡De ser así se hubiese enterado de las tantas veces en que me sentía mal por verlo con una novia diferente! ¡Se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo tanto que lo amaba! ¡No era la persona adecuada para decir que me conocía!

Tomé aire y cerré los puños tanto como pude.

—Estoy bien, Neji.

—¿Es por Uchiha que no quieres hablar conmigo? Me ignoraste más temprano justo como ahora. Se está comportando algo imbécil, ¿no lo ves?—me tomó por los hombros, sus manos rozaban como una caricia mi piel, provocando inesperadamente algo de repulsión hacía él. ¡Las manos que una noche atrás tocaban a Akari ahora descansaban en mis hombros!

No podía fingir que no me pasaba nada, mi quijada temblaba y si no sabía controlarme, terminaría llorando.

¡Si, amaba a Neji, pero no podía hacerlo más, nuca más! Uchiha tenía razón al enojarse, ahora yo misma me odiaba por ser tan débil, tan ingenua y por mi poca fuerza de voluntad.

—Sasuke no es ningún imbécil, no vuelvas a llamarlo así—dije con una voz inexplicablemente ronca y autoritaria que sólo me salía cuando estaba furiosa.

—Sakura ¿no puedes ver que es un manipulador?—me miró sorprendido.

—Ya que lo criticas, explícame entonces qué eres tú. Dime Neji, ¿qué fue aquello del ayer? ¿No se le llama a eso una idiotez?

Claramente me refería al momento en que quizás intentó besarme. El chico no me respondió al instante, se alejó un paso de mí.

—Sobre eso quería que habláramos.

—¿Qué fue?

—Este no es el lugar para hablarlo—miró de reojo a la gente que aún seguía reunida frente a la iglesia.

—Estoy cansada de ti—susurré.

No podía creer que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de mí.

—Lo que pasó ayer fue algo que ni yo sé bien cómo explicar, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía.

—¿Y qué era lo que sentías Neji? ¿Pensabas que yo al igual que cualquiera de tus admiradoras quedaría encantada porque la besaras?

—Las cosas no son de esa manera, te respeto muchísimo, eres muy importante para mí, no una chica más. Lo de ayer me sorprendió más a mí que a ti, sólo te pido tiempo, déjame pensar esto...Necesito reflexionar sobre lo que pasó.

—Tienes novia, ¿eso no te convierte también en un imbécil?

Intentó tomar mi mano, sin embargo alguien más se le adelantó.

—¿Nos vamos cariño?

Me jaló con él, dejando solo a un Neji algo desconcertado.

—¿Y mamá y Yuuta?—pregunté ya en el auto.

—Ya los he llevado al salón.

Observé su perfil. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba serio, que para lo poco que lo conocía ahora sabía que en realidad estaba molesto. Ese era un Uchiha que supongo pocos conocían. Para su familia parecía ser el hijo bueno y trabajador, en la oficina era el profesionista hábil y capaz, ante las mujeres parecía un tipo encantador, modelo de revista y el chico perfecto. Sin embargo ahora yo tenía a mi lado a un tipo que se enfadaba con facilidad, que me echaba en cara a cada momento mis errores, que tenía un muy mal humor, que se burlaba de mis desgracias, pero que en los momentos importantes no se comportaba como un idiota.

—Gracias—dije.

—Solo bastó con dejarte un momento sola para que mostraras lo masoquista que puedes llegar a ser.

—Gracias—hablé de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—se detuvo de golpe en un cruce.

—Gracias—Podía jurar que en ese momento yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—No fue nada—me miró extrañado— ¿te sientes bien?—acercó su mano y tocó mi frente.

—Tenías razón al enfadarte en la iglesia, me sigo equivocando en esto y creo que hasta que no me olvide por completo de Neji seguiré haciéndolo. Gracias en serio, no sólo me has ayudado con la gran mentira en la que me metí, ayer evitaste que me llevara la humillación de mi vida.

De inmediato quitó su mano de mí y la regresó al volante.

—Sólo intenta no arruinar las cosas otra vez—sentenció.

Ninguno dijo una palabra más, incluso después de llegar al salón donde sería la recepción. Nos separamos pues tenía que cumplir con mi deber de madrina. Estaba acomodando un arreglo de flores cuando escuché una risa infernal que tanto odiaba. Ahí estaban Sasori y su novia, ambos se dirigieron a mí.

—Ah…linda, ¿no te arreglaron el vestido a tiempo?—preguntó la tipa con cara hipócrita, mostrando una falsa preocupación.

—¿Se nota?

—Te ha quedado muy apretado—me recorrió con la mirada—quizás dos tallas más te hubiesen quedado perfectas. ¡Asegúrate que a la siguiente boda que vallas diseñen el vestido a tu medida!—luego se acercó y me habló al oído—nena, ese escote no te queda con tan poco busto.

Ella era una de las personas que fácilmente podía elevar mi enojo a niveles exorbitantes. ¡Era totalmente irritante! Sus comentarios lo único que buscaban era lastimar. Además ¿quién era ella para juzgar mis pechos? Bueno, era cierto que la tipa las tenía enormes –sospecho que era operada—, ¡pero yo no estaba plana!

Traté de calmarme, ese era mi día—exactamente no, pues era la boda de Hinata—así que debería lucir feliz.

—Pensé que no vendrían—Traducción, "¿Por qué rayos vinieron?".

—No hemos asistido a la ceremonia en la iglesia, pues teníamos otras cosas que hacer—dijo Sasori, sonriendo tontamente a la chica a su lado.

Ya imaginaba que era esa otra _cosa_. Ese par estaban perdidos y no siempre eran de mi agrado. Me alejé de ellos antes de que me arruinaran la noche.

La recepción se animó cuando la pareja de recién casados llegaron. El lugar se atiborró pues aunque Hinata _procuró_ no tener tantos invitados, al final la lista de éstos resultó incluir a casi todo Konoha.

Fue justo después de ayudar a Hinata en el baño, con el vaporoso vestido y el maquillaje, que no pude aguantar más los tacones. Muy pocas veces había usado zapatillas tan altas y por tanto tiempo. Busqué a Uchiha, quien estaba ya rodeado por dos chicas.

Las dos tipas eran unas jovencitas, probablemente de veinte años. ¿Qué hacían al lado de mi _novio?_ Inmediatamente la idea de que alguien me considerara cornuda me cruzó por la mente, quemando como veneno. Fui directo hasta ahí y ocupé el asiento frente a él.

— _Amor_ , ¿puedes traerme una copa?—saqué mi voz más melosa, para luego fingir una gran sonrisa.

En vez de contestar, o hacer lo que le pedía, simplemente se burló.

Yo lo mataba.

Las dos chicas me miraron y soltaron una risita tonta.

—Recuerda que no puedes beber mucho _cariño_ , recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

El tipo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—¡Oh! Cierto, fue esa ocasión dónde vomitaste a morir sobre la cena de tu mejor amigo. Pobre Suigetsu, aún te odia—dije inocentemente.

Las chicas hicieron muecas de asco.

El tipo iba a arremeter contra mí cuando una voz habló por el micrófono anunciando que sería el lanzamiento del ramo.

Fui corriendo junto a Hinata, tenía que ayudarla mientras estaba ahí sobre una enorme silla, las dos mocosas me siguieron.

—¿No está muy alta?—le pregunté mientras prácticamente escalaba el mueble.

—Este bien, es firme, ahora ve y acomódate—sugirió la madre de la novia.

Había evitado ese momento en todas las bodas a las que había ido.

—No…gracias, yo creo que…sería mejor quedarme aquí y ayudar—dije titubeante.

—Sakura…quiero que seas la siguiente en casarse, ahora ve y acomódate con las demás chicas, por favor—pidió Hinata con ojitos de cordero.

—Por favor—habló la mamá.

Miré hacía las chicas de detrás, eran cerca de quince, la mayoría no sobrepasaba los veintidós, si me paraba al lado de ellas luciría como la solterona desesperada. Arrastrando los pies me uní a la bolita, lo más atrás que pude.

Siempre me había desesperado ver en las bodas, o más bien esperar, que la novia tirara el "preciado" ramo. Era frustrante ser engañada y a la enésima vez, cuando se está segura de que por fin lo dejará ir, la novia, con toda es superioridad que le da el estar ya casada, vuelve a engañar a las jóvenes solteras.

Me quedé ahí esperando a que Hinata se decidiera, mientras sentía varias miradas sobre mí, ¡todo eso era demasiado vergonzoso!

En una de esas, la novia me miró sobre su hombro, y susurró algo totalmente entendible.

—Es tuyo.

Y lo lanzó.

Fue como si, al momento en que ella me lo "cedía", sintiera como si en verdad me perteneciera. El ramillete recorrió un camino parabólico, y parecía que yo era el punto final. Emocionada elevé ambos brazos. Parecía todo perfecto cuando lo sentí llegar justo a mí. Todo parecía sencillo, lo tendría realmente. Sería genial que más de uno pensara que, con el novio que tenía, el ramo presagiaría una futura boda. Realmente me encantó la idea.

Pero claro, las cosas nunca salen como yo deseo. Una de las adolescentes que había estado coqueteando con Uchiha, se abalanzó sobre mí provocando que cayera al suelo, mientras que su compañera también me ignoró y pisó la falda de mi hermoso vestido rojo.

Un desgarre de tela anunció que todo se había ido a la basura. Me quedé ahí tirada, el ramo pasó a un segundo plano, igual que el dolor en mi brazo causado por el tacón de alguien.

Miré mi vestido, una gran tira se extendía desde la mitad del muslo hasta la parte inferior. Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba en la pista central, tras protagonizar una lucha por el ramo, con el atuendo deshecho. Al instante me sonrojé por la vergüenza, sentía la cabeza caliente y los deseos de salir corriendo aumentaban.

Torpemente traté de levantarme, pero las altas zapatillas hicieron todo más difícil. Podía oír a medio mundo murmurar, mientras las risitas del par de mocosas y la de alguien más a lo lejos, que supuse sería la novia de mi primo, comenzaron a hacer mella en mi dignidad.

Entonces Uchiha volvió a hacer su trabajo. Ante la mirada atónita de las adolescentes, me levantó, recogió la falda de mi vestido, dejando su mano sobre mi cintura—por no decir que sobre mi trasero—, y me llevó lejos del bullicio.

¡Bien! ¡Aquello merecía una fotografía! ¡Al diablo con el ramo! ¡Esa salida del lugar, en brazos de Sasuke, con todas esas miradas sobre nosotros, había sido simplemente perfecta! ¡Un knock-out a cualquiera que se hubiese burlado de mi accidente!

Me dejó sobre un sillón de una habitación contigua al salón. Sonreí plácidamente, el tipo me había salvado nuevamente el día.

—Es increíble, aún sigo sin saber cómo lo logras—dije.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras rebuscaba entre su chaqueta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Interferir en el momento preciso en que se te necesita.

Se burló, ignorando que aquello había sido un cumplido.

—Más bien, quien tiene aquí la capacidad de meterse en problemas en el momento menos indicado, esa eres tú.

—Por favor, no hagas que ese pequeño respeto que te tengo se termine—dije entre dientes.

El tipo sacó una navaja, acercándola a mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunté nerviosa.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la tela, hasta el lugar preciso en que había comenzado el desgarre de ésta. Sus dedos se detuvieron ahí, la navaja se movió lentamente sobre el lugar, por un momento pensé que me cortaría, sin embargo lo que hizo fue comenzar a cortar.

—No creo que quieras salir como estas ahí afuera—susurró.

Delicadamente fue cortando la tela, siguiendo una línea recta casi perfecta, cuando hubo terminado en el frente, me pidió que me levantara.

Fue inevitable encontrarme temblando cuando él emparejó la parte trasera. Estaba rozando con sus dedos y el frio metal mis muslos.

Al final quedó más corto de lo que pensaba.

—Me veo algo puta así—dije sin más.

Rió con cierta maldad.

—Créeme Haruno, a lo que menos te parecerías en tu vida es a una puta.

—Está demasiado corto, se me verá el trasero. Además, ¿insinúas que soy una santurrona?—fruncí el ceño.

—Parecerías fácilmente una de ellas, a excepción de que tus mentiras te convierten en una pecadora.

Era curioso como mi rencor hacia él regresaba tan rápido. Cuando salimos él fue por unas bebidas y yo me dirigí a nuestra mesa. El baile había comenzado antes de lo predicho y la pista de baile ya estaba llena.

En el camino sentí como alguien me jaló, un segundo después estaba mezclada entre las demás parejas, con las manos de Neji sobre mi cintura.

—Suéltame—no le seguí el juego y me quedé ahí parada.

—Siento la discusión de hace rato, te debo una disculpa.

Esta vez no iba a esperar a que Uchiha intercediera, yo sola me deshice de él. Ignorando su mirada seria me largué a mi mesa.

Por suerte Uchiha no tardó en llegar. Nos quedamos ahí en silencio tomando de nuestras copas.

…

…

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema extra, hasta el momento en que el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto. De alguna manera espabilaba cuando me sentía mareada.

—Vamos a bailar—dije de la nada a Uchiha.

—He visto cómo caminas, no aguantas esas zapatillas.

Miré mis pies, de inmediato me las quité, quedando completamente descalza.

—¿Piensas bailar así?—preguntó con escéptico.

—Si—estaba decidida, si estaba junto a Sasuke, parecía que me veía menos ridícula. Pero probablemente mi osadía se debía en parte al alcohol.

—Como quieras—suspiró y dejó que lo arrastrara hasta la pista.

Cuando quedamos frente a frente me di cuenta de lo baja que era, no traía tacones y eso se hacía más evidente.

Pero todo aquello era agradable. El calor de la noche, el viento entrando por los ventanales y chocando de vez en cuando en mi espalda, el frio del piso bajo mis pies, el ritmo lento de la melodía en turno, la sensación de estar con un novio que, aunque era falso, parecía tener complejo de héroe y me había salvado de varias vergüenzas. O quizás fue simplemente el alcohol que calentaba mis venas, porque sentí que aquello podría durar años y no me quejaría.

Aunque no todo fue perfecto, en un momento vi a Neji bailar con Akari. La chica bailaba muy sensual y provocativa. Por primera vez la joven me pareció algo zorra. Parecía una jovencita que lo único que buscaba era tirarse a alguien. Al parecer, ya estaba desvariando debido al vino, y me sentí algo culpable por criticarla así.

No quería seguir pensando en Neji, así que refugié mi rostro en el pecho de Uchiha.

—¿Sabes que todo esto, mi gran actuación como tu novio, va a salirte caro, verdad?—susurró el chico.

Bufé.

—Si tan sólo te hubieses quedado callado me hubiese olvidado por hoy que eres algo idiota—contesté.

…

…

—¿Entonces debo dormir en el suelo?—pregunté aguantando el enojo.

El tipo ya se había tirado sobre mi cama, con las manos y piernas extendidas.

—Es lo menos que podrías hacer por mí después de hacerme pasar por tan maravilloso fin de semana.

Lo maldije por lo bajo y le tiré una almohada, la cual ni siquiera lo tocó.

—¡Esa es mi cama! Además, yo soy quien fue pisoteada por esas mocosas, me duelen hasta los huesos y para colmo ya siento la resaca, ¡yo debo dormir en la cama!

—Tú tienes la culpa por no haber saltado, dejaste que esas chiquillas te ganaran.

Entrecerré los ojos, enfocándolos hacía él.

—No sabes lo que es usar tacones.

—Ni sé lo que es estar tan bajito—dijo burlón.

—¡Ahg! Eres detestable en muchas ocasiones—tomé el peluche más grande que tenía y también se lo aventé.

—Suerte con esto de pegarme—se burló cuando el suave objeto chocó a muchos centímetros alejado de él.

—¡Levántate, es mi cama!

—Shh, tu mamá podría escuchar.

—¡Sólo quiero dormir!

—Pues hazlo, digo…si tan cansada estás.

Lo escuché burlarse al muy cínico, mientras se movía dejándome espacio en la cama. Me fastidiaba su bipolaridad excesiva, ¿dónde había quedado el hombre caballeroso?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me aventé sobre el espacio disponible a su costado, pero para mi sorpresa, apenas había tocado mi cabeza la almohada, cuando sentí como Uchiha se giró, hasta quedar encima de mí.

—¿No sabes cuándo darte por vencida, verdad?-preguntó retador.

—Q-quítate—balbuceé.

Sonrió con maldad y bajó un poco la cabeza.

…

…

N/A: Alguien me recordó que tengo los capítulos hasta el 14 y he tardado mucho en subir esta adaptación xD

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews –claro, los poquitos que dejan ;o; pero son geniales!-

Ahora bien, creo lo advertí desde el inicio y en cada encabezado, esta historia es una adaptación, por lo que hay mucho Ooc, más que nada en el personaje de Sasuke, una disculpa nuevamente :P lo menciono porque con cada capítulo nuevo que escribo o adapto, me doy de golpes y pienso que esto para nada funcionará!

Ignoren un poquito el Ooc ok? TToTT

Me merezo un rw por portarme bien y subir este capi rápido? :D

Pd. Ya van varias personas que me lo comentan, mencionan que mi estilo de redacción es agradable y fluido para el lector. Yo sinceramente pienso que me falta mejorar y extender mi vocabulario ;o; redacto como una niña de secundaria! TT_TT Pero gracias (¿?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 10. Cuando la lógica se desconecta

…

—¿No sabes cuándo darte por vencida, verdad?

—Quítate—balbuceé.

Sonrió con maldad y bajó un poco la cabeza. Me tensé al momento mientras una alarma se encendía en mi cabeza, provocando que cada célula reaccionara.

—Nuestro trato no incluye contacto físico, ¿te gustaría cambiarlo?

Por un momento lo miré directo a los ojos, tratando de descubrir si aquello era broma o verdad. Luego repasé sus palabras, ¿en realidad alguien como Uchiha podría siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de tener ese tipo de "interacción" conmigo? Imaginé como sería, ¿pasar la noche juntos? Y por un detestable segundo, imágenes de él desnudo, besándome y haciéndome el amor cruzaron por mi mente. Eso era demasiado, ni siquiera podía retener ese tipo de pensamientos. Entrando en pánico salí volando de la cama. Apenas mis pies habían tocado el piso, escuché como se burlaba.

—¡Cállate!—grité con enojo cuando lo vi aún ahí, tan cómodo y volviendo a extenderse sin dejarme espacio.

—Es tan fácil fastidiarte, tanto que lo haces divertido—sonreía de lado, con esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que esto vaya a terminar, ¡no lo sabes!—recogí una de las almohadas que le había aventado y terminé de acomodar una colcha en el piso – Mañana regresaremos a la ciudad y me olvidaré de este calvario.

Cuando me hube acostado se acomodó sobre el borde de la cama. Había recargado la cabeza en una mano, y me miraba aún con aires de triunfo.

—¿Tan fácil se te ha olvidado?

Quise taparme los oídos y no oírlo hablar. Pero mi cerebro malinterpretó sus palabras, ¿olvidar? Y aquellos pensamientos indeseables de un minuto atrás volvieron. Juraría que me había sonrojado.

—Quisiera olvidarlo ya—susurré.

—Me has hecho pasar por todo este teatrito, así que ahora sigo yo. La próxima semana el dueño de la compañía ofrecerá una fiesta, quiero que vayas y hagas tu papel—no recordaba para nada ese evento.

—Año tras año se organiza una fiesta de ese tipo, y hasta ahora no me han dado ganas de asistir a ninguna.

—Pero esta vez irás, tu novio te lo está pidiendo—comenzaba a desesperarme.

—A esa cena van los presidentes de las mejores constructoras del país y personajes de ese tipo, gente adinerada y con la que yo no tengo nada que ver. No son el tipo de personas con las que me pudiera relacionar, estaría incómoda o terminaría haciendo el ridículo. No, definitivamente no, ve pensando un lugar o evento mejor al que poder ir, porque a ese no voy.

—Karin estará ahí—dijo.

Se movió y ya no pude verlo directamente. Pensé en lo que había dicho, ¿qué estaba planeando?

—¿Quieres ir ahí para ver a tu ex? ¿Y me llamas a mi masoquista? De seguro estará con Hércules—rió al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto al novio de su ex— ¿sólo quieres ir a verlos juntos? O…—dudé un poco— ¿quieres ir a rogarle que vuelva contigo?

De inmediato volvió a girarse sobre la cama, hasta poder verme directamente a la cara.

—Yo no le ruego a nadie, que te quede bien claro eso. Iremos ahí y no pondrás ningún pero, ¿entendiste?

Regresó a su anterior posición, dejándome un poco asustada. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él podría rogarle? Tenía más orgullo y ego que cualquier persona normal, por más hermosa y maravillosa que pudiera ser Karin, él nunca le pediría que regresaran. Le pegaba más ser del tipo de hombre que esperaba a que las mujeres llegaran a llorarle a él por volver.

No me dormí con facilidad, me había quedado pensando en la tonta fiesta. Había tantas cosas que preparar si quería parecer una novia por lo menos algo decente. Nunca llegaría a ser una mujer despampanante, ¿qué podrían pensar esos tipos de mí? A la madre de Sasuke al parecer le había caído bien, pero sin duda alguien tan hermosa como ella, desearía a una mujer igual de bella que su hijo para nuera, o por lo menos igual de refinada y rica como lo era Karin. Yo no podía compararme con esa modelo, a su lado no era nada.

Me sumí en las dudas y la desconfianza que producía el ser yo. Por lo visto Uchiha me obligaría a asistir, si me negaba sería mucho peor. En cierta forma era justo, él me había ayudado a superar el fin de semana más intenso en mi vida. De no haberlo tenido a mi lado en esos momentos estaría en algún bar llorando y lamentando mi infelicidad. No me quedaba otra más que armarme de valor y hacer lo que él dijera.

Dormí muy incómoda, cada vez que el cuello me dolía, maldecía al hombre que estaba sobre mi cama. Fueron pocas horas las que logré perderme en el sueño, y apenas amaneció, me levanté con fastidio.

No había siquiera dado un paso cuando algo llamó mi atención. Lentamente giré la mirada hacía Sasuke. El chico estaba tranquilamente dormido, y sin ningún tipo de pena, se había quitado en algún momento de la noche la playera. Pestañé varias veces y cuando lo vi claramente, sentí que mis mejillas ardían . Una cosa era tenerlo siempre enfrente, tocar su espalda cuando fingíamos un beso, pasar mis manos por su cintura, pero otra muy diferente era tenerlo ahí, exponiendo su torso bien trabajado por el ejercicio.

Sus bíceps subían y bajaban un poco al compás de su respiración. Su abdomen parecía duro e invitaba a tocarlo para reafirmar el buen trabajo que realizaba en el gimnasio. Cuando vi sus brazos, no pude evitar temblar ligeramente al recordar las varias veces que con ellos me había abrazado. No podía creer que había tenido tan cerca todo eso. Una cosa era saber que bajo esas camisas elegantes había un buen cuerpo, y otra era verlo directamente, y para colmo, sobre mi cama.

Apenas lo vi mover un brazo cuando asustada intenté salir del lugar, pero en mi pobre intento, se me atoraron los pies con la sábana en la que había dormido, lo que hizo que fuera a parar sobre él de la manera más incómoda posible. En el transcurso de la caída me pegué con algo fuertemente y solté un grito que fácilmente podría haberse escuchado en toda la casa.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al despertarse de golpe. Pude percibir cómo sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al darse cuenta de dónde había ido a parar mi cabeza.

Por diez segundos ninguno se movió o dijo algo.

—Me…caí…—tartamudeé, él ni siquiera respondió.

Poco a poco me quité de encima. Cuando vi hacía abajo, exactamente donde mi cara había ido a parar, me sentí tan llena de vergüenza como nunca antes. Roja como un tomate, salí huyendo de la habitación.

Procuré no topármelo en toda la mañana, apenas y lo despedí cuando esa mañana regresó a la ciudad. Cuando mi madre lo despidió mostró aún más tristeza que la primera vez que yo dejé la casa. Incluso mi hermano le dio un abrazo de amigos y le pidió que cuidara de mí. Sasuke por supuesto que hizo muy bien su papel, aunque quizás demasiado, pues al parecer a ambos les cayó infinitamente bien.

...

Al día siguiente llegué a la oficina muy temprano, ese día no iba a pasar ahí más que unos minutos pues tenía revisión de obra y tendría que salir fueras. Agradecí que Uchiha no estuviera ahí para respirar libremente. Los últimos dos días mis pensamientos habían estado llenos de él, tanto que me molestaba. Se suponía que tenía el corazón roto debido a lo pasado con Neji, pero por alguna extraña razón mi falso novio se había encargado de hacerme pensar en otras cosas.

Apenas cogí unos planos de y salí rumbo al ascensor, ahí me topé con Ino quien al mirarme puso mueca de disgusto.

—¿Te he dicho que no te queda bien tu atuendo de chico?—dijo haciendo referencia a los jeans, zapatos de trabajo, camisa de manga larga y el pelo completamente recogido.

—Tengo que hacer una inspección, además no puedo ir a la construcción con traje.

Si había algo que Ino más detestaba en mí, era mi forma de vestir. Siempre me había cuestionado por sólo tener en mi armario aburridos trajes y ropa que parecía de chico. Aunque si ella pudiera ver los vestidos que últimamente me he comprado para salir con Sasuke, estaría orgullosa.

—Sabes bien que podrías vestir mejor.

—Siempre termino llena de polvo cuando voy a esos lugares. ¿Para qué vestirme bien?

Por un momento pensé que había ganado, luego escuché la campana del elevador al fondo.

—Pues podrías estar linda para él— hizo señas hacía mis espaldas.

Miré sobre mi hombro y alcancé a ver a Sasuke, de inmediato me puse tensa. Debí de haber huido de ese lugar en cuanto pude. Justo cuando pensé que no me había visto, giró hacía nosotras.

—Buen día señoritas—saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días Uchiha.

—Buenos días, cariño—esa última palabra salió naturalmente, quizás por la costumbre, aunque me asusté al darme cuenta. Aunque peor aún fue cuando Sasuke pareció notarlo. Frunció el ceño y me miró raro.

—¿Vas a sali?

Le expliqué el trabajo que tenía que hacer, hacer visita a una de las construcciones a nuestro cargo.

—Uchiha, tu dile que ve mal con esas ropas—¡Ino no podía abandonar! Me sobé las sienes, de seguro mi novio también estaría pensando que me veía horrenda.

—Sakura se ve preciosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga, ¿qué no tiene los labios más sensuales que has visto?—su rostro expresaba una ligera sonrisa mientras lo decía.

Confieso que no esperaba para nada escuchar esas palabras de él. De inmediato quise taparme la boca y borrarme de la mente lo que él había dicho. Si un chico – que no fuera mi novio falso – me dijera que tengo unos labios sexys, terminaría embobada por él. Por un momento no despegué la mirada de Uchiha.

—Bueno, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer—dijo Ino y se apartó de nuestro lado.

—Tenía pensado que saliéramos, pero supongo que terminarás algo tarde—dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Sa…lir?—se notaba claramente el nerviosismo en mi voz. Me maldije mentalmente.

Lo tenía frente a mí, tan cerca que me entraron unas ganas extrañas de abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarme a su pecho. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Su mano acarició levemente mi mejilla, mientras acercaba su rostro. Pude notar cómo inevitablemente me sonrojaba. Al final removió un mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oído, al cual susurró.

—He mentido, en realidad deberías optar por unos jeans de una talla más pequeña—luego se alejó a su oficina con esa media sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

¡Lo quería matar! ¿Cómo jugaba así conmigo? Era muy buen actor, pero me molestaba la idea de cómo me había engañado, aunque quizás eso significaba que lo de mis labios también era mentira.

...

Pasé toda la mañana fueras inspeccionando un proyecto. Cada cinco minutos recordaba maldecir a Uchiha por una y mil razones, aunque al final una sola fue la que me hizo querer matarlo. Mientras revisaba uno de los planos que su departamento había elaborado encontré un grave error. Comparando su trabajo con el de mío, había mucha discordancia.

—¿Está Uchiha?—pregunté a su secretaria mostrándome evidentemente molesta.

—Espere un momento.

No iba a esperar a que me atendiera alguien que ni siquiera era mi superior, y menos cuando tenía un asunto tan importante que tratar con él. Entré casi azotando la puerta. Uchiha estaba pegado al ordenador, ni siquiera se inmutó por mi ruidosa entrada.

—Eres un imbécil—le solté sin más, estaba tan enfadada que me permití soltar aquello. Giró a verme y frunció el ceño.

—¿La razón?

—¿Ustedes han aprobado esto?—Desplegué el plano que traía en manos y señalé el área del problema.

—Es lo que el cliente ha pedido—dijo como si ahí yo fuera la tonta, eso hizo que me enfadara más.

—El diseño está por debajo de las normas, no podemos construir algo así. ¡Revisa las estructuras!

—Primero que nada cálmate, tu voz debe oírse hasta el ascensor—se le oía tan despreocupado que me dieron ganas de aventarle algo.

Se levantó y hurgó en un archivero por un rato, mientras traté de tranquilizarme y no golpearlo en ese momento.

—Errores como ese no deberían estar ocurriendo, alguien de tu equipo ha sido el responsable, y no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando lo aprobaste con tu firma.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz? Me exasperas—cada palabra que decía iba terminando con mi poca paciencia, al parecer el error para él no era tan grave.

—Ese es el problema de gente como tú, el trabajo desde escritorio siempre parece tan fácil, pero no les gusta salir a supervisar la obra por temor a mancharse los zapatos.

Estaba segura de que en esos momentos había hablado demasiado fuerte. Tenía el pulso acelerado debido a lo furiosa que estaba y para colmo debía tener un aspecto no muy lindo pues me había llenado de polvo.

Esa era yo, no me importaba salir al sol, pasarme días en supervisión, trabajar en un ambiente ruidoso y lleno de hombres que muchas veces me miraban mal por ser mujer y tener que mandarlos. Pero era gracias a ese aguante y esfuerzo que había llegado a donde estaba. Todos los proyectos que había tenido hasta ahora a mi cargo habían terminado con éxito, ni un solo reclamo por parte del cliente. Muchas empresas siempre se veían en problemas legales por un error tan simple como el que le estaba reclamando a Sasuke. Mi política era de cero errores, porque uno sólo de ellos podía costarnos el trabajo, y en el peor de los casos, el título.

Cuando Uchiha se giró a verme con evidente enojo, dispuesto a responder, recordé el papel que cada uno jugaba ahí en cuanto a intereses. Dejando de lado el hecho de que éramos cómplices en una mentira, a fin de cuentas en el trabajo éramos oponentes. Yo ahí era la chica joven que gracias al trabajo duro había ido ascendiendo, no por nada había dejado mi vida personal de lado tanto tiempo para enfocarme en la compañía. Había hecho mi trabajo muy bien ese puesto y tenía oportunidades de seguir creciendo. Además el mundo de la construcción estaba lleno de hombres en puestos de jefes, rara vez se le daba oportunidad a una mujer. Él era todo lo contrario a mi, recién llegado de estudiar en Europa ya iba directo a ser jefe de departamento. Lo peor es que tenía al igual que yo la oportunidad de ocupar el puesto de nuestro superior, el que actualmente ocupaba el Doctor Fure, quien estaba próximo a jubilarse.

Sasuke tomó algunos planos y caminó amenazante hacía mi. Su expresión no era nada alentadora, quizás me había pasado con lo que dije.

—La supervisión no me incumbe aquí, para eso hay alguien a cargo—lo tenía tan cerca, lo cual me puso extremadamente nerviosa, me separé un poco para dejarle el camino libre hacía el restirador.

Estuvo por cerca de cinco minutos checando el diseño, yo sólo me mantuve al margen tratando me mejorar mi ánimo.

—¿Y bien?—pregunté cuando pareció terminar.

No respondió, en vez de eso tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—Kurosagi, ha surgido un problema, el último diseño que me mandaste tiene varios errores. Escuchándolo supe que la victoria era mía, ya lo veía pidiendo disculpas. Terminó de discutir y al colgar, me miró fijamente.

—No puedo creer aún que lo hayas aprobado—volví a quejarme.

—Corregiremos el error.

Me acerqué hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

—Necesitas poner más atención a esto, no porque hayas estudiado la maestría en Europa eres digno de ser un buen profesionista—quizás me estaba pasando con mis palabras.

—¿Así eres siempre? ¿Te crees tan perfecta Sakura?

—Mira quién habla de perfección.

—No tenías por qué armar todo este drama, aún estamos a tiempo de solucionar el problema. Me molesta esa actitud tuya como no tienes idea.

—Nunca antes desde que hago revisión me había topado con un error de este departamento. Creo que sabes el tipo de repercusiones que hubiésemos tenido si el cliente se daba cuenta, ¿y me crees que exagero?

—Si, en estos momentos lo estás haciendo realmente.

—Quizás esto es sólo tu falta de interés para con el proyecto.

—Mira Haruno, yo no me desvivo como tú por el trabajo. Tengo vida y no estoy las veinticuatro horas buscando perfeccionar todo esto.

—¿Qué? ¡Sólo hago lo que es mi responsabilidad!—para este punto mis gritos habían vuelto.

—Eres realmente histérica, tanto que ni siquiera puedes conseguir un novio de verdad.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué responder. Traté de pasar saliva pero tenía la boca seca. Su comentario sólo me recordaba el fracaso de mujer que era. El sólo hecho de que me echara en cara nuestro noviazgo falso, me hacía sentir un asco de persona. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio hacía lo que yo hice? Me estaba quedando realmente sin dignidad.

No quería tener esos ojos negros mirándome como en ese momento lo hacían, entre una mezcla de arrepentimiento y lástima tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Exacto, soy una solterona histérica a la que ningún hombre puede voltear a ver—me di la vuelta y en dos pasos ya estaba tocando el pomo de la puerta.

—Sakura…—lo escuché decir antes de que me jalara del brazo y me llevara a prácticamente estrellarme contra él.

Quería tenerlo lo más lejos posible, traté de zafarme pero no pude contra su amarre.

—¡Suéltame!—exigí furiosa, cuando elevé la vista, lo encontré mirándome de una forma extraña, lo que me asustó demasiado. Comencé a respirar con dificultad e inútilmente traté de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

—No quería decir eso—nuevamente traté de separarme, inútilmente.

—Lo has dicho con sinceridad. Soy dramática quizás, no puedo evitar serlo, pero en cuanto a cosas del trabajo soy totalmente seria, quizás eso me convierte en una mujer histérica y amargada. ¿Pero cómo no serlo cuando el hombre que amo todo el tiempo ha estado ignorándome? No he podido más que mentir e inventar a un novio falso. ¿Acaso no has pensado siempre lo patética que soy?

Soltó una maldición y me arrinconó. La pared se sentía realmente fría cuando mi espalda tocó con ella.

—¿Aún puedes decir que lo amas? Si es por eso, si, entonces eres patética.

Tan sólo escuchar esa última palabra de él provocó que comenzara a llorar. Podía escucharlo de muchos, pero no de quien en días atrás me había estado apoyando tanto y había sido mi héroe.

Poco a poco sentí como ese dolor acumulado salía a flote. Un par de segundos bastaría para que me soltara a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Cómo una simple discusión había llegado a eso?

Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, me besó.

El dolor se detuvo de golpe. Sus suaves labios sorprendieron los míos. De la manera más abrupta, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado. Inexplicablemente la imagen de Neji en mi cabeza se esfumó, para dejarme completamente en blanco. Sólo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Uchiha contra el mío y su aliento embriagador que me invitaba a probar el sabor de su boca.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, fue él quien me guió. Dejó de sostener mis manos y acarició con ellas mis mejillas. Sus penetrantes ojos negros me observaron por segunda vez, había algo en ellos que me hizo querer ser yo quien lo besara. Después me tomó por la cintura, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre mi cabello, me tomaba por el cuello y me acercaba nuevamente a él, calmando mis ganas de sentir sus labios nuevamente.

No sabía qué rayos estaba pasando. No quería encontrar ninguna razón coherente en ese momento. Quise hacer a un lado cosas como, que eso era imposible, no podía estar besándome con mi novio ficticio, que alguien como él nunca haría eso a menos que fuese para fingir.

Apenas nos detuvimos para tomar aire, la lógica pareció conectarse de nuevo. Me alejé de él al instante. Ni siquiera pude verlo a la cara. Quería decir algo como "Esto es una locura", pero no pude pronunciar palabra. Agradecí que mis piernas reaccionaran y me llevaran fuera de ese lugar. No sé si corrí, pero poco tiempo después estaba en mi oficina, mirando por la ventana a ningún punto en específico y tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Todo estaba comenzando a estropearse.

...

—¿Vas a estar todo el resto de la semana escondiéndote de él?—preguntó Ino con fastidio.

Ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre cuando mi pulso se aceleró como loco.

—No veo por qué tenga que verlo—mi amiga rodó los ojos.

—¿No te das cuenta? Te has metido en terreno peligroso. No sé a qué estén jugando ustedes dos, pero no pinta para nada bueno. Alguno debe dar una explicación a lo que hicieron—pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba tan sólo de recordar.

—No fue nada.

—¡No me vengas con qué estaban fingiendo! ¿Delante de quién? ¿De los planos?

Traté de concentrarme en la PC, sin embargo la chica rubia no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Desde que le había contado lo que sucedió, no dejaba de fastidiarme.

—No quiero saber qué pasó. En todo caso, fue un tremendo error. Supongo que él debe pensar lo mismo, así que es mejor dejar todo así.

—Sakura, las personas no se besan de la nada.

—Somos novios.

—Pero eso es mentira.

—Yo amo a Neji y él a esa tal Karin, ¿recuerdas? Es esa modelo internacional, a él sólo le gustan chicas como ella, a mí chicos tranquilos y normales como el Hyuga—eché la cabeza hacía atrás.

—Pero aun así, ese beso sucedió.

—¿Podrías dejar de repetirlo?—pedí ya algo molesta por su actitud.

—Sakura, te lo digo por tu bien, debes parar todo esto ahora que estás a tiempo.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me gusta ese tipo?—me escandalicé.

Ino negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones rubios se movieran sutilmente.

—No sé exactamente lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero para ser fingido ya han pasado la línea. Tienes que hablar con él, recuerda que la cena de la compañía es en dos días ¿esperarás hasta ese momento?

Había olvidado esa fecha, él me había exigido presentarme. Tarde o temprano tenía que llamarle por lo menos para ponernos de acuerdo.

Me pasé toda la tarde intentando coger el teléfono y marcar su número, pero apenas tocaba el aparato, me ponía nerviosa y sentía como me quedaba sin idea alguna de qué decir, colgaba sin haber marcado y unos minutos después volvía a intentarlo de nuevo sin éxito. A la hora de la salida, el momento inevitable llegó. Estaba por irme y ya había subido al elevador, cuando Sasuke alcanzó a entrar antes de que éste se cerrara. Ahora si no tenía escapatoria.

—Llegué a pensar que necesitaba hacer cita contigo para poder hablar—lo escuché decir. Traté de no mirarlo, si me concentraba en no verlo directamente a los ojos, quizás saldría viva.

—Todo el tiempo he estado disponible.

—Debo reconocer que eres una experta en cuanto a ocultarte se trata, Haruno.

Fijé la mirada en el tablero que indicaba los pisos, tratando inútilmente de hacerlo ir más rápido con el pensamiento.

—No tengo razones para ocultarme—mentí.

—Pues el otro día corriste sin decir nada más—dijo con burla, casi podía imaginar su expresión. Desesperada oprimí el botón del siguiente piso. Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato. Pero el elevador siguió bajando, ignorándome por completo.

—No me ha gustado—bien, respondí la cosa más tonta que me llegó a la mente.

—No he preguntado si te gustó.

Giré a verlo por fin. Tenía de nuevo esa expresión que tanto miedo me daba. Sentía que de alguna forma él era un monstruo, que esperaba sólo un pequeño error mío para atacar.

—Eres un idiota, ¿ya lo había dicho verdad?

—Sólo lo hice por ayudarte. Hablabas tanto de ese tonto de Neji que me hartaste.

—Otras personas lo llamarían celos.

Sin esperármelo se acercó tanto que me atrapó en una de las esquinas. ¿Ese elevador era eterno o qué?

—¿De ese tipo? Por favor. Es sólo que me desespera ver cómo pierdes poco a poco el razonamiento por alguien como él.

La campanilla sonó, anunciando que habíamos llegado a la planta baja. Me escabullí hacía el estacionamiento, dejando a Uchiha atrás. Por desgracia nuestros autos quedaban frente a frente, así que fue la última persona que vi ahí.

—Con respecto a la cena, ¿quieres que nuevamente vaya a una estética y me disfrace de mujer elegante para ti?—pregunté antes de subirme al auto.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras me escaneaba por completo. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, me hacía ver como un fenómeno.

—Esta vez lo dejaré en tus manos. Confío en que no irás con esas horrendas botas de trabajo y los jeans flojos.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por sugerirme ese atuendo.

...

Dos noches después estaba frente al espejo del recibidor, dudando por enésima vez en regresar a mi habitación y cambiarme por completo. Sabía que debía estar lo más decente posible, en la dichosa cena iban a estar todos los representantes de la compañía, así que no sólo debía aparentar ser linda, sino también seria. El socializar con mis jefes era algo que aprovecharía sin duda, me daría puntos en un futuro ascenso. Pero bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Gran parte de mi nerviosismo se debía a que esa noche tendría de nuevo a mi novio falso.

Timbraron a la puerta. Creí que Uchiha había dicho que nos encontraríamos en el lugar, cada quien llegaría por su lado. Abrí y me encontré con la persona que menos había esperado encontrarme.

—Neji—susurré.

Ahí estaba frente a mi puerta, vestido con smoking, tan bello como siempre y ofreciéndome la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—He oído de Ino que irías sola a la cena, así que como buen amigo que soy sabía que tenía que acompañarte.

—¿Ino?

—Si—sonrió y me tomó del brazo, dándome apenas oportunidad de tomar mi bolso—Yo también estaba solo, así que me pareció buena idea que nos hiciéramos compañía ambos.

En el camino hacía su auto traté de calmarme y no llamar en ese mismo instante a mi amiga para reclamarle por semejante mentira. Ella sabía muy bien que esa noche iría con Uchiha, ¿por qué le había dicho eso a Neji?

Habíamos subido al coche cuando me acordé de algo.

—¿Y Akari? ¿No deberías ir con ella?

Giró la llave y el ruido del motor me estremeció tras escuchar la respuesta del chico.

—Hemos terminado definitivamente.

El amigo que había amado por mucho tiempo, por fin estaba libre, mientras yo tonteaba con mi novio falso.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Poco a poco voy actualizando este fic, pronto subiré el 15 en su versión original (recordemos que esta es una adaptación) pero muero por llevar este hasta el capítulo actual, he pensado incluso detener el original antes del final, hasta que este también este en el mismo capítulo, y soltar el final a la vez en ambos :3 –me di a entender?-

Hace poco estaba leyendo los capítulos del 9 al 14, podría decir que este es mi fanfic que más me gusta! Osea, me gustó leer algo que escribí! Pienso en el personaje principal –que en este caso sería el de Sasuke- y wow, me encanta tanto que pienso que terminé creando un monstruo! Jjajajajaja la cosa se pone interesante en los siguientes capítulos, lo prometo!

Merezco un rw? Miren que ya va para la 1 am!

Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

Pd. Tengo FB! Aparezco como Reishike ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 11. No son celos.

Todo el camino me había sentido realmente incómoda. Era extraño estar al lado de Neji en esos momentos. Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de oportunidad con él, siempre había sido completamente inalcanzable. Además, con lo que había visto de él en días pasados, menos me provocaba ilusionarme. Puede que estuviera por fin libre, pero por experiencia sabía que yo nunca figuraría entre sus opciones para novia.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, de inmediato abrí la puerta. El aire dentro me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba respirar lejos de él.

—Pensé que no vendrías. Cada año esperaba verte aquí, en embargo siempre te apartas—comentó después de que dejó las llaves al ballet parking.

—Uchiha me convenció de venir.

Noté que cómo cambió su expresión. No le había aclarado hasta ese momento que en realidad si tenía con quien ir a la fiesta.

—Pensé que estarías lejos de ese tipo.

—Es mi novio, no podría— en cierta forma, me alegraba dar ese pretexto, así no tendría toda la noche a Neji a mi lado— pero no te preocupes, no es como si fuera a estar pegada a él todo el tiempo, puedes sentarte con nosotros en la mesa, ¿eres mi amigo no?—esa pregunta pareciera que se quedó volando en su cabeza pues me miró un poco desconcertado.

—¿Debo mencionar que él no me cae bien?

—No vuelvas con lo mismo. Esta noche no quiero discutir sobre eso, así que tienes dos opciones, o tratar de no hablar sobre el tema, o evitar platicar tanto con él o conmigo. ¿Está claro?

No quería otro drama más esa noche, bastante tenía con soportar que Karin fuera a estar esa noche ahí.

Caminamos lentamente por el lobby pues esperaba encontrar a alguien conocido. Cuando tuve cerca un ventanal, pude ver algo de mi reflejo en él. Me molestaba el vestido, el peinado, el maquillaje, todo lo que tenía puesto encima. No encajaba en ese lugar, lo sabía. Tan sólo ver a los demás a mi alrededor, vestidos tan formales, siendo gente adinerada y elegante, me daban ganas de salir de ahí.

En cualquier momento Karin aparecería, o quizás ya estaba ahí. ¿Cuál sería la forma de actuar de Sasuke? Al parecer sólo asistiría para ver a su ex novia. Algo más que me molestaba. ¿Por qué seguía gustándole esa chica? Ella se iba a casar con otro. Sentí un poco de lástima por Uchiha, yo bien sabía lo que era amar sin ser correspondida.

Busqué mi celular en el bolso, hasta el momento no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada de Sasuke. Necesitaba huir de Neji en cuanto pudiera, ansiaba que mi falso novio llegase.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos?—preguntó. Guardé el móvil y negué con la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo esperaré aquí—el chico frunció el ceño y se quedó observándome, yo tan sólo desvié la mirada, fingiendo interesarme en un arreglo de mesa.

Poco a poco el lobby fue despejándose, todo mundo se dirigía al salón principal mientras algo de música suave comenzaba a sonar.

—Es increíble cómo aún después de tantos años el destino nos mantiene lado a lado—lo escuché decir. Por lo menos el había comenzado la charla, eso me relajaba un poco.

—Más bien dicho, es increíble cómo tengo esa maldición de que me persigas siempre—comenté a modo de broma, él sonrió.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, nos conocemos desde la adolescencia, después entramos a la misma universidad, cuando terminamos pensé que cada quien tomaría un camino diferente y nunca más te volvería a ver, pero mira, casualmente ahora podríamos decir que trabajamos juntos, ¿no es genial?

Si, en realidad era curioso como la vida insistía en juntarnos, pero sólo como amigos.

—Hasta ahora hemos tenidos suerte. ¿Me pregunto si en unos años será igual? Ya ves, todos siguen adelante, cambiando…como ejemplo a Hinata, casada y esperando bebé–suspiré— ¿por qué siento que nos estamos quedando atrás?

—¿Acaso lo que te preocupa es no haberte casado?—preguntó con curiosidad, yo sólo hice una mueca.

—No exactamente eso, pero admito que les tengo un poco de envidia. Últimamente me he preguntado más de lo debido si ha sido lo correcto invertir más tiempo en mi trabajo que en mi vida personal.

—Has logrado mucho hasta ahora Sakura, créeme que te admiro por eso, no cualquiera llega al lugar donde tú estás.

Escucharlo elogiarme me hacía sonreír como tonta, peor aún fue cuando se me ocurrió mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión era dulce siempre que hablábamos de esa forma. No importaba si el tema de conversación fuera sobre el clima, los problemas de la empresa, lo mucho que odiábamos a ciertos vecinos, siempre existía esa atmósfera cómoda junto a él. Tenerlo como amigo era grandioso, por eso dudé tantos años en confesármele, no quería perder su amistad por un arrebato, y menos cuando sabía que él me rechazaría.

—Quien tiene que preocuparse por el matrimonio creo eres tú, ya me estás apurando. Cambias de novia muy rápido—él rió.

—Así es la vida Sakura, para encontrar a la persona con la que de verdad debes estar, hace falta probar.

—A veces pienso que la única persona que en realidad te ha importado fue tu primer amor—de inmediato noté cómo se incomodaba. Era tonto que hiciera eso cada vez que se lo recordaba.

—Nunca debí contarte—dijo arrepentido.

—Mírate, han pasado los años y aún si te la recuerdo ahora te pones rojo.

Desde que me enteré, hacía cuatro años atrás, no pude evitar constantemente sentir celos del primer amor de Neji. Me hubiese gustado conocer a tan grandiosa chica que logró captar su corazón.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros seguíamos en un rincón del lobby. Revisé nuevamente mi celular para encontrarme con nada. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? ¿por qué no había llegado? Un simple mensaje de que llegaría tarde me consolaría.

—Ya me aburrí, te invito a bailar.

Sin esperar mi respuesta me jaló del brazo y me llevó dentro del salón. El lugar estaba repleto, algunos estaban ya en sus mesas, otros bailaban al ritmo de la música de lo que bien pudo ser una orquesta. Agradecí que nadie nos viera entrar. De alguna forma pensé que, de haber estado del brazo de Uchiha todo mundo se hubiera girado a vernos. Ese era uno de los efectos que mi falso novio provocaba, al parecer era algo popular.

Cuando Neji me acercó a él, comenzamos a bailar y lo tuve quizás exageradamente cerca, sentí cierta incomodidad que ya venía presintiendo desde que me subí a su auto. Siempre había provocado que mi corazón saltara y que algo en el estómago se removiera. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, quería de alguna forma zafarme de él.

—No lo había dicho, pero… ¿sabes lo hermosa que estás esta noche?—mencionó. No podía creerlo, ¿Neji diciéndome hermosa?

—No quieras coquetear conmigo de esa manera—dije en tono de broma y le golpee suavemente el hombro.

—Podría hacerlo—susurró a mi oído con una voz que me provocó nerviosismo. ¿Era mi imaginación o intentaba sonar sexy? Me tensé y él lo notó. No esperaba para nada su contestación. ¿Qué rayos me estaba insinuando?

—Vamos, cállate—traté de ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, fijé mi mirada en un botón de su chaleco.

—Claro que no podría, ya antes lo he intentado pero al parecer ninguno de mis encantos tiene efecto en ti.

Podía jurar que para esos momentos estaba completamente sonrojada. Me pensé de nuevo eso de sentirme incómoda con Neji. Por unos momentos me quedé muda, ¿qué se supone debía contestarle cuando me decía eso?

—Basta de bromas—dije un poco molesta.

Se detuvo de repente provocando que estrellara mi cara contra su pecho y que casi lo pisara. Lo miré con seriedad.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil sobrepasar ese muro que te has construido?—dijo, su expresión en realidad me confundía.

—No entiendo—suspiró levemente y me miró tan fijamente que me molestó.

Sólo vi como abrió la boca para hablar, pero cualquiera que fuera su respuesta ni siquiera la escuché, mis ojos se fijaron después en la persona que estaba a unos metros de nosotros bailando con Karin Uzumaki.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Uchiha estaba a su lado? ¡Ella estaba comprometida! ¿Cómo era que ambos bailaban juntos delante de toda esa gente?

Sin saber cómo actuar, me alejé de la pista y me refugié en una de las mesas más alejadas. Neji solamente me siguió. Estaba enojada si, ¡pero no eran celos! Él no iba a conseguir que me sintiera triste o celosa por lo que estaba haciendo, ya suficiente había tenido los años pasados con Neji como para darle el gusto a Uchiha de sentir celos. ¡Y de él, por Dios!

—Perdón…—dijo Neji débilmente— no quería…

—Es un idiota—lo interrumpí. Él me miró confundido, luego siguió la línea de mi mirada hasta también ver al Uchiha. Después no mencionó nada, se quedó ahí a mi lado bebiendo y en silencio.

Los minutos pasaron y las canciones seguían. ¿Por qué aquellos dos seguían bailando? Mientras y reunía las miles de frases que mencionaría cuando lo tuviera en frente. ¿No comprendía el ridículo que me estaba haciendo pasar? Había pensado en irme, pero eso sería aún peor.

—Te he dicho que es un idiota—dijo Neji después de un rato.

El sólo hecho de que él fuera testigo de eso, me hacía sentir aún más coraje hacía mi espléndido novio. Se suponía que tenía a Uchiha para demostrarle a mi amigo que era feliz con un chico encantador a mi lado, pero en esos momentos mi supuesto "príncipe azul" estaba bailando con su ex. Más que genial.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo. Tomé el móvil y le llamé. Desde lejos vi como se daba cuenta que le llamaban, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue apagar el aparato. ¡Yo lo mataba! La idea de regresar a la pista con Neji cruzó por mi cabeza, pero de alguna forma sentía que con eso sólo le demostraría que estaba celosa, lo cual no era cierto. Además debía aparentar ante mi acompañante que eso no me importaba tanto, debía dejar de mirar a Uchiha.

E inesperadamente una distracción llegó de la nada.

—Miren, ¡es Sakura! Qué gusto verte aquí—escuché decir al Dr. Fure a un costado. Iba acompañado de quien era actualmente el director de la compañía, Sarutobi.

Me levanté de inmediato para saludarlos. Cuando Neji también lo hizo noté que tembló un poco, al parecer se había pasado en las copas, pero por fortuna ellos no lo notaron pues éste no habló mucho.

Ambos se sentaron en nuestra mesa a conversar. Esa era la segunda vez que platicaba con el director, la primera había sido unos años atrás, cuando me habían ascendido.

—Es bueno verte por aquí Haruno. He platicado mucho con Fure sobre que eres una excelente profesionista, gente como tu hace que esta empresa sigua adelante.

—Gracias por sus palabras—respondí feliz.

—Sakura es una parte muy importante para la constructora, es alguien que yo recomendaría sin dudar para cubrir mi puesto, Sarutobi, no dudes en contemplarla.

Algo en mi adentros gritó de emoción, una de las cosas que más quería en la vida y por las que más había luchado era obtener un puesto tan importante, y escuchar que Fure tenía tanta confianza en mi como para recomendarme ante el director, me hacía ilusionarme.

—Vamos Fure, ¿por tus palabras he de suponer que ya te quieres ir? –preguntó Sarutobi algo divertido.

—Yo a esta edad ya no debería estar trabajando, necesito algo de tiempo para quejarme sobre los problemas que trae la edad.

Mi jefe en realidad tenía ya sus años encima, mientras que el director oscilaba por los cincuenta y pico.

Por un rato estuvimos conversando, me la pasé sonriendo por sus cumplidos mientras trataba de evitar que Neji no probara una copa más. Cuando menos lo esperé, Uchiha por fin se presentó. Apenas lo miré decidí fingir que no pasaba nada.

—¡Uchiha! Siéntate por favor—pidió Fure.

—Que gusto verte Sasuke—saludó Sarutobi de una forma demasiado amistosa que me hizo pensar en que quizás ya llevaban tiempo conociéndose—te vi con Karin así que no los interrumpí, es maravilloso que aún estén juntos—Fure me miró algo nervioso, Uchiha sólo sonrió al comentario.

—No hemos vuelto, sólo hemos quedado en buenos amigos, actualmente tengo una relación con Haruno—en ese momento por fin se dignó a verme, entonces lo supe, por la forma falsa en que sonreía y ese algo en su mirada, me di cuenta que estaba molesto.

—¡Oh! Una disculpa…—dijo apenado.

—No se preocupe—añadí.

La conversación continuó por algunos minutos, hasta que Sarutobi y Fure se retiraron para ir a parar a otra mesa con algunos ejecutivos, dejándonos ahí a mi, Neji y Sasuke.

—¿Así que vendrías con él?—preguntó mi novio sin expresión alguna. Lo observé con detenimiento.

—No le veo ningún problema, es mi amigo. ¿Es lindo, no? Cada quien con sus _amigos_.

A decir verdad, mi voz sonaba algo retadora.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema—por su tono de falsa tranquilidad en la voz, supuse que si lo había.

—Eres un bastardo—susurró Neji, encendiendo mis alarmas. Comúnmente cuando tomaba no era de los que se ponían agresivos, pero para la forma que miraba a Sasuke, dudé sobre eso.

—Se te ha subido muy rápido, lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos temprano—me dirigí a Neji. Él ni siquiera me hizo caso, seguía mirando a Uchiha. Éste sólo rió en seco ante el comentario de mi amigo.

—Eres algo valiente para insultarme estando tomado, Hyuga.

—¿Sabes algo? Odio a tipos como tú que tan fácilmente tienen todo en la vida—me parecía curioso que alguien como él dijera eso, cuando yo pensaba lo mismo de él.

—Cálmate Neji—exigí— Tú—me dirigí a Uchiha— no le sigas la conversación.

—Habla de mi lo que quieras—le contestó el otro.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Consigues todo de la manera más fácil, sin esforzarte un poco. Desde que te conozco siempre ha sido así.

—Es genial tener un amigo como tu…¿dime qué es lo que más envidias de mi?

La conversación estaba poniéndose más tensa de lo que debería, y ninguno de los dos me hacía caso.

—Cállense de una buena vez—exigí.

—No podría envidiar algo de una persona tan manipuladora, lo que haces es provocar lástima—soltó Neji.

—Dime qué es, ¿dinero, un buen puesto, o….Sakura?—pronunció mi nombre lentamente. Me giré a verlo y tenía una expresión retadora. No podía creer que me mencionara.

Neji dejó caer con fuerza su copa en la mesa, aunque se veía irritado, esta vez no contestó.

—Esto es demasiado, nos vamos— me levanté y jalé a mi amigo conmigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Ya está muy tomado, no puedo dejarlo aquí así como está, me encargaré de llevarlo a su casa. Sobre tu y yo, vamos, creo que ya te has divertido lo suficiente en esta fiesta sin mi— no dije más y arrastré a Neji conmigo.

No podía describir la decepción de esa noche. De alguna manera había esperado tontamente algo. Me molestaba siquiera pensar que me ilusioné un poco por pasar una noche agradable con Uchiha.

Llegué a la salida y de inmediato apresuré al ballet parking, mientras el auto llegaba traté de sostener a Neji, quien ya estaba casi dormido.

—Espera—escuché gritar a Sasuke a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— ni siquiera me volteé a verlo.

—Me has dejado en ridículo toda la noche, y ahora sales de la fiesta con este mientras todo mundo te ve. ¿Creías que me quedaría tan feliz?

Con esfuerzo metí a mi amigo en el asiento trasero del auto, cuando terminé me enfrenté cara a cara a Uchiha.

—¿Ridículo? No me vengas con eso después de que has estado bailando ahí con tu ex. Sabía...—tomé aire— que algo así harías cuando se te ocurrió venir. ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a mostrarle que ya no te importa? –Bajé mi voz para que Neji no escuchase, aunque como estaba, no había posibilidad de que se enterase— ¿Has ido directo a rogarle regresar verdad? ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!

Dio un paso hacía a mí, arrinconándome contra el coche.

—No seas cínica, cuando he llegado a buscarte ya que no te encontré en el lobby, estabas bailando ahí con Neji, frente a todos. Me has retado al hacer eso—así que así habían sido las cosas. Lo empujé y abrí la puerta del conductor.

—Está bien, cada quien hizo lo que quiso, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos pensando si queremos o no continuar con nuestro trato— cuando iba a entrar me cerró la puerta.

—Entonces debo suponer que aún no te puedes olvidar de este idiota, creí que eras una mujer inteligente— lo quité de mi camino y entré en el auto.

—Quizás—mentí.

Lo dejé ahí y me alejé a toda velocidad. El sólo hecho de mencionar terminar con nuestra relación falsa me ponía de nervios, quizás había llegado muy lejos al decir eso.

…

Esa noche no pude dormir del todo bien. Repasé varias veces lo que había sucedido y lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, Ino mencionó algo sobre ojeras y fue a traerme un café. Me encerré en la oficina y esperé a que llegara para contarle todo.

—Sabía que la situación tarde o temprano se te saldría de las manos, y aún podría ser peor. Lo mejor sería que cortaras todo ese teatrito.

—Lo estuve pensando anoche. No voy a negar que me sacara de muchos problemas, pero debería dejar eso de una buena vez. No aguanto ya la actitud de Uchiha. Cuando quiere está de buenas y dice ciertas cosas, pero cuando menos me doy cuenta anda de malas y busca problemas. ¡Hasta parecía novio celoso!—Ino por poco y se atraganta con la galleta que estaba comiendo cuando escuchó eso—¿estás bien?—pregunté.

Afirmó con la cabeza y cogió una servilleta, luego me miró divertida.

—¿Has pensado realmente en la idea de que fue así? Es decir, ¿por qué otra razón un hombre haría algo como eso?

—No digas tonterías. Hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha, el idiota del departamento de al lado.

—Si, de ese tipo guapísimo que cuando está de buenas es un amor, que ha sido muy caballeroso y que se enoja cuando sacas el tema de Neji.

Esa conversación no nos llevaría a nada. En mi lista de posibilidades no entraba para nada aquella. Sasuke aún quería a Karin. Además, al parecer a él le gustaban las chicas hermosas, modelos como ella, altas y en estado esquelético.

Entonces el celular sonó, era Fure.

—Buen día jefe—saludé.

—¡Sakura! Gusto saludarte nuevamente. Perdón que interrumpa tu trabajo, pero ahora mismo me encuentro con Sarutobi en medio de un partido de golf, y me ha comentado que sería excelente invitarlos a Sasuke y a ti con nosotros a comer al Club. ¿Será que tendrás tiempo?

—Oh, eso me toma por sorpresa pero…—dudé un poco— es muy amable de su parte el invitarnos, claro que tenemos tiempo.

—Los esperamos en un par de horas por acá entonces.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y Sakura—agregó casi cuando estaba a punto de colgar— ¿sabes que le has caído genial a Sarutobi? Debería felicitarte, podrías obtener mi puesto, lo has hecho bien.

—Gracias en verdad.

Colgué y me quedé meditando aquello por unos momentos, ante la mirada expectante de Ino.

—¿Y bien?

—Era Fure, al parecer le he dejado una buena impresión a Sarutobi, y nos ha invitado a Uchiha y a mi a comer.

—Pero ibas a terminar con la farsa hoy.

—Eso tendrá que esperar, por ahora tengo que socializar más con el director, al parecer Sasuke también le simpatiza, no puedo dejar que me gane el puesto, ¿lo sabes verdad?

No quería aparecérmele a Sasuke, simplemente le mandé un mensaje de texto y a la hora acordada llegué al Club por mi cuenta. Nos encontramos en la entrada del lugar y apenas nos dirigimos la palabra. Ambos sabíamos que habíamos ido a ese lugar sólo para complacer a Sarutobi y a Fure, no porque quisiéramos vernos.

—He de confesar que me parecen una excelente pareja—confesó el director en plena comida.

—Gracias—fingí una sonrisa.

—Uchiha, conozco a Sakura, debes tratarla bien, es una chica fuerte y muy inteligente—me reí con su última palabra, una noche atrás mi novio me había acusado de tonta.

—Si, es una chica muy capaz.

—Y díganme, ¿tienen planes de boda?—preguntó Fure. Ambos nos removimos nerviosos.

—Quizás es un poco apresurado eso—respondí.

—Aún seguimos en la etapa de conocernos—Sarutob soltó una carcajada.

—No quiero entrometerme chicos, pero por lo poco que vi anoche, esos celos entre ustedes, la manera en que se miran, no pareciera que aún están, como dicen, "conociéndose". Ah…es lindo el noviazgo. Son jóvenes, disfrútenlo y no se creen problemas, ¿estoy en lo cierto Fure?

—Así es la juventud estos días—comentó el otro.

En realidad quería corregir a Sarutobi, ¿celos entre ambos? Sasuke era un idiota, lo que me provocaba molestia, sólo eso.

Me había puesto nerviosa de más, porque cuando tomé mi copa no la sujeté bien y terminó por rodar sobre la mesa, salpicando de vino tinto a Uchiha sobre su pulcra camisa blanca. Tan sólo al ver la cara que puso me hizo preguntarme si Sarutobi se seguía creyendo eso de nuestro noviazgo.

Me disculpé y traté de extenderle una servilleta, pero la mancha era enorme y no se podía hacer mucho. Terminamos la comida y el director y Fure nos invitaron a dar una vuelta por el club antes de irnos, sin embargo Uchiha fue directo al baño seguramente a lavársela.

—No fue mi intención—dije cuando entró al baño, lo había perseguido hasta ahí, él ni siquiera me respondió—Te compraré una camisa nueva, lo juro—seguí hablando.

Se quitó la prenda, quedando con la camisa de manga corta que tenía debajo. Cuando mostró sus brazos por un segundo me quedé como boba observando.

—Estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo Sarutobi que no puse mucha atención, lo siento de verdad.

El siguió en lo suyo, dobló la camisa y salió del lugar. Lo seguí por los pasillos del Club.

—Está bien, lo admito, soy algo torpe, ¿puedo siquiera lavarla por ti?—sugerí, él sólo caminó más rápido.

Pasamos por un gran jardín que conducía a la salida. Él iba unos metros delante de mí y seguía ignorándome. Me estaba hartando, ¿qué se creía? ¡No había sido intencional! En un arrebato, cogí una pequeña piedra y se la lancé a la espalda. Atiné.

Se detuvo de inmediato y se giró a verme.

—¿Tengo que hacer ese tipo de cosas para que me hagas caso?—pregunté molesta.

—¿Has sido tú? ¿Qué me lanzaste?

—Si—elevé el mentón, desafiante.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡pareces niña de cinco años!

—No me importa.

—¿Así que quieres jugar? Haré que te arrepientas.

Caminó hacía a mí, retrocedí pero rápidamente me alcanzó. Con gran facilidad me tomó en brazos y caminó hacía una fuente que estaba a unos diez metros del camino.

—¡Oh! ¡No, no lo harás!—traté de zafarme, pero entre más me movía él me sostenía más fuerte.

—¿Crees que es tan lindo soportarte? No me gustan las mujeres complicadas y molestas como tú.

—¡Bájame!—grité.

Cuando vi a pocos centímetros el agua, supe que sería inevitable terminar empapada, tan sólo cerré los ojos. Por unos segundos estuve esperando sentir el agua, o por lo menos que él me dejara caer por fin, sin embargo, seguía sosteniéndome.

Abrí un ojo y lo observé, poco faltaba para que tocara el agua, pero Sasuke aún seguía cargándome. Estaba algo pálido y me miraba de manera extraña.

—Te lo ruego, no me tires—pedí.

El seguía en ese extraño estado de shock, quizás divagando en tirarme o no. Al ver que no reaccionaba, me aferré a él, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Con cuidado, por favor, déjame bajar, ¡pero que sea fuera de la fuente!

Con lentitud dio un paso atrás y me dejó libre. Cuando estuve en el suelo estaba que casi temblaba, pero de coraje.

—¿Qué rayos pensabas hacer?

Susurró algo inentendible. Me preocupó verlo así, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

—¿Pasa algo?—negó débilmente—De seguro te duele algo, no estás en la edad en que puedas cargar a alguien y que no te provoque malestar físico—me burlé, y a pesar de que creí que me contestaría algo, ni siquiera reaccionó ante mi provocación.

—No puedo creer lo que me has hecho hacer—dijo al fin.

Caminó hasta la salida y no me le separé.

—Podríamos ir al hospital, no me gusta cómo te ves—sugerí.

—Estoy bien—objetó.

Antes de que se subiera a su auto lo detuve. Lo escanee con la mirada de pies a cabeza, extrañamente su enojo había desaparecido y ahora se le notaba un poco ansioso.

—Imposible, te vienes conmigo, mandaré a alguien a que recoja tu auto.

—Déjalo simplemente Sakura—se quejó y se metió al coche. No me iba a dar por vencida y antes de que arrancara yo ya estaba en el asiento de al lado.

—Pues entonces yo me voy contigo, ¿vas a la oficina, no?—me miró extrañamente y arrancó.

No habló ni una sola palabra durante el camino, así que yo hice lo mismo. Me quedé simplemente viendo por la ventana. Después de unos minutos noté algo extraño, no estábamos yendo a la empresa.

—¿A dónde te diriges?—él no contestó, mejor dejé de insistir, para como se venía comportando últimamente sabía que no respondería.

Entramos a una zona residencial, era un área exclusiva en la ciudad donde se sabía habitaban las familias más adineradas. ¿El idiota vivía por aquí? Era lo más seguro. Se detuvo en una casa con un muro enorme. El portón de la entrada se abrió automáticamente, dentro había un lindo jardín y al fondo una casa que pudo bien haber sido un hotel debido a lo grande que estaba.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunté mientras él bajaba del auto.

—La casa de mis padres—por fin se dignó en responder.

—¿Por qué me has traído?—me quejé.

—Tu has sido quien se ha subido al auto.

Tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, no podía seguir ahí.

—Yo me regreso a la oficina—cogí mi bolso y salí del coche.

De la casa salió una joven pelinegra con mechones violeta que enseguida reconocí. La chica saludó con una mano y luego gritó.

—¡Mamá, Sasuke está aquí!

—Izumi, no seas escandalosa—él la regañó cuando se acercó.

—¡Hola Sakura!—corrió a saludarme, pero cuando estuvo cerca simplemente me abrazó.

—Hola—devolví el saludo tímidamente.

—El ogro pudo haber avisado que vendrías para preparar algo—parecía demasiado alegre de verme, desde la primera vez que conocí a los Uchiha, me sentí culpable de mentirles— Ven, mamá ha horneado galletas y yo le ayudaré más tarde con la cena—me jaló del brazo y me llevó dentro. Vi a Sasuke y le hice gestos de que me librara de eso. Cuando crucé las puertas y él no me contestó nada, me resigné a que no regresaría esa tarde a la oficina.

—¡Sakura! Qué gusto verte de nuevo—Mikoto, la madre de Uchiha nos saludó al entrar. La mujer se veía muy conservada, tenía las típicas características de la familia, pelo castaño negro, ojos del mismo color, la piel muy clara y esa belleza que sus hijos habían heredado.

—Estaré en la oficina de papá—apenas dijo mi novio y desapareció. Su mamá lo miró con duda, luego me preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo?

Alcé los hombros.

—No lo sé en verdad, desde hace rato se viene comportando de manera extraña.

—Sakura, ¿sabes hornear galletas?—preguntó Izumi mientras se ponía un delantal.

Ambas eran muy amables y simpáticas. La conversación con ellas era alegre. Siempre pensé que gente adinerada como ellos serían algo arrogantes, sin embargo eran muy agradables. Con mucha facilidad me habían adoptado como la novia de Sasuke y me trataban con cortesía. Mikoto me enseñó a preparar la masa, aunque tuvo que hacerlo varias veces pues era en verdad la primera vez que hacía repostería. Izumi nos ayudaba cortando fruta y moldeando las galletas.

—El secreto es amasar bien, con fuerza y tratando de que no se haga dura la mezcla—me decía mientras yo me secaba el sudor de la frente.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo tantas?—pregunté.

—Hay muchos niños que les gustan las galletas que mamá prepara—comentó Izumi.

—¿Pues de cuántos niños hablamos? –reí.

—Niños de un orfanato—dijo Mikoto con una gran sonrisa—cada que podemos preparamos y les llevamos. Son unos niños preciosos.

Quería decirle lo lindo que era que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, pero me limité a sonreír también y seguir amasando.

Un rato más tarde me encontraba sola en la cocina, ambas mujeres habían salido al patio trasero a subir algunas cosas al coche.

Sinceramente yo era un asco en la cocina, aunque sabía cocinar, me era inevitable ensuciarlo todo. Para esas alturas la harina estaba impregnada en mi falda y camisa, un poco más en los zapatos y quizás algo en el cabello. Así que cuando escuché una casi inaudible risa que venía de la entrada, supe perfectamente de qué se burlaba.

—Calla—exigí cuando lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír de verdad. Era realmente guapo cuando lo hacía de esa manera, había un aura extraña que parecía hacerle brillar. ¿Por qué era tan lindo? Algún día me gustaría comprender cómo era que podía cambiar su estado tan fácilmente y tener tantas caras.

—Deberías verte en un espejo.

Hice una mueca.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago, soy algo torpe en esto—me excusé.

Se acercó y comió un pedazo de fresa de las que Izumi había cortado. Como boba observé cómo se metía el trozo a la boca. Sus labios eran en verdad lindos, ¿por qué un chico tenía tan bonitos labios? Era incomprensible.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunté.

—¿De qué?—se recargó contra la encimera justo a un lado de mí.

—Ya sabes, tu espalda, o lo que fuera que te doliera.

—Ah, eso.

Seguí en lo mío y traté de evitar verlo comer. Realmente necesitaba que Mikoto o Izumi llegasen, aunque fuese para decirme si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal.

De la nada, sentí cómo sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla. Me tensé y dejé de respirar por un momento.

—¿Qué…haces?—pregunté con la voz entrecortada y sosteniendo la respiración.

—Tienes harina hasta en la cara. No sé por qué mi mamá te ha confiado que hagas eso—le di un codazo.

—No molestes.

—Además, no sabes amasar.

—¿Y tú sí?—ataqué.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia me hizo a un lado y comenzó a amasar la mezcla. Maravillosamente lo hacía mucho mejor que yo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo?—pregunté impresionada.

—Mi madre nos ha enseñado a los tres por igual, no sólo a Izumi—dijo algo orgulloso.

En mi lista de cualidades de un hombre perfecto, definitivamente estaba el saber cocinar, y para mi mala suerte, él sabía de eso. Me quedé observándolo en silencio, hasta que se detuvo y me devolvió la mirada.

Entonces por primera vez, al verme en sus ojos, descubrí que a pesar de sus defectos, de no saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante cualquier cosa, de que era demasiado relajado en muchas ocasiones para mi gusto, encontré que no era para nada perfecto, pero si maravilloso.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacía, me acerqué y lo besé en los labios, el sabor a fresa aún permanecía. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. Sabía que me rechazaría, así que cuando no respondió no me sentí decepcionada. Aunque ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces, esa era la primera en que yo daba el primer paso.

Cuando me separé de él, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaba para nada lo que hice, vamos, ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba haciendo o por qué lo había comenzado.

Ahora tenía que inventarme alguna mentira o cualquier pretexto para lo que había hecho. Me moría de la pena, ¿qué pensaría él?

—Yo…—comencé a hablar, sin embargo él no me dejó ya que rápidamente me tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarme con una fuerza y pasión que sabía me dejarían sin aire.

Quería pensar que todo aquello podía ser verdad. Estaba en un verdadero trance. Nuestras lenguas parecían jugar con enfado, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y mi cabello. Me encantaba cómo succionaba delicadamente mi labio inferior y provocaba querer seguir en ello.

Por primera vez desee que todo aquello fuera realidad.

El sonido de algo estrellándose nos hizo reaccionar y separarnos. Al parecer Izumi y su madre estaban en el comedor de al lado. Entre el nerviosismos del momento, cada quien fingió seguir preparando la masa.

Por la forma en que mi corazón latía, supe entonces en el problema en que estaba metida. Desde hacía días que lo presentía, pero hasta en ese momento lo aceptaba. Me gustaba, y más de lo normal mi falso novio.

…

…

…

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado un poquitín en subir este capítulo, además de que prometí actualizar antes otro de mis fanfics. Y bueno, tampoco eso lo cumplí, una enorme disculpa TT_TT

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Yo lo amé :3 en especial la última escena! ¿Alguien notó lo que pasó con Sasuke en cierta parte del capítulo? Cuando publiqué este capítulo la primera vez nadie mencionó nada, así que supongo no supe explicar esa parte como debía :c

Gracias por sus reviews – a quienes lo han dejado- y a los que no han dejado, _¿pero ke está pazhando?_ Sólo toma unos segundos xD jajajajaja

Háganme feliz, ya casi llegamos a los 100 rw's! :D

Pd. Espero no haber cometido errores en este capítulo en cuanto a la adaptación, pero si encuentran algo, háganmelo saber por favor! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 12. Confusión

…

Tres de la mañana marcaba el reloj en la mesita de noche. Suspiré al ver la hora y me tapé de nuevo la cabeza con la sábana. Si no conseguía dormir entonces por la mañana tendría unas grandes ojeras visibles para todo el mundo. Las mantas de la cama picaban, me giré hacía el otro costado y traté de acomodar por enésima vez la almohada, la cual parecía estar rellena de piedras.

Pero más allá de la incomodidad que pudiese sentir alrededor, eran las tonterías que había hecho unas horas antes lo que me mantenía sin poder pegar el ojo. Recuerdo vagamente cómo pude salir de la casa de los Uchiha y llegar a la mía. Todo mi mundo parecía ahora centrarse en Sasuke, y esos peligrosos sentimientos que desconozco en qué momento surgieron.

¿Qué locura era todo eso? No podía sentir algo por él, pero si no era eso ¿entonces por qué lo había besado? Se supone que yo estaba enamorada de Neji. Él era mi todo. Y una persona no puede estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. A pesar de que siempre terminaba decepcionada de Neji y con el corazón roto, aún sentía algo por él. Y Uchiha siempre era doble cara, con todos los demás parecía comportarse amable, pero a solas no podía negar que tenía una alma oscura, era calculador, caprichoso y en ocasiones algo infantil. Pero tenía esos raros momentos en que sonreía de verdad, y sentía que era algo sabio y una persona en quien podía confiar. Era algo parecido a un amigo, que me hablaba directamente y conocía mis debilidades. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal conmigo últimamente?

Lo peor estaba aún por venir, pues en casa de sus padres no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Tenía que darle una explicación de mi tontería. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba alguna razón que no sonara patética.

…

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?—la reacción de Ino después de que le conté lo sucedido no era muy alentadora. Suspiré y dejé caer la cabeza sobre mi escritorio.

—Merezco que me regañes al menos por lo tonta que soy.

—Ya hablamos anteriormente que deberías cortar todo ese teatro con Uchiha, y ahora me sales con esto. ¿En realidad quieres saber lo que pienso?

—No hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar de ese tema. Anda, necesito ayuda, estoy perdida.

La rubia me miró como si fuese mi madre a punto de darme un discurso por algo que hice mal.

—Esto se te está yendo de las manos. Comenzó como algo falso y ahora estas involucrando tu corazón. Tienes que parar eso urgentemente, y de paso hablar seriamente con Uchiha, averiguar si lo que él ha hecho ha sido parte del juego o en realidad hay algo de sinceridad en sus acciones pasadas. Pero como al parecer aún sientes algo por Neji, podríamos asegurar que no es amor lo que sientes _aún_ por Uchiha. No es posible que estes enamorada de dos a la vez. Tendrás que diferenciar lo falso de lo real, y en eso amiga, no puedo ayudarte. Y no quiero arruinarte el día tan temprano – tenía la agenda en sus manos— pero creo que tendrás que lidiar con Neji en cinco minutos. Tienes reunión en la sala de juntas, ya he llevado la papelería necesaria y notificado al demás equipo, sólo esperan por ti.

En esos momentos sentía que la jaqueca asomaba a mi ventana junto con los rayos del sol.

Necesité más que cinco minutos para aclarar un poco mi mente, y de paso darme una repasada en el baño. Inconscientemente desde que Uchiha había puntualizado sobre mi vestimenta en la oficina, trataba de poner más atención en mis ropas. Cuando me di cuenta de lo ridículo que era atenué un poco el labial rojo que me había atrevido a usar ese día.

Enseguida entré a la sala de juntas, la reunión dio comienzo. Neji estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, apenas me miró un segundo y volvió la mirada a la presentación con diapositivas que exponían. Traté fervientemente de concentrarme en lo que se discutía, lo cual no fue tan difícil siendo una reconocida amante del trabajo.

Pasaron varias horas, las cuales resultaron extenuantes pero al final sustanciosas. Podía sin duda trabajar al lado de Neji sin estar tensa todo el tiempo. En el momento que ambos equipos de trabajo nos despedimos, el chico en cuestión me hizo señas de quedarme. Me mantuve organizando varios documentos hasta que se escuchó que la última persona cerró la puerta. Sentía como si sólo me estuviese mirando.

—¿Y bien?—pregunté.

—Tengo que decir que te mereces todos y cada uno de los halagos que hace gente como Fure de ti. No había tenido oportunidad de conocer tu forma de trabajo y propuestas, pero con que has hecho esta mañana me has sorprendido. Estoy pensando seriamente en proponer a mi empresa que hagan hasta lo imposible para llevarte con ellos.

Sonrió y con todo ello provocó que me sonrojara. El tipo sabía cómo amaba mi trabajo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parecía que el recuerdo de unos días atrás en la fiesta rondaba ahora en el aire.

—Tengo, tengo que volver al trabajo—dije levantándome de mi lugar.

—Permíteme ayudarte con eso—se acercó y cargó varias de mis carpetas.

—No es necesario—pero él ya estaba abriendo la puerta para mí.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que dividía mi departamento del de Uchiha por primera vez me di cuenta que algunos empleados nos veían por encima de sus cubículos, los que no tenían divisiones no les importaba hacerlo desde sus escritorios, y rumoraban algo entre ellos.

Al entrar a mi oficina Neji me ayudó incluso a descargar lo que traía en brazos. Justo cuando creía que se despediría tocó el tema incómodo.

—Necesito pedirte disculpas por el show que armé el otro día.

—Neji…—traté de cortarlo pero él no me dio oportunidad.

—A estas alturas ya debes saber que Uchiha no es de mi agrado. Ciertamente nuestro trato desde antes no era tan fraternal. El hecho de que pudiese no estarte tratando con sinceridad y que pueda dañarte es lo que no me gusta de su relación. Yo sólo me preocupo por ti.

Podría haber reído cuando mencionó lo de la sinceridad, para la ironía del caso.

—No soy una niña, sé cuidarme—me crucé de brazos— y así me halagas por mi trabajo—sonriendo se acercó y me abrazó.

—Perdón, no puedo tratar de convencerte todo el tiempo, tu misma debes darte cuenta si lo que haces es o no incorrecto.

—¿O sea que ya no te quejarás más de él?

—No por el momento— con un beso en la frente se despidió y me dejó ahí sintiéndome patética de nuevo.

…

Ese día me quedé trabajando en mi oficina hasta tarde con algunos colaboradores, al inicio pude mantenerlos junto a mí a base de café, pero antes de medianoche todos se rindieron y me dejaron sola. Estaba concentrada en mi ordenador cuando un sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que casi saltara de mi silla.

—¡Me asustas!—chillé cuando vi a Sasuke entrar. Estaba vestido con jeans y sudadera, ¿es que así había ido a trabajar ese día?

—Tú eres quien me provoca sustos a mí. ¿Se puede saber qué haces a las 3 am en la oficina y sola?

Busqué el reloj en las paredes, no creí que fuese tan tarde pero lo era.

—Al menos tú estabas aquí—me quise justificar. Ahora que lo veía, los nervios de un día antes resurgían.

Observándolo mejor sus cabellos estaban despeinados y caían ligeramente sobre su frente. Supuse que así se veía fuera del trabajo, aunque con lo vanidoso que era, tal vez sólo se mostraba así en su casa los fines de semana. Y por Dios que era sexy en esa versión tan desprolija.

—Ino me ha mandado un mensaje para que viniera por ti, sino eras capaz de amanecer en ese escritorio.

Me quedé con la mandíbula desencajada. Ino era una traidora, primero me recomendaba alejarme de él, y luego lo mandaba hacía mí en plena madrugada.

— No me digas que estabas dormido en tu casa y terminaste haciéndole caso-reí secamente.

En ese momento quise cerrar los ojos, el cansancio de tanto trabajo por fin cobraba cuota. Por un momento no lo escuché decir nada.

—No—lo sabía, también estaba trabajando—estaba fuera de tu casa esperando que me abrieras cuando recibí el mensaje.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Claro que él no podía haber hecho aquello. Era como un sueño, algo empalagoso. Tenía que admitir que aquello era lo más dulce que había hecho.

—¿En mi casa? ¿A esta hora? ¿Para qué?—caminó a tropezones hacía mí y rodeó el escritorio.

—Para esto.

Su mano se pasó por mi nuca, llevándome hacia él. Y me besó. Sólo tuve cabeza para jalarlo de la sudadera hacía mí.

Cosa extraña, sentí que algo golpeaba mi frente.

—¿Sakura?—preguntó y ahora su rostro lucía preocupado—¿te sientes bien?

Pestañé dos veces y entonces vi que en realidad estaba del otro lado del escritorio, mientras con su dedo sostenía en cierta forma mi frente. Mi cerebro despertó un poco. ¡Me estaba quedando dormida y había fantaseado con él! Ese beso había surgido de mi imaginación. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de suprimir el rastro de las ansias que había desencadenado mi sueño.

—Creo que necesito dormir en verdad—admití. Me miró como si tuviese monos en la cara.

—En serio que debo gustarte mucho—creo que en ese momento abrí los ojos como platos— estas roja como tomate.

—A estas horas de la madrugada y tienes humor para eso—me fastidió su sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos, recoge todo, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Pero aún no termino—le mostré la pila de documentos a mi costado.

Puso ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y se acercó peligrosamente.

—Si no quieres que te amarre de brazos y te lleve cargada hasta mi auto entonces deja eso ahí-amenazó.

Desistí, tomé mi bolso y lo acompañé. Ya en el coche no hice más que observarlo mientras manejaba.

—Bromeas con que me gustas y eres tu quien viene por mi así. Sólo faltó que vinieras en pijama.

Se detuvo a causa de un semáforo, así que pudo voltear a verme.

—Linda, yo no uso pijama para dormir—su sensual reacción me hizo detener la conversación.

El resto del camino siguió con una sonrisa que yo consideré maliciosa. ¿Por qué parecía que él siempre salía ganando en nuestras conversaciones? Todo el tiempo tenía un comentario ingenioso con el cual terminar y dejarme en burla.

Cuando por fin se detuvo frente a mi casa no esperé mucho y salí casi corriendo, no sin antes agradecerle rápidamente. Busqué las llaves mientras me ahogaba en los nervios, sólo quería desaparecer de su vista, pero al parecer se escondían de mí al fondo del bolso. Cuando por fin las encontré, entonces recordé la razón por la cual no había podido dormir un día antes y por la que me había optado por quedarme a trabajar tarde. Dejé las llaves de lado y bajé los escalones hasta estar a un costado del coche. Sasuke bajó la ventana.

—Sólo para que quede claro, el beso de ayer sólo fue un arranque. Por un momento me confundí al estar con tu adorable familia. Pero fue sólo eso. Prometo que evitaré volver a confundirme de esa forma—él abrió la boca apenas pero yo no lo dejé hablar—recordemos que lo nuestro no es más que un acuerdo.

Enseguida di media vuelta y casi corrí hacía la puerta. Esa noche apenas dormí unas horas, recordando el sueño que tuve en la oficina. Yo era la persona más hipócrita del mundo en ese momento.

…

Por la mañana me despertó el sonido de un mensaje en el móvil. Sasuke pasaría a recogerme para ir a trabajar pues el día anterior había dejado mi coche en el estacionamiento de la compañía. Era tan tarde que apenas pude ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Para colmo de males parecía que se había averiado el calentador del agua, así que casi me congelo en la ducha, no podía ir apestando al trabajo.

Mis cabellos aún estaban mojados cuando subí a su coche, y él me miró como si fuese bicho raro otra vez. Desde que nos conocimos eran ya incontables las veces que me había dedicado esa mirada.

—¿Qué?—pregunté molesta, el negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un caso curioso, usualmente a las chicas les gusta estar impecables. Tú…tu pareces ser del grupo de mujeres como Izumi-recordé a su despreocupada hermana y su aspecto hippie.

—Claro que puedo arreglarme, muchas veces lo he hecho cuando salimos. No veo la necesidad de traer toneladas de maquillaje todos los días. Nací así.

—A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta verlas con maquillaje.

—Pero al final del día vamos a dormir sin maquillaje. El hombre que se quede en mi cama tendrá que despertar cada mañana viendo mi cara al natural.

Sasuke me miró de reojo y no habló hasta después de varios minutos.

—Tu inteligencia es mordaz, tanto que comienzo a pensar que eres demasiado bella—quise darle un golpe en el hombro por ese comentario, pero como siempre terminé sonrojándome y girando la cara hacía la ventana del coche.

Esa mañana quedamos de comer juntos, con el pretexto de revisar algo del trabajo. Ese ligero calor en el rostro parecía no desaparecer por más que quisiera.

—Yo sólo temía por tus horas de sueño. Mírate ahora, tienes cara de enferma—comentó Ino al terminar la reunión del medio día.

—¿Sabes el susto que me llevé al verlo aquí a las tres de la mañana?

—Sabía que sólo él podría convencerte de regresar a casa, lo que me sorprendió fue que realmente viniera por ti. Por Dios nena, si todo esto no fuera a causa de tu mentira podría declararlo el hombre más dulce que hay. Y seguramente te estaría alentando a que te dejaras llevar por él. Sin embargo si lo veo desde cualquier perspectiva, se ha comportado como un caballero.

—Hoy por la mañana me ha dicho que necesito maquillaje, después que soy hermosa, sinceramente creo que es un patán.

Ino me miró suspicaz.

—Sakura…

—¿Si?

Se detuvo un momento, buscando sus palabras.

—Por la cara que pones al hablar de él o que lo tuyo con Uchiha es algo más serio de lo que pensaba—y enseguida salió de la oficina sin darme oportunidad de responder.

Cuando abordé el ascensor tuve la desgracia de toparme con Sasori, el estúpido de mi primo, quien apenas me vio puso cara de burla. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que él sintiera esa tonta rivalidad?

—Hola primita.

—Hola—dije simplemente, comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y no tenía ganas de iniciar una conversación con él.

—¿Cómo va tu vida? De seguro debe ser algo extenuante.

—Me gusta el trabajo, aunque en ocasiones sea pesado.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿no me digas que…? ¿Será que no te has enterado?—entonces lo encaré.

—¿Enterado de qué?

Puso cara de sorpresa fingida.

—¡Oh! ¿No sabes? Pobre Sakura, pero descuida, no es la gran cosa.

Clavé la mirada en él, esperando a que solito lo soltara. En verdad debía estar disfrutando ese momento. Era insoportable.

—Está bien, pero no fue por mí que te enteraste—en ese momento salimos del ascensor por lo que bajó la voz— Sabes a lo que me refiero, sobre Uchiha y su ex. Desde la fiesta circulan varios rumores. Me pregunto cuanto de ello es inventado.

Traté de respirar profundo. Esa era la razón por la que un día atrás algunos hablaban a mis espaldas.

—¿Y qué se dice?—pregunté entre dientes.

—Casi todo es relacionado al hecho de que los vieron abandonar juntos la fiesta en el coche de él—luego saludó a algunos compañeros a lo lejos—lo siento, tengo que irme, espero que estés bien Sakura—y así como llegó se fue.

¿Sasuke había llevado a Karin a su casa? Ahora seguramente yo era la cornuda oficial en compañía.

Lo encontré dentro de su coche, esperándome frente a la entrada principal. Evité saludarlo y sólo me subí.

—¿Te apetece comida China, Italiana, o algo más normal?—preguntó ya en el camino.

—Algo que sea rápido, tenemos mucho trabajo.

—¿Has tenido un mal día y por eso tu mal humor?—preguntó con tanta calma que me molesté aún más.

—Si con mal día te refieres a que media empresa me cree con cuernos pues, si, algo así.

—Será entonces comida China—ahora quien lucía molesto era él— ¿por qué prestas atención sólo a la mitad de lo que los demás dicen de ti?

—Porque las superficialidades no me importan, pero tú eres mi novio, ¿quieres que esté feliz por saber que te mezclas más con Karin de lo que deberías?—casi estuve a nada de taparme la boca por lo que había dicho. Había admitido frente a él que estaba celosa. Ahora él esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

—Así que era eso. ¿Sientes celos Sakura?

—Es mi reputación lo que está en juego, no te hagas ilusiones, te he dicho que la vez pasada sólo me confundí, pero no volverá a pasar. Además, te ves ridículo aun rogándole a tu ex quien por cierto está comprometida.

—Te gusto, deberías admitirlo de una buena vez. La fría Sakura Haruno ha cedido ante mi encanto.

El muy idiota parecía feliz ante ello.

—¡Yo no soy fría!

Estando en el restaurante charlamos poco, así como poca fue la comida que probé. Me había comenzado a sentir mal las últimas horas y ese dolor de cabeza empeoraba.

—Te ves enferma, tal vez necesitas dormir. ¿Por qué no regresas a casa a descansar?

—Estoy perfectamente—mentí.

Acercó su mano a mi frente, y simplemente me quedé como boba analizando sus ojos negros.

—Tienes un poco de fiebre.

—No es para tanto. Tengo que regresar a la oficina, en dos días tengo que entregar la primer revisión de un proyecto.

—Déjaselo a tu equipo de trabajo, para eso los tienes.

Resoplé. Para él era tan sencillo. Apenas se le veía trabajar y aun así recibía tanto mérito, mientras yo tenía que esforzarme día y noche si quería ser reconocida.

—A algunos no nos llegan las cosas tan fáciles y tenemos que trabajar más duro que los demás—respondí sin tratar de ocultar mi enojo.

—¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras-ahora tenía el semblante serio.

Apenas dimos un repaso a los documentos que teníamos que revisar y pagamos la cuenta.

—¿Volverás así?—preguntó cuándo subimos al coche.

—Ya hablamos sobre esto.

—Te llevaré a tu casa—ya había encendido la maquinaria cuando abrí la puerta y me bajé.

—Volveré por mi cuenta, gracias por la comida.

Así que tomé un taxi para regresar al trabajo. Sabía que me estaba comportando como niña de cinco años al hacer tales berrinches, pero simplemente no podía detenerme. Estaba molesta por su actitud irresponsable ante el trabajo, aún seguía dándole vueltas al por qué había salido con Karin de la fiesta, y esa maldita fiebre parecía aumentar, sentía mi cara arder.

Regresé a la oficina y llamé a mis colaboradores. Una vez más se prepararon para quedarse hasta tarde, sabían que estábamos contra reloj.

Traté de concentrarme más aún en lo que hacía, pero cada cinco minutos recordaba a Uchiha y sentía que el estómago me daba vueltas. Para colmo de males parecía que la comida china me había sentado mal.

Ino me llevó un par de antigripales, pero de poco sirvieron. Aunque ella también quería que me fuera a casa.

—Haruno, nosotros podemos terminar solos, debería irse a casa a descansar—mencionó Shikamaru desde su restirador.

—Sólo necesito algo de café y podré continuar—mencioné.

Salí de la oficina, afuera la mayoría de los cubículos estaban a oscuras, sólo un par se mantenía con las luces encendidas, los cuales pertenecían a dos auxiliares que aún nos estaban apoyando. Me dirigí a la cocina de nuestro piso por una taza de café. Mientras lo preparaba sentí como todo a mi alrededor se movía. Me aferré con fuerza a la encimera. Tal vez ya era momento de por fin irme a casa. El problema era ahora que el cuerpo no me respondía.

—Ino…—alcancé a decir antes de que mi cabeza tocara el piso.

…

Cuando desperté tenía una aguja que penetraba en una de mis venas, suministrando un suero que parecía estar helado, pues lo sentía congelar cada una de las venas de mi brazo.

Odiaba estar canalizada. Odiaba las agujas. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba la sangre.

Lentamente me senté sobre la camilla, cuidando no mover mucho el brazo y la aguja en él. Me dolía cada músculo pero al parecer ya no tenía fiebre. Estaba sola en una habitación de hospital. La ventana estaba abierta y al parecer allá afuera ya era de día. ¿Qué hora era? Ya llegaba tarde al trabajo.

A un costado había un botón para llamar a la enfermera, necesitaba que alguien me quitara esa aguja pues yo sola no era lo suficiente valiente como para hacerlo. La mujer llegó unos segundos después.

—¿Cómo amaneció? Hace media hora revisé su temperatura corporal y por fin se encuentra en sus niveles normales. El doctor vendrá en unos instantes—comenzó a colocarme un baumanómetro en el brazo libre.

Enseguida entró un hombre con bata a la habitación. Era joven, de cabello largo y alto, me parecía conocido de algún lugar.

—Sakura, buenos días. Es bueno que ya hayas despertado—revisaba lo que parecía ser mi expediente— has tenido fiebre toda la noche, pero por fin ha disminuido. Seguirás en observación hasta que salgan los resultados de tus análisis.

—¿Análisis?—pregunté asustada— Creo que sólo estaba resfriada.

El tipo me miró fijamente como si hubiera dicho un disparate.

—Un resfriado no te lleva al estado en el que estabas, tenías fiebre, presión alta y presentabas deshidratación. Todo indica que has pasado por mucho estrés recientemente y se presentabas signos como si de resfriado se tratase. Dime, ¿Cuántas horas has dormido en los pasados días?

—Ciertamente poco pero…

—Ese tonto de Sasuke no sabe cuidar de ti, cuando pidió quedarse contigo dudé en dejarlo.

Entonces lo recordé.

—¿Suigetsu?

—El mismo en persona—extendió su mano para saludarme.

—No sabía que fueras doctor—le devolví el saludo.

En ese momento salió la enfermera de la habitación, y a su vez entró Sasuke. Cuando lo miré sentí pena por él. Se le veía cansado y con algo en sus ojos que parecía ser ojeras. Además traía aún el traje de un día antes. Sin decir una palabra se acercó y tocó mi frente.

—Ya no hay fiebre—dijo casi en susurro. El doctor nos miró a ambos.

—Los dejo solos, vuelvo cuando tenga los resultados, mientras tú—se dirigió a mí—debes descansar.

Lo que le siguió fue un silencio incómodo. Él recogió su saco de la silla de al lado. Se le veía tan serio que supuse que estaba molesto.

—¿Qué—titubeé por un segundo—qué fue lo que pasó?—él respiró profundo.

—¿Sabes? Me he pasado toda la noche sentado en esta banca, dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta, ¿por qué Sakura ha esperado hasta el último momento para llamar por alguien y hacerle saber que se encuentra realmente mal? ¿Es acaso porque le importa más su trabajo que su salud? ¿O es porque se quiere mostrar cómo alguien fuerte? ¿O simplemente es demasiado tonta como para no darse cuenta?—en realidad estaba molesto. Y mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

No supe cómo contestarle. Aún me sentía algo mareada y adolorida, en ese estado no podía dar respuestas razonables o al menos ingeniosas. Lo único que pude hacer fue regresar a la cama con algo de dificultad.

Al mirarme tiró el saco a lado y vino a ayudarme.

—Gracias—susurré.

—Suigetsu ha dicho que tienes cansancio crónico. No es algo que pueda curarse de la noche a la mañana. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa siquiera?—asentí con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas ni para responder un "si"— he llamado temprano a Fure. Tus colaboradores entregarán el proyecto en tiempo y forma, les apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, así que puedes tomarte unas vacaciones mientras te recuperas.

Sentí como el sueño llegaba y me perdí en su voz.

…

Desperté cuando él ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Ino, quien lo primero que hizo fue darme los saludos de media oficina.

—Sabía que estabas estresada pero no imaginaba que a tal punto. Me siento tan apenada contigo Sakura, yo debería estar al pendiente y saber cuándo pararte…

—Ni lo digas, todo esto que me pasa no es más que culpa mía. Tú no eres mi madre como para hacer eso.

—Soy tu amiga por encima de tu secretaria, no debí permitir que llegaras a este límite, yo…

—Uchiha está enojado conmigo—interrumpí.

—Cuando llegué a la cocina él estaba saliendo de ella, te llevaba en brazos. Al parecer se había quedado tarde a trabajar y fue el primero en darse cuenta de que te pasaba algo. Cuando caíste te aseguraste de tirar varias tasas al suelo. Debiste ver su cara de preocupación. Te trajimos de inmediato en su coche, y se quedó toda la noche a tu lado. Si es que está enojado, también es cierto que se preocupa por ti.

—¿En realidad hizo eso?—ella asintió con la cabeza. Algo dentro de mí brincó de alegría.

El resto de mi estancia ahí no volví a saber de Sasuke. Necesitaba verlo por alguna razón urgente que no lograba aceptar.

Suigetsu regresó por la tarde, resultaba que no había nada más que lo que ya me habían diagnosticado, así que necesitaba algo de medicación y mucho descanso, además de tratar de olvidarme del trabajo por unos días. Ino le avisó a mi hermano Yuuta, fue él quien me llevó a casa. Estuve tentada todo el tiempo en llamarle a Sasuke, pero no reunía el valor para hacerlo.

Eran exactamente las diez de la noche cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Yuu se había quedado a dormir en la habitación de la planta baja, así que supuse que fue él quien abrió. Escuché pasos en las escaleras y después alguien que abrió mi puerta. Sólo la lámpara de la mesa de noche alumbraba alrededor, así que sólo vi su rostro cuando se acercó.

—¿Cómo sigues?—preguntó en voz baja. Parecía estar más calmado. Ahora podía ver su versión de chico preocupado que Ino me había narrado.

—Mejor.

Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

—Perdón por no recogerte en el hospital, he tenido algunos pendientes.

—¿A causa mía?—pregunté apenada.

—Si—dudó un poco—a causa tuya.

Después hubo un silencio.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

Entonces hice algo que ni yo misma esperaba. Tomé su mano. Por un momento el simplemente dejó que lo tocara, quise derretirme de felicidad cuando la enlazó a la mía.

—Eres muy cabeza dura. Tienes que poner todo de tu parte para recuperarte.

—Perdón.

Acarició mi cabello, como si lo peinase. Tontamente cerré los ojos. Al abrirlos pude distinguir sus ojos negros observándome fijamente. Se acercó y no retrocedí. Con suavidad me atrajo hacia él. Sus labios rozaron los míos. Lo que siguió después me hizo descubrir cuanto había anhelado volver a besarlo. Pero esta vez todo era delicado, como si temiera que me rompiera en cualquier instante.

Aunque mis movimientos eran torpes. Mi cara ardía, y ya no por la fiebre. Lo necesitaba, mi mente ignoraba las mil razones por las que no debía siquiera tocarlo. En un movimiento audaz, pasé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, y con lentitud la subí. Su abdomen se sentía duro y su piel quemaba. Agradecí que me ayudara para quitársela por completo. Vaya que era hermoso. Entonces se subió a la cama, hasta quedar sobre mi, recargándose sobre rodillas y brazos para no tocarme. Comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Si hubiese hecho una lista de las cosas que no debía estar haciendo, justo después de que me dieran de alta en el hospital, esa sería la primera.

Entre todo lo conocido y por conocer, aquello era lo que más podía identificar como el paraíso.

Deslizó su lengua húmeda por mi clavícula, luego regresó a mi barbilla y volvió a besarme.

Y entonces la fatiga me hizo soltar un ligero grito de dolor cuando dejó caer parte de su peso en mí. Él enseguida se detuvo y se movió a un costado, tomando ahora él mi mano.

—Perdón, creo que no es para nada el momento indicado—susurró—además, tu hermano sigue allá abajo y…

—Shh—lo callé, muy a mi pesar no podíamos continuar. _No debíamos_ hacerlo—ahora duerme.

—¿Planeas que me quede aquí a dormir?—esbozó una media sonrisa que tomé como sincera.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Esa noche dormimos uno al lado de otro en mi cama, yo aún adolorida por mis males, y él cansado por haberse mantenido en vela la noche anterior. Y de nuevo todo se sentía tan correcto.

…

…

…

 **N/A:** OwO ¿Les ha gustado? Vaamos, yo adoré la última parte. ¿Mencioné que amo esta versión que hice de Sasuke? Ojo, mencioné desde el inicio que habría mucho Ooc, por si alguien se queja que puede llegar a ser muy cursi. Joder, odio un Sasuke cursi ahora que lo pienso. ¿LES PARECE CURSI? D:

Nuevamente les agradezco que me hagan saber si cometí por ahí algún error, ortográfico o de la adaptación.

Por otro lado, ya casi actualizo este fic con el original, tengo que apurarme a terminarlo! Según yo, lo iba a terminar por el capi 17…ahora que me lo replanteo, serán unos más, tal vez 20? Como sea, necesito terminarlo, hace años que no termino algún fanfic y tengo otros en cola ;o;

Y mientras esperan a que suba la continuación, les recomiendo otros de mis fics –por si no los han leído-:

 _AFTER PARADISE:_

 _La nueva casa era casi perfecta, excepto por el fantasma pegado a la ventana frontal. A pesar de su rostro pálido y ojos tristes, era increíblemente guapo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Un fantasma apuesto?_

 _CUPID'S WEDDING AGENCY:_

 _Sasuke tiene el peor trabajo de todos. Tan sólo es un alma tratando de redimirse para obtener la entrada al paraíso. Los clientes suelen ser casos difíciles, tontos enamorados del amor sin remedio. Pero esa chica Sakura es el peor de todos los casos._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 13. ALGUIEN.

Su respiración era lenta mientras su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba. No hacía mucho ruido al dormir, sólo ese ligero ronroneo de su respiración. Aspiré y sentí su aroma. No era su perfume de siempre, más bien sólo olía a jabón, lavanda supuse. Deslicé mi mano por su cintura y rocé los bellos que descendían de su abdomen hasta perderse bajo su pantalón. Traía de nuevo unos vaqueros, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo siempre formal, con su traje impecable, que me parecía demasiado interesante verlo con otro tipo de ropas. Pero la mejor parte era su torso al descubierto. Anoche había estado a nada de lamer cada parte de él…

Cerré los ojos y disfruté los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Era una mañana tranquila y el clima pintaba para un día perfecto. Además era sábado, tenía todo el fin de semana para descansar y relajarme. Pero lo mejor de todo en esos momentos era haber descubierto cómo era despertar con un hombre a mi lado. Y no cualquier tipo, sino Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Quién era yo o qué había hecho para merecer aquello? Una voz en mi cabeza gritaba que estaba cometiendo una locura. Trataba de pensar en Neji y recobrar mi rumbo, se supone que aún tenía sentimientos por el chico de ojos grises, pero después de unos segundos no pasaba nada, ni siquiera podía recordar bien su tono, ¿en realidad eran grises más oscuros o pálidos? En su lugar tenía el ónix de los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Acaso iba todo eso en serio, me había enamorado completamente del Uchiha?

Lo que había comenzado como una farsa no podía pintar nada bueno, y menos algo que anoche había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que fuese real. Y es que se había sentido así, cuando sus labios acariciaban los míos, sus manos se deslizaban por todos lados, el calor de su cuerpo me quemaba y el deseo había despertado en mi surgiendo de donde sea que estuviese guardado.

Hubiese deseado permanecer ahí hasta que él despertara y darle los buenos días, pero en ese momento tocaron suavemente a la puerta de mi habitación. Supuse que era Yuuta. Sentí un poco de vergüenza, seguramente él se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había quedado a dormir. Con mucho cuidado me levanté de la cama, siempre al pendiente de no despertar a mi acompañante. Cuando con éxito logré salir de la habitación, Yuu estaba recargado contra la pared contraria, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—No te voy a preguntar si dormiste bien. No, no lo haré—claramente se estaba burlando.

—No seas idiota—supliqué, luego le hice una seña para que me siguiera.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada—bromeó mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Me giré y le dediqué una mirada asesina.

—Interrumpiste mi sueño, por si tanto te preocupa.

—Perdón, perdón, es que aún no me acostumbro a que mi hermanita mayor tenga novio—luego puso esa cara seria pero sincera—¿eres feliz?

Inconscientemente sonreí ante su pregunta, un segundo después me di cuenta de aquello y me asusté. ¿Tanta influencia tenía en mi Sasuke?

—Un poco, supongo—no quería admitirlo tan abiertamente.

—Me agrada saber eso, pensé que toda la vida ibas a estar colada por Neji, ya te veía solterona y con gatitos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, él sólo rio.

—Tu…no…Neji, yo claro que no—mi voz sonaba estúpida mientras trataba de aclarar las cosas.

—Por favor, se un poco sincera, ¿crees que nadie lo había notado? Creo que sólo el muy idiota nunca se dio cuenta. Pero si lo comparamos con este tipo—se refirió a Uchiha indicando hacia el techo— parece que realmente se preocupa por ti, cuando me llamó para avisarme de lo que te pasó, pidiéndome que fuese a recogerte al hospital y apenado porque no podía ser él quien fuera, incluso anoche cuando llegó, preguntó por tu estado y me agradeció haberte traído a casa, no sé, sólo puedo pensar que le importas demasiado.

Incluso mi hermano parecía enamorado de Sasuke cuando hablaba así de él. El muy idiota de mi falso novio se había ganado a las personas que más importaban en mi vida. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, luego me abrazó y se despidió, no sin antes darme el medicamento que tenía que estar tomando y advertirme que debía descansar todo el día para recuperarme un poco.

Me tomé las cosas con calma y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Me debatí un rato por qué sería lo que más le gustaría comer, así que terminé eligiendo algo demasiado genérico como huevos y tocino. Al poco rato escuché pasos en el piso de arriba, supuse que se había despertado.

Estaba sirviendo café cuando lo escuché cerca.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me he despertado y no estabas a mi lado? Pides que me quede y me abandonas.

Giré a verlo y me encontré con su versión más desprolija. Ya tenía encima la camisa, traía unas deportivas y esos jeans que le quedaban tan bien como para provocarme un infarto. Su cabello usualmente perfecto esa mañana estaba revuelto, no había notado el largo de su cabello que en esos momentos caía sobre su frente. Creo que él incluso con harapos se vería bien. Era malditamente sexy.

—Tenía hambre, además ya me siento mucho mejor, si sigo acostada me entumiré—expliqué.

—¿Tu hermano?—preguntó mientras se acercaba y se robaba la taza de café que había servido para mi.

—Se ha ido hace unos momentos—le extendí mi plato y procedí a servir un segundo.

—Ya es un poco tarde, yo también debería irme, tengo que darme una vuelta por la oficina—comenzó a devorar el tocino—¿te sientes mejor? Muy temprano chequé tu temperatura y parece que la fiebre no regresó.

— _Oh, claro que lo hizo, justo anoche cuando me besaste_ —pensó Sakura.

—Todo va bien, incluso antes de irse Yuu me dio un par de pastillas. Dice que necesito descansar pero desearía también acompañarte a la empresa.

Sus ojos negros me miraron como si estuviese loca al decir aquello.

—Tú te paras por allá y yo enseguida te monto al coche y te regreso a la cama.

Debía tener las mejillas ardiendo en ese instante cuando el pronunció lo último, inevitablemente recordé de nuevo lo pasado unas horas antes. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa perversión? Incluso ahora que estaban desayunando en la encimera, podía imaginármelo botando los platos, subiéndome ahí y sintiendo de nuevo sus labios. Necesitaba definitivamente un baño con agua helada.

De pronto descubrí que me miraba muy divertido.

—¿Qué?—mi reacción había sido muy a la defensiva, después de decir aquello en esa forma me arrepentí.

El siguió comiendo sin despegarme la mirada.

—Para, eso es incómodo—me quejé.

—Si no puedo tocarte por el momento porque recién llegas del hospital, al menos puedo hacer esto, ¿no?

Él debía estar disfrutando mucho molestarme de esa manera. ¿En verdad tenía ganas de lo que decía? De nuevo me sentía tan insegura, ¿qué hacía alguien como él, que antes tenía de novia una modelo, al lado mío? Yo era una mujer sin chiste que de lo único que podía presumir era su cerebro y su trabajo.

—¿Tanto te gusta burlarte de mí?—le aventé una servilleta a la cara.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, de pronto su móvil sonó y fue a la sala a atender la llamada. Cuando regresó traía esa cara de fastidio y se estaba vistiendo la chaqueta.

—No te sientas culpable, pero el trabajo se ha acumulado al doble, así que recupérate para que regreses a ayudarme.

—Aún podrías llevarme contigo a la oficina si te arrepientes.

Se acercó y dejó un beso rápido en mi frente. Aquel gesto se sintió más íntimo de lo que debería, él también se dio cuenta, dudó un momento y frunciendo el ceño dijo adiós.

Ese día procuré tomar en serio lo de descansar. Me tiré en el sofá a ver cuanta película me llamara la atención en la tv. Por ratos era interrumpida en mi maratón, recibí llamadas de todo mundo preocupados por mi estado. Mi equipo de trabajo incluso había mando un video mensaje, se les veía trabajando en la oficina, pero en vez de quejarse me pedían que no me preocupara y descansara. Me sentí culpable, tenían que trabajar en su día de descanso, pero Ino repitió hasta el cansancio que no había problema.

Durante la tarde estuve realmente tentada a llamarle a Uchiha. Una parte de mi quería tenerlo de vuelta, pero no me animaba a pedírselo, ¿qué pensaría él si le mostraba lo ansiosa que estaba de su presencia? Y fue cuando me entró una nueva curiosidad, ¿qué hacía él en sus tiempos libres, los fines de semana? Nunca antes había reparado en algo así, pero me sentí desesperada por saberlo.

—¿Izumi?—pregunté cuando se escuchó que descolgaron el teléfono del otro lado, tenía el número pero no estaba segura si era el de la hermana de Uchiha o si lo había confundido con el de algún cliente.

—La misma, ¿Sakura, eres tú?

—Sí, tenía dudas si este era tu número.

—¡Oh! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Le he preguntado al ogro de mi hermano temprano pero no me dio muchos detalles, ¿todo bien?

—Mucho mejor, ya me siento con energías.

—¿Necesitas algo? Mamá y yo queríamos visitarte pero no logramos sacarle tu dirección a Sasuke.

—No, no se molesten, estoy bien, y gracias por preocuparse, la verdad sólo llamaba para—dude unos momentos en lo que iba a preguntar— ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas sobre tu hermano? Ya sé que va a sonar extraño, se supone que soy su novia, pero hay muchas cosas que él no me cuenta y...

—No hay problema, anda, pregunta lo que quieras, el tipo por lo visto es reservado con todo mundo, incluso con su familia, pero creo que podré ayudarte.

—¿Qué es lo que hace en sus tiempos libres? Es decir, ¿fuera del trabajo y las fiestas?

Después de un breve silencio Izumi respondió.

—Leer, lo hace mucho, la próxima vez deberías ver la biblioteca que tiene en su departamento. También ir al gimnasio, pasa tanto tiempo ahí que a veces temo que se quede ahí a dormir. Pero últimamente en lo que creo que pasa más tiempo, es armando cochecitos—soltó una carcajada— parece niño de cinco años, pero los colecciona y al parecer son piezas miniatura muy caras, cuando está en el estudio con eso no le gusta que nadie lo moleste, luego cuando termina viene a mostrarnos tan emocionado, pero no quiere siquiera que los toquemos, es algo muy contradictorio.

Sonreí al escuchar eso, incluso alguien como él tenía algo tonto que le gustaba.

Por la noche estuve pegada al móvil más de lo que hubiese deseado. ¿Qué pensaría él si le pedía que viniese? No quería que se diera a notar lo tanto que me gustaba y esas ganas inmensas de tenerlo cerca. Así que mantuve la poca dignidad que me quedaba y decidí no marcarle o mandarle mensaje alguno. Pero entre más tarde se hacía y no recibía noticias suyas, más decepcionada estaba.

Tal vez yo era la única que sentía ansiedad por ver al otro en esos momentos. Yo era la única tonta que había malentendido todo, la única que había confundido la farsa con la realidad.

Me fui a la cama con eso último en la mente, sintiéndome patética nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, domingo, apenas y tuve ganas de levantarme de la cama, y sólo lo hice cuando tuve hambre. Mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, ya no dolía nada, sin embargo ahora lo que tenía era flojera infinita. Estuve dudando si debería seguir con mi maratón de películas o salir a tomar aire. Necesitaba que me pegara el sol y salí a caminar a un parque cercano. Me tiré en el pasto y volví a consultar el móvil. Nada de nuevo. ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Aún estaba trabajando? ¿Dónde estaba?

Al regresar a casa me sorprendió encontrar un coche fuera, reconocí a su dueño desde lejos, estaba aún tocando a mi puerta.

—¿Neji?—lo llamé mientras atravesaba el jardín frontal, el dio la vuelta y me mostró el enorme y bello ramo de rosas que llevaba.

Mi vida era un broma si esas flores eran para mi.

—Deberías estar descansando—dijo en un tono de regaño.

—Estoy mejor, salí a dar un paseo, las articulaciones me lo exigían.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—extendió el ramo cuando lo alcancé en el pórtico.

—Oh—lo tomé con cuidado, era tan grande, no recordaba que alguna vez me hubiesen regalado flores—Mucho mejor, muchas gracias—me encontré con ambas manos ocupadas, cuando pensé en pedirle que sostuviera las flores por mi para abrir la puerta, lo encontré buscando dentro de la maceta que colgaba a un costado. Sacó una llave de ahí y abrió por mi—veo que recuerdas—señalé.

—Tengo muy buena memoria Sakura, tanto que recuerdo incluso lo que pasa cuando estoy demasiado borracho.

—Lo dudo, el otro día por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas siquiera cómo fue que llegaste a tu casa? Me refiero a lo de la fiesta—solté una carcajada—no te podías siquiera poner de pie.

Fui a la nevera y saqué un par de cervezas, luego recordé su borrachera y las regresé, era mejor una soda.

—Recuerdo, y no sólo eso, ¿sabes? Hay algo a lo que le he estado dando muchas vueltas y no logro entender muy bien. Ese día los escuché discutir a ti y a Sasuke, justo cuando me subiste al coche para llevarme a casa. Tu…—hizo una pausa que bastó para que se me cayera el alma al piso—mencionaste algo sobre un trato que tenían entre ambos—tragué saliva, mi mente trabajó a toda velocidad tratando de recordar las palabras exactas que había utilizado en esa ocasión. Recordaba que él estaba tan borracho que apenas pude llevarlo al coche, y luego estaba Sasuke ahí y discutimos sobre él bailando con Karin y yo con Neji, algo sobre terminar lo nuestro y…

Me quedé pasmada cuando recordé otra cosa. Sasuke había mencionado algo sobre olvidarme de Neji. ¿Lo había escuchado también eso?

—Debiste escuchar mal—fue lo único que pude contestar.

Se dirigió a mí y mientras se acercaba me sentí como mis manos temblaban. ¿Cómo me zafaba de aquello?

—¿Por qué ustedes tienen un trato? No me quiero hacer ideas raras, pero a la manera que lo dijeron, no puedo evitar pensar en algo que es muy loco. Respóndeme ahora, ¿él te ha obligado a algo?

— Sasuke no me está obligando a nada, seguro tu idea es muy desacertada—mi nerviosismo me delataba. Neji se recargó en la encimera, justo donde un día antes Uchiha había desayunado.

—De él puedo creer muchas cosas, es alguien sin escrúpulos. Entonces te haré una pregunta diferente, ¿te está obligando a ser su novia?

—¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—todo ese tiempo creí que ambos habíamos fingido más que bien eso de parecer novios, no creí que seríamos descubiertos por la persona a la que más quería lograr engañar.

Resopló y se quedó mirando por la ventana mucho tiempo, creí que lograría librarme de ese tema cuando se giró y sus ojos casi me destrozaron. Tenía esa mirada que tanto había yo amado antes.

—Tal vez me estoy haciendo ideas muy erróneas, pero sé lo que escuché, por eso necesito que me expliques, que me convenzas que me equivoco, porque sigo sin saber qué hacer después de eso, me siento como un verdadero imbécil después de darme cuenta que habían muchas cosas que siempre pasé por alto.

—Mira, yo amo a Sasuke, no sé a qué te refieras con trato pero seguro escuchaste mal, él es el hombre que quiero en mi vida y…—de pronto tenía a Neji frente a mí, imponente, amenazador.

—¿Entonces por qué trataste de olvidarte de mi?—no pude pasar por alto la forma en que lo dijo, parte molesto, en parte como una súplica.

Él recordaba la conversación entre Sasuke y yo. La recordaba perfectamente. ¿Qué se supone que iba a yo a decir ante eso? Abrí la boca para volver a negarlo pero la cerré de nuevo, ¿me creería?

—Tu no lo amas, sientes algo por mi, ¿no es así?—había acercado su rostro tanto que me sentí intimidada de inmediato.

Si él hubiese hecho eso hacía unos meses, sin dudar me hubiese tirado a sus brazos, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y besándolo con todo ese amor que sentía. Ahora sin embargo era todo tan incómodo. ¿Cómo había yo llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué era lo que me hacía dudar de lo que sentía hasta hace poco, o creía sentir?

—Tu no conoces mis sentimientos en lo más mínimo, nunca lo supiste y menos ahora—fue lo único que alcancé a decir, luego sin esperármelo me tomó por la cintura, haciendo que tirara el ramo de rosas.

Me alarmé, quería detener aquello, era una locura pero una vocecilla me pedía que aprovechara esa oportunidad. ¿Cuántas veces en mi vida había deseado un momento como aquel? Simplemente debía decirle cuanto lo amaba —¿o había amado?— y dejarme llevar. Pero la duda regresaba junto con el recuerdo de los ojos negros de Sasuke. ¿Era ese un momento para dudar?

Y de pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Tan fuertes que me hicieron salir del trance. Me separé al instante, escurriéndome por uno de sus costados.

Entonces mi móvil, que seguía en la encimera, sonó. En la pantalla se veía el nombre de Sasuke. Los golpes en la puerta seguían. Neji también vio el nombre y pensó lo mismo que yo, sólo que unos segundos antes, cuando capté lo que sucedía él ya se me había adelantado a abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla nos encontramos con Sasuke, quien dejó de lado el móvil y le dedicó una mirada casi asesina a Neji. No se le veía sorprendido por encontrárselo ahí, tal vez porque ya había visto el coche del chico en la entrada. La forma en que esos dos se miraban, y cómo se plantó cada uno frente al otro, me puso los nervios de punta.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?—preguntó Sasuke casi entre dientes, parecía que quería ocultar su enojo pero era algo totalmente obvio.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? No creo que tengas mayores derechos que yo de venir aquí.

El tono de ambos era demasiado retador, ¿acaso se querían agarrar a golpes ahí mismo en la entrada?

—¿Más derechos que ser su novio? Te recuerdo que no eres más que un amigo.

Neji soltó una carcajada, pude ver cómo el rostro de Uchiha se encendió con aquello.

—Eso ha sido fingido, ahora lo sé, no eres nadie para ella.

Sasuke me miró con los ojos desorbitados, como reclamándome por aquello, ¿es que pensaba que yo le había contado la verdad a Neji? Estaba a punto de explicarme cuando él también se me adelantó. Por lo visto se me estaba prohibido intervenir ese día ante mis propios asuntos.

—Que te diga ella si lo del viernes por la noche en su habitación fue fingido—escupió con tanta malicia, mostrando esa media sonrisa que terminó por parecerme sexy, y en vez de hacerme enojar, lo cual debió ser mi reacción más coherente, sorpresivamente logró sonrojarme.

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que supuse Neji trató de asimilar eso, luego le dedicó una mirada de odio.

—Eres un imbécil—fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarle un golpe a la cara a mi supuesto novio. Pero increíblemente él lo desvió y en cambio aplastó su puño contra la mejilla de Neji, quien fue a parar contra uno de los muros, la sangre no tardó en aparecer por su nariz. Cuando Sasuke se acercó, tuve que atravesarme.

—¡Alto! ¡No pueden hacer lo que quieran, por Dios, es mi casa!—grité—¡Tú—le clavé el índice en el pecho a Uchiha—detente ahí!

Neji se levantó de inmediato y se limpió la sangre con la manga.

—No te quiero ver cerca de ella, ¿entiendes? ¿Crees que no he notado lo que quieres lograr?—reclamó Sasuke sin poner mucha atención en lo que yo había dicho.

—Bastardo…tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Sakura.

En eso tenía un buen punto Neji, de hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía derechos en mi persona, pero no lo iba a mencionar en ese momento.

Entonces Sasuke me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegó. Y sentí cómo me robó el aliento con ese simple acto.

—Tú—hizo una pausa que me sirvió para tomar un poco de aire—¿me quieres aquí?

Neji podía intimidarme, pero ni un poco como Sasuke lo hacía. Respiré profundo y traté de acomodar mis pensamientos, aproveché que ambos ahora me miraban esperando respuesta para pensar bien en toda esa tontería.

—Neji, será mejor que te vayas ahora, por favor—rogué, él bufó y caminó hasta mi lado.

—Yo esperaré Sakura, puedo ser muy paciente—mencionó antes de seguir caminando y golpear con el hombro a Sasuke.

— _No más paciente de lo que fui yo_ —quise decirle.

Sasuke pasó y cerró la puerta de golpe, luego fue hasta el refrigerador sin decir nada y sacó una bolsa de hielo. Me quedé en silencio, observándolo. Metió la mano en la bolsa e hizo una mueca cuando hizo contacto con el hielo dentro.

Por un rato estuvimos en silencio, sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar en momentos como ese, pocas veces en la vida se tiene al chico que te ha gustado por años y al que ahora te gusta peleando por ti, justo en la entrada de tu casa.

—¿Qué hacía él aquí?—preguntó por fin, aún enojado.

—Ha venido simplemente a visitarme, se enteró de lo del hospital.

—¿Y de paso te le has confesado? Joder, Sakura, explícame que pasa por tu cabeza porque juro que ya no entiendo nada.

—Explícame mejor tú, ¿qué ha sido toda ese show de hace un momento? Y no, yo no me he confesado o cosa alguna, él nos alcanzó a escuchar cuando discutimos después de la fiesta, algo sabe.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que reaccione si llego y lo encuentro aquí, hablando de que no soy nadie para ti?

—Para o pensaré que estabas realmente celoso, te has comportado como un idiota.

—¡Fue él quien comenzó!—gritó exasperado, resopló y me miró amenazador— Y sí, he tenido celos, he estado tan celoso que he querido ir tras él y terminar de partirle la cara. ¿Estás contenta?

Con eso logró dejarme sin palabras. Sasuke Uchiha admitía frente a mí que estaba celoso.

—Dime Sakura—continuó al ver que yo no decía nada— ¿qué es lo que quieres? Podemos terminar ahora la farsa para que puedas ir corriendo a los brazos de él. Pero antes responde sólo algo, ¿soy nadie para ti?

Con las manos aún temblando logré llenar un vaso con agua y apenas dar un trago.

—¿Es momento de sincerarnos, eh?—respiré hondo y luego lo miré directamente—La verdad, no sé con exactitud lo que quiero, pero de algo si estoy segura, y es que realmente eres alguien, aquí, ahora, conmigo—dije por fin.

Él no necesitó más, se acercó, tomó mi mentón y me besó. Lo hizo sin cuidado alguno, con desesperación, me atrajo hacía él por la cintura con fuerza. Era un beso diferente, como exigiendo, reclamándome que era suya. Y me dejé llevar, respondí y lo rodeé con mis brazos. De pronto sentí como me elevaba sobre la encimera. Como si de mi fantasía se tratase, me encontré ahí sentada, con él entre mis muslos, mientras besaba mi cuello y yo deslizaba mis manos sobre sus cabellos.

Y todo parecía tan correcto.

…

…

…

 **N/A:** ¬w¬ Como que esto sube de tono, ¿no es así?

Gracias por sus reviews, son adorables :3 Es hermoso ver que hay cada vez más gente a la que le gusta el fanfic, eso me alienta para continuar!

¿Leyeron mis recomendaciones de fanfics? ¿De casualidad alguien ya leyó "Mi lindo y querido compañero de piso"? Fue como mi segundo fanfic Sasusaku, está completo, y es el que más lectores ha tenido, no les pongo el resumen, porque es tan soso, sólo les diré que involucra a Sakura viviendo el departamento de Sasuke por error :3 …bueno, más bien a causa de la estupidez de ella por perderse y las manos resbaladizas de él xD

Por último, ¿de qué país son? Me he dado cuenta que casi siempre recibo reviews en la madrugada! D:

PD. Yo soy de México ;)


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14. Lo que somos, lo que hay.

Antes de que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar, lo recordaba realmente muy poco. Nunca había tenido el gusto de cruzar palabra con él. Lo poco que sabía era lo que en general todos conocían, que era un chico popular, el más inteligente de su curso, traía a media facultad detrás de él y si, era tan atractivo como ningún otro que hubiese visto antes. Los profesores lo alababan, incluso los míos, tanto que en algún punto de mi vida universitaria lo vi como rival. Yo tenía excelentes notas similares a las suyas, pero pasaba tan inadvertida ante todos a pesar de mi esfuerzo. Al parecer a todo mundo le simpatizaba por su cara bonita.

Si en aquel entonces alguien hubiese mencionado que en un futuro íbamos a terminar en un embrollo como el actual, besándonos y tocándonos en la cocina de mi casa, hubiese soltado una sonora carcajada. Nuestros caminos siempre fueron tan distintos, una casualidad en el trabajo y una mentira descarada de mi parte nos había llevado a ese punto. ¿Teníamos esperanza de continuar? No habíamos comenzado y ya me preocupaba que esto se volviera real, y de ser así, ¿nuestros caminos podían convertirse en compatibles?

Cerré los ojos mientras su bendita lengua se deslizaba entre mis pechos, bajando un poco más el escote para tener mayor acceso. Su delicioso toque provocaba que se me erizara la piel. En esos momentos sólo existíamos él y yo. Cualquier cosa o persona que hubiese estado ahí antes parecía algo tan lejano y sin importancia. Era patético darme cuenta hasta qué punto lo deseaba. El poco orgullo que tenía me decía que no podía mostrar esa ansiedad.

Entonces se separó y fui testigo de cómo los botones de mi blusa cedían ante él demasiado fácil. Me sentí demasiado desnuda, no es como si no hubiese estado con un chico antes, mientras esperaba por Neji en algún momento me aburrí y quise olvidarlo con alguien más. Pero era muy diferente estar así frente a Sasuke. Él notó cómo me cohibí cuando terminó con el último botón. Se detuvo y fijó esos hermosos ojos en los míos.

—¿Sakura?—susurró.

¿Qué se supone le iba a decir? ¿Qué me sentía tan fea en esos momentos? ¿En verdad él me miraba con deseo?

—¿Qué locura estamos haciendo?—pregunté casi tartamudeando. Una parte de mi quería que él retrocediera, si debamos ese paso nos meteríamos en un verdadero, serio y enorme problema.

El sonrió de medio lado y tomó mi mentón, me miró un poco confundido después de eso.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio?—asentí a su pregunta. Por Dios, ¿he dicho lo maravillosos que son sus ojos?

—Sasuke, sé lo que soy, y no soy para nada una modelo como tu ex. Si esto es una burla para ti te pido que pares—tenía que decirlo, estaba llena de inseguridades, y la sombra de su ex era suficiente para hacer tambalear mi confianza.

Entonces su expresión cambió, increíblemente parecía molesto.

—Eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta lo hermosa que eres. Hace unos momentos nos tenías a Neji y a mi dándonos de golpes por ser alguien en tu vida, ¿acaso no eres tú la que se está burlando?—bajó su mano y recorrió con su índice la curva de mis pechos. Él me quería matar.

—Yo no soy _tan_ hermosa–cuando su dedo llegó a la punta de uno de mis senos sentí que me faltaba el aire—¿En realidad te atraigo?-pregunté con la voz entrecortada- Claramente recuerdo que te has quejado de mi apariencia antes—reclamé. Esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No eres como las demás chicas, podría apostar que no tardas más de cinco minutos arreglándote, usualmente usas ropa demasiado holgada que no deja mostrar esas apetecibles curvas—llevó ambas manos a mis caderas— pero en parte lo agradezco, me gustaría ser el único que pueda ver tu cuerpo así, sin esas ropas.—Le di un ligero puñetazo.

—¿Ves? Sigues pensando que soy fea.

—¿Cómo rayos es que piensas que no eres hermosa? En realidad sólo tienes un problema con la moda, cosa que se puede solucionar. Y si lo que necesitas es que te alabe, bien, lo haré—se acercó y me besó fugazmente —¿Sabes que tienes los labios más apetecibles que he visto en una mujer? Joder Sakura, la primera vez que pude fijar mis ojos en ti—depositó otro beso en mis labios— cuando Fure nos presentó, me sentí un imbécil al quedarme viéndolos.

Me quedé con un inaudible "Oh" en la boca, nunca me di cuenta que él me miraba, recuerdo que en aquel entonces evadí su mirada pues estaba demasiado nerviosa por tenerlo ahí. Él luego besó mi nariz y continuó.

—Y no usualmente no llevas una gota de maquillaje, pero eres demasiado bonita y no lo necesitas.

 _Santo cielo._

–Deja de jugar—rogué, a pesar de que comenzaba a creerle seriamente.

Resopló y su mirada molesta volvió.

—En esos precisos momentos me tienes a tus pies ¡deja esa jodida inseguridad a un lado! Eres una mujer demasiado inteligente, puedes hacer cálculos matemáticos incomprensibles para todo el mundo, haznos un favor y ten más confianza en ti.

Escucharlo decir eso hizo que me sonrojara. Ciertamente yo era la inseguridad andando, desde niña había tenido más amor por los estudios que por salir con un chico. Cuando conocí a Neji, ya tenía ese complejo de patito feo, el cual se agravó con el hecho de estar siempre en la zona de amigos. Pero tampoco es como si me interesara mucho hacer mucho por mi apariencia, eso de pasar demasiado tiempo frente a un espejo, preparándome cada mañana, no era lo mío, me era más preciado dormir unos minutos más que tener mi cabello bajo control. Así era como parte de mi autoestima estaba por los suelos. Sin embargo era mi cerebro de lo que estaba más orgullosa. Y ahora él venía y me decía que era hermosa en esa forma. ¿Qué tan en contra podía ir de uno de los hombres mas atractivos que había conocido?

Lo jalé de la camisa suavemente.

—Haré que te arrepientas si me estas mintiendo—aseveré.

Tomó mi mano y la guió al lugar menos pensado, hasta tocar su entrepierna, por encima de sus pantalones. Abrí los ojos cuando me di cuenta lo que había ahí debajo. Estaba tan despierto y duro.

—¿Dudas—sus ojos se clavaron en los míos—cuanto te deseo ahora?—abrí la boca para decir algo pero puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios para callarme— y sólo para aumentar ese ego que no sé dónde tienes, pero deberías tenerlo muy alto, no es la primera vez que me pones así.

La idea de que esa no era la primera ocasión que se excitaba a causa mía me hacía estremecer. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Se había tocado por mí?

Sin proponérmelo ciertamente, apreté la mano y pude darme cuenta del gesto que provoqué con aquello. Cerró los ojos y elevó el mentón, gimiendo ligeramente. Ese sonido era cómo música.

—Por Dios, no hagas eso, provocarás que termine sin haber comenzado.

No sé de dónde saqué la idea de lamer el dedo con el que me silenciaba, mientras mi mano lo acariciaba por encima de los pantalones. Nuevamente hizo el mismo gesto, su respiración era pesada y podría jurar que era lo más erótico que había visto en mi vida.

Con lo último que dijo provocó que un gemido se me escapara. Y ni siquiera me estaba tocando.

Se acercó y con cuidado desató el sostén, luego pasó la lengua por cada uno de mis pechos. Y mientras con su boca hacía maravillas, me sentí hermosa y deseada. Al poco rato y con torpeza desabotoné su camisa. Era tan bello como recordaba, esta vez me di la oportunidad de acariciar su torso con mis manos, luego mi boca fue a su cuello y lamí toda la piel suya que tenía a mi alcance.

En esa posición sentía como su dureza rozaba en mi.

E inesperadamente, en ese preciso instante, la puerta principal chirrió. Alguien había entrado a la casa. Alguien que tenía llave y la confianza de entrar cuando le pegase la gana. La cara de sorpresa del Uchiha era de fotografía.

—¿Quién…?—susurró el chico, dejando el resto de la pregunta al aire mientras yo trataba de aclarar mi cabeza y descifrar para mi misma lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sakura, estás en casa?—esa sin duda era la voz de mi madre desde el recibidor.

Jalé a Sasuke y en el camino recogí nuestras camisas, una puerta de la cocina conducía al cuarto de lavado, con sigilo arrastré ahí, cerrando la puerta de inmediato y haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio.

—¿Qué hace tu mamá aquí?—preguntó un poco molesto mientras tomaba la camisa que le extendía.

—Baja la voz—exigí en un susurro.

Por un segundo me quedé como boba observándolo. En realidad me sentía decepcionada por no poder continuar con lo que estábamos. Cuando comencé a vestirme, me di cuenta que faltaba el sostén.

—Joder—maldije y casi estrello mi frente contra la pared. No quería ni pensar qué pensaría mi madre si encontraba esa prenda en medio de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se me ha olvidado el sostén.

—¿Y? termina de vestirte, si salimos de pronto de aquí ella sin que pensará mal.

—¿Quieres que salga sin ropa interior?

Se acercó y comenzó a abotonar mi camisa, decepcionada le ayudé y en un pestañeo ya estábamos de nuevo en la cocina.

—Acepto que te ves demasiado sexy así—tuvo el descaro de pasar una de sus manos por mi pecho unos segundos antes de que mi madre nos encontrara.

—¡Ah! Aquí estas, pero mira nada más, ¡si es Sasuke! Qué maravilla verte de nuevo.

—Muy buen día señora—esa vocecilla dulzona que Uchiha usaba para engatusar mujeres se había hecho presente.

—¿Qué haces aquí mamá?

—Tu hermano me dijo que terminaste hospitalizada, ¿es que no planeabas decirme?

Con disimulo me acerqué a donde había dejado el sostén, justo en el suelo y a un lado de la nevera, la cual abrí para sacar algo mientras con el pie envié la prenda a un rincón donde nadie la viera.

—¿Agua?—pregunté sonriente.

—Señora, con todo respeto, necesita regañarla, ni siquiera a mi me hace caso, le encanta trabajar sin descanso y eso le hace mucho daño—se quejó mi supuesto novio, incluso su voz parecía lastimera. Rodé los ojos.

Me acerqué a mamá y la llevé a la sala, no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta que el chico aún seguía empalmado. Antes de abandonar la cocina, le hice una seña para que hiciera algo con su _amiguito._ El muy canalla bajó la vista, al darse cuenta me devolvió una sonrisa que me hizo por un segundo querer echar de la casa a mi madre y seguir con lo nuestro.

Conversamos un buen rato en la sala, tuve que aventarle uno de los cojines para que se cubriera antes de que mi madre lo viera. Se dedicó a sermonearme junto con ella. Después de una media hora se disculpó y tuvo que retirarse.

—Te acompaño—dije y lo llevé a la salida, necesitaba un minuto a solas con él.

Apenas estuvimos fuera de la vista de mi mamá, me jaló del brazo y me arrinconó. Tuve que callar un gemido, cuando sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, si contábamos que sólo la delgada tela de nuestras camisas nos separaban, mis pezones estaban aún algo sensibles.

—Te necesito sólo para mi—susurró con una voz ronca, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que me hizo sentir como si fuese su presa—me besó ligeramente en los labios.

—Deberías irte—rogué, no quería que mi madre sospechara.

—Podría salir volver ahora y decirle a tu madre que nos de algo de privacidad—por la forma en que lo dijo no supe si realmente lo decía en serio.

—Serás idiota—lo empujé.

—¿Qué de malo tiene? Me deseas, te deseo—me jaló por la cintura y de nuevo sin un poco de vergüenza estrujó uno de mis pechos—¿debo mencionarle que somos novios?

Y entonces la burbuja que se había creado cuando eché a Neji de la casa, y que poco a poco no había hecho más que crecer con los besos y las caricias, se rompió.

Con nuestros recientes actos, no sabía cómo definir la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Se suponía que nuestro noviazgo era falso, y ahora había pasado a un nivel en que las cosas se me iban de las manos. Teníamos urgentemente que dejar las cosas en claro, pero ese no era el momento.

—Te veré mañana en el trabajo, ahora vete—rogué. Poco a poco cedió y se separó, dejándome por fin oportunidad para respirar.

—Suena divertido, podríamos continuar lo de antes sobre tu escritorio—la sonrisa pícara que ofrecía casi me hizo volver a flotar, pero no, tenía que tener la mente despejada por el momento.

—Vete—lo empujé ligeramente fuera cuando abrí la puerta.

Apenas estuvo fuera cerré por completo. Por un minuto me quedé estática a la puerta. Me acababa de crear nuevos problemas con lo que había sucedido.

Cuando volví a la sala mi madre tomaba una taza de té, pero me miraba de esa forma, cuando sabía que acababa de hacer una travesura.

—Perdón, no sabía que él estaba aquí, pero estaba tan cansada por haber ido de compras que me tomé el derecho de interrumpir.

—No hay problema, no has interrumpido nada—resoplé y me tiré al sofá.

—Sakura, soy tu madre, no me tomes por tonta—me asusté con ello y me giré a verla.

—No lo hago.

—¿Vas a negar que no estaban en algo cuando llegué? –Luego se rió, creí que estaría enojada pero parecía todo lo contrario— cuando los he encontrado ambos tenían los cabellos demasiado alborotados, ¿y dime, desde cuando amas andar sin sostén?

Juraría que me puse de mil colores ante la vergüenza que sentía. Obviamente ella lo había notado, y quien sabe cuántas cosas había imaginado.

.

.

El lunes muy temprano recibí una llamada del mismo Sasuke, apenas me estaba arreglando para ir a trabajar cuando sonó el móvil.

—Necesitas descansar al menos un par de días más. Fure incluso te autorizó la semana completa, ¿por qué no lo aprovechas? Demuestra un poco que no eres una adicta al trabajo—lo escuché decir al otro lado de la línea.

—Ya he estado varios días fuera, y me siento lo suficientemente bien físicamente.

—No sabes cómo me gusta oír eso, necesitas estar fuerte para lo que te espera—la forma en que lo hizo, la promesa que con ello iba incluida, hizo que mis piernas temblaran, tuve que sostenerme del tocador para no caer.

Por un momento me quedé sin palabras, ¿cómo se supone debía responder a aquello?

—¿Sakura, sigues ahí?—joder, incluso amaba la forma en que decía mi nombre.

—Si—respondí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—¿Vas a quedarte a descansar?

—No puedo estar todo el día en casa, necesito aire—me quejé—estaría mejor en la oficina, así ayudo un poco con la carga de trabajo que se ha acumulado, mis chicos incluso trabajaron ayer domingo para sacar uno de los proyectos que dejé colgados.

—Lo estamos sacando adelante, y a ellos se les pagará muy bien esas horas extra. Ahora por favor, disfruta esto como si fueran las vacaciones que nunca te tomas. Pasaré a las tres de la tarde para ir a comer, ¿aceptas?

—Ya me he vestido para ir a trabajar.

—¿Me estas tentando? Quisiera estar ahí en estos momentos para quitarte esas ropas…

—¡Oh basta! Te veo en la tarde—no lo dejé seguir hablando y colgué.

Sólo escucharlo por teléfono me había puesto acalorada. Me sentía muy tonta al dejarme llevar así por algo que aún no habíamos definido siquiera.

Traté de mantenerme toda la mañana ocupada, salí a correr, limpié toda la casa, tomé un largo baño y por la tarde me dispuse a organizar la ropa en mi closet. Si tanto Ino como él decían que mis ropas eran más grandes de lo que debía usarlas, tal vez debía comprar ropa de una talla menos. Pero era difícil decirle adiós a las cómodas prendas holgadas. Tenía entonces que ir de compras después.

Así que cuando tocaron a la puerta, yo ya estaba lista en la sala esperando por Sasuke. Apenas abrí y me jaló por la cintura, solté un pequeño grito el cual fue acallado por sus labios.

—Basta—dije cuando se separó—Eres demasiado con esto—me quejé.

—No entiendo—tenía esa sonrisa descarada de nuevo, por un momento cometí el error de fijarme en sus atrayentes ojos negros y la respuesta que tenía en la punta de la lengua se desvaneció—Prometí que te llevaría a comer, ¿vamos entonces?

.

.

—Debes estar bromeando—solté cuando el mesero se retiró. Ahora lo veía como si fuese un ser de otro mundo. Él estaba de broma.

—Pensé que ya lo habías notado—se defendió.

—Es increíble, te he llevado a comer a mi casa y no me he dado cuenta que eras así de raro.

—¿Raro? ¿Es eso un insulto?—puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, debería mejor decir, _anormal_ , sabía que algún defecto tendrías, no podías ser tan perfecto.

—Espera, yo _soy_ perfecto.

—Finges serlo, de haber sabido antes este curioso detalle tuyo, te habría clasificado en otra categoría.

—¿Es decir que hasta hace unos momentos me considerabas perfecto?—preguntó divertido.

—No te creas tanto, apenas habías llegado al nivel de "un poco bien".

—Pues ¿sabes? No me importa como me tengas ahora catalogado, me encargaré de convencerte de mi perfección-alzó una ceja de una manera demasiado sexy-puedo ser muchas cosas, no sólo soy un sensual ingeniero con maestría en Arquitectura, con un IQ por encima de la media, ¿debo decir que atractivo? No, soy un poco humilde, me ahorraré eso pues ya conoces de mí esa cualidad.

—Pero vegetariano—interrumpí—no puedes disfrutar de uno de los placeres de la vida como lo es la carne—me quejé.

De inmediato ese brillo en sus ojos reapareció.

—¿Placeres de la carne dijiste?

Gemí molesta.

—¿Dónde tenías guardada toda esa perversión este tiempo?¿Debería añadir un defecto más a la lista?

Entonces soltó una carcajada, la más pura y sincera que le hubiese escuchado jamás. Y por tonto que parezca, un simple acto como él me hizo de nuevo mirarlo como boba. Amaba incluso como reía, de esas pocas ocasiones que lo hacía.

Casi rió hasta las lágrimas, lo dejé continuar y no dejé de mirarlo, cuando paró, me miró con una intensidad que agradecí estar sentada en ese momento.

—Deberías probar también, dejar la carne, es saludable.

—La carne es deliciosa, y no cambiaré mi postura. Y si de cosas saludables hablamos, ¿por qué entonces el otro día en casa de tus padres te atiborraste de pastelillos?

—Eran de mamá, no podía negarme—dijo en un tono fingiendo inútilmente inocencia.

—Patrañas.

—No podía negarme, así como tu tampoco te negaste a tener a tu madre el otro día en casa y me botaste.

Lo miré detenidamente.

—Obviamente no le pediría que se fuera, es mi madre.

—Debería entender que su hija y su novio necesitan tiempo a solas—de nuevo mencionaba lo del noviazgo, no pude evitar sentir una punzada, que por el momento traté de ignorar, si íbamos a hablar sobre nuestra situación, no quería que fuese en un lugar tan público como un restaurante.

—Ella terminó por darse cuenta—resoplé— e incluso me pidió disculpas por interrumpir, fue algo demasiado bizarro.

De nuevo estaba ahí él como esa risa.

—La perdono entonces.

En ese momento regresó el mesero con nuestras bebidas y por un instante el mantuvo su boca cerrada. El resto de la comida fue igual, no sé si le encantaba estarme provocando, o simplemente esa era su naturaleza. Siempre le había gustado llevarme la contraria, pero ahora que le había añadido detalles perversos al asunto, parecía divertirle más de lo normal.

Cuando terminamos le pedí me llevara a las boutiques que habíamos visitado justo en un inicio, cuando necesitaba un vestido para acompañarlo a la fiesta de Karin.

—¿Segura que no es por lo que dije ayer?—preguntó por segunda vez cuando entramos al establecimiento.

—¿Estarías mejor con tu conciencia si te digo que no de nuevo? Pero seré sincera, no eres el único que se ha quejado de mis ropas, y también creo que hace un buen tiempo no compro nada nuevo, así que de alguna manera debo gastar los miles que gano—él tenía esa media sonrisa de autosuficiencia que odié.

Mientras una de las encargadas del lugar se acercaba a nosotros, él me tomó desprevenida y me susurró algo al oído.

—No me importa lo que vistas, creo que te di a entender que de todas formas me encantará quitártelo.

Rogué al cielo porque la chica no hubiese escuchado aquello.

Estar de compras con él me recordó el infierno que fue la última vez, a pesar de lo que había dicho, se mostraba demasiado crítico ante los conjuntos que elegía. Me probé tanta ropa pude y la dependienta se mostró siempre paciente en llevar más ropa al vestidor.

Cuando entre la ropa que elegí, me topé con un vestido negro tipo coctel que yo no recordaba haber echado a la pila, terminé por maldecir a Sasuke. A regañadientes me lo probé, pero era tan apretado que sentí que me sofocaba al inicio, ya cuando terminé de acomodarlo, pude respirar con mayor libertad, sin embargo al verme al espejo mis pechos decían lo contrario. Y ni hablar del trasero, ahí frente al espejo podía jurar que se me veían las bragas. Eso era definitivamente el tipo de ropas demasiado reveladoras que yo nunca usaría. Pero entonces una idea estúpida se me ocurrió. Me deshice de la cola de caballo que llevaba y dejé mi cabello completamente suelto.

Salí del probador, él se encontraba sobre un sofá, sentado en una posición en que parecía descansar con la cabeza hacía atrás. Me aclaré la garganta para que notara mi presencia.

—Es extraño, no recuerdo haber elegido este vestido para probármelo.

Cuando por fin me miró, supe que mi osadía había valido la pena. Y justo cuando tragó saliva, me sentí en verdad poderosa. Se mantuvo con esa expresión tan seria mientras me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

—Debo aceptar que fue mi idea, pero debo reconocer que tal vez me equivoqué.

Al escucharlo hablar por fin y decir aquello me decepcioné. Él lo notó y continuó hablando.

—No, no es porque no me encante como se te ve. Me podrías causar un paro cardíaco. Además ¿de verdad crees que en mi sano juicio te dejaría ir por la calle con eso puesto? Los ojos de todos estarían sobre ti—se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó hasta quedar en frente—que te veas linda para los demás es bueno, pero un vestido como ese, quiero ser el único que te lo vea puesto.

De no ser porque la empleada del lugar llegó con más ropa, él no se hubiese detenido sólo con estar ahí mirándome. O tal vez yo era quien hubiese hecho algo.

Durante el camino de regreso en el coche, pedí que se detuviera en un parque cercano a mi casa. Para ese entonces ya era de noche pero había mucha iluminación.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?—preguntó algo extrañado. Le hice una seña de que me acompañara y se sentara a un costado de mi en una banca.

—Si vamos a continuar con este jueguito y toda esa tensión, necesitamos que dejemos las cosas en claro—solté por fin, era el momento de hablar de ello.

—¿Qué juego?—por su tono ahora si parecía serio, pero su pregunta no lo parecía.

—De la noche a la mañana te has mostrado tan pervertido que hasta podría molestarme.

Ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado, luego hacía el otro, observándome con detenimiento.

—Por lo que sé, para que ese jueguito funcione se necesita de dos.

—Ese también es el problema, creo que me he sumido en esto tanto como tu, pero parece que yo si tengo algo presente que tu no.

Resopló con fastidio y luego se acomodó, cruzado de brazos y con esa posición algo arrogante.

—¿Qué cosa?

Gemí en reclamo.

—¡Lo obvio!

—¿Qué es para ti lo obvio? Me gustas, y al parecer también te gusto, te deseo y creo que eso es mutuo.

Desesperada no lo dejé continuar.

—¡Nuestro noviazgo es falso!—solté sin más— no se supone que debamos estar deseando besarnos y tocarnos cuando se supone que esto lo iniciamos por un acuerdo donde fingiríamos ser novios.

En esa ocasión no contestó, se quedó ahí por un buen rato sólo mirándome con esos ojos negros que comenzaba a detestar en esos momentos a pesar de lo mucho que me encantaran.

—¿Y bien?—volví a hablar.

Se levantó de donde estaba, puso las manos en los bolsillos y parecía que miraba a ningún punto, pensativo.

Me molestaba su silencio. Si no comenzaba a hablar, me marcharía del lugar y lo dejaría solo. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y me enfrentó

—Pensé que lo tenías claro, ¿crees que con todo lo que he hecho podría estar aún estar fingiendo?

—Necesito que seamos claros, porque yo aún no sé que pueda considerar como real o que no, necesito que lo digas.

Se revolvió el cabello, se le veía algo desesperado, luego me miró de nuevo e hizo algo que no esperaba, se inclinó y tomó mi mano.

—Lo haré de la manera correcta entonces.

…

…

…

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! :D Lo advertí, este Sasuke se estaba volviendo cursi ;o;

Lamento si esperaban un lemon en este capítulo! xD Pero quien sabe, como traen esas hormonas puede que se haga una limonada de limones en los próximos :v

Aunque advierto, se viene el drama! (¿qué? ¿apoco creyeron que no habría drama aquí?) Y se viene una nueva mentira, no más bien, una omisión..mentira…ah como sea, se siente igual.

En el pasado capítulo resultaron varias personitas de Venezuela, Colombia principalmente, aunque también México. Justamente hace unos años, cuando comencé con esto de los fanfics (allá por el 2010) conocí un par de lectoras de esos países, y hasta el día de hoy mantengo amistad con ellas :')

Ahora bien, malas noticias: el siguiente capítulo puede que tarde un poco más que este, y así serán los siguientes :c

¿Reviews, jitomatazos, reclamaciones?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 15. Mía.

…

Regresar al trabajo había sido como recuperar una parte faltante y volver a ser yo misma. Era reconfortante ocupar mi mente en otras cosas además de lo que ahora ocupaba mi corazón. Y no es que hiciera mis sentimientos de lado, sino que por primera vez en la vida feliz en todos los aspectos.

Era una sensación extraña, toda la vida me había estado esforzando para lograr mis metas, era una manera de ser feliz, haciendo lo que quería. Tenía una familia que me amaba. Me había independizado, vivía en la gran ciudad y tenía una pequeña casa. En lo laboral, tenía un buen puesto en una de las mejores compañías del país siendo jefa de área. Tenía a dos mejores amigas que me querían y a las que adoraba. Al parecer había logrado superar un enamoramiento fallido de muchos años. Y tenía…

Aspiré profundo y dejé salir el aire lentamente en un largo suspiro. Cerré los ojos y sonreí como tonta, recordando lo sucedido una noche atrás. Suerte que era la única en el ascensor y nadie podía juzgarme de loca.

Recordé los ojos negros del chico y la forma en que me miraron cuando dijo aquello, justo la noche anterior. En aquel momento me quedé muda, repasando en mi mente sus palabras y tratando de darle sentido. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no pude formular palabra alguna. Mi cerebro quería procesar todo aquello pero había algo, una vocecilla malvada, la voz de la inseguridad, que me decía que era irreal. Unos instantes atrás estuve exigiéndole respuestas. Y ahora que tenía una frente a mi, no podía tomarla.

Noté como frunció el ceño, ¿estaría dudando en esos momentos de la propuesta que me hacía? De pronto entré en pánico, ¿se estaba arrepintiendo? Notó mi expresión y el muy cínico cambió su semblante, sonriendo de medio lado, como divertido. Sus ojos expresaban un extraño brillo. No sé si pasaron minutos, pero yo seguía sólo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder decir alguna palabra. Él debió pensar que yo era una retrasada.

—No creí que fuera posible dejar a Sakura Haruno sin palabras—dijo en un tono seductor que me hizo gemir por lo bajo.

—Tú existes para atormentarme—dije en automático. Él resopló.

—Es curioso. Hace unos meses eras tú la que llegaba a mí, sin apenas conocerme, a hacerme una pregunta similar. ¿Y ahora que la hago yo simplemente no respondes?

—Es una locura—casi dije en un susurro, negando con la cabeza—soy algo complicada y me cuesta pensar claramente—

—Sin mencionar que te metes en problemas fácilmente.

—Si, eso también. Tiendo a ser algo histérica—

—Completamente de acuerdo—interrumpió de nuevo— Y eres una mentirosa, no lo haces tan seguido, pero cuando lo haces—

Lo miré con recelo y calló al instante. Continué.

—No soy para nada tu tipo, como he tratado de puntualizar en otros momentos—

—De acuerdo también.

Clavé los ojos en él de manera inquisidora.

—¿Ves? ¡Sólo te estás burlando!—reclamé y quité la mano que el sostenía entre las suyas. Aparté la mirada, sintiéndome algo ofendida. Sabía que era verdad, pero escucharlo de él era otra cosa. Por un momento se quedó en silencio.

—Aclaro, no concuerdas con el tipo de chica con las que me he relacionado antes—sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara, no podía creer que me pidiera ser su novia y ahora dijera eso—y creo que eso es el por qué me has interesando tanto, desde que pude conocerte realmente. Además, te considero más bonita que las demás, tienes tu encanto.

Lentamente me giré y no miré de nuevo. Me ofrecía esa mirada que hacía que me olvidara del resto.

—Eres un cretino—gemí.

—¿Vas a seguir insultándome o contestarás a mi pregunta de un inicio?—dijo con calma.

—Sólo para que te quede claro, tampoco eres mi tipo—traté de sonar segura. El soltó una apenas audible risa.

—Se me olvida que te gustan los hombres que tardan muchos años en mirarte. Verás, yo—

—Serás…—iba a decirle una palabrota, de las muchas de mi repertorio de groserías que mucho me reservaba, pero él me calló con un beso en los labios que definitivamente no esperaba.

Me derretí.

Fue un beso tierno, corto. Se separó pero apenas un poco, nuestras narices se rozaban.

—¿Entonces, Sakura Haruno, aceptas que seamos novios de verdad?

Quería contestar que sí, que realmente lo anhelaba. Pero la palabra simplemente no salía de mi boca. Terminé asintiendo con la cabeza.

De vuelta al ascensor, esa mañana de trabajo, mientras rememoraba lo que había sucedido, cuando volví a la realidad, tenía un grupo de cinco personas que me miraban seriamente. Las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas en lo que parecía ser mi piso. Cuando me di cuenta que estaban esperando a que yo me bajara, me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaba así.

—Perdón—susurré y salí de inmediato. Con un obvio sonrojo casi corrí por el pasillo central, aquel que dividía mi departamento con el de Uchiha. Traté de evitar mirar a su lado del piso, no quería averiguar si él rondaba por ahí, sabía que si lo veía mi cabeza explotaría como tomate.

Cuando pasé entre los cubículos del personal a mi cargo, escuché levemente como me daban la bienvenida después de estar varios días fuera, pero no pude poner mucha atención, apenas logré llegar a mi oficina a salvo y caí rendida en mi asiento, depositando la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

El sólo pensar en él me provocaba una mezcla de cosas que hasta cierto punto me fastidiaban. Yo era la tonta ahí. Me ponía extrañamente nerviosa. Pero a la vez quería correr a donde él estaba. Tenía esa ansiedad por tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Sentía una emoción que quería explorar en mi pecho, era como querer gritar de felicidad. Y también, me sentía más viva.

Tenía ya tiempo queriendo contener todo aquello, desde que me di cuenta que no simplemente me gustaba, sino que había otra cosa peor ahí. Pero era la primera vez que era correspondida por alguien que en realidad quería. Y ese sentimiento, saber que había alguien que también pensaba en mi de una forma similar a la que yo lo hacía, era algo nuevo para mi. Era algo maravilloso. Comencé a reír y a la vez me daba palmadas en el pecho.

Y así fue como me encontró Ino.

La rubia se quedó en el marco de la puerta, mirándome divertida.

—No voy a preguntar qué es lo que te tiene así. ¿Tanto te afectó pasar por el hospital? ¿O fue el conocer el mundo allá afuera, lo que sucede mientras estas sumida en el trabajo?

—Estás preguntando ahora mismo.

—Si, pero no la verdadera razón, ¿o sí? Sospecho que tiene que ver con cierto pelinegro que, según a tus palabras, parece más un modelo que un profesionista en este ramo.

Gemí en protesta, pero no dejé esa sonrisa boba.

—Estaba esperando a llegar aquí y contarte.

—Pues necesito detalles. Y muchos—ella se sentó en la mesa frente a mi escritorio, dejando todas las carpetas que llevaba de lado.

Le relaté todo lo sucedido en esos días, desde el hospital hasta una noche atrás en el parque.

—¡Lo sabía! Jefa, ¡tienes todo mi amor y respeto!

—Baja la voz.

—Oh vamos, no nos escucharán. ¡Casi te has acostado con él!

—¡Oye! Eso no es lo más relevante de mi relato.

—Bueno, también eres novia del tipo en cuestión, pero eso ya lo eras desde antes.

—Pero era de mentira

—¿Te soy sincera? A pesar de que sabía la verdad, al poco tiempo que eso comenzó no pude evitar verlos de pronto como una pareja de verdad, ¡eso parecían!

—Oh, vamos, claro que no.

—Deberías ver cómo te mira.

—Ya lo mencionaste, se preocupó por mí—tanto como ella como Milo lo habían mencionado, en mi pequeño paso por el hospital él se había mostrado que le importaba más que una falsa novia.

—No sólo ese tipo de mirada—ella sonrió con picardía. Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, ¿sabes? Aquel día que llegó, todo mundo en el piso estábamos pegados a lo que sucedía cuando llegó con Fure y luego te llamaron a ti, no es que nos guste prestar atención a lo que no nos incumbe, claro que no. Entonces cuando te miró, pensé, en serio, creí que sólo era mi imaginación. Tenía esa mirada—recordé entonces lo que él había dicho antes de ese momento y me sentí sonrojar— ya sabes, cuando un hombre ve algo que le gusta.

—¿Por qué rayos no lo mencionaste antes?—me quejé.

—Porque, ya deberías saber que él parece algo, demasiado serio, poco expresivo. Pensé que sólo me lo imaginé. Pero permíteme halagarte, también, tienes unos labios demasiado sensuales y bonitos—dijo divertida.

—Oh, calla—le lancé una bola de papel y ambas soltamos en risas.

…

El día pasó sin demasiados contratiempos, tal vez algo aburrido. Traté de revisar todo el trabajo que se había hecho cuando yo no estuve. Teníamos que entregar dos días atrás los avances de dos proyectos muy importantes, uno sobre un hotel y otro de un gran conjunto habitacional. Días antes me había sumido en el trabajo al punto de estresarme demasiado, exigiéndome de más tanto mental como físicamente. Debía saber cuando parar, a fin de cuentas la planificación en cuanto a tiempos, de lo que es posible y lo que no, es algo que debí contemplar. Pero me obsesioné, como siempre, en tener el trabajo exactamente en la fecha que me lo pedían. Debía de dejar de ser tan complaciente con los demás.

Al revisar todo el trabajo que mi equipo había hecho, con la supervisión de Sasuke, me complació ver que no había detalles que corregir. Pensé que habría algunos puntos que pasarían por alto, pero no, todo estaba realmente en orden. Cuando terminé de revisar hasta el último plano, ya era tan tarde que me había saltado la hora de la comida.

Repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta, ya todos deberían estar regresando a trabajar las horas restantes por la tarde.

—Adelante—dije sin separar los ojos del ordenador—Ino, te juro que en cinco minutos más me largo a comer—levanté la mano y extendí los dedos— no más. —Escuché la puerta cerrarse y pasos rumbo a mi escritorio.

Entonces me llegó su perfume. De inmediato me giré y lo vi ahí de pie, tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba un traje negro, la tela se ceñía a él en los lugares correctos y además de elegante se veía demasiado sexy. Me sentí estúpida al dejar salir un suspiro. Él mostró esa leve media sonrisa.

—Los cinco minutos están contando, y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo mientras me comes con la mirada, se irán más rápido. Te quedan cuatro.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me apuré a guardar todos los documentos que tenía abiertos.

—Pero—continuó—¿parezco la rubia de tu amiga?

—Para nada, para nada—respondí tratando de prestar mayor atención al ordenador que a él.

—No puedo ser tu niñera todo el tiempo—dijo cuando por fin me levanté de mi asiento— apenas regresas y el primer día esperas hasta estas horas para ir a comer.

—Casi siempre me salto por completo la comida, unos minutos de retraso es un avance—traté de excusarme y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

—Vamos, que también tengo hambre, conozco un restaurante italiano que te encantará.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando me detuve.

—¿Aún no has comido, y te atreves a recriminarme?

—Te mandé un mensaje invitándote a comer pero no lo contestaste.

Observé el móvil, y si, justamente ahí estaba la notificación sin leer.

—Lo siento, estaba—

—Demasiado sumida en el trabajo. Te concentras demasiado que bien el mundo podría terminar ahí afuera y tu no te darías cuenta.—Refunfuñé ante sus palabras.

—¿Vamos a comer o no?—pregunté con fastidio.

…

—Debería decirlo, desde la primera vez que me monté en tu coche he querido manejarlo—dije sonriente de oreja a oreja.

Él estaba a mi lado, trataba de tomar aire y parecía contener algo.

—Sólo—aceleré y creo que para él fue repentino, noté de reojo la mueca que había hecho—sólo trata de poner atención en el camino y deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué?—pisé aún más el acelerador, observando maravillada como el marcador de velocidad seguía elevándose.

—Estás haciendo que me arrepienta Sakura.

—No seas aburrido, tienes este fabuloso deportivo, el simplemente tocar este volante da cierto placer. Necesito uno así. Es increíble seguir pisando a fondo y la velocidad….¡wow!

—Estás zafada. ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste que te dieran la licencia de conducir?

—¿Cuántos cilindros tiene? ¿No gasta mucha gasolina o sí? Necesito un coche que no gaste tanta—pregunté realmente intrigada, él resopló indignado.

—¿No estás pensando seriamente en eso verdad?

—¿Qué modelo es?—giré en un cruce y pude sentir como el auto se deslizaba casi derrapando, con mi viejo auto no podría hacer eso.

—No. Definitivamente no, tú y un coche deportivo no pueden estar juntos.

—Oh vamos—hice un puchero— tu coche es fenomenal.

Unos minutos atrás, en el estacionamiento, había querido que fuéramos en el mío, sin embargo él se negó tanto, que le exigí ser yo quien condujera como condición. E increíblemente aceptó, algo dubitativo cuando me entregó las llaves, incluso por unos segundos no me las soltó y las apretó, pero terminó entregándolas. Él, tan ingenuo.

—Repito, ¿cómo es que te dieron la licencia?

—¿Es ese de ahí delante?—pregunté y a propósito paré de golpe. Incluso el frenado era suave pero instantáneo, aunque pareció que a él no le agradó mucho cómo lo hice.

—Si—dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me estacioné ya con más calma.

—Vamos—me giré a mirarlo por un segundo—tengo una licencia y la obtuve legalmente. La culpa la tienes tú, por tener un coche así. Es un placer montarse en él—dije y le devolví las llaves. Relajó su expresión y me miró con cierta diversión y mostró esa endiablada y pequeña sonrisa.

Me quedé ahí sin comprender. Y de pronto creí captar lo que decía con la mirada.

—Oh no, no lo digas.

—No será lo único en lo que quieras…—

Le tapé la boca.

—Sólo vamos a comer, ¿si?

El muy canalla seguía con esa cara de burla aún cuando estábamos comiendo. Traté de hacer algún chiste mientras él pedía algún platillo del menú sin carne y yo una lasaña con mucho de ello.

—¿Desea algo más?—preguntó la mesera.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo. Había estado tan concentrada en él desde que salimos de la oficina que no había reparado en las demás personas. La mesera a nuestro costado había utilizado un tono de voz demasiado sugerente. Tenía esa sonrisa boba mientras lo miraba y a mi prácticamente me daba la espalda.

—No, por ahora—le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Él no sonreía tanto a los demás, no de esa manera. Lo hacía por ejemplo para engatusar a los demás, como por ejemplo cuando estuvo en Konoha. Pero nunca sonreía tanto, siempre se mostraba algo moderado.

—¿Ese eres tú? ¿Estabas coqueteándole?—él regresó a su pequeña media sonrisa diabólica.

—Mi encanto es natural.

—Eres increíble.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose un poco más a mí.

—¿Estás celosa?

Me mordí la lengua, había estado a punto de responderle que sí. Sus ojos pasaron de los míos y bajaron un poco. Noté que era lo que miraba y sentí que caía de nuevo en su red.

—Basta—gemí. Se separó y me miró con la misma expresión anterior.

—Sólo admítelo.

No le daría el gusto.

Cuando llegaron con la comida pude notar un gracias por parte de él en un tono casi igual al que usaba la chica.

—No tiene nada de malo que lo aceptes—dijo mientras comíamos.

Traté de no responder y centrarme en comer.

Al poco rato la chica pasó y recogió los platos, yo aproveché para pedir la cuenta. Noté cómo él le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica antes de que se girara y fuera por la cuenta. No me pensé ni un poco dejar propina.

—¿Qué juego estas jugando ahora?—reclamé.

—Sólo responde a la pregunta que te hice, aunque creo que la respuesta es algo demasiado evidente.

—¿Por qué te divierte tanto esto?

—Quiero saber hasta qué punto llega tu obstinación.

—¿Qué?—espeté.

—Sólo di "si Sasuke, que le sonrías así a otras me pone celosa, deja de hacerlo".

—No creo que tú te conformes con un "deja de hacerlo".

—No lo sé, tal vez, podrías probar.

Lo miré con fastidio.

—¿Tanto te divierte retarme?— respondió a mi pregunta con esa maldita sonrisa de lado _. Cretino._

No estaba enojada, si algo fastidiaba, el parecía estar aburrido y encontraba divertido hacerme rabiar.¿En serio quería jugar? Vi de soslayo que la mesera se dirigía a nosotros con la cuenta y me aventuré a hacer algo.

Me incliné hacía él y le dije algo al oído.

—Tú no eres el único que sabe jugar—

Entonces me separé para mirarlo a los ojos, me miraba fijamente e hice mi movimiento. Noté la presencia de la chica a nuestro lado, cuando ella iba a abrir la boca, yo acorté la distancia que nos separaban y lo besé. Hubiese pasado por una caricia normal, de no ser porque mi mano se deslizó por su muslo, traté de hacerlo con demasiada lentitud. En el ángulo desde donde la chica estaba, muy seguramente podía notar incluso aquello.

Noté cómo Sasuke se tensó al notar mi mano, con aquello sólo logre que profundizara el beso.

—Su cuenta—dijo la chica y rodeó la mesa para poder dejar la cuenta, él seguramente ni la notó.

Su lengua jugaba con la mía y su beso se tornó más demandante. Mi mano subía y bajaba, pero sin tocar lugares peligrosos.

Me separé para tomar aire y ahora fui yo quien sonrió. Él se quedó con ganas de más, su mirada era oscura, pero con ese brillo en los ojos que lo decía todo.

No continuó con sus juegos, pagamos la cuenta y salimos. Hasta cuando estuvimos fuera el soltó aire, como si se hubiese estado aguantando la respiración.

—Eso fue…lo acepto, por hoy tu ganas—sentí que quería brincar ahí mismo.

—Vaya, ¿yo le he ganado una a Sasuke Uchiha?—me burlé.

Iba a dirigirme al coche cuando él me tomó de la mano y me jaló para seguir por la acera. Me di cuenta de la forma en que me tomaba. Tal vez en algún par de ocasiones habíamos tenido aquel tipo de acercamiento, cuando todo era más que un teatro. Pero que ahora lo hiciera de esa forma, ahí, en la calle, me pareció demasiado lindo.

—¿Podemos regresar más tarde? Si me meto ahora en el coche contigo no voy soportar que estemos a solas, primero necesito calmarme un poco.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunté en un falso tono inocente.

Giró la mirada un segundo y luego la regresó.

—Caray Sakura, de saber que juegas así de sucio mejor no te molesto. He estado a nada de tomarte ahí sobre la mesa del restaurante, ante todos.

No pude contestar algo coherente. Supuse que me sonrojé de inmediato.

—Oh—fue lo único que pude decir. Cada vez me sorprendía más lo que podía lograr en él.

Dimos un pequeño paseo, tomados de la mano. Al poco rato me giré hacía él para preguntarle algo, pero me sorprendió ver que me observaba.

—¿Qué?—pregunté. Él se quedó en silencio y sólo negó con la cabeza. Me aferré más a su mano, él en respuesta la separó, pero lo que hizo después no me lo esperaba. Me rodeó con el brazo y me atrajo a él. Seguimos avanzando así, un poco más lento pero no importaba. Al poco rato me atreví a pasar mi brazo por su cintura.

Estar así, caminar por la calle como una pareja normal, hacía mi corazón derretirse.

…

—He llevado todo a la sala de juntas, la secretaria de Uchiha también ya hizo su parte, la de Fure llamó hace rato y parece que en el cliente viene retrasado. La información que pediste ya está lista en el ordenador, me aseguré que el proyector no tuviese fallas ¡Ah! Shikamaru ya terminó la revisión, podemos anexarla a la presentación para cuando todos lleguen. Y creo que, si, todo lo demás está listo—comentó Ino mientras revisaba en una lista los pendientes que aún le faltaban para la reunión.

Hacía una semana que había regresado a trabajar y me había adaptado rápidamente al ritmo de trabajo. Bajo la casi estricta supervisión de Sasuke, limitaba mis horarios de trabajo a sólo los necesarios, se aseguraba que saliera a comer a la hora debida y a la hora de la salida, aunque me permitía quedarme un poco más tarde, siempre que él se retiraba yo debía hacerlo también, nada más allá de las ocho.

Todos los días buscábamos un momento para reunirnos, que usualmente era la hora de la comida. Hubiésemos aprovechado el fin de semana de no ser porque él tenía asuntos que atender con su hermano mayor. Agradecí en parte tenerlo lejos un par de días, cada vez que lo tenía cerca y a solas parecía que perderíamos el control. Y no es que fuera algo malo, pero me ponía de nervios pensar en lo que podía ocurrir. Y pues, yo hacía muchas locuras cuando estaba muy nerviosa.

—Yo llevaré el resto de las carpetas, necesito acomodar un reporte antes de comenzar, lo haré allá—tomé los folios del escritorio y me dirigí a la salida.

—Sakura—me llamó ella antes de salir, la miré por encima del hombro.

—¿Si?

Ella sonrió y levantó su mano, haciendo una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar.

—Hoy te ves espectacular.

Reí.

—Gracias—salí de ahí y sonreí como tonta cuando metros más adelante, noté un par de miradas masculinas en mi que sobresalían por encima de los cubículos y restiradores.

¿Tanto me cambiaba el llevar una falta tan ceñida y tacones? Me asusté con la idea de que tal vez era el labial. Ese día me había animado a llevar algo de delineador, máscara y algo en los labios. Había elegido el rojo, pues combinaba con mis tacones. Pero tal vez había exagerado. Me lo quitaría antes de que comenzara la reunión.

Llegué a la sala de juntas y la encontré vacía, encendí mi laptop y comencé a revisar algunos archivos, escuché que alguien llegó y se sentó a mi lado. De nuevo era ese perfume.

—Fure avisó que el cliente llegaría tarde—dije sin tratar de ponerle atención.

—Laura me dijo.

Lo miré por un segundo y volví a lo mío.

—Pues es temprano.

—Ya lo sé.

—Es anormal que tu llegues temprano a una reunión—me dirigí de nuevo a él.

—¿Soy yo o tienes un mal concepto de mí? ¿Cómo de un vago?—reí.

—No, claro que no. Sólo he notado que casi te duermes en las juntas pasadas.

—No es práctico pasar horas escuchando a alguien debatir el mismo punto.

Recordé la última reunión. Si, en efecto, había sido demasiado tediosa.

—Bien, en eso te doy la razón—dije.

—Además cumplo con mi trabajo de una manera excelente. La única que se ha quejado en todo este tiempo eres tú.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—En verdad no necesitas de nadie que te alabe, tu solito lo haces. Y si te critiqué aquella ocasión fue por un error que no podíamos dejar pasar.

—¿Y aquella vez que me interrumpiste frente a Fure para quejarte sobre el color de los mosaicos de los baños?

—Bueno—dudé un poco—ese color verde era feo. Realmente horrendo.

—¿O cuando en otra reunión frente a un cliente insististe en negarle en construirle una laguna en el área común en mientras yo insistíamos que era posible?

—No recuerdo mucho eso—traté de rebuscar en mi memoria—pero no suena a algo convincente.

—Al parecer recuerdas con mayor claridad sólo aquella primera vez que entraste algo alterada a mi oficina a reclamarme. ¿Por qué será Sakura?—levantó una ceja.

—¿Será porque en aquel momento _tú_ me besaste sin necesidad de hacerlo?

 _Touché._

Por unos segundos mostró esa expresión de derrota, pero después me barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué estás mirando?—pregunté divertida.

—Sabes que es lo que veo—a juzgar por su tono, lo mejor era cambiar la conversación, teníamos una junta próximamente.

—Hay algo—traté de reprimir un suspiro mientras él clavaba sus ojos en mis labios—que necesito agradecerte y no había podido. El otro día estuve revisando los informes de la primera entrega de los proyectos que dejé inconclusos, y de los cuales tú estuviste dirigiendo para terminarlos cuando yo estuve convaleciente. Y aclaro, no pienso realmente que seas un vago. Eres realmente bueno, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que pude yo haber hecho—por un momento me pensé lo que iba a decir a continuación—admito que has hecho un excelente trabajo, tu fama de genio no es por nada.

Él por fin me miró con seriedad.

—Te seré sincero, fuiste tú quien me sorprendió.

—¿Por enfermarme?

El negó con la cabeza.

—Fui fácil trabajar con tu personal, son realmente ordenados y entienden perfectamente el trabajar en equipo. No sólo siguen órdenes, aportan sus propias ideas y hacen que todo fluya. Hasta el momento no he logrado siquiera trabajar así con mi equipo. Trabajas como loca, pero supongo que algo bueno les has heredado.

¿Era aquello un cumplido? Me quedé mirándolo en silencio. Que Fure mencionara que era buena en mi trabajo era algo halagador, pero cobraba mayor importancia cuando salía de Sasuke por alguna razón.

De pronto las puertas de la sala se abrieron y un grupo de personas entró. Fure iba a la cabeza, seguido de un par de ingenieros del departamento de Sasuke y un desconocido que supuse era el cliente.

—Aquí están—saludó Fure con una gran sonrisa mostrando su gran humor que lo caracterizaba— permítanme presentarles a Kakashi Hatake, él está a cargo del proyecto turístico que les comenté. Santiago, ellos son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, son los jefes de los departamentos de diseño y planeación de la sede en esta ciudad.

Tenía frente a mí a un tipo que rondaba los treinta, era tan alto como Sasuke. Un poco atractivo. Tal vez mucho. Y en esos momentos me ofrecía su mano con una gran sonrisa. Le devolví el saludo de inmediato.

—Un gusto para mi, señorita—e hizo algo que definidamente no me esperaba. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos con aquello.

Después de estrechar mi mano, inclinó la cabeza y depositó en delicado beso en ella.

—Igualmente—respondí dubitativa.

Aquel gesto pudo resultar demasiado a la antigüita, pero de alguna manera me puso nerviosa. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a, lo que fuese aquel tipo de muestras. Me giré, llamando con la mirada a Sasuke, pero fue decepcionante ver que ni siquiera nos miraba, tenía su atención en su laptop.

Sostuvo tal vez más tiempo del que debía mi mano. No sabía si retirarla o no, a fin de cuentas era el cliente y debíamos en algunas ocasiones incluso fingir que todo estaba bien.

El resto de la reunión pude notar que de vez en cuando Kakashi fijaba su mirada en mí, hasta el punto que comencé a sentirlo como algo incómodo. Lo tenía frente a mí, del otro lado de la mesa, así que era más fácil que captara mi atención.

Sólo devolvía una pequeña sonrisa cortés cuando lo sorprendía mirándome.

—Para mí será un placer que ustedes se encarguen de la obra—dijo al finalizar— creo que su propuesta es demasiado interesante, me gustan las observaciones que hace la Ingeniero Haruno—de nuevo me dirigió esa mirada incómoda—son buenas ideas que podemos acoplar, ¿no lo crees Fure?

—Completamente—mi jefe asintió.

—Si me lo permiten, quisiera poco a poco hablar sobre los detalles del diseño de ciertas áreas del edificio conforme va avanzando la obra, ¿podríamos permitirnos eso?

—Claro que si, tenemos toda la disponibilidad para que el proyecto sea algo que satisfaga al cliente.

—Como continuamente me encuentro viajando, dispongo de poco tiempo libre, me temo que la mayor parte de las ocasiones sólo tengo tiempo por las noches, podríamos reunirnos en alguna cena para tratarlo, sé que no es lo común pero…

—No se preocupe, es algo posible.

—En todo caso, estaría encantado de trabajar de la mano con la señorita Haruno personalmente.

Ahí estaba. Alcé la mirada hacía él cuando comprendí lo que planeaba. Una cosa era tratar de ser cortés con el cliente, y otra muy diferente soportar caprichos como ese.

—Sakura se encarga de la planeación, Uchiha es de diseño, creo que él tiene mayor disponibilidad—observó Fure.

—Pero me encantaría comentar mis ideas con Haruno, siento que se ha acoplado mejor a mi idea del proyecto—contestó Kakashi.

De pronto un sonido nos distrajo a todos. El vaso de agua del Uchiha salió rodando por la mesa, derramando su contenido de forma estrepitosa. Lo primero que hice fue pensar en mi laptop, la levanté al instante, cosa que por ejemplo, Kakashi no alcanzó a hacer a tiempo y de pronto se escuchó un ligero estallido y olor a quemado. Lo que siguió fue un caos.

—Lo siento, lo siento—escuchaba a Sasuke disculpándose mientras Fure miraba con desolación su propio equipo.

—Creo que necesitamos una mesa de juntas un poco más ancha—comentó con desanimo el jefe.

No esperé a despedirme de todos, no soportaría tener más tiempo cerca a Kakashi, aproveché que el técnico de mantenimiento había aparecido para despedirme de Fure, recoger mis cosas y retirarme.

Caminaba con cierta prisa por el pasillo cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad que Kakashi me siguiera. De pronto una mano me detuvo. Era Uchiha.

—Te ayudo—dijo y sostuvo la laptop y varios de los folios que llevaba.

—Gracias—susurré. Pensé que comentaría algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Llegamos a nuestro piso y me dirigí a mi oficina, con Sasuke pisándome los pies.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo?—preguntó Ino.

Suspire.

—No estoy para nadie, ni siquiera si es Fure, no por hoy—comenté con fastidio y ella entendió.

Entramos y me dejé caer en uno de los asientos.

—Gracias que terminó—comenté. Noté que Sasuke, estaba recargado en mi escritorio—O lo terminaste, como sea, me estaba sofocando ahí—recargué mi cabeza de lado, sobre el escritorio.

Entonces noté algo, los puños de Uchiha estaban cerrados y sus nudillos completamente blancos. Elevé la cabeza y miré su expresión.

—Hablaré con Fure, mandará a alguien más a tratar con ese tipo, ¿me oyes?

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí observándolo. Me levanté del asiento y me ubiqué frente a él. Tomé una de sus manos. Lentamente fui abriendo sus dedos.

—Te vas a lastimar—susurré. Lo miré y me encontré con su mirada.

—He estado a punto de aventarle el vaso por la cara, ¿qué correcto hubiese sido eso?—preguntó con algo de amargura en la voz.

Sonreí.

—Nada correcto, es un cliente fastidioso, como muchos otros, tenemos que aprender a tolerarlos—terminé con una mano y proseguí con la otra.

—¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer tal cosa? Eso fue casi como acoso.

—Unas miradas no cuentan como acoso.

—Además te quería llevar a cenar con el pretexto del trabajo y—

—Y yo no hubiese ido sola.

—¿Y qué fue ese saludo?—hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Reí. Claro que él lo había notado.

—A mi gusto fue demasiado tonto.

—Si, demasiado tonto.

—Pero cargaste con su equipo y el de Fure, ¿viste su cara cuando la cosa casi explotó?

Poco a poco su enojo fue cediendo, y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa algo torcida.

Entonces me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él, dejó caer su frente en mi hombro. Sentía su aliento haciendo cosquillas a la altura de mi clavícula.

—Si no fuese el cliente, le hubiese partido la cara.

—Calma, no puedo creer que estés tan celoso.

Tardó un poco en contestar. Luego levantó la cabeza.

—¿En qué me estas convirtiendo Sakura Haruno?—pregunto serio.

—No me culpes de tu agresividad—respondí en burla.

—Te culpo, por poner esa bonita sonrisa a todo mundo, por ir por los pasillos mostrando lo hermosa que eres, por ponerte nerviosa de esa forma por cosas inesperadas, por—

Lo besé, apenas fue un pequeño roce.

—El tipo tan sólo se ha insinuado, cálmate.

—¡No te despegó la mirada! –Soltó con enfado—Y sabes que es ese tipo de mirada donde prácticamente te quería desnudar con los ojos.

—A la siguiente llevaré una etiqueta que diga "soy propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha"—dije bromeando, pero al notar su expresión divertida negué con la cabeza— Oh, vamos, claro que no puedo hacer eso. Pero aun así, te agradezco por hacerle pasar un mal rato a ese tipo.

Se acercó, dispuesto a besarme. Me quedé hipnotizada por sus ojos negros. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar mis labios se detuvo por un segundo, luego susurró algo que hizo estremecer

 _Mía._

Y sus labios parecieron reclamar aquello, con fuerza y pasión como nunca antes. Era un beso exigente, furioso. Y no me quejé, lo deseaba así.

No importó que estuviéramos en mi oficina, recordé que las persianas estaban bajadas, y con mi petición que hice a Ino al llegar, nadie entraría ahí, ni ella que mucho solía entrar sin avisar.

Me giró y no sé cómo terminé sentada sobre en el escritorio. Sus manos me recorrían mientras que con su boca daba atenciones a mi cuello. Moví la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás para darle mayor acceso. Cada caricia provocada por su boca era una descarga que ocasionaba que cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Lo quería, deseaba que me tomara ahí mismo, habíamos estado reprimiendo esa tensión todo ese tiempo, incluso antes de que volviéramos real nuestro noviazgo. Nunca, ni siquiera por Neji, había sentido que deseara de esa manera a algún hombre.

Su mano bajó hasta mi muslo e hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho casi una semana atrás con él en el restaurante, arrancándome un gemido cuando se acercó más de lo debido a mi zona. Él hizo un sonido parecido a una burla, obviamente lo había hecho en venganza.

No me quedé atrás, con desesperación comencé a desabotonar su camisa, cuando terminé él me ayudó a quitársela de encima. Él no era exageradamente musculoso pues su complexión era delgada, pero estaba marcado. De pronto me dieron ganas de pasar mi boca por todo aquello que me ofrecía. Apenas se había retirado un poco e instintivamente lo jalé, él se acomodó entre mis piernas, corriendo la falda hacía arriba y metiendo su mano bajo mi ropa interior.

—Sasuke—dije su nombre casi en un gemido que contuve.

—Estas ya mojada, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

Arañé su espalda en protesta.

—Preguntas mucho—reclamé.

Sentí como sus dedos hacían maravillas ahí abajo, me mordí el labio. Seguíamos estando en mi oficina, y aunque estaba hasta cierto punto insonorizada, si gritaba mucho podrían escucharnos.

Volvió a besarme. Sentí que me quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento, entre sus caricias y sus labios, mi aliento se reducía.

La mayor parte de los botones de mi camisa estaban abiertos, pero tal era su urgencia que no terminó y apenas se mostró el sostén él detuvo sus manos. Me asusté al ver que no seguía y por un segundo se me pasó por la mente la idea que él se detendría.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunté nerviosa. Miré mi pecho, llevaba ese sostén de encaje rosa, era lindo, ¿qué tenía de malo mi busto? ¿No era lo suficientemente sexy?

—No te lo dije la última vez, pero, tienes las mejores te—

—¡Vocabulario Uchiha!

—…que he visto—completó.

Genial, yo estaba roja de nuevo. A este paso él creería que era una virgen de quince años si seguía sonrojándome así.

—Eres…—mi lengua parecía trabada—un mentiroso de lo peor. Y guarro —creí escuchar que reía muy bajo.

Él comenzó a besar a la altura de mi clavícula y fue bajando.

—Está claro que mi concepto de sexy y el tuyo no concuerdan. Y tú, Sakura, ahora eres la sensualidad personificada.

Quise rebatir pero él ya había bajado el sostén y estaba lamiendo mi sensible piel.

 _Oh santos cielos._

Estuvo jugando un rato de esa manera, mientras yo acariciaba sus negros y sedosos cabellos. En cierto momento dio un pequeño mordisco que casi me hace dejar salir un gemido, en cambio, jalé un poco su cabello. Él no se quejó aunque supuse que le dolería. Después de eso, subió hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Me estás haciendo perder el control en muchas formas posibles—dijo contra mi oído con una voz tan ronca que me hizo gemir—¿Estas segura que quieres esto? Como estamos no sé si podré tener cuidado o peor, no sé si podré durar mucho.

Fui yo quien se acercó a su oído, mordí ligeramente su lóbulo y luego le susurré lo que realmente quería.

—Tómame. Ahora.

Enseguida dije eso, alejó sus dedos de donde estaban y me observó de frente.

—No sabes lo que dices, deberías pedirme que pare—su voz casi sonaba a súplica.

Por un instante temí que se alejara por completo y dejara todo ahí. Entonces fui yo quien movió las manos y desabroché su cinturón para luego hacer lo mismo con el pantalón. Lo sentí temblar cuando mis manos rozaron su piel. Seguí ese ligero rastro de vellos que descendían desde su cintura y se perdían bajo su ropa interior. Adentré una mano y pude sentir su necesidad. Piel con piel. Sentí como se tensó y su respiración fue aún más pesada.

Comprobé que estaba tan excitado y dispuesto como yo. Y su tamaño era más que suficiente. ¿Acaso él tenía algún buen defecto que echarle en cara aparte de su carácter?

No me dejó siquiera seguir acariciándolo ahí. Me recostó contra el escritorio con delicadeza, no supe si tiró lo que había ahí arriba o si simplemente esa mañana yo había acomodado todo. Jaló mis caderas y de inmediato las envolví en su cintura.

Se inclinó para besarme, entonces por un momento se detuvo y me miró a los ojos. No supe distinguir por completo lo que veía en él. ¿Cariño? Lo que fuese, iba a más allá de una simple mirada de deseo.

El beso siguiente fue más lento que los anteriores, pero estaba cargado de una sensación diferente.

Entonces lo sentí entrar en mí, sin ningún aviso, con cierta rudeza, hasta que estuvo por completo dentro. Ahogué un gemido contra su cuello. Agradecí que detuviera un momento después de aquello. Hacía años que no tenía a alguien así, que la sensación de tener algo de nuevo ahí era ligeramente dolorosa. Él lo percibió.

—Tan estrecha—susurró y entonces se olvidó de toda delicadeza y comenzó a moverse.

Fue tan incontrolable como prometió. En el lugar sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el sonido que provocaba él al moverse. Trataba de concentrarme para no dejar salir algún gemido realmente audible.

La sensación de él dentro de mí no se comparaba en nada a cualquier experiencia pasada. Él era todo fuerza y pasión en cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Sentí como poco a poco me iba acercando al máximo punto. Pero en eso también era diferente, parecía que ya había alcanzado la cima, pero aún había algo más arriba…

—Amor, creo que…—dejó las palabras en el aire y calló un gemido.

Entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que él me miraba fijamente. Sentí que mi corazón explotaría, no por su toque, no por sentirlo dentro, sino por algo más relacionado a esa mirada. O tal vez sólo porque era él quien estaba ahí, con quien podía compartir aquello.

Entonces su movimiento fue aún más frenético, elevé las caderas y sentí que algo se acercaba. ¿Podía un orgasmo durar tanto? Se sentía diferente, más amplificado.

Nunca había experimentado lo que llegó a continuación. Fue tan inesperado que me sentí temblar de pies a cabeza. Temí morder mi lengua. Me aferré a su espalda, clavando mis uñas en ella. Apenas había comenzado pasado unos segundos cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello y sus dientes clavarse ligeramente en mi piel, ahogando un gemido, también él había llegado.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un largo silencio, un momento de una extraña paz. Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y mis sentidos volvieron a la normalidad. Él se enderezó y me ayudó a hacerlo también. Tomó mi mejilla con delicadeza y de igual manera acercó sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, que me hizo sentir las piernas como gelatina. Me sostuve de sus hombros para no caer.

—Eso ha sido…—comenzó a decir, pero lo callé con un beso.

—Especial—susurré.

Pasaron unos instantes y entonces sentí como se tensó. Se apartó para poder mirarme.

—Mierda—dijo alarmado.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…—dudó y puso esa expresión que comenzaba a ser de pánico— no he usado protección— se llevó las manos al pelo—oh perdón Sakura, soy un maldito irresponsable.

Por un momento temí que fuera a decir alguna tontería más.

—Yo uso la píldora, calma. Y puedo asegurarte que no tengo ningún tipo de enfermedad o algo así—dije con fastidio.

Él lo notó.

—No, no, me malinterpretas, no, claro que tu no…—el pánico en su voz me seguía molestando— sé que tu no. No ¡oh rayos! Soy yo Sakura.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo arruines diciendo que tienes algo—sabía que no, sólo lo decía por bromear.

—¡No! Es simplemente que, joder Sakura, yo nunca…

Solté una carcajada.

—No me vengas con que eres virgen.

Luego él puso esa cara seria.

—Nada parecido a la realidad— era obvio que alguien como él tenía un largo camino detrás, muy en el fondo me incomodaron sus palabras— El problema –continuó—es que he perdido demasiado el control, nunca me había pasado. Es decir, yo—dudó un instante—nunca había hecho esto sin protección. Como…nunca.

—Mentiroso—reclamé.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre tengo la suficiente conciencia para pensar en eso, pero hoy, joder, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

La sinceridad en su declaración me dejó muda por un momento.

—Eso supongo está bien, tengo al menos algo tuyo que podría considerar una primera vez—sonreí y lo besé.

Después de eso estuvimos un rato en el baño tratando de borrar cualquier rastro, lo mejor hubiese sido una ducha pero no podía salir así de ahí.

—¡Sasuke!—chillé.

—¿Qué?—él había salido fuer a recoger su camisa.

Señalé a mi cuello.

—¿Te atreves a preguntar?

Tenía una ligera mancha morada, adornada de algo que parecía ser una mordida.

—Perdón—dijo con voz que no sonaba para nada arrepentido.

Cuando se giró para ponerse la camisa, entonces pude ver lo que yo había hecho con su espalda. Me pregunté cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta.

Terminé de acomodar mi cabello y salí del baño, él estaba ahí afuera sentado en mi asiento, observando con detenimiento una de las fotografías que guardaba en uno de los estantes de atrás.

—¿Esta eres tú?—preguntó curioso.

Me acerqué y le quité la foto.

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Es…—miré la imagen, estaba ahí con mi mamá, mi padre que aún vivía y Yuuta— es de cuando estaba en la universidad—miré mi versión más joven. Debía tener unos veinte años, pero parecía mucho más joven, casi una niña.

—Eras linda—se levantó, dejando la foto de nuevo en su lugar y mi tomó por la cintura.

—Si yo hubiese sido linda en ese entonces, me recordarías. Aún usaba unos grandes lentes, tenía un aspecto algo nerd. Tú te dedicabas en ese entonces a robarme los primeros lugares en la facultad.

—Y tú eras becaria en la biblioteca, lo recuerdo.

De nuevo lograba dejarme sin palabras. ¿Cómo él sabía aquello?

.

.

.

.

N/A: Había pensado comenzar con el drama, pero terminó por tentarme más escribir algo más relajado, y sin embargo terminé escribiendo esto .—.

Cuando comencé el capítulo no tenía contemplado algo de lemon. Simplemente se dio .—.

Detesto como se me dan los lemon, no sé escribir lemon. Creo que salió algo soso :c

Y aclaro que, inicialmente no tenía planeado escribir algo así, o bien, pues, no ha sido una 'limonada de limones' como prometí, pero al inicio no quería nada tan explícito. Aún ahorita estoy tentada a corregir y quitar varias cosas. Haré una versión final y creo le removeré varias partes, así que lean mientras puedan :v

Ayer iba a escribir este capítulo, venía con mucha inspiración después de leerme una buena saga, pero he cometido un grave error y me he deprimido por ello todo el día y no logré siquiera llegar a encender la laptop. Estuve lamentándome y tirada en cama. Esperé que hoy en parte se me haya pasado. Fue hasta la tarde—noche de hoy cuando por fin sentí ganas de escribir. Temí escribir algo también deprimente, pero resultó esto :) Y fue un poco más largo de lo normal ¡Más de 7000 palabras! Podría dividirlo en dos capítulos incluso xD

Lo subiré mañana en cuanto tenga un respiro en el trabajo, porque en casa, llevo vaaarios días sin internet :c

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ;o;


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 16. Lo que no tuvo oportunidad de ser.

Para ser alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta, enamorada de su mejor amigo, estaba llevando demasiado bien eso de fijar mis ojos en alguien más. Apenas había pasado un par de meses desde que él había aparecido en mi vida, y sin embargo el efecto que provocaba era igual a lo que sentí alguna vez por Neji.

Me asustaba la intensidad de mis sentimientos. Hacía ya rato que había aceptado estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero no podía evitar tener algo de miedo, había algo en toda esa situación que me crispaba los nervios. Era como si todo pareciera tan perfecto, pero en mi vida nada era o había sido así de perfecto.

Mientras me cepillaba el cabello aún húmedo, di un vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo. La imagen de Sasuke y lo que había acontecido días atrás en mi oficina apareció en mi cabeza tras observar mis labios.

Aún parecían hinchados.

Cuando nos despedidos en el estacionamiento de la empresa ese día al salir del trabajo, habíamos unido nuestros labios de una manera que casi rozaba en lo violento. Y cada vez que él se separaba, lo hacía con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si se burlara de todas las sensaciones que causaba en mí, de dejarme ahí con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, sin contar con el deseo y la lujuria que casi me hacía rogarle que me acompañara a mi casa a proseguir con lo nuestro.

Noté el rubor que se expandía por mis mejillas, lentamente mis labios se extendieron hasta formar una sonrisa. Claro que tenía una boca bonita. Siempre lo había pensado, aunque mis labios eran un poco más rellenos que la mayoría, a mi manera me gustaban. Y así, sonrojada y sonriendo, podía darme cuenta que lo que Sasuke decía sobre mi belleza era cierto. Tal vez no llegaba a ser una esquelética y alta modelo, era más bien un tipo de mujer más normal, pero era linda. Y al parecer también podía ser sexy, sino ¿a qué otra cosa atribuía que él cada vez que me tocaba terminara con los pantalones abultados? Sentía cierto poder lograr eso en él, a pesar que la mitad del tiempo tenía que lidiar con su recientemente descubierta perversión.

—Tú eres la causante, no sé por qué te quejas—había dicho de forma casi inocente cuando dos días atrás ella le propinó un codazo ante un comentario sugerente por parte de él.

Suspiré y continué cepillando mi cabello. Antes de ir a dormir tendría que preparar mi ropa para el siguiente día. Sonreí con la idea de eso. Últimamente había hecho varios cambios en mi apariencia, había dejado las ropas holgadas por algo más ceñido, me tomaba unos minutos para maquillarme por las mañanas, aunque siempre terminaba usando sólo lápiz labial, delineador y rímel, el maquillaje en mi piel lo sentía tan poco natural y en esa parte terminaba fallando. Pero al momento de dejar suelto mi cabello, parecía un cambio realmente llamativo. Había incluso expandido mi closet, Ino había ayudado un fin de semana atrás y con una gran sonrisa había aceptado acompañarme a ir de compras. Sasuke casi se había fastidiado al saberlo.

—No me puedes tener todo el tiempo para ti, necesito convivir con más personas, ella es mi mejor amiga—dije en tono burlón el sábado por la mañana de aquel día en que iría de compras.

—Pensé que cuando firmaste el contrato habías aceptado que serías mía todo el tiempo fuera de tus horas de trabajo—la intensidad en su mirada y su media sonrisa casi me hacían retractarme de abandonarlo por un día.

—¿Cuál contrato? No recuerdo haber firmado nada. Y te recuerdo que el otro día lo hicimos en horario laboral—me burlé.

El fingió estar ofendido.

—Al aceptar ser mi novia aceptas también dedicar tus tiempos libres para nosotros. Me estas rompiendo el corazón.

—Me importa un comino—dije decidida antes de darle un beso en los labios, y luego a modo de travesura, en el cuello, eso último lo hizo tensarse y gemir por lo bajo.

Un día después llegué un poco tarde a la oficina, para esa hora ya todo mundo estaba en sus puestos de trabajo. Apenas salí por el ascensor y vi como un par de hombres del departamento de Sasuke se me quedaban viendo. Ese día llevaba una falta blanca que aunque no era tan corta, tenía una abertura que si lo era y dejaba ver parte de una de mis piernas cada que daba un paso, La blusa era de manga corta con un gran escote en v con estampado de flores y algunos volantes. Y mis tacones rojos, que tanto me había costado acostumbrarme a usar sin peligro de caerme cada ciertos metros. Para rematar, mi cabello estaba suelto, ni siquiera lo había planchado, era tan lacio que no lo necesitaba.

El saber que otros me miraban así, tenía cierto punto que me emocionaba, saber que no sólo era Sasuke quien opinaba que me veía bien.

Cuando llegué a mi zona del piso donde estaba mi oficina y los cubículos de mi personal, también noté como ahí varias miradas en su mayoría masculinas me veían con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¡Wow! ¿Quién eres tú y donde dejaste a mi Sakura?—preguntó Ino demasiado sonriente cuando me vio llegar.

—Para—me quejé.

—¡Mírate, te ves como una diosa del sexo!—cuando dijo aquello sentí que mi corazón se detenía y aposté que me sonrojé en el acto. Había cometido el error de contarle donde Sasuke y yo lo habíamos hecho. En vez de regañarme por utilizar de esa forma mi oficina, había terminado por llevarme una copa para festejar.

—Si me permites decirlo—interrumpió Shikamaru, uno de los técnicos con quien Ino estaba platicando cuando llegué—te ves absolutamente genial, jefa.

—Gracias—contesté un poco apenada, saber que era bonita, sentirme bonita, aún resultaba demasiado nuevo para mí.

—Tal vez Fure al verte así no se enoje cuando te vea entrar tarde a la sala de juntas—mencionó Ino a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, había olvidado completamente esa reunión. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba de nuevo en el ascensor, con Ino a mi lado, ambas llevábamos nuestras laptop y varias carpetas. Apenas habíamos subido un piso cuando el ascensor se abrió de nuevo, ese era el nivel donde estaban las oficinas administrativas, no me esperaba toparme con la persona que entró en ese momento, después de que le había pedido que se retirara de mi casa, no había tenido siquiera tiempo de pensar en él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia pude sentir su mirada recorriéndome de pies a cabeza. Se quedó ahí de pie, en el marco de las puertas, el ascensor no se cerraría hasta que él decidiera entrar realmente o salir. ¿Cómo se supone debería actuar? Y él escaneándome no ayudaba mucho.

—Buenos días—por fin abrió la boca y dio un paso dentro. El aparato reanudó su marcha, él ni siquiera tocó ningún botón del mismo, supuse que iba al mismo piso que nosotras.

—Buenos días—respondimos ambas.

—Vas tarde a la reunión, es extraño de ti—mencionó Neji, su tono de voz parecía demasiado normal. ¿Acaso él ya no pensaba en todo lo que había pasado? Rogaba porque fuese así, no quería arruinar lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad, pero por el momento al menos yo sentía todo aquello demasiado incómodo.

—Me he olvidado de la reunión—acepté apenada— ¿también estarás ahí?

—Permíteme ayudarte—sin dejarme responder vi como las cosas que llevaba eran arrebatadas de mis brazos. Ino me dio una mirada de sorpresa—Fure le ha pedido a mi jefe que venga, al parecer han hecho un convenio para varios proyectos nuevos y quieren que nosotros seamos el proveedor.

Aquello no significaba más que una cosa, tendría a Neji dando vueltas mucho más frecuentes por la oficina. No sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a eso.

El ascensor se abrió de nuevo, esta vez para dejarnos en el piso al que nos dirigíamos. Le ayudé a Ino con su carga y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas. Al llegar ya todo mundo estaba ahí. Apenas abrí la puerta y de nuevo sentí algo de vergüenza, todo mundo me miraba de nuevo.

—Una disculpa a todos, es impropio de mi llegar tarde, tengan buenos días—alcancé a decir, luego Fure asintió con la cabeza y me indicó que pasara a sentarme.

De inmediato mis ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, los cuales luego pasaron a Neji y regresaron a mí. Si estaba molesto o celoso no lo demostraba. Para colmo de males, Neji se sentó a mi lado.

Ese día no me tocaba a mi exponer, prácticamente estaba de oyente, no sería sino hasta el final cuando discutiríamos toda la agenda y planificación para los proyectos que exponían, Fure era quien se había encargado de dirigir en esa ocasión junto con Neji. Durante todo ese tiempo, no pude evitar darme cuenta la forma en que él me miraba. En un momento en que me perdí analizando los documentos que me había proporcionado Fure, giré y lo encontré mirando directamente a mi escote, ni siquiera estaba tratando de ser menos obvio, cuando se dio cuenta que yo me había percatado de aquello, me miró a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Me molestaba con él? Cierto era que me incomodaba, más aún cuando sabía que teníamos a Sasuke casi en frente. Y por otro lado, de nuevo él estaba con esa ¿actitud? Me preguntaba si al igual que aquella reunión donde un cliente casi me acosaba, él había fingido no notarlo, para al final mostrar sus celos. Y en ese momento parecía evadir mirarme.

En parte quería que él mostrara algún sentimiento. No aguanté mucho y tratando de ser cautelosa, le mandé un mensaje al móvil.

 _Pareces demasiado concentrado. Hola ahí, soy tu novia, la que está en frente sentada._

Esperé a que recibiera el mensaje, ni siquiera dirigió su mirada a mi, sólo escribió algo y dejó el aparato de nuevo en la mesa.

 _Mi novia la que tiene a su propio admirador al lado, no creo que ella necesite por el momento algo de mi atención por el momento._

¿Estaba jugando conmigo? De inmediato contesté.

 _Mi admirador parece que SI notó que me esforcé esta mañana por verme bien, al menos él si aprecia eso._

Esa vez él tardó en ver el mensaje, puesto que Fure le había preguntado algo, por varios minutos todos nos dedicamos a debatir en cierto aspecto del proyecto.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya tenía un mensaje de respuesta.

 _¿Crees acaso que no lo noté? No soy tan estúpido, he estado toda la reunión tratando de evitar no pensar en mi haciéndotelo ahora sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas, aquí, frente a todo mundo. Sería un gran espectáculo, incluso para tu admirador._

Me sorprendí de aquello. De inmediato elevé la vista y lo vi por fin mirándome. No estaba molesto, más bien la forma en que me miraba confirma sus palabras en el mensaje. Sonrió, no con lujuria, sino de una forma que me pareció dulce. Luego siguió en su debate con Fure.

Casi de inmediato llegó otro mensaje.

 _PD. No te ves, ERES hermosa Sakura._

Y con eso tuve para por fin concentrarme debidamente en los asuntos de la reunión, incluso dejé de prestarle atención a Neji.

—¿Crees que puedas tener todo listo para esa fecha, Sakura?—preguntó Fure al finalizar, ya todos se estaban retirando.

—He revisado todo minuciosamente, ya di las órdenes a mi equipo, podremos terminar incluso con tiempo de sobra, no se preocupe, además ya me volví experta en eso de apurar el trabajo del departamento de Sasuke, se enoja de vez en cuando de que lo presione tanto, pero sé que también terminarán a tiempo—dije con cierto orgullo. Sin embargo Fure parecía algo estresado.

—Necesito tener todo marchando perfectamente, sabes que no me gusta que nos retrasemos, pero confío mucho en ti Sakura, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Asentí.

—Doy lo mejor siempre, señor—respondí a modo apaciguador—además hacemos buen equipo con Sasuke y la compañía de Neji, déjelo todo en nuestras manos. Por la tarde le mandaré la información que necesita y en una semana presentaremos los avances, usted tranquilo y déjenos a nosotros apurarnos—le sonreí.

—Perdón si me muestro algo ansioso y te exijo de más recientemente, pero en realidad quiero—se detuvo y pareció pensar bien lo que diría—como sea, sé que lo harás bien Sakura. Luego se percató de dos personas que seguían en la entrada—parece que te esperan—levantó una ceja, algo sorprendido—sería mejor que no los hagas esperar.

Ni siquiera recogí mis cosas, aquellos dos ya cargaban con algo cada uno. Estaban a cada lado de la puerta, haciendo que aquella imagen fuera algo incomprensible. ¿De nuevo pelearían por mi atención?

Fure salió y se despidió de ellos, luego pidió a Sasuke que lo acompañara a su oficina. Por un momento él me miró algo molesto y asintió a nuestro jefe, quien se le adelantó y se retiró por el pasillo con su secretaria al lado. Eso lo dejaba automáticamente fuera de una batalla en ese momento con Neji.

—¿Nos reunimos para cenar?—preguntó acercándose.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras recibía de vuelta la laptop que cargaba por mi. Por un segundo creí que simplemente se daría la vuelta y se iría, pero no, él tenía que dejar claro que la victoria de ese momento era suya también. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él, luego depositó un húmedo beso debajo del lóbulo. Aquello se había sentido incluso más íntimo que un beso en los labios. Con una media sonrisa y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Neji, se fue siguiendo los pasos de Fure.

No dije nada a Neji cuando dejamos la sala de juntas, lo sentía a mi lado, a fin de cuentas llevaba mis carpetas y me acompañaría hasta la oficina.

—¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar? Es algo tarde y ninguno de los dos hemos probado bocado.

A pesar de la reciente incomodidad entre ambos, realmente tenía hambre, así que podría soportarlo.

—Bien, necesito una hamburguesa enorme después de esa reunión.

Después de pasar a mi oficina nos dirigimos a la cafetería del primer piso. A esa hora el lugar estaba casi desierto, así que atendieron nuestro pedido al instante. Cada quien llevó su bandeja a una pequeña mesa. Cuando nos sentamos noté cómo él sacaba todas las aceitunas de su pedazo de pizza y las dejaba en mi plato. Hasta el momento no había sido tan consciente de aquello, él siempre hacía eso, era muy quisquilloso con la comida, desde que éramos amigos, siempre habíamos tenido esa conducta, lo que él no quería de su comida, lo dejaba en mi plato y yo me lo comía. Había sido algo demasiado normal, pero ahora que lo notaba era tan, de alguna forma, extraño. Aquello lo hacía cuando aún tenía mayores sentimientos por él.

—¿Qué pasa?—él al parecer no había notado aquello.

—Deberíamos comer más saludable—dije, a los dos segundos me di cuenta que aquello era influenciado por Sasuke.

Sebas frunció el ceño.

—Creí que ambos éramos fan de la comida chatarra.

Iba a intervenir con algo relacionado a que no era justo que él tuviera un paquete de seis y a la vez comiera tanta comida basura sin subir de peso, pero me concentré en masticar.

A mitad de mi hamburguesa, recibí un mensaje de Sasuke.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Respondí enseguida.

 _En la cafetería con Neji. Sólo almorzando, la cena será todo tuya._

Sonreí cuando di enviar. No lo quería por aquí, aumentaría la incomodidad si se nos unía. Y en ese momento, necesitaba tener una charla civilizada con Neji.

—Sobre lo del otro día…—dejé de mirar el móvil, me sorprendió que él diera la iniciativa a ese tema cuando yo estaba pensando en ello— …tal vez fui un poco idiota en ese momento.

Resoplé, pero pareció más como un suspiro.

—Un poco tal vez.

Noté cómo él tensó la mandíbula, al parecer le costaba aquello.

—Lo que dije es verdad, sobre que podía esperar. No voy a tratar de convencerte del por qué Sasuke no te conviene, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para cuando decidas alejarte de él.

Ahora fui yo la que se puso rígida.

—Me gusta eso, pero quiero que te quede claro que él es mi novio, si, admito que no comenzamos esto de una forma muy seria—no iba a admitir directamente que habíamos fingido— pero ahora estamos irremediablemente atrapados en ello. Yo…—dudé un poco, seguía siendo raro admitir mis sentimientos frente a él— yo creo que en verdad lo amo. Y como toda persona me siento mal cuando uno de mis amigos no acepta a mi novio. Te tengo algo de estima, no la pierdas.

Él recorrió mi rostro, hasta fijar sus ojos en mis labios. Casi moví la cabeza cuando acercó su mano y deslizó su pulgar por el costado de mi boca, cuando noté algo blanco cuando retiró el dedo, supuse que me había embarrado de mayonesa.

—Gracias—dije y tomé una servilleta para terminar de limpiarme.

Y luego él hizo esa cosa estúpida que a cualquier mujer le habría calentado. Lamió su dedo.

—Quiero que quede claro que si me mantengo al margen del asunto, no es como si me de por vencido.

Luego aquello me enfureció.

—Esto es tonto Neji, somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, no puedes llegar de pronto y dar a entender que te gusto cuando sabes que tengo novio, ¡sabes que es mi primer novio! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Es eso? ¿Qué no he dicho claramente que me gustas?

—No puedo gustarte, hemos estado años al lado del otro, es incoherente, cuando alguien te gusta no lo hace después de tantos años, tu probablemente etas confundiendo las cosas, tal vez tienes celos como amigos, siempre has sido el único amigo hombre que tengo, y que ahora llegue alguien más en mi vida tal vez te hace pensar que te desplazaré.

—¿Así de rápido piensas borrar que yo te gustaba?—preguntó con recelo.

—No voy a hablar de eso, bastante estúpida me sentía por tener sentimientos por alguien que no me veía más que como su amiga. ¿Ves lo tonto de este asunto?

—Bien, bien, dime ahora lo bastardo que he sido al no darme cuenta que sentías algo por mi, me lo merezco. Incluso creo que deberías golpearme, cachetearme, lo que quieras, sé que he sido un tonto en ese asunto.

—Lo fuiste en verdad, ¿creías que era normal que sonriera tanto cada vez que te veía, aunque sólo hubiesen pasado cinco minutos? Hasta ahora sé que me veía tonta al sonreír así—clavé el tenedor en una de mis papas fritas.

—Pero tampoco es como si tu ayudaras mucho—de nuevo sonaba molesto.—Desde el primer momento en que te conocí pusiste esa barrera entre nosotros, ¿cómo se supone que yo podría derribar aquello?

—¿De qué hablas?—ese asunto me estaba exasperando.

Por un momento no hizo más que mirarme intensamente. Había olvidado que sus ojos durante el día parecían dos perlas oscuras.

—Desde que éramos unos adolescentes, dejaste claro que sólo éramos amigos, en algún momento lo dijiste.

—Porque tenías a todas las chicas detrás de ti desde muy joven, no podía unirme al club de animadoras de Neji Hyuga, cuando lo hiciera, no me tomarías en cuenta, prefería ser sólo la amiga del chico bonito—confesé. Muy en el fondo, sentía algo de rencor por Neji.

—No Sakura, tú eras tan perfecta, la mejor alumna, la mejor hija, la mejor amiga, cada cosa que hacías le dejabas ver al mundo que eras la mejor. Y alguien como yo no merecía algo tan bueno como tú. Eres divertida, aunque mayormente asocial, con quienes te conocen de verdad te explayas por completo y dejas ver tu verdadero ser. Yo era demasiado tímido al inicio con todo mundo, te miraba como un ejemplo a seguir, como una chica inalcanzable. Con el paso de los años fue igual, seguías siendo la mejor chica, si alguna vez intentaba algo contigo, sospechaba que saldrías huyendo. Y yo te quería cerca—en ese momento tenía una mirada que rozaba en lo dulce. Me apenaba que él dijera todo aquello ahora.

—Yo ni siquiera era bonita, a ti siempre te han gustado las chicas menores a ti y demasiado femeninas, no soy nada tu tipo, sólo me miras ahora porque he cambiado un poco mi aspecto.

—¿Ahora? ¿No entiendes lo que he estado tratando de decirte?—resopló con algo de desesperación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sakura, escucha bien esto porque es la primera vez que lo digo, tantas veces preguntaste y espero que por fin estés a gusto de que te lo diga. Mi primer amor fuiste tú.

Oficialmente estaba abrumada. Toda esta situación era demasiado. Quería soltarme a reír, el destino en ocasiones se burlaba de extrañas maneras de nosotros.

—Eso no puede ser verdad—seguía sin creerlo.

—Es verdad—luego él hundió la mirada—fuiste la primer chica en quien puse mis ojos cuando tuve edad para ello, pero como dije, eras demasiado inalcanzable, la persona más inteligente y trabajadora y centrada que conocía, mientras yo aún era demasiado inmaduro y niño como para que me aceptaras.

Estuve un momento meditando aquello. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y nos habíamos dicho, él había sido la persona que junto con Hinata siempre había estado ahí, Ino se me había unido durante la universidad, pero Neji era mi amigo más antiguo, no quería dejarlo tan fácil fuera de mi vida, tal vez yo estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero no me veía en un futuro sin él rondando por ahí.

—Pero sin embargo la vida da sus vueltas y oportunidades, nosotros tuvimos una por años y no la aprovechamos, tal vez simplemente no estábamos destinados. Tienes que detener esto Neji, te necesito pero como amigo, ya no siento por ti lo mismo de antes. Mi corazón ahora pertenece a alguien más, y si me tienes algo de cariño, debes respetar mi decisión. Amo a Sasuke.

—Por eso he dicho que me mantendré al margen, estaré aquí si cambias de opinión.

El resto del día me la pasé de malas, ni siquiera ser halagada por medio mundo por mi aspecto lograba mejorar mi día. Aunque había tratado de dejar las cosas claras con Neji, el hecho de que él dijera que no abandonaría me hacía sentir un poco mal. Y aún me molestaba el hecho de que fuese tan cobarde como para no hacer ningún movimiento, me la pasé años tirando baba por él sin saber cómo él se sentía, sin que él supiera como yo lo veía. Si, habíamos sido demasiado tontos, tal vez por eso no nos merecíamos ninguna oportunidad.

Pero debía dejar todo en el pasado, perdonarme y perdonarlo a él si es que quería avanzar con Sasuke.

Eran justo las seis en punto cuando tenía a mi novio en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina. Desde que hicimos real nuestro asunto, él entraba y salía cuando le apetecía a mi lugar sin siquiera tocar. Y parecía que Ino toleraba aquello, en un par de ocasiones había llegado a preguntarme si lo habíamos vuelto a hacer ahí. Había pasado más de una semana y no habíamos pasado más que de besos intensos y toqueteos que sólo se quedaban en eso. Un poco decepcionante tal vez.

—Deberías tocar a la puerta, ¿qué tal si estoy en una situación inconveniente?—pregunté al verlo. Él sonrió ante mi comentario. ¿Había dicho que su mirada era hermosa cuando sonreía? Rara vez lo hacía de verdad, sus medias sonrisas, las sonrisas pícaras o burlonas, ninguna se comparaba con verlo sonreír de verdad, sus ojos negros parecían brillar.

—Yo soy el único que te puede llevar a esa situación inconveniente.

—No sé, sabes que tengo un admirador, podrá haber estado con él aquí. Recientemente estoy demasiado abandonada por mi novio.

Él se acercó, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, así que cualquier cosa que dijéramos Ino la escucharía.

—Eres mía, ¿no lo dejamos claro la última vez?— con su dedo índice dio dos ligeros toques en mi escritorio, justamente en el lugar donde días atrás me había tenido sentada con él entre mis piernas.

Supe que me había ruborizado a niveles extremos cuando él rio.

—Siempre puedo cambiar de parecer—dije tratando de parecer ofendida, en realidad disfrutaba todo aquello.

—Mueve tu bonito y redondo trasero, tengo hambre y prometí llevarte a cenar.

—Si señor—me levanté y recogí mis cosas.

Una hora más tarde estábamos en un restaurante lujoso que se encontraba en la torre de un edificio. La vista desde ahí era asombrosa.

—Sabes que mientras la comida sea buena, puedo comer en un puesto callejero o en un simple restaurante. No hacen falta este tipo de lugares—señalé aún asombrada con la vista, a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—Lo sé, pero no vas a negarme que la vista lo vale.

Asentí. Mientras el mesero volvía con nuestro pedido, me quedé maravillada observando el atardecer.

—Perdón si he estado tan alejado últimamente. Fure nos ha dado algo de trabajo, y mientras te tenga a ti o a Ino presionando porque terminemos, no sólo a mi sino a mi gente, me veo en la necesidad de concentrarme un poco de más en ello en los últimos días. Y cuando terminamos, he tenido ciertos asuntos de trabajo también con mi hermano mayor y mi padre, pero prometo tener más tiempo para ti. Me he dado cuenta cómo te miran todos los hombres, ni estando a tu lado dejan de mirarte descaradamente.

Me reí ante su comentario, luego traté de mostrarme seria.

—Tu padre y hermano parecen personas que sólo les interesa el trabajo, Izumi se queja mucho de que poco está tu padre en casa, y que tu hermano apenas y lo ve.

Sasuke resopló.

—¿Has estado platicando con Izumi?

Alcé los hombros.

—Me mensajea de vez en cuando.

—Ya veo, ¿sabes? Pienso que tú y ella se parecen un poco.

—Yo no creo en nada de eso—reí— ella es demasiado abierta.

—Pero ambas son igual de mandonas. La chica aunque es la menor, nunca se ha dejado de mi o Itachi, a pesar de que él es el mayor.

—Yo _no_ soy mandona—declaré.

—No, simplemente eres una bella, bajita e inteligente profesionista con alma de bibliotecaria mandona.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cuándo lograrás olvidar aquello?—me quejé.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Han pasado tantos años y mi corazón sigue resentido contigo.

Gemí algo desesperada.

—Ya te pedí disculpas, como, ¡muchas veces!

—No veo que hagas mucho para que te perdone.

Dejamos de charlar cuando el mesero llegó.

Recordé nuestra pequeña discusión después que lo hicimos por primera vez. Él había dicho que me recordaba, dejando claro que la vez que recién llegó a la oficina, no era la primera vez que me veía o notaba que existía.

—En el primer año de universidad tu trabajabas como auxiliar en la biblioteca, yo pasaba algo de tiempo ahí al día, así que te veía de vez en cuando, siempre parecías tener cada de mal humor con todo mundo cuando regresaban los libros.

—Eso era porque muchos no tenían cuidado y los regresaban maltratados.

—En más de una ocasión me tocó escuchar cómo regañabas a alguien o los hacías callar. Eras la sexy bibliotecaria mandona y enojona.

—Estaba sólo trabajando de medio tiempo, necesitaba ganar plata para mantener mis estudios, y lidiar con universitarios no era lo mejor que digamos. Yo no era sexy.

Él se había acercado y me tomaba con ambas manos por la cintura.

—Siempre has tenido bonitos labios, y con esos lentes te veías sensual. No me acerqué a ti porque siempre me han fastidiado un poco las mujeres más inteligentes que yo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, puedo ser más inteligente que tu.

—Pero eras como un dolor en las pelotas, en una ocasión suspendí termodinámica porque _alguien_ me bloqueó la tarjeta de acceso a la biblioteca, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar el libro que necesitaba en alguna otra librería? Algo tan especializado sólo lo podría encontrar dentro de la biblioteca de la facultad.

—Yo no recuerdo haberte bloqueado—fruncí el ceño. —¿Por qué lo haría?

—Sé de muy buena fuente que sólo tú podías bloquear los accesos.

—Bien, tal vez alguna vez bloquee a alguno de tus amigos, pero ¡eran tan escandalosos! No recuerdo haberte bloqueado a ti. De hecho, no recuerdo siquiera que alguna vez hayamos cruzado palabra.

—No podía simplemente hacerme amigo de la chica mandona que me bloqueaba el acceso a la biblioteca y además competía conmigo por llevarse el primer lugar en el campus.

—No vamos a discutir sobre ello después de haberlo hecho—puse los ojos en blanco.

Y por media hora o algo así, tuve que aguantar sus infantiles quejas sobre su único examen suspendido de termodinámica.

De vuelta a la actualidad, mientras cenábamos en el restaurante, después de que el mesero retiró nuestros platos, intenté de jugar con Sasuke, moví mi mano a su pierna, de inmediato lo sentí tensarse.

—Eso es una mala jugada.

—No puedo creer que siempre caigas tan fácil ante ello.

—Soy hombre, por favor, y he estado todo el día tratando de no rememorar lo bien que se ven tus pechos en esa blusa, parecía que me gritan que los toque. Y tu trasero, ¿sabes que casi tengo que amarrarme las manos para no tocarte cuando te besé frente a Neji? Vaya que quería poner mis manos ahí, pero no soy tan cerdo, no al menos teniendo público.

—¿Y si te digo que quiero me toques?—él tragó y pude notar cómo su mirada se intensificaba.

—Detente ahí, y no sólo tu mano—dijo con seriedad, a modo de reclamo, me deslicé hasta su entrepierna, intentaba excitarlo, sin embargo casi me atraganto al darme cuenta que ya estaba duro.

—Eres un pervertido—quité mi mano de él enseguida.

—Tú eres quien me ha tocado ahí y te atreves a llamarme así.

Terminamos de cenar y regresamos a su coche, ese día habíamos dejado el mío en el estacionamiento de la empresa, era inútil tener una cita yendo cada quien en su auto. Pensé que me llevaría a casa de regreso, sin embargo habíamos tomado una avenida que poco conocía.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—pregunté.

—Voy a secuestrarte—sonrió de medio lado, casi podía jurar que veía un pequeño hoyuelo en su cara cuando hacía eso.

—En serio, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte, hace años que no voy ahí, además es algo tarde, no sé si alcancemos a entrar.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Ya lo verás.

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento cercano a un parque que tenía una feria a orillas del río, era muy famoso por su enorme rueda de la fortuna.

—Por lo que me han contado, tenemos que hacer fila, pero si tenemos suerte podríamos alcanzar a subir—señaló la rueda de la fortuna a lo lejos, estaba llena de luces en medio de la noche sin estrellas.

—Increíble, esto es tan cliché—no sabía si quejarme o estar saltando de gusto, eso parecía a una típica cita adolescente.

—Si en algo te consuela, nunca he traído a una chica aquí, y obviamente tampoco me he subido antes a esa cosa—frunció el ceño—ciertamente no me gustan las alturas.

—De alguna manera no te creo—dije mientras caminábamos hacía la entrada— Y no tienes que llevarme a los lugares típicos de citas, o a algún lujoso restaurante, es difícil impresionarme con cosas así, soy un poco más normal, con cosas sin tanto esfuerzo.

—Lo sé ¿No quieres entonces estar aquí?—cuando miré su expresión quise retractarme de mis palabras, a juzgar por cómo se veía y cómo había dicho aquello, parecía un poco dolido. Él estaba siendo serio.

—Ya me has traído, y como que saber que quieres que nos subamos a eso a pesar no te gustan las alturas, me ha llamado la atención—dije divertida.

—Yo, verás, no estoy muy acostumbrado a salir en citas, y sé que eres tan diferente a las chicas que he estado, que en realidad no sé bien por qué camino ir contigo. Con Karin simplemente nunca teníamos mucho tiempo, ella se la pasaba viajando todo el tiempo, y cuando nos reuníamos no hacíamos gran cosa.

Algo en sus palabras me hacía pensar que el poco tiempo que tenían, se la pasaban en la cama.

—¿Y tus otras novias qué?

—No les interesaba mucho conversar.

No dijo más y dejó que me imaginara el resto.

—Si, en efecto, eres un cerdo—me quejé.

Cuando localizamos la fila para la rueda, casi retrocedimos, era enorme y quedaba cerca de una hora para que la cerraran.

—Creo que no alcanzaremos—dijo él algo decepcionado.

—¿Cuánto dura cada vuelta?—pregunté.

—Cerca de quince minutos.

Conté las canastas de la rueda, a juzgar por el tamaño sólo podían subir dos personas. Miré la fila delante de nosotros, rápidamente conté. Todos iban en parejas, así que nadie subiría solo. El cálculo era fácil, y casi me decepcioné también cuando me di cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Bien, así es la cosa—susurré—sólo la pareja que está frente a nosotros alcanzará, al parecer nosotros tendríamos que quedar fuera.

—Eres buena haciendo cálculos mentales.

—Eso fue fácil, sólo contar y dividir.

—Entonces creo que será mejor regresar.

Apenas él dio un paso retrocediendo y lo jalé conmigo.

— _Vamos_ a subir—aseguré.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué harás?

—Ya lo verás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Esta vez no pediré disculpas por tardarme en subir el capi: hace días tuve tiempo para escribir pero fue mi cumpleaños, y en los demás tiempos libres me la he pasado leyendo libros geniales :3

Buenas noticias: Tengo ya listo el siguiente capítulo, y es demasiado intenso! –adoré escribirlo!. Hoy comencé a escribir a eso de las 3:30 pm, para eso ya tenía casi una hoja escrita a mano, ahorita mismo para de la 1 am. Terminé escribiendo once mil palabras, lo que da para dos capítulos medianamente largos. Si veo algo de respuesta no tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leerme! Si tengo un error en la adaptación, háganmelo saber porfa!

Reviews porfaa!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 **Pareja:** _SasuSaku_

 **Fiction Ranking** _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 **Summary:** _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 **Advertencias** _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 **Estado:** _En proceso_

 **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original,** **también de mi autoría** **. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMAGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 17. Mentiras.

Estuvimos esperando lo que pareció una eternidad, charlando sobre cosas al azar. Cuando paramos en nuestros recuerdos de la universidad casi entramos a una gran discusión sobre quien tenía mejores notas.

—Tú terminaste yendo a estudiar la maestría en Europa, mientras yo me quedé aquí, es algo injusto—reclamé.

—La diferencia entre haber estudiado allá o aquí es sólo el nombre de la institución y el lenguaje en que está escrito el título. No es la gran cosa—dijo como si no fuera importante.

—A nuestros jefes les importó para contratarte—el me miró de forma extraña, tal vez nervioso—yo tuve que comenzar como una simple auxiliar cuando aún estudiaba la universidad, con los años fui subiendo de puesto hasta estar de jefa de departamento, tu sólo llegas y ya tienes el puesto—no quería sonar rencorosa, pero esa era la verdad.

Él tardó en contestar.

—Lo siento si fue así.

Iba a contestar algo, sin embargo noté que la fila se estaba moviendo, poco a poco las parejas iban subiendo. Los dos que estaban frente a nosotros poca atención nos había puesto, además todo el tiempo habíamos tratado de hablar bajito.

—Amor, me hace tanta emoción que ahora que estamos recién casados, podamos por fin estar en el mismo lugar donde me pediste matrimonio. ¡Es tan romántico! Hace unas horas apenas estábamos dando nuestros votos, esta es una hermosa forma de terminar el día de nuestra boda—dije cada palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos alrededor escucharan, pero sin sonar como si gritara.

Envolví mi brazo en la cintura de Sasuke, él me miraba desconcertado. La fila se siguió moviendo.

—Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, la forma en que me pediste matrimonio justo cuando estábamos en la cima, y no sé aún como hiciste que quemaran esos fuegos artificiales justo cuando te dije que si. ¿He dicho que te amo? ¡Soy la esposa más feliz de este mundo!

—Me encanta que lo seas amor—al parecer él me seguiría el juego, aunque sonaba algo titubeante aún.

—¿Qué estás planeando?—preguntó a mi oído y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya verás.

Sólo quedábamos dos parejas abajo y el señor que permitía el acceso, nos moví para quedar al lado de los que estaban frente a nosotros, desde esa posición ellos podían vernos y no sólo oírnos.

—Te pido disculpas por dejar a todo mundo en la recepción, ahora deberíamos estar disfrutando con ellos la fiesta de nuestra boda, pero sabía que esto era más importante. Como en aquel entonces, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte en este lugar—deslicé mi mano libre a mi vientre y lo acaricié lentamente. La chica de la otra pareja había visto todo mi espectáculo.

Abracé aún más fuerte a Sasuke, sonriendo como si en realidad fuera una recién casada.

—¿Van a subir?—preguntó el hombre que también hacía de taquillero—Sólo pueden subir dos de ustedes.

Cuando me separé de mi novio, traté de poner la cara más triste que tenía en mi repertorio.

—Es increíble, no puedo creerlo que no podamos subir—casi podía sentir las lágrimas asomándose.

La chica al lado de nosotros parecía estar en un debate.

—Lo siento, y lo peor de todo es que es la última vuelta—dijo el de la entrada.

Justo cuando estaba en dar el último paso entre yo y el llanto, la chica habló.

—Pueden subir ustedes, nosotros ya hemos subido días antes, además es un día especial para ustedes—su novio refunfuñó, cuando se alejaron ella me dio un guiño.

Sonriente entramos a nuestra cabina y el encargado cerró la puerta del otro lado. Cuando por fin centré mi atención en Sasuke, él se estaba partiendo de la risa, y esta vez tampoco eso era un gesto normal, en esta ocasión era más ruidoso, nunca se había burlado de algo de esa forma. Yo también comencé a reír.

—Sabía que te gustaba mentir, pero no sabía que fueras tan buena en ello.

—De hecho, pocas veces miento—alcancé a decir mientras trataba de calmar mi ataque de risa.

—¿Recién casados, eh? ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió eso del vientre? ¿Planeabas decirme que esperábamos un hijo?—a estas alturas él se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos.

—¿Lo notaste?

—Fue genial, parecía algo sutil, ¡pero lo creyó por completo! Pareces profesional en esto Sakura.

—Te dije que subiríamos.

Poco a poco nos calmamos, ninguno de los dos hizo otra cosa más que mirarnos mutuamente. No recuerdo siquiera haber mirado más allá de los vidrios de la cabina mientras la rueda se movía, en ese momento sólo importaba que él estaba en frente y sonreía de esa forma.

Se acercó y sus labios tocaron dulcemente los míos. Nuestras bocas comenzaron a moverse de una forma lenta. Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, sentí la urgencia de tener mis manos sobre él, lo abracé y él me rodeó con sus brazos de igual manera. Estuvimos absortos en aquello. Yo realmente sentía que me perdía y olvidaba del resto de mundo cuando nos besábamos de esa manera, podía incluso vivir el resto de mi vida así y no me quejaría.

Sólo nos separamos cuando cabina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

—Tortolitos, se terminó el viaje—dijo el hombre de la entrada.

Salimos de ahí aun riendo y tomados de la mano. Cuando estuvimos dentro del auto, me recargué en su hombro. Al tenerlo así de cerca podía olerlo. ¿Aquello era un perfume carísimo, su colonia después de afeitarse, o simplemente su jabón de baño?

—Sakura, ¿qué opinas si…—dudó en decir el resto de las palabras.

—Quiero estar contigo—declaré. No sabía si él estaba planeando eso, si realmente me quería cerca. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado directa quise echarme para atrás, pero luego él estaba besándome de nuevo.

—Mi departamento es el más cercano—dijo antes de encender el coche.

Podría jurar que nos cruzamos el alto en un semáforo. El tipo conducía tan rápido que tuve que chillarle y aferrarme al cinturón de seguridad. Cuando se detuvo estábamos en el estacionamiento de un complejo de lujosos condominios. Eso se veía claramente como el lugar donde él podría vivir. Casi lo sentí correr al lobby y arrastrarme hasta el elevador. Cuando llegamos hasta su puerta y la abrió, no pude más y me pegué a él, uniendo nuestros cuerpos y labios. Podía sentir su erección palpitante aún debajo de la ropa. Sus manos viajaron a mi trasero, luego me volteó y mi espalda chocó contra la puerta, de pronto me cargó y envolví mis piernas a su alrededor.

Si algún vecino pasara por el pasillo en ese momento, realmente vería un buen espectáculo.

—He tratado de hacer las cosas bien contigo Sakura, pero eres tan caliente que realmente es difícil calmarme y no perder el control—dijo antes de atrapar de nuevo mis labios.

Mi falda se había subido demasiado y desde la posición que estábamos, podía sentir longitud rozar contra mi centro, provocando en cada acercamiento una descarga eléctrica que iba en aumento.

—No quiero que vayas lento—casi rogué.

Me cargó aún con más fuerza y nos alejó de la puerta, cerrándola por fin. No pude poner mucha atención en su departamento, pero la primera impresión que tuve fue que era simple pero bonito, sin tantos lujos como creí que sería, pero seguía teniendo ese toque de elegancia, paredes blancas y muebles que parecían nuevos. Justo cuando pensé que me dejaría caer en un sofá, se detuvo.

—Aquí—dije y hundí mi lengua en su cuello. ¿Dije que adoraba la piel de esa zona? Más cuando sabía la forma en que a él le excitaba que pusiera mis labios ahí.

—No nena, esta vez lo haremos como se debe, sin prisas y en una suave cama, tú te mereces algo mejor que un polvo rápido sobre el escritorio de tu oficina, lamento en parte haber sido tan tosco aquella ocasión, que haya sido la primera vez sobre una superficie dura y pudiendo ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Esta noche voy a tratarte como la reina que eres, mereces más que un sexo rápido, me descontrolé ese día pero te recompensaré ahora.

Iba a reclamarle y decir que para mí había sido genial la primera vez, pero de pronto sus palabras me calaron tanto que sentí de nuevo cómo mi corazón se derretía por él. Asentí y lo besé en los labios de nuevo.

Segundos más tarde estábamos en su habitación, encendió las luces y me llevó a la gran cama matrimonial que había en el centro. Cuando me dejó ahí sentí la suavidad de las sábanas.

Su boca se separó de la mía y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo quería tocarlo, pero él cuando sintió mis manos queriendo desabotonar su camisa, las quitó de él y puso ambas por encima de mi cabeza, sosteniéndolas con una mano.

—Esta noche se trata sobre ti Sakura, dije que lo llevaría lento ¿no es así?—no respondí, en cambio solté un audible gemido cuando sentí sus labios en el valle de mis pechos y cómo uno de sus dedos rozaba una de las cimas, había vencido a la tela de la blusa y se metía por debajo del sujetador.

Había algo demasiado sensual cuando lo habíamos hecho en mi oficina, como si tuviéramos una bomba que en cualquier momento podría explotarnos en la cara. Ahora se sentía diferente pero no menos intenso, podía sentir la lentitud en cada caricia, el esfuerzo que ponía en cada toque. Podía ver y sentir su erección tratando de liberarse de sus pantalones, sin embargo él ponía poca atención ponía en si mismo, se dedicaba a desprenderme la ropa y acariciar cada parte de piel que tenía al alcance. Cuando quitó el sostén, dedicó su tiempo a lamer aquella zona. ¿Era posible tener un orgasmo sólo con que te tocaran ahí? Quería que su mano se moviera de mi pecho y fuera hacía el sur, sentía que un simple roce ahí terminaría por llevarme al orgasmo que casi ahora me tenía al borde del precipicio. Pero no lo hizo, siguió con esa absurda lentitud.

—Por favor Sasuke—gemí cuando sus dientes casi mordieron uno de mis pezones, entonces él comprendió un poco y bajó su mano, sólo tocó por encima de la tela de mi falda y sentí cómo el dolor se mezclaba con el placer y ascendía a las nubes. Por unos momentos me perdí en la nada.

Cuando dejé de temblar, me di cuenta que sus mano se había retirado y su boca se concentraba en mi vientre.

—No puedo creer que les hicieras creer que estábamos casados y esperando un hijo—no me veía directamente a la cara, pero pude notar que sonreía mientras seguía besando.

—Al menos esta vez mentí y no terminé con un enorme problema.

—Me has arrastrado de nuevo en una de tus grandes mentiras, Sakura Haruno—se alejó y me hizo enderezarme para poder bajar el cierre de mi falda. La deslizó por mis piernas hasta dejarme en sólo con las bragas.

—Bueno, al menos ahora estuviste un poco más consciente de que mentía.

—Primero fui tu novio, ahora me presentaste como tu esposo, ¿qué seré a la siguiente? ¿tu ex? ¿Mentirás y dirás que eres viuda y he muerto?—luego me miró a los ojos, podía ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos—¿No me echarás de tu vida de esa forma, no es así? Me imagino que si algún día te hartas de mi le dirás a todo el mundo que morí.

—Para evitar una vergüenza lo haría—admití—como que estás comenzando a darte cuenta cómo funciona mi lógica—le guiñé un ojo.

—Eres realmente astuta, pero no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, me aseguraré de eso, luego depositó una caricia que se sintió más bien como a una succión, aun estando la tela de mi ropa interior de por medio se sintió demasiado intenso, podía sentir un nuevo orgasmo aproximándose si seguía tocando ahí.

—Lo que menos quiero en este momento es alejarme de ti, ten eso seguro. Ahora deja todo eso y por fav—arqueé la espalda cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó por debajo de la tela y se hundió en mi intimidad.

—¿Dijiste por favor?¿por favor qué?—el muy canalla se estaba burlando de mi, se detuvo completamente, aún con su dedo dentro.

La imagen de él entre mis piernas, con sus cabellos despeinados y mirándome desde ahí abajo, era demasiado sexy que quería tomarle una fotografía y guardarla para mis noches solitarias.

—Por favor tócame—alcancé a decir cuando pude tomar aire y llevarlo a mis pulmones.

Alejó sus manos de mí y gemí en reprobación.

—¿Dónde quieres que te toque Sakura? –por la forma en que me miraba, sabía que él también quería dejar todos los preliminares y entrar en mí. Sin embargo se mantenía firme en su juego de esa noche. Si quería hacer que le rogara, lo haría.

—En todos lugares, especialmente donde tu boca estaba hace unos segundos.

Deslizó su mano suavemente por encima de la tela de las bragas. Me retorcí ante aquello, pero no, no era suficiente.

—¿Aquí Sakura?—realmente parecía divertido con su juego. Asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Joder! Déjate de juegos.

Se acercó y me besó en los labios.

—Cuida esa lengua viperina.

Él ya mantenía alejada mis manos, así que en la posición en que estaba ahora podía alcanzar a tocarlo más abajo, fui más rápida y lo toqué por encima del pantalón. Estaba realmente listo para mí.

—¿Qué acaso no te duele?—pregunté cuando lo sentí temblar.

Alejó su mano.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, te he dicho que te trataré como una reina, te haré el amor como nadie lo ha hecho antes ni lo hará después.

Dejé de desistir luego de eso ante sus caricias lentas. En recompensa, quitó mi ropa interior y cuando menos lo imaginé, su lengua me demostraba que no sólo era buena para dar un perfecto beso.

Me aferré a las sábanas, estaba tentada a pasar mis manos por su cabello, que en realidad moría por tocar, pero temí que terminara por hacerle daño como la última vez.

El succionaba y lamía de forma lenta y tortuosa, me sentía al borde del orgasmo pero no lograba que llegara, si el diera un movimiento más rápido estoy segura que explotaría. Y sin embargo llegó, alcé mis caderas y él entendió que era el momento, usó de nuevo no uno, sino dos dedos y me llevó al clímax. Esta vez fue más intenso y duradero.

Se alejó y se movió para poder besarme, no me importó que recién sus labios estuvieran ahí abajo, de alguna forma sólo me excitaba aún más.

—Me la he pasado casi todo el día empalmado después de verte con esa falda tan apretada a tu trasero y esa blusa que apenas te cubría, sin mencionar lo bien que se veían tus piernas en esos tacones. Si alguna vez vuelves a vestirse así, agradecería que me avisaras con antelación.

—Te mandaré un mensaje por la mañana entonces—reí.

Él me miró desconcertado.

—¿Es que piensas hacerlo seguido?

—Tal vez, ayuda en la autoestima que todo mundo se me quede viendo.

—Eres terrible como novia entonces.

Podía sentir como sus dedos ahora daban atenciones en mi centro, entrando y saliendo con la misma lentitud usada esa noche.

—Sakura, no te ofendas, no quiero sonar como un macho celoso u hombre de las cavernas, pero es detestable notar cómo te ven muchos, incluso cuando estoy a tu lado ¿dónde quedó la chica recatada que usaba ropas holgadas? Nena, yo con cualquier tipo de ropa que lleves encima siempre lograrás excitarme.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, ahora de manera un poco más urgente, pude sentir incluso el pequeño aumento de velocidad en lo que hacía su mano ahí abajo. Me retorcí, era increíble ser besada por él mientras me tocaba de una forma tan invasiva. Y cuando creí que me llevaría al tercer orgasmo, se detuvo por completo.

Sentí frio y vacío cuando no sentí más su cuerpo cerca del mío. Me senté en la cama y lo vi ahí en frente, desvistiéndose por fin. Aquello era todo un espectáculo digno de un lujoso antro, él podría haber sido un stripper, pero de los absurdamente caros. Aunque después de ver la pereza en sus acciones, me lo dudé un poco. Había vuelto a su modo lento, desabotonó botón por botón, dedicando tiempo en cada uno, cuando por fin terminó, luego se sacó la playera blanca que llevaba debajo. Cuando dejó su torso desnudo a la vista sentí una chispa de alegría por ese avance. Sus bíceps se veían incluso mejor que antes, ¿se había estado ejercitando más desde la última vez?

Gemí sólo al verlo, quería tocarlo por todas partes.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó burlón.

—¿Podrías dejarme alguna vez lamerte de inicio a fin?

El gimió ahora.

—Nena, podrás hacer cuanto quieras con mi cuerpo después, pero no ahora, por más que tu propuesta me suene como lo más tentador que he escuchado en la vida.

—¿Y si te ruego?—extendí la mano pero él la apartó.

—Hay tiempo para todo, pero no será hoy.

Siguió desvistiéndose, ahora en su cinturón, el simple hecho de sacarlo me pareció que duró una eternidad. Luego siguió con sus pantalones, cuando por fin los bajó, su erección saltó un poco, aún seguía contenida bajo sus boxers, pero como la tela de los mismos era de licra, podía vislumbrarse un poco más. Al ver de nuevo el tamaño de aquello me pareció increíble que mi cuerpo lo aceptara tan fácilmente la última vez. Cuando puso dos dedos en la banda elástica y comenzó a bajar la prenda, de nuevo se detuvo.

—Tócate para mí, quiero ver que lo hagas—dijo sin más.

Iba a reclamar, pero tenía frente a mí una buena imagen para excitarme. Ni siquiera sentí un poco de pena cuando llevé mis manos entre mis piernas y acaricié ahí abajo. No despegué mi mirada de él. Con la misma velocidad se terminó de quitar la última prenda, luego su mano tocó la base de su miembro. Estaba demasiado excitado e hinchado. No hizo más que quedarse ahí, mientras que su mano apenas y se movía.

Apresuré el movimiento y llegué al orgasmo de nuevo.

Me dejé caer en la cama, me sujeté a las sábanas mientras un gemía el nombre de él.

Y entonces sucedió. Estaba tan preparada para él que ni siquiera molestó un poco, fue bien recibido por mi cuerpo al instante. Me llenaba de muchas maneras, cuando estuvo por completo dentro se quedó quieto. Abrí los ojos y lo miré. Él debía tener cierta fijación con eso de las miradas durante el sexo, pero no podía negar que estaba a otro nivel. Ahora mismo sentía mi corazón querer salir de mi cuerpo, no era la excitación del momento lo que lo hacía latir de esa forma. Sasuke rozó ligeramente mi mejilla, era algo tan simple, pero que me estaba convirtiendo en estado líquido.

—Eres maravillosa Sakura.

Y un nuevo descubrimiento me golpeó y me dejó sin aire, ya nunca podría retractarme nunca más, aunque quisiera, ya no podría deshacerme de eso y dar marcha atrás. Él era el indicado, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi existencia. No sólo estaba enamorada de él, sino que ahora le entregaba todo mi ser. Mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla, una lágrima se me escapó.

De inmediato se detuvo y pareció alarmado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿He sido brusco? Me quitaré ahora—apenas se movió y lo detuve por la cintura.

—Todo nunca pudo estar mejor—sonreí y él secó la segunda lágrima que se me escapaba.

—¿Yo, hice algo mal?—ahora se notaba nervioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No podría ser más perfecto.

—Nena, yo no soy perfecto—pude sentir la decepción en su voz, parecía realmente sincero, había dejado de lado toda esa pantalla de sí mismo, tenía frente a mí a su verdadero yo.

—No, tu no lo eres, pero para mí está bien, yo tampoco lo soy. Pero el momento, esto, ahora mismo, tú y yo, lo somos.

Jalé su rostro y lo besé, con algo de titubeo el reinició el movimiento de caderas.

Esa noche poco dormimos, fue tan lento y dedicado como predijo, pero fue hermoso en mil maneras posibles. Lo amé, sintiéndome tan feliz de por fin haber encontrado a la persona que mi vida necesitaba.

…

Cuando desperté, lo cual fue muy entrada la mañana, por un momento tuve ganas de salir corriendo de la cama y buscar el móvil para ver la hora. Después recordé que era sábado y ese día se lo habíamos dado libre a nuestros equipos de trabajo. Sentí uno de sus brazos envuelto en mi cintura, nuestras piernas estaban enrolladas y mi cabeza estaba en su pecho. En esa posición podía ver el lunar que tenía debajo de la clavícula. Anoche había cumplido lo que prometí de tocarlo por todas partes, podría incluso trazar un mapa de su cuerpo después de aquello.

Mi brazo estaba en su pecho, deslicé mi mano y lo abracé.

—Pensé que nunca despertarías—lo escuché decir. Me separé ligeramente y me encontré con sus ojos. Estaba tan despeinado y aun así lucía mitad angelical y mitad como un dios del sexo.

—Buenos días a ti también—con su mano movió uno de los mechones de mi cabello y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.

—Hace una hora desperté, esperé a que no tardaras tanto, pero no hubo forma de hacerte abrir los ojos.

—Después de lo de anoche terminé exhausta.

Él sonrió con suficiencia, luego inclinó su rostro para besarme. Me aparté enseguida.

—¡Aliento matutino!—me excuse.

—Sakura tal vez no deberías…

Apenas estuve de pie fuera de la cama y sentí como mis rodillas se doblaron. Me aferré a la cama.

—Creo que—

—Deberías levántate con más cuidado—el maldito tenía esa media sonrisa cuando sabía que él era el causante de que mi cuerpo se sintiera así.

—Pero necesito ir al baño. Joder, Uchiha, no podemos hacerlo de este modo si cada que me despierte voy a estar medio inválida.

El soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo—la promesa en sus palabras casi me hacía sonreír como loca. Si, ansiaba tenerlo cerca por el resto de mi vida.

Se levantó y me ayudó a llegar al baño, estuvo al pendiente de mi toda la mañana, ayudándome a sostenerme en la ducha, luego a vestirme y terminó por cargarme para llevarme a una de las sillas del comedor. Me dejó ahí mientras preparó el desayuno. Yo ya sabía que él cocinaba, pero cuando por fin probé la comida supe que lo hacía demasiado bien, tal vez mejor que yo. Su madre obtenía muchos puntos por haberle enseñado. Cuando terminamos ya era algo tarde, pasaba de medio día, preguntó si quería que me llevara a casa, pero yo aún quería estar cerca de él. Por el resto de la tarde nos tumbamos en el sillón de la sala a un maratón de capítulos de una serie de televisión.

Podía vivir de esa manera todo el día.

El resto del fin de semana lo pasé en su departamento, sólo salimos el domingo para ir una tienda de conveniencia por algo que tuviese carne, puesto que su refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas lejanas a algún producto animal.

—Me debes gustar demasiado para admitir tener un paquete de jamón en la bandeja de mi refrigerador.

Traté de ignorar la punzada que me produjo que dijera que le gustaba. Mientras yo automáticamente me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada, y después que lo quería para el resto de mi vida, a él hasta el momento _sólo_ le gustaba. Podría sentir el desastre venir con aquello. Pero ese día no pensaría más en eso, estaba feliz pasando el tiempo con él.

—Querido, cuando hagas la compra deberías incluir alguna que otra cosa para mi, así no tenemos que perder el tiempo yendo a la tienda.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando al mismo tiempo seguía cortando vegetales.

—Bien, podría hacer eso por ti.

Fue hasta muy noche cuando en domingo decidió llevarme de regreso a mi casa. Hubiese deseado quedarme a dormir de nuevo, pero al día siguiente era lunes y ambos debíamos trabajar, así que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Diferente a sus playeras y pantalones de deporte.

El lunes llegué muy temprano al trabajo. Ese día había optado por ser un poco más discreta, así que no recurrí a ningún exagerado escote. Ino había escogido en nuestras compras un lindo vestido corto color rosa pálido, ceñido en todas partes y con un ligero vuelo al final, con un bonito lazo dorado a la cintura. Recogí mi pelo en un moño, la imagen que me había ofrecido el espejo era bastante pasable.

De alguna forma supuse que me había vuelto popular en los últimos días, puesto que más personas me saludaban al llegar al trabajo, pero cuando me daba cuenta que la mayoría eran hombres, era un poco decepcionante.

Esa mañana Fure dejó órdenes con su secretaria de preparar un informe detallado del estado del departamento. Estuve demasiado ocupada las primeras horas de la mañana, aunque algo así ya lo tenía preparado para cuando se solicitara, seguía siendo tardado y con muchos detalles.

—La secretaria de Fure dice que ha estado de malas desde la semana pasada, pero que hoy está aún peor, al parecer tiene la visita de uno de los accionistas de la empresa, lo cual lo ha puesto de nervios—comentó Ino mientras sacaba varios documentos de sus gavetas.

Pensé en pasarme por la oficina de Sasuke, pero supuse que él estaría igual de ocupado que yo.

—Se fue muy temprano, también a ellos les han pedido el informe, pero su secretaria dice que recibió una llamada importante y salió muy apresurado.

—Ino, comienzo a pensar que ustedes aquí tienen una gran red de conversación por toda la oficina—dije con cierto asombro.

Ella sólo guiño el ojo y siguió en lo suyo.

Era medio día cuando terminé, fue justo a tiempo pues Fure me había mandado llamar a su oficina.

Ino me ayudó a cargar la laptop y subimos al piso correspondiente. Antes de entrar al ascensor me había girado y puesto de puntitas para ver si conseguía ver a Sasuke o al menos algo que indicara que estaba en su oficina. ¿Debería haber ido a ayudar?

Cuando me presenté con la secretaria de Fure, nos hizo esperar pues tenía alguien muy importante en su oficina.

—Sakura, puedes pasar –me dijo tras unos cinco minutos.

—Pero quien esté ahí adentro no ha salido—observé.

—Creo que el asunto tiene que ver con esa persona, creo que lo conoces muy bien, es uno de los accionistas.

No me detuve a averiguar qué era lo que ella decía, yo obviamente no conocía a ningún accionista de la empresa. Sarutobi no contaba, era el director general pero no llegaba a ser siquiera accionista.

Cuando entré a la oficina, Ino me siguió, sin embargo apenas di un vistazo a las personas dentro y supe que había algo realmente raro ahí.

Junto a Fure había un hombre tan mayor como él, debía pasar de los cincuenta, pero esas arrugas y las pocas canas que se vislumbraban desde donde yo estaba, no podían negar sus demás rasgos, los cuales si había visto antes, pero en alguien más.

Aunque era mayor y tenía ese gesto serio y de pocos amigos, sus ojos negros, la mandíbula fuerte, su nariz casi perfecta, el cabello negro azabache, era como una versión más vieja de Sasuke.

—Buenos días—saludó Ino cuando se acomodó a mi costado. Luego se quedó tan callada como yo. Ella también lo había notado.

Fure estaba demasiado serio, se levantó de donde estaba y me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Había varios sofás cómodos a modo de sala en el centro de la habitación.

—Buenos días –saludé tardíamente y me acerqué a ellos.

—Supongo que ya deben conocerse bien—dijo Fure, así que ahorraremos las presentaciones.

—No tengo el gusto en conocerlo—me dirigí al invitado. Obviamente para esas alturas ya lo sospechaba.

Fure pareció muy desconcertado con aquello.

—Mi hijo al parecer no ha sido tan educado como para presentarnos antes señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Gerard Uchiha—había algo en la voz del tipo que no me había gustado para nada, mi estómago se contrajo cuando lo escuché hablar, parte de mí no quería creer que fuese su padre, a pesar que eran tan parecidos. Aquello significaba que el padre de Uchiha era un accionista de la empresa, por lo tanto, Sasuke también lo era.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Le devolvía el saludo y le decía que era un gusto conocerlo por fin? El fastidio con el que me miraba y la forma en que me había hablado no me dejaban ningún tipo de gusto de aquello. Parecía que el tipo me despreciaba.

Ino dejó las cosas en la mesa del centro y se despidió, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada preocupante.

—No haré perder mucho tu tiempo Sakura, tendremos unos cambios que harán que el trabajo se vea un poco ajetreado en los siguientes días, así que iré directo al grano—comentó Fure— hace días la junta directiva me anunció que por fin habían aceptado mi solicitud para jubilación, causa por la cual hemos estado trabajando haciendo todos esos informes recientes. No se tenía decidido quien me proseguiría, pero al parecer hoy lo han hecho, el señor Uchiha ha venido aquí a anunciarlo.

Fijé mi mirada en el hombre rubio. Eso no podía estar pasando, si mis deducciones eran correctas, todo se estaba jodiendo. No quería escuchar lo que dijera, no podía. Había demasiada mierda en todo eso y parecía que piezas que nunca había contemplado siquiera, comenzaban a encajar y formar un cuadro horrendo.

—El asunto es demasiado simple, y a ti como directora de departamento y dependiente del mando de Fure, tenías que ser la primera en saberlo.

—¿Soy en realidad la primera?—no supe como esa pregunta salió de mi boca.

El tipo continuó y me ignoró.

—Fure ahora ya lo sabe—mi jefe, o ex jefe, como pudiera llamarlo, desvió la mirada— no hay nadie más que pueda cubrir el puesto, tenemos a la persona mejor preparada, que tiene la capacidad e inteligencia para ocupar tal puesto.

—¿Su hijo?—no pude evitar decir aquello con cierto rencor.

No, no, no podía decirlo. Eso no podía estar pasando. El tipo asintió con cierta sonrisa de superioridad.

Antes de que Sasuke llegara, aparte de Neji, mi familia y mis amigas, lo que más amaba era mi trabajo. Cada día de mi vida me había estado esforzando desde que puse un pie en esa empresa. Había dejado parte de mi vida social ahí, creí que al menos si no podía destacar en temas de la vida, lo haría con mi cerebro en el trabajo. No voy a negar que esperaba realmente que me consideraran para el puesto. Antes de Sasuke era lo que más me importaba.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Podía incluso haber tomado de buena manera que lo eligieran a él, porque lo amaba. Sin embargo todo esto era demasiado torcido para aceptarlo así de bien.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió casi de golpe, los tres nos giramos a ver quién había llegado. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Sasuke. Traté de encontrar sentimiento alguno en su mirada, pero no la había.

Me levanté de donde estaba y caminé hacía él, cuando estuve a un costado, dije aquello que no pensé que algún día le diría.

—Mentiroso.

.

.

.

N/A: Como ya conté en el capítulo 16, me senté por horas para sacar ese capítulo y este, nunca había escrito tanto en un día! Seguí y seguí y cuando menos me di cuenta tenía este capítulo cuando SÓLO iba a escribir uno .-.

Mientras escribía este capi sentí que lo estaba haciendo demasiado intenso, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer me lo estoy dudando si debo dejarlo así.

¿Y el lemon? Bueno, mi intento de lemon, o debería decir no-lemon? Como sea, no me arrepiento ni un poco de haberlo cortado :3 De hecho creo que detalle cosas que no debería. Pero a pesar de todo, sigo siendo un asco con los lemon. Olvidemos eso.

Y lo del final :3 tiempos oscuros se aproximan! No creo haber descrito aquí realmente el problema, eso será para el siguiente capítulo. Y cuando ella le dice mentiroso, no es que él lo haya sido en si, pero le ha ocultado muuuuchas cosas a Saku :3

Para terminar, ¿qué opinan de este capítulo?

PD. Creo que soy la única que le gustó y amó a Neji en el pasado capítulo :c


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran y adorado Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la trama es de mi dominio._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _SasuSaku_

 _ **Fiction Ranking**_ _: M, mayores de 16 años_

 _ **Summary:**_ _¿Por qué no pude cerrar la boca? Para no quedar en ridículo tuve que mentir sobre que tenía novio ¿Pero por qué rayos me inventé a un hombre tan perfecto que resultó ser en realidad patán? Ante todos que tengo como novio a Mr. Perfecto…un chico encantador ante todo mundo, pero que cuando se quita la máscara y deja de actuar es un completo idiota…a pesar de que tenga esa cara._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: AU (Universo alterno), OOC abundante, lemon_

 _ **Estado:**_ _En proceso_

 _ **Nota: Este fanfic está disponible en fanfic. es como historia original. Prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro sitio. No otorgo ningún tipo de permiso sobre mis fanfics.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **IMAIGINANDO A MR. PERFECTO**

.

.

CAPITULO XVIII. Mentiras y omisiones.

Esperé ver algún tipo de reacción reflejada en su rostro. Pero nada ocurrió, su expresión no indicaba algún tipo de sorpresa o sentimiento. Eso me enfadó aún más. ¿Todo este tiempo había estado engañándome? Claramente sólo había llegado a la empresa para ocupar ese puesto. No me extrañaría que en un futuro no muy lejano tomara la presidencia de la empresa. Los pasados meses habían sido sólo un entretenimiento para él mientras esperaba que le dieran ese puesto. Por los cielos, ¡era hijo de un accionista! No quería ni imaginar todo el poder que aquello le daba. Aquello era tan típico, la gente adinerada mandaba a sus hijos a estudiar al extranjero y cuando volvían dirigían los negocios de la familia. Yo era la estúpida que tenía que picar piedra con las uñas por no haber nacido en cuna de oro.

Su mirada se desvió a los dos hombres al fondo, enseguida tomó mi brazo y me jaló con él. Ante el movimiento me zafé enseguida, forcejeando. Sabía que debía calmarme y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero en esos momentos me era imposible. Quería abofetearlo, arañarlo, provocarle algún tipo de daño físico, porque sabía que emocionalmente no podría lograr nada.

—Eres un imbécil—susurré. Incluso yo podía notar mi voz cargada de desprecio. El seguía impávido.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Tu padre me ha dejado las cosas muy claras. Los dejo caballeros—me dirigí a los dos hombres mayores— háganme saber todo lo necesario con respecto al cambio.

Con un ligero movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida salí por la puerta. Enseguida escuché sus pasos tras de mi.

—¿En serio estas tomando esta actitud?—lo escuché preguntar al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en mi hombro, me detuve al instante.

¿Esa actitud? No podía creer que hubiese dicho eso. Había pasado el fin de semana más maravilloso que podía recordar junto a este tipo. Y era el mismo que venía de la nada y me quitaba lo que con el esfuerzo de los años me merecía. ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme en esta situación? ¿Alegre por él? No, lo único que podía pensar es que de alguna forma eso era un tipo de traición.

—¿Cómo se supone me debería sentir después de esto?—aspiré profundamente— Mejor regresa a esa oficina, anda, están esperando por ti. No, espera—levanté una palma entre ambos— Creo que es toda una falta de respeto tutear a mi nuevo jefe—solté una pequeña risa forzada.

—¿Sabes qué Sakura? Cálmate primero y después podemos hablar sobre esto—dijo enojado, al fin había demostrado al menos una emoción.

Podía escuchar en el fondo como la secretaria de Fure había dejado de escribir en el teclado, casi sentía sus ojos sobre nosotros.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Acaso esperas que te felicite porque eres mi nuevo jefe?—en mi cabeza una vocecilla alarmada me gritaba que parara de hablar, no podía dejar salir todas mis frustraciones de golpe, eso sólo me hacía lucir más miserable.

—Hablemos cuando te hayas calmado—observé como miró de reojo a la secretaria, obviamente le disgustaba el escándalo que estábamos armando.

—Vete al infierno—susurré antes dar la vuelta y salir casi corriendo por el pasillo.

En esos momentos no sólo lo odiaba a él, sino a mi misma. ¿En qué momento me convertí en una estúpida cegada por el amor? Dejé de poner atención en las cosas que se supone en verdad me importaban. ¿Dónde estaba la Sakura fuerte que lograba lo que se proponía profesionalmente? Oh si, se había sentido miserable por estar sola, necesitada de compañía masculina, había mentido a todos sus conocidos, incluso a su familia, todo para demostrar que no era la quedada, la solterona amargada y sin vida social que sólo servía para el trabajo.

Estaba furiosa y quería llorar desesperadamente, todo a la vez. Tenía unas ganar enormes de regresar y reclamarle por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En parte quería escuchar que explicara todo, que dijera que era una confusión. Pero no, no lo era, Fure y su padre lo habían dejado muy claro.

Me dirigí a mi oficina, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, miré con detalle la vista que tenía y recordé la primera vez que había puesto un pie ahí. Había estado maravillada por haber sido aceptada por una compañía con tanto prestigio, me habían elegido entre cientos de solicitantes, estaba tan feliz y agradecida con la vida, sólo ver ahí trabajar a tantas personas enfocadas a hacer los diseños más complicados y perfectos para los proyectos más importantes en el construcción en el país, hacía que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo central divisé el escritorio donde había comenzado. Ahora se veía tan pequeño en ese rincón, pero para mi había significado demasiado. Luego pasé la mirada por todos mis compañeros. En trabajo de oficina tenía a unas quince personas a mi cargo, de ellas sólo dos eran mujeres. En el departamento de al lado la situación era similar. Aquel mundo era dominado por los hombres, y yo había peleado para darme un lugar en él. Pensé que todo en la vida podría lograrlo con esfuerzo, demostrando que las mujeres también podíamos manejar aquellos temas.

Yo había sido tan ingenua.

Entré a mi oficina, con Ino tras de mi.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que vengas así de alterada?—preguntó preocupada.

Miré a mi alrededor, necesitaba rápido un suspiro, lejos de ese lugar. Así que tomé mi bolso y el móvil.

—Pasa que tenemos un nuevo jefe. Pasa que el padre de Uchiha le ha dado el puesto de Fure. Sólo eso pasa.

Ino abrió los ojos como platos. Ella era quien mas sabía cuánto yo deseaba aquella posición, cuanto había trabajado por ello.

—Imposible.

—Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie, si me disculpas.

—¡Espera!—me siguió, algunas personas nos miraron por encima de sus cubículos, no importaba que prestaran atención, en unas horas toda la planta sabría todo—no puedes irte así, puedes hablar conmigo.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas, lejos de este lugar.

Mi cabeza palpitaba, un enorme dolor de cabeza se avecinaba. Parpadee un par de veces y sentí un escozor en los ojos, causado tal vez por estar evitando soltar alguna lágrima.

—No puedes irte así. Además, ¿qué se supone voy a decir si te mandan llamar?

—Si es Uchiha, dile en mi nombre que se vaya al infierno.

Mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, una Ino muy alarmada me observaba con la boca abierta. No pensé en otra cosa mas que subir a mi coche y manejar lejos de ahí.

Tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Sasuke, era cierto que debía calmarme. Pero me era casi imposible. Esa mañana me había despertado pensando en él, en como sus labios se sentían contra mi piel. Hasta había pensado tontamente en una oportunidad de tenerlo en mi vida en un futuro, haber despertado sin él a mi lado se había sentido deprimente. ¿Cómo alguien que podía hacerte sentir tan bien, tenía el mismo poder para joderte el mundo de esa manera?

Manejé sin sentido durante un par de horas, primero evadiendo el tráfico en las avenidas centrales, para pasarme a vecindarios con mala pinta. Había anochecido cuando me percaté que el tanque de gasolina estaba vacío. Me sentí tan ridícula en esos momentos. Me golpeé la frente contra el volante, provocando que se escuchara el claxon. ¿Qué tan loca me veía ahí, haciendo sonar ese molesto sonido de forma constante, en una zona de la ciudad completamente desconocida para mi, y sin una gota de gasolina para arrancar el auto? Antes de que llegara alguien a verificar mi estado mental, levanté la cabeza y entonces me percaté de lo que mostraba la pantalla del móvil. Debí tenerlo en modo vibrador todo el tiempo pues al parecer tenía ya cinco llamadas perdidas. Revisé y un poco para mi decepción, todas eran de Ino.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él llamara para pedir algún tipo de disculpa?

Regresé la llamada a mi amiga, lo menos que podía hacer era dejar de preocuparla y de paso pedirle que viniera a mi rescate.

—¡Por Dios Sakura! Estaba a punto de reportar tu desaparición. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, sólo un poco perdida—di una mirada alrededor, definitivamente no sabía donde había parado.

—Sasuke estuvo aquí y preguntó por ti, deberías ver la cara que puso cuando le dije que no estabas y no querías verlo, ¡el muy idiota se atreve a enojarse!—sonreí un poco, Ino siempre estaría apoyándome. Algo en mi estómago se retorcía ante la simple idea de tener de nuevo al Uchiha frente a mi. Y mi corazón dolía, vaya que lo hacía, de pronto las lágrimas se arremolinaban y amenazaban con librarse.

—No quiero verlo aún, no sé si lo primero que haré será tratar de abofetearlo o me echaré a llorar—definitivamente se odiaría a si misma si lloraba frente a él.

—Después que te fuiste, han llegado con varios oficios sobre el cambio de jefes, ¿algo rápido no crees? Hay tanta información que debo preparar ahora, aún sigo aquí encerrada, disculpa no poder estar ahí para acompañarte, ¿sabes que te llevaría un gran bote de helado?

Eso indicaba que no podía pedirle que fuese a recogerme. Nos despedimos y luego repasé contacto por contacto en el móvil. Mi hermano quedaba descartado pues debía estar en Konoha en esos días, mi primo era un definitivo no, Hinata no tenía licencia y cualquier compañero del trabajo seguramente preguntaría por lo sucedido. Con resignación marqué al único número que quedaba. Esperaba que nuestra amistad aún contara. Justo cuando pensé que me enviaría al buzón de voz, el chico respondió.

—¿Sakura?—escuché decir a Neji del otro lado del teléfono. De pronto me sentí nerviosa, ¿qué se supone debería decirle después de su incómoda y última despedida?

—La misma. Disculpa que te esté llamando—titubeé, las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca— yo tan sólo…

—¿Pasa algo? Es tan raro recibir una llamada tuya en estos días—su tono era de reproche.

Me sentí un poco culpable, sabía a que se refería Neji, desde que Sasuke había reaparecido en mi vida, los días en que le llamaba después del trabajo para ir a tomar una copa habían terminado. Pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, yo era siempre quien lo buscaba, él tan sólo iba tras de mi cuando no tenía a su lado una novia con quien pasar el rato. Yo había servido como su distracción temporal, así que evité la culpa que había sentido.

—Lo siento, es sólo que, veras, ¿Qué tan ocupado estas en este momento?

Afortunadamente accedió sin problemas, después de tratar de ubicarme con ayuda del gps del móvil, le mandé por mensaje la dirección del lugar donde había quedado varada.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando un par de luces se detuvieron frente a mi coche. Neji bajó de su automóvil, llevando consigo algún tipo de garrafa. Suspiré con alivio. Caminó hasta llegar a mi puerta, salí y casi tuve ganas de darle un gran abrazo.

—¿Sabes que me he estado preguntando en todo el camino hacía aquí el por qué has terminado en este sitio?—me senté en el capo mientras él rellenaba el tanque. Sabía que me preguntaría sobre eso, era lo que más había temido.

—Estaba algo estresada y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba aquí—por la forma en que me miró supuse que no me creyó ni un poco, se quedó observándome por tanto tiempo que me sentí incómoda. Terminó lo suyo y dejó la garrafa de lado, ubicándose frente a mi. Quise bajarme enseguida cuando vi que movía sus manos a mis cotados, pero él fue más rápido.

—¿Qué se supone debo pensar cuando me llamas a mi en vez de a tu novio?

Ahí estaba, lo que más quería evitar. Él varias veces me advirtió sobre Sasuke y obviamente no lo consideré ni un poco. Neji no era tampoco el hombre perfecto, me mantenía todo el tiempo como su amiga y sólo cuando había visto que alguien ponía sus ojos en mi, es que había decidido que sentía algo por mi. No sabía ni como llamar a eso, pero me disgustaba igualmente.

¿Por qué no podía ser yo lo primero para alguien? Antes que cualquier otra mujer, antes que las ambiciones.

Neji se había acercado más de lo debido, su mirada era un poco acusadora y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa, por lo visto sus intenciones de la última vez seguían siendo las mismas. Había dicho que me esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, no le creía mucho esa parte.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido, pero por el momento no me gustaría hablar de Sasuke—iba a comentar que posiblemente el pelinegro a estas alturas ya ni siquiera sabía si podía considerarlo mi novio, pero me callé.

Una mueca de claro enojo se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te dije que aquí estaría cuando me necesitaras y así será, es sólo que se me hace raro. ¿Es que acaso han discutido? ¿Tan rápido se les terminó la miel?

No quería hablar sobre Sasuke y menos con él, pero si no liberaba parte de mi enojo, posiblemente terminaría haciendo una locura cuando regresara a la oficina.

—Le han dado a Sasuke el puesto de Fure. Me han dejado fuera de todo así de fácil—Neji frunció el ceño y su enojo se intensificó, puede que no me conociera tan bien como Ino, pero estaba al tanto de mis objetivos en la vida— ahora es el momento en que me recuerdas que he sido una idiota.

Neji resopló y bajó la mirada, cuando regresó a verme podía ver la misma preocupación que tenía mi mejor amiga.

—Sospechaba que algo intentaría, alguien como él no podía conformarse con un simple puesto como el que le habían ofrecido. Los Uchiha tienen demasiado poder como para que dejen que el menor de los hijos varones se quedara como jefe en ese departamento.

—Espera, ¿tu sabías lo de su familia? –con fuerza empujé a Neji y me bajé del capo.

—¿Qué cosa exactamente?

—Yo los conocí, digo, sabía que tenían una buena posición económica, estuve en casas de sus padres, pero su madre y su hermana son tan contrarias a su padre, quien por cierto en mi vida había visto hasta hace unas horas cuando apareció a anunciar que su hijo sería mi nuevo jefe.

—No me extraña que no te haya presentado antes a Fugaku o Itachi, son ellos quienes manejan los negocios en la familia, y por lo que los he tratado, esos dos sólo se mueven por el dinero y el poder. Te lo dije en un inicio, el no me daba confianza.

—¿Sabías entonces que el padre era uno de los dueños?—pregunté escandalizada, enseguida vi como la culpa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Pensé que tu también lo sabías! Habías hablado tanto de él en un inicio, que parecía que lo conocías de años.

—Pues no, ahora ya sabes que no fue así. Yo, joder, yo fui tan estúpida—abrí el coche, por un segundo dudé, si me subía no sabía si seguiría vagando por la ciudad, o si era mejor idea pasarme por el departamento del pelinegro y reclamarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Deja que te lleve a casa—él trató de arrebatarme las llaves pero lo esquivé— así como te encuentras no sé si sea buena idea que manejes.

—No es como si estuviera borracha o algo así, puedo arreglármelas ahora que ya tengo gasolina, gracias por tu ayuda.

Me tomó por los hombros, esa reciente cercanía suya me ponía incómoda.

—¿Vas a seguir con esa farsa? ¿Vas a dejar que te hiera aún más?—el brillo en sus ojos sólo me recordaba que él estaba esperando a que yo le diera una oportunidad.

—Eso es lo peor de todo, que ya no era una farsa, por lo que realmente me siento herida y traicionada. Me es muy difícil confiar en alguien, y menos en alguien que dice que le gusto cuando podría tener a cualquier mujer, y ahora pareciera que lo único que logró fue distraerme para quedarse con lo que me correspondía.

—Deberías saber que eres hermosa, más que todas, él fue el afortunado en que tu te fijaras en él.

A pesar de que Sasuke había sido un idiota, había ayudado en que al menos encontrara confianza en mi misma y mi aspecto. El chico podría tener un cuerpo de dios y ojos de pecado, parecer inalcanzable casi para cualquier mujer de la raza humana, pero aún así, no me merecía.

—Lo sé—reí de forma forzada— soy demasiado para él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó tanto a mi hasta descansar su frente en la mía.

—Y para mi también, pero quiero demostrarte que puedo valer la pena—dijo casi en un susurro.

Me separé y me metí a mi asiento, casi temblando metí las llaves y encendí el coche. La incomodidad con respecto a Neji aumentaba. Lo quería en verdad, pero no podía hacerlo de la misma manera que él quería.

—No es el momento, ahora mismo no sé si lo que más siento es amor u odio por Sasuke. Gracias por todo Neji.

Arranqué y me alejé casi como si huyera. Al final terminé regresando a mi casa. Me faltaba una cuadra para llega cuando divisé el deportivo negro de Sasuke en la entrada. Por lo visto los dramas este día no habían terminado. Decidí estacionarme y enfrentarme a él, no podía seguir huyendo y exponerme a terminar en otro barrio de mala muerte.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada. Las luces de las farolas de la calle no cubrían al menos mi fachada, la oscuridad de lugar sólo le daba un toque más sombrío.

Se levantó enseguida me vio, sacudiendo sus perfectos pantalones, de su perfecto traje, porque claro, era jodidamente rico y podía permitirse ropa más cara que lo que yo podría ganar en la semana.

—Largo de aquí—espeté mientras él se interpuso entre mi puerta y yo.

—Yo a cambio de ti estoy haciendo el esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas, deja de ser testaruda por un momento.

No podía creer lo que decía. ¿Cómo es que pensaba siquiera en arreglar las cosas?

—Cuando te mandé al infierno hoy temprano era de verdad. No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, a menos que quieras hablar sobre todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente y que deja Fure. Pero ¡oh! Estamos fuera de horario laboral, así que lárgate.

Intenté moverlo pero me tomó de la muñeca.

—Esa parte tuya, cuando te pones así de histérica, es la que más odio—su última palabra me hizo estallar.

—¿Tú me odias? ¿Qué te da derecho a hacerlo? ¡Has mentido todo este tiempo! ¡Eres el jodido hijo del accionista principal!

—¿Mentir?—me jaló hacía él con tal fuerza que me dolió la muñeca—¿Acaso fui yo quien inventó la mayor mentira de todas sin siquiera conocerme? Yo no te he mentido—vociferó.

—¡Omitiste la verdad, que es casi lo mismo!—grité. Él acercó tanto su rostro que pensé por un momento que me besaría, pero se detuvo a centímetros.

—No logro entender por qué eso te enfada tanto, ¿tanto problema hay en que Fugaku sea mi padre?

—No lo comprendes, eso es lo peor de todo.

—Lo que comprendo es que obviamente tu querías ese puesto y ahora me detestas por eso.

—Tu lo has tenido todo fácil en la vida, al alcance de tu mano, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, todo gracias a la ayuda de tu padre y el dinero. Bien, pues quédate con ese puesto.

—¿Eso es en verdad lo que piensas?—el desprecio en su voz hacía que mi corazón se estrujara. Aún sentía algo por él, así que lo quisiera o no, saber que él también me odiaba no hacía más que herirme.

—No es que lo piense, así son las cosas. ¿Cómo es que no lo entiendes? Como dije, he estado ahí por años, y tu en unos meses logras todo tan fácil.

Él se alejó y soltó mi muñeca con violencia.

—Sabía que te molestaría pero no a este nivel. Al parecer tu rencor y celos son mas grandes que lo que sentíamos antes por el otro.

Por fin tocaba ese tema. ¿Lo amaba? Si. Como dije, no podía olvidarlo así como así. Él sólo verlo unos momentos atrás por un momento había hecho que tuviera ganas de abrazarme a él y besarlo, retenerlo en mis brazos y olvidar que todo eso estaba pasando.

Nos quedamos ahí en silencio, bajo la penumbra, tan sólo mirándonos. Lo que dijéramos a continuación iba a marcar nuestros caminos.

—Fue un error lo nuestro, desde el mismo inicio, algo que comienza así de mal no podía terminar bien. Somos tan diferentes, ahora me doy cuenta. Acepto que soy histérica, no es la primera vez que lo mencionas. Soy una maldita solterona histérica. Y tu eres un imbécil con dinero y poder que apenas puedo lograr inmutar. Son tantas las jodidas diferencias.

Pero a pesar de todas las palabras que salían por mi boca, haber estado a su lado se había sentido demasiado bien, como un sueño. Observé su rostro, creí ver algo de decepción.

—Si así lo quieres, así será entonces—resopló con frustración, llevando sus manos a sus cabellos, despeinándose en el camino— En el fondo, cuando me dirigía aquí, tenía la esperanza de que lo tomaras de forma diferente, pero al parecer todo para ti sólo puede ser blanco o negro. Así que supongo que estas terminando lo que teníamos —dicho esto se dio media vuelta.

Y ya estaba, ahora podíamos considerar oficialmente que habíamos roto. Me quedé ahí de pie observando mientras arrancaba y se iba por fin a toda la velocidad posible. Una vocecilla me gritaba que era una estúpida, que debía coger el móvil y hacerlo volver. Pero no le hice caso, en cambio me obligué a entrar e ir a mi habitación. Apenas toqué la suave almohada, me tiré a llorar por fin.

Esa noche no conseguí dormir, la duda sobre si había hecho lo correcto me mortificaba y el recuerdo de él en mi cama mientras me hacía el amor me impedía cerrar los ojos. Por la mañana tenía un aspecto terrible, el cual traté de disimular con el maquillaje. Cuando abrí mi closet, estuve tentada a volver a mis antiguas y más cómodas ropas, pero eso sería darle la victoria a mi potencial depresión. Así que me vestí lo mejor que pude y salí de casa.

Al llegar a la empresa fue demasiado obvio que todo mundo ya sabía algo de lo que había pasado, por donde pasaba había gente que susurraba a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegué a mi planta, tenía a Ino al pie del elevador, se le veía muy preocupada, algo grande debía estar pasando.

—Buenos días—saludó y me extendió una carpeta— necesitas checar esto de inmediato, en quince minutos tienes una reunión general, y no quiero alarmarte pero casi todo el día esta lleno de eventos relacionados con el cambio de jefe, toda esta mañana desde que llegué ha sido una total locura—tomó aire— y Neji esta esperando por ti.

Cuando llegué al escritorio de Ino me encontré con el chico.

—Llegas tarde—me observó con detenimiento— y tienes unas ojeras evidentes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté con desgano.

—Al parecer también me han invitado al show de este día.

Ino dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se paró frente a mi y me miró como si fuese un bichito raro.

—¡Oh por los cielos! Es cierto, deberías aplicar un poco más de maquillaje—me arrastró a mi propia oficina y comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso—ahora, siéntate aquí—me mandó. Sin fuerzas para discutir, hice lo que me pidió.

—Pero ya me he maquillado—reclamé.

—No lo suficientemente bien pues un hombre lo notó—detrás de ella Neji rodó los ojos ante la mención.

Cuando terminó debo aceptar que me veía mejor que antes. Sostenía el espejo frente a mi cuando sentí que comenzó a mover mi falda.

—¿Qué haces?—pregunté algo horrorizada mientras arremolinaba mi falda por la cintura, si antes me llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla ahora debía estar a mitad del muslo.

—Arreglándote, ahora si, me revisó de pies a cabeza, estas mucho mejor.

—No me siento cómoda así.

—Yo lo apruebo—comentó Neji, quien por cierto tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, la cual rozaba en lo lascivo.

Ino me mostró su reloj de mano.

—Ahora corre al ascensor, ya es hora de la reunión.

Neji tomó de la mano y casi me arrastró con él mientras yo trataba de bajar un poco mi falda. Cuando por fin llegamos al salón donde sería la reunión, me sorprendió ver ahí a casi todos los jefes de área de la sede. Por supuesto que estarían ahí, ahora Sasuke nos dirigiría a todos, no sólo a mi departamento.

Y entonces lo vi. Como siempre vestía de negro, con un impecable traje más formal que lo que usualmente usaba. Estaba en la cabecera de la enorme mesa. A su derecha estaba Fure, a la izquierda su padre con una expresión de pocos amigos y dos hombres mayores mas que desconocía, pero supuse que eran también de los altos mandos.

Sólo fue un segundo el que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y después nada. Así de simple, me ignoró por completo el resto del tiempo. ¿Qué esperaba yo? ¿Qué viniera y pidiera perdón? No, después de nuestra discusión frente a mi casa no creo que pudiésemos pensar en tratarnos tranquilamente como dos desconocidos. Iba a ser como el infierno tratar con él.

La reunión fue más como una ceremonia, presentaciones y discursos, uno que otro brindis donde por cierto, Sasuke apenas habló, fue su padre quien dirigió todo el asunto. Al terminar dimos un recorrido por cada departamento para presentar a Sasuke a los demás trabajadores. Después de eso hubo una comida en un lujoso restaurante. Todo el tiempo los seguí como oveja, siempre lo más alejada del grupo principal y con Neji siguiéndome los pasos. Cuando terminamos de comer, necesitaba un respiro y salí a una de las terrazas, mi reciente acompañante hizo un gesto para seguirme pero le pedí que me dejara sola.

Estaba asqueada de esa situación, lo peor es que recién comenzaba, de ahí en adelante tendría que tolerar el hecho de que mi ahora ex novio estaría aún presente en mi vida, ahora como mi nuevo jefe. Hacía sólo unos momentos lo había buscado con la mirada, había tenido unas ganas horrendas de ir y abrazarlo. Debía aprender a controlar a mi corazón, el cual al parecer le dolía más el tenerlo lejos a que el me hubiese mentido, el cerebro simplemente decía una cosa y el corazón opinaba otra.

Solté un largo suspiro y me recargué en el barandal más próximo. Entonces escuché los pasos de alguien a mi espalda. Al girarme tenía ahí al Uchiha mayor, con una copa en la mano y mirándome como si no fuese digna siquiera de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente, señorita.

—No entiendo que podríamos hablar usted y yo— tal vez no debería comportarme de manera tan tosca con el señor, pero su arrogancia me alentaba.

El tipo sonrió de una manera torcida y se acercó. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza, por su expresión no aprobaba lo que veía.

—Desde hace tiempo tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a la chica que Fure tanto recomendaba, su favoritismo por ti me parecía excesivo.

—Cada éxito que hemos tenido me lo he ganado, agradezco a Fure por confiar tanto en mi, y creo que nunca lo decepcioné—dije casi entre dientes, ese tipo me ponía de malas en automático.

—Eres todo un caso Sakura Haruno, ¿lo sabes no? También está el hecho de que lograste seducir a mi hijo. Sasuke siempre ha sido tan centrado hasta el momento que nos avergonzó dejando que otro tipo se quedara con su novia, desde entonces no ha tomado las mejores decisiones.

Era increíble como podía referirse a su propio hijo de esa manera. Y ni hablar de lo que había insinuado sobre mi.

—¿Seducirlo? Lo dice como si yo fuese por la vida sólo con ese objetivo.

—¿Qué otra cosa sería? No eres para nada como sus anteriores novias, la última incluso era una modelo.

¿La última? Al parecer el tipo no sabía que habíamos terminado.

Traté de fingir mi mejor sonrisa.

—¿No cree que en estos momentos esta siendo grosero? Ni siquiera me conoce en verdad y está sacando conclusiones estúpidas.

El tipo se tomó de golpe el resto de su copa y la dejó caer de forma hostil sobre una de las mesas cercanas, la copa no se sostuvo por si misma, rodó y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. El tipo se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de mi.

—Aunque debo admitir que debes ser inteligente, lograste que Fure casi rogara porque fueses tu quien te quedaras, fue tan molesto que tuvimos que decirle adiós antes de tiempo –abrí los ojos inmensamente, ese tipo era verdaderamente horrible— ¿debo suponer que también lo sedujiste a él? ¿Cómo lo logras Sakura? Y de paso mi hijo te—

No logró terminar, alguien se interpuso entre nosotros, y lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. ¿De dónde había salido? Estaba tan concentrada en buscar una manera de hacerle daño a Fugaku que no percibí cuando el se acercó.

—Esta conversación ha terminado, padre—la voz de Sasuke era demasiado tensa. Me moví un poco hasta poder ver un poco la expresión del chico.

¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Es que me estaba defendiendo de su progenitor? Él no debería estar haciendo eso.

—Veo que a pesar de todo sigues embobado de esta chica. ¿Es que ya has tomado tu decisión? ¿Estas dispuesto a arruinar tu futuro sólo por una mujer cualquiera?

Pude ver claramente cómo Sasuke apretó los puños, por un momento pensé que lo golpearía. Pero no, seguramente yo estaba imaginando cosas. Se supone que ahora él me odiaba.

—Retira tus palabras, ella se merece todo tu respeto—sin esperarlo y sin yo poder evitarlo, me jaló a su costado, envolviendo su brazo en mi cintura.

—Estas hablando de alguien que sólo ha representado un obstáculo en tu vida, alguien que no está a tu nivel.

En vez de alejarme de Sasuke, mi repulsión por Fugaku fue más grande.

—Usted no merece respeto de mi parte, es un reverendo imbécil—espeté con odio.

El Uchiha mayor cambió de modo enojado a modo asesino, justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su hijo se adelantó.

—La chica ha hablado—incluso parecía feliz con aquello, quise creer que lo estaba malinterpretando— así que debes ir acostumbrándote a ella padre. He tomado mi decisión, te presento a mi futura esposa, Sakura Haruno.

Me congelé en mi sitio, quería rebobinar el tiempo para asegurarme haber escuchado bien. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

.

.

N/A: Como dije en mi cuenta de FB, sería hipócrita de mi parte disculparme. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé? Ni yo lo recuerdo. Pero al menos debo apresurarme a terminar este fanfic. Ahora que hago un recuento, podrían faltar alrededor de 3 capítulos. ¿O 4? No lo sé, planeo escribir poco y termino haciendo más de lo planeado. Espero que mi esfuerzo de casi un día se vea reflejado como mi agradecimiento por quienes esperaron, a todas ustedes, las amo :3

¿Qué opinan de ese final? La idea incluso me sorprendió a mi cuando imaginé esa escena. Hay una infinidad de cosas que pueden surgir de ahora en adelante!

¿Merezco un rw? ¿Aún queda alguien por ahí que me lea?


End file.
